Fifty Shades Continued
by KAME92
Summary: Continuing where E L James left off before the Epilogue. This is during Ana's pregnancy. I am just letting my imagination take over. Reviews much loved as it will inspire me to continue forwards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just had to write what happened where E L James left off, but not the Christian side. The part during Ana's pregnancy. I have read a few fanfics but a couple in particular have just got me addicted, so the only thing in my head is Fifty Shades.  
I hope you like what I write. Some research may need to put into some things. Throughout this I will mostly be looking through Ana's point of view. I may dabble to Christian's once in a while. I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

I awake with a jolt. My head feeling slightly fuzzy and I am warm. Christian warm. He has wrapped himself around me like ivy. I try to move out of his hold without waking him. Successful, I go to the bathroom to relief myself. I walk back into the bedroom and look at the clock. 2:35 Am. Why am I awake so early? Then it hits me like a bolt of lightning. My stomach rumbles. I guess this means I will be having a somewhat early breakfast. I tiptoe out of the room to grab a snack. I switch on the main light. I can't face the darkness on my own yet. I guess after everything that happened with Hyde I am still shaken, but as long as I keep positive I will be fine. I have Christian to protect me...and blip. Opening the fridge I decided to let Blip choose. I fancy a PB'n'J sandwich. Grabbing what I need from the fridge I look for the peanut butter. Not finding it anywhere I look in the cupboard next to the fridge at top. Figures it would be up there. Reaching up I grab it then out of nowhere I wince in pain. I had forgotten the pain in my ribs. Wrapping my arms around myself to contain the pain I drop the glass jar and it smashes on the floor. I knew Christian's massage was too good. In less than a minute Christian is running into the room.

"Ana! Are you ok, baby?" His voice filled with panic.

"Yeah..." is all I could get out. Trying to catch my breath as I stood back up. "I was just getting the peanut butter from the shelf 'cause I was hungry, and then my ribs..." I start to rub the front of my ribs. Christian has one arm rubbing my back and the other bracing for me in case I fall.

"Come on. Bed. You can wait till it's proper morning." He says, leading me back to bed.

"It's not me whose hungry...well it is...but Blip needs feeding."

"Well Blip can wait until his mother has fully recovered till she can start pulling things of off high shelves." His voice is slightly stern. Filled with concern. He really can be too caring, too controlling sometimes, but that's my fifty.

I crawl back into bed slowly. The pain still lingering.

"That is a mighty fine view, Mrs Grey." He tells me, with a smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." I reply, with a subtle seduction laced in my voice. He climbs on behind me while I'm still on my hands and knees. I am just wearing one of his t-shirts and panties, but I know he loves it. I wince in pain again. Jeez...when will it stop?

"You ok?" He asks, stopping his slow seduction on my thighs.

"Not really. I think I'm just gonna get some sleep, if I can."

"Ok baby. Do you want me to get my mom to look you over?"

"No, no. I'll be ok." I just barely whisper. Christian lies next to me. Spooning me and pulling the covers over us.

"Ok, but if it gets worse please tell me, Ana. Now sleep, baby." And with that I am out. I guess I'm gonna have to remember that I still have to take things easy.

* * *

"Ana. Wake up"

"Mmmm..."

"Ana...Mrs Grey."

"What..?" I moan into my pillow.

"Time for lunch"

"Mmm...no...wait. What? Lunch?!" I ask in a panic. Did I really sleep till lunch time?

"Yes. Lunch. Come on. Get up. Or do I have to drag you out?" Christian whispers into my ear. He's nuzzling my neck and then kissing that one spot behind my ear. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck when I face him.

"I love that sound, Mrs Grey." He continues to kiss along my jaw and down my neck. His hands exploring my body. Up my legs, my waist and up to my breasts. But his touch is ever so soft. But he stops.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Ok. Why?"

"What do you mean why? When you were crying in pain in the night."

"Christian, I was not crying."

"Could have fooled me. Come on. Up. I'll let you get dressed." He pulls me up and out of bed slowly. Seriously! I am not made of glass! I know he doesn't want to hurt me but I won't break under his touch. As I stand and walk to the bathroom the pain comes back. I try not to wince but I fail.

"Right! That's it. I'm calling my mom!" Christian yells to me from the bedroom.

"No! Please, Christian. I'm fine. Really."

"No you're not. Ana, I don't want you hurting yourself." I see it in his eyes. That guilt of something he can't control. But he hasn't done anything wrong.

"Ok." I whisper as I turn back to the bathroom and sort myself out. I was told my ribs weren't broken but they feel it. Maybe it won't hurt to have Grace look at them.

I walk out of the bathroom and wonder into the walk-in wardrobe. Knowing I can't go out I just grab my sweats seeing as I will be wearing them a lot soon. Once dressed I go look for Christian. As expected he is at the breakfast bar.

"Morning, Mrs Grey." Gail welcomes me. I notice she is on the floor picking up the pieces of glass that I had caused during the night.

"Morning. Oh let me do that."

"No, Mrs Grey. It's fine. What would you like for lunch?"

"Can I have scramble eggs with beans on toast, please?"

"Of course." She replies, giving me a puzzling look. Well actually both she and Christian are. Standing up again I walk up to the stool next Christian.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nice to hear you want real food instead of what you normally have." He says with a smile and then going back to his sub.

"Granola is a normal food. I just don't fancy it." He doesn't answer. Just smiles and eats.

Just as I am about to ask him something I have a horrid feeling coming up my throat. I make a quick run to the bathroom and make it in time.

"Ana?!" I hear Christian running behind me.

"Please go. Don't come in." I say quickly and then my stomach heaves once more, and again, and again. During that whole 15 minutes Christians is down on the floor beside me holding my hair out the way.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. You ok?" He asks, stroking my cheek with his knuckles.

"Yeah. Just morning sickness I guess." Finally after what felt like forever my stomach is empty.

"Better?"

"Not really." I stagger to my feet and lose balance straight away. Luckily Christian picks me up before I fall. He carries me to the sinks and places me on the side.

"Let me wash your face." He grabs a cloth from the shelf and rinse it in warm water. He washes my face, planting a kiss on each cheek. He goes to kiss my lips but I turn my head.

"What?"

"I need to brush my teeth again."

"Oh, Ana. It's fine."

"No, it's not." With that I jump from the side and grab my toothbrush. I hate the taste left in my mouth.

"Well don't forget we are going to my parents house for dinner this evening. Are you wanting to tell everyone then?"

"Do you?"

"I don't mind. Whatever you want, baby." Christian leans forward and kisses my forehead.

I haven't actually thought about how we're going to tell people. Of course Grace and Carrick know. I am more nervous about Kate's and my parents reactions.

"Christian? How do I tell my parents?"

"What do you mean? Just tell them."

"Well when I told her we were getting married she asked me if I was pregnant and sounded, I don't know...disgusted." I sink my head in shame. What if they think ill of me?

"Oh, Ana. They won't be." He holds me in his arms. "I am sure they won't be. Happy more than anything. Why would you think disgusted?" I ignore his question and look away.

"Ana?" He pulls my chin up so I look into his eyes.

"Well look what happened when I told you."

"Your parents are completely different from me. Look at how my mom and dad reacted. They were thrilled. Your parents will be the same. I promise."

"You think?"

"Yes I do." With that he kisses me softly on the lips. "Mmmm... minty." He licks his lips. I quickly rinse my mouth out and kiss him again. His hands move onto my hips and into my hair. His left hand moves down my back and onto my behind. He squeezes it gently and then moves his right hand onto my behind and then lifts be back on the side. Our lips not losing connection. His hands move to my thighs and then the waistband on my sweats. I groan into his mouth. He gasps. Why?

"Oh, Mrs Grey. No underwear. I most definitely approve." And with that he devours my mouth and removes my sweats off completely. He steps in between my legs making them wider apart. I move my hands up his finely toned back and I let my hands explore his hair. I make the kiss deeper. I pour all my love into him. But all too soon he breaks away.

"Wait. Ana slow down. There's no rush."

"But.."

"Slow. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. How many times do I have to you that you won't hurt me?" I pull him back to my lips, and deep in his throat he groans. Lifting me again he carries me to our bedroom. Slowly he lowers me down not breaking our contact. I move my hands to his jeans zipper. He senses my need and with that he pulls away and undoes his trousers and his erection springs free.

"Mr Grey, no underwear? I approve." I say with such seduction, my head to the side. He growls and crawls back up on top of me. Kissing his way back up to my mouth. His hands exploring. One to my breasts and the other...

"Christian..." I moan.

"You are so ready, Mrs Grey." He pulls me up and takes me t-shirt off. For a moment he studies my ribs. The bruises have gone down quicker than I expected. I cup his face into my hands and devour his mouth as he does to me. He falls slowly back down with me and starts kissing my neck down to my breast. One nipple between his finger and thumb and the other in his mouth. The sensation is mind blowing. Does being pregnant make me more sensitive? Could be just the hormones. I curl my fingers in his hair and he growls low and deep in his throat once more. Moving back up my body he wastes no time. Slowly, he enters me. Ever so slowly. And we are lost in each other. I meet him thrust for thrust. He kisses me on the neck and along my jaw. I run my fingers through his hair and down his back causing him to groan. He pulls harder on my nipple sending a strong sensation through me.

"Christian!" I scream. He quickens his pace and hardens his thrusts.

"Come on, baby." He whispers into my ear. He thrusts even more bringing us both to our climax. The room filled with our harsh breathing.

"Oh, Ana, Baby!" He shouts out. He falls to my side. "Oh, baby." He pulls my over to lay on his chest and I listen to his heart rate slowly go back to normal like mine.

"You never disappoint, Mr Grey." I say, nuzzling into his chest. I can hear him smirk.

"We aim to please, Mrs Grey."

"What time are we meant to be at your parents?"

"For 5 I think. Mia will be there early helping my mom with dinner. Elliot and Kate will be there same time as us."

"Can't wait."

"So are you going to let my mom check your ribs? Or are you gonna put up a fight?"

"I'll let her."

"How are your ribs now?"

"Fine. But I have to just take things easy."

"You were told that before you left the hospital. Come one let's shower." He says, rising slowly with me in tow.

* * *

We arrive at the Grey family home. I still find it hard to believe I have been so fortunate in marrying into such a warm and loving family. I hope me and Christian can make a big family. I don't want Blip to be alone like I was. Christian opens my door and takes my hand. On the steps by the front door stands Grace and Carrick. We walk closer and they both have welcoming, warm smiles. Although, Grace as slight worry in her eyes. I hope Christian hasn't worked her up about my ribs.

"Ana. Christian. Welcome." Grace says, giving me a gentle hug. Even she thinks I'm made of glass. Carrick smiles and kisses me on the cheeks.

"Mom. Dad." Christian says, smiling at both of them. Grace hugs him and smiles back down at me. I blush. She doesn't need to say it. She says it so much. 'Thank you for saving my children' or 'Oh, Ana, you have made this family so happy. Thank you'. As much as I love her. She doesn't need to keep thanking me.

"ANA!" Mia bellows down the hall. "It's about time you two got here." She says, grabbing my into a hug. I wince in pain, and once again she doesn't hear me.

"Mia! That's twice now!" Christian scolds her. He takes me into his arms keeping me close.

"Oh! Sorry Ana! I forgot!"

"It's ok, Mia."

"Right. Come on you two. In you come and I will have a look at you, Ana." Grace leads us into the giant family room. "You sit here and I'll have a look."

I look nervously up at Christian.

"Umm...mom? Can you not do it somewhere more private?" Christian asks her, speaking the question straight from my mind. How does he do that?

"Oh don't worry about me, son. I'm heading to my study." Carrick informs us, and leaves us to it. Mia has gone back into the kitchen to work on dinner.

"Right. Now let me have a look."

I sit nervously on the sofa and let Grace check me over. I feel so embarrassed. I am sitting here with my bra showing. My shirt almost over my shoulders. I bet Christian is loving this, seeing as he had to leave to go to the bathroom so 'urgently'.

"Well nothing is broken. Could you just lay down for a few minutes while I have a feel round your lower ribs?" I nod. Completely embarrassed. My face must be the colour of the playroom back home. And not a moment too soon Kate and Elliot walk in.

"Hey everyone!" Elliot shouts. "What are we...all...doing?" Elliot stares down at me and I up to him. OMG! "Hell, I didn't expect this kind of welcoming!"

"Elliot! What are you on about?" Kate walks in and looks at me, and then Christian walks in.

Silence. Grace hasn't taken notice and still checking my muscles...I think?

"What the hell, Elliot?! Get out of here! Both of you!" Christian shouts. I am speechless. Embarrassed to the core.

"But...!"

"OUT!" Christian is practically pushing him out and Kate alongside.

"Ok, looks like you just pulled a muscle. Nothing to worry about." Grace tells me, with a smile on her face. Did she seriously not notice what was happening?!

"Ok...thank you." I whisper, and quickly I pull my top down.

"Mom! You could have told me Elliot and Kate had arrived!"

"Oh calm down, Christian." Graces calmly waves at him.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! My brother just saw my wife practically naked!"

"She was not Christian. You all still need to grow up." She still has a smile on her faces but then turns to me with an apologetic look. I blush and look away. Well, how am I supposed to face them now? Grace walks out while Christian sits down next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...I think." I whisper. "How am I supposed to face them now? Kate I can deal with but Elliot?"

"Just ignore him. If he gives you any hassle I'll beat him up. So you just pulled a muscle then?"

"Yeah." I breath out. I can feel Christian relax. He must have been more worried than I thought.

"Dinner!" Mia cries out. We all make our way to the dining room. I follow Christian closely, hiding my flushed face. Elliot will not drop this one.

We take our places and I sit next to Christian and Grace. Elliot and Kate across from us and Mia and Carrick at either ends. My stomach rumbles. I am starving. It's a good thing that we always have a 3 course meal here. Melon salad to start off with and then the main...oh no! The main course. I get that feeling in my throat again. The smell drives me over board and I run out the room to the bathroom. Making it just in time, I heave into the toilet. Christian close behind.

"You ok?"

"No. The smell and look of the fish set me off." I let out, then heave again.

"So we now know you don't like fish." There's a knock on the door.

"Everything ok in there?" Oh no. Kate.

"Umm...yeah. I just ate something earlier which set me off." I hope she believes it.

"Ok. We'll see you out there." Kate says through the door.

"I'll let my mom know fish is off the menu. Is there anything you fancy?" Christian asks, while rubbing my back.

Finally the heaving stops.

"Maybe some chicken would be good." I say, looking nervously at Christian. I really don't want to offend Grace and Mia. They have put so much effort into it.

"Ok and don't worry about it. My mom knows, remember?" He kisses me on the cheek, possibly he remember what I said earlier. I nod, and he leaves me to freshen off.

I wash my face and rinse my mouth. Staring at myself in the mirror I look more flushed than ever. My face slightly plump. I have eaten a lot lately. Which I can tell Christian is happy about. He hasn't once pestered me to eat my food. It's nice. This has been somewhat of a normal day, which I can say is most definitely different. In a good way.

I finally join the family in the dining room. All giving me weird and concern looks.

"You ok?" Christian whispers into my ear, as I sit back down next to him. I nod in reply. "My mom has gone to make you something." I nod again. "Sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." In all honesty I am now more nervous than earlier. How do we tell them I'm pregnant?

"Right." Christian stands from his seat. "We have something to tell you." Oh no. I try to tug Christian's hand to make him sit back down but he squeezes may hand as in saying it'll be ok.

"Ana and I. Are expecting a baby." There he's said it. I blush and look down into my lap. Well it was best that he said it. Kate kept staring at me trying to force me to open up which made me more nervous. Silence fills the room. I can tell Carrick is smiling as well as Grace as she places my food in front of me, but Kate, Elliot and Mia haven't said anything yet. Christian sits back down and clasps my hands in his, giving me a reassuring look.

"What? How? When? What?" is all Kate good stutter out.

"Oh yay! I'm going to be an aunty!" Mia cheers out.

"Well I think most definitely proves you aren't gay my little bro. Well done. Awesome! I'm gonna be an uncle." Elliot congratulates us. Grace and Carrick are still sitting there smiling at us. They don't need to say anything. They already have. Kate just continues to stare at me so I look away.

I can see it in Kate's eyes that she is shocked ad I know she will interrogate me later.

"Congratulations." Kate finally says, smiling at us both. Christian smiles back at everyone and looks at me. Lifts my chin, and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. I smile back at him and everyone. Great. Now to tell my parents. With that all done we continue our meal.

Luckily, during dinner Elliot didn't say anything to me about the earlier incident. But now we are all sitting and drinking and he keeps winking at me. I snuggle up close to Christian. I can't hide this blush no matter what. Everyone is in their own conversation, chatting away to each other.

"What's the matter?" Christian whispers down to me.

"Elliot keeps making me blush." I knew I should have said that differently. "I mean, he keeps winking at me. I guess it's about earlier on." And on queue he does it again, only this time in front of Christian.

"Elliot. Want to stop winking at my wife."

"Hey. Just my way of complimenting." He giggles, and Kate slaps him on the thigh. Christian is giving him the most unpleasant look I have ever seen.

"Come on now. Nothing happened" Elliot says, holding his hands up in defence.

"Keep looking at my wife like that and I won't pay you the fortune you are charging me."

"Hey. Now I didn't mean anything." Elliot replies. Knowing that he will lose a lot of money very soon. "Look, I'm sorry, Ana. But even I don't walk into Kate like that and it was a nice surprise." He sniggers. Christian gives him the death glare and Kate slaps him twice as hard on the thigh. "Ow! Jeez, alright, alright. I'm sorry for winking at you, Ana."

"It's ok. Was a surprise to me too." I giggle back at him, he smiles back and all is forgotten, well, Christian seems to have held me a lot closer. Does he really think he will really lose me to his brother? Oh well. I snuggle against him and rest my head on his chest. I am so tired even though I slept in really late. And all too soon my eyes become heavy and I drift into a pleasant sleep.

It really has been a normal day.

**A/N: I hope you like what I have written so far. I will be doing more. Reviews much loved **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews. Really put a smile on my face. In reply to one comment about women waiting till 12 weeks to tell about the pregnancy; thank you. I didn't know that **

I feel warm. I slowly open my eyes then close them again. The sunshine peeks through the window. I turn with my back to the sun and am met with pure beauty. There lays my husband. Sound asleep on his front but with a hand draped over me. I never get tired of waking up next to him and I don't think I ever will. He stirs a little, mumbling into his pillow which makes me giggle a little. So cute.

"I love that sound." He mumbles, as he opens his sleepy eyes. "Good morning, baby." He says, with a bright smile.

"Good morning." I lean forward and kiss him on the lips. I lazily sit up in bed. Oh. I didn't notice it earlier but I am in Christian's childhood bedroom. "How come we aren't home?"

"Well, when you fell asleep yesterday evening my mom suggested we'd just stay here for the night. Even Kate and Elliot stayed over." He tells me, sitting up and pulling me close to him. "So I got Taylor to go back and get us some clothes."

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Hey. Don't be sorry. You haven't been sleeping well since you got out of the hospital. And besides, my mom and dad want to have a family day."

"But don't you have work?" I look up and he looks down at me with those eyes that say 'I own my company. I can do whatever I like' look. And with that I snuggle into his chest, and we just lay there in silence, lying in each other's warmth.

After a warm and exciting shower, Christian and I are dressed and have joined everyone downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning you two. Ana, what would you like to eat?"

"Can I have bacon, eggs and pancakes please?"

"Of course, coming right up." Grace says, and she begins to cook for me.

"You have a thing for eggs lately." Christian says, smiling at me. I can tell he's happy I'm eating. I take a seat next to Kate at the breakfast bar. Luckily my ribs aren't hurting so much today. Someone has grabbed me into a bear hug from behind and the pain comes back.

"MIA!" Christian yells. Really, how can Mia keep forgetting?

"Sorry! I am just so happy that I am going to be an aunty!" She squeals, after she releases me and she goes to sort out her breakfast. Christian sits next to me rubbing my back.

"You ok? Want some pain killers?"

"No. I'm fine. It's not so bad now." I can see the concern in his eyes but really I am fine. I would never lie to him. I smile at him and kiss him softly on the lips, and not too soon I can feel him deepening the kiss. Just as I am about to give in Kate coughs distracting us from our kiss on purpose. I scowl at her. She knows how to ruin the moment.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask, looking round getting everyone's attention.

"Shopping!" Mia shouts out in sheer excitement.

"Agreed!" Kate joins her. She loves shopping but I don't but I guess I will need to start looking at maternity clothes. Christian notices my discomfort so her takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles.

"What do you want to do, Ana?" He asks.

"I don't mind shopping. Would be a good reason to look for maternity clothes. I won't be able to wear that plum dress you love so much for long."

"Ok! So it's decided! Shopping."

"Hey...what about us guys?" Elliot moans.

"I don't mind going." Christian replies smiling down at me, giving me that look that says 'I want to spend money on you whether you like it or not'. I've given up arguing about his money. He always wins anyway. Last time he won he took me in so many places, like the bathroom, the bedroom, the piano... I'm getting hot just thinking about that night.

"Later..." he whispers in my ear. How does he know what I'm thinking? I really must ask him how he does it.

With breakfast finished with, we all go and get ready to go out.

"Sure you want to go shopping?" Christian asks, as he closes the door behind him.

"Yeah. I don't mind. Anyway, it's been agreed on." I say.

"You know. We are all alone up here. Elliot and Kate are downstairs.." His voiced lace with lust.

"No, Christian. Come on. We always keep people waiting." I reply, walking past him and opening the door. "Rain check." I wink at him and I'm out the door and down the stairs."

"Ready to go?" Grace asks, as I slip my coat on.

"Yes." Mia, Kate and I say in unison.

"Where's Christian?"

"Here mom."

"Everything ok?" I ask. He slips a hand down on my back.

"Yeah. Fine baby." He kisses the top of my head. Could he be keeping something from me? Surely not.

"Christian..." I say sternly.

"Just work. Don't worry about it." He says, giving me a smile and kissing my lips softly.

"Right! Enough of the chitchat. Let's get going!" Mia has started to push us out the door. I can tell already this is going to be a good day.

"Can I drive?" I ask Christian, who looks down at me with fear. How can he not trust my driving? And besides, he did drive MY R8.

"You sure?"

"Yes. It's my car isn't it?"

"Yes. It is...ok." He reluctantly hands me the keys and I am instantly running my car. I love it so much. The power drives me wild. As I open the door I can see Kate staring at me, mouth open, like she can't believe I own it. I smile and wave at her giving he the thumbs up.

Just as I am about to start the engine Christian jumps in.

"Eager as ever, Mrs Grey?"

"Always, Mr Grey. I love my car. Best one in my whole life."

"That I can agree on." I smile and wait for everyone else to give us the sign to go.

Taylor is driving the SUV with Grace, Carrick and Mia while Kate and Elliot are in their own car. I move off out the drive, checking the road is clear I head straight out. Forgetting myself, we are forced back into our seats. Damn this car is sensitive!

"Slow down, Ana." Christian sternly says, holding onto the dashboard. I slow back down enough for everyone else to catch up. "We're not being chased." He laughs out.

"I don't need reminding. I just love my car." I say with glee. He smiles at me but I know he's nervous.

* * *

We finally arrive at the shopping mall. And what a place! Mia really does know the best places to go. We wait by the car for everyone else. Kate is the first to meet up with us.

"It should be illegal for you to drive that thing." She declares.

"I couldn't agree more, Kate." Christian mentions. We both stare at him in wide eyed shock. He never agrees with Kate about anything. Just as I was about to say something everyone else catches up.

"Right! Let's get shopping!" Mia shouts out. She grabs my hand and pulls me along, with Kate in tow. I look back and see Christian smiling. He smiles all the time now. It's so heart warming.

Mia drags me into the first show shop she sees.

"Oh! Come on you two! Look at those" She says, pointing to a pair of plum stilettos. I have to admit, she does have fantastic taste and those would go with my plum dress. Kate nudges my arm. I think she notices me staring.

"Why not try them on, Mrs Grey." Christian whispers in my ear. When did he catch up? I nod in response. They are a perfect fit. I stand and see how they look in the mirror. I notice Christian eyeing my body. Our eyes lock. That sexual tension building. We're in a shop! We're in a shop. I repeat to myself. He moves closer and puts his hands around my waist. I take a quick glance around. Kate, Mia and Grace are all trying on shoes while Elliot and Carrick stand outside waiting.

"Let me buy them?" He asks me

"And if I do what would that entail?" I ask him, knowing full well what he wants to do.

"I can think of something." He kisses me. I must be 6 inches taller in these. Once again Kate interrupts our moment. Christian scowls at her.

"You two need to remember you aren't alone." She clearly states, gaining the attention from Mia and Grace who just smile at us.

I slip the shoes off and this one time I agree to Christian buying them for me. I will never get used to the amount of money he has. _You're forgetting it's your money too!_ My subconscious mutters. I wonder where she has been lately? As we reach the checkout the woman is already staring at Christian and then to me and back at him. _Yes darling. He's mine._ I've gotten used to women staring at my husband, but it doesn't mean that I can't give them warning looks. She notices and focuses. _Good. That's put her straight!_ My subconscious seems to be getting jealous. No need to be.

"Earth to Ana!" Mia's waving her hands in my face. I didn't realise we were outside already. Need to keep in the moment. "How about we go look at some clothes? I could really do with some new dresses and maybe some winter clothing and maybe some..." she babbles on so I zone her out. I look up at Christian who is doing the same as me. I have no care for all that. All I ever need is Christian.

Hand in hand we stroll on looking at various shops. There were a couple of gadgets shops Christian looked in but he was disappoint with most of them.  
"Can we get some lunch now?" I ask.

"But it hasn't even been 2 hours since we had breakfast." Elliot says.

"I am eating for someone else now you know." I mention, rolling my eyes at him. Christian just laughs as Elliot seems to have forgotten already.

"How about we split up. Christian you take Ana for some food and we'll just carry on shopping and then you can join us later." Mia doesn't seem to be letting anyone have a word in.

"Actually Mia. Kate and I were gonna go look around by ourselves for a bit." Elliot informs her. My eyes are on Kate who is now blushing. Kate blushing?! No way? What are they up too? I must ask her later.

"Deal. Come on Mrs Grey. Let's get you fed." Christian ushers me towards the food stalls.

"Ooo." I sniff the air. "That way!" I point towards the location of the smell. I grab Christian by the hand and drag him to a stall selling freshly made doughnuts! "They looks so good!" I squeal.

"Haha. How many do you want?"

"Can I have a bag...maybe two?" I say. Christian looks down at in disbelief.

"Two bags of doughnuts please." Does he always have to order for me? No matter, the sooner I get them the happier I'll be.

"Here you are. Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" I say with glee, and immediately I tuck in. They taste so good! I can sense Christian eyeing me. "Want one?" I offer him. He nods. He leans down as I grab one out of the bag, and then I put half of it in my mouth. He smiles and bites the other half kissing me in the process. We giggle to each other. It's little moments like these that I cherish the most.

"I love that sound." He whispers and kisses me again, but deeper this time. We are all taste and tongues. We last till we pull away breathless. "No interruptions that time."

"No. That was a very...tasty kiss, Mr Grey."

"That it was Mrs Grey." We both stand there grinning at each other like complete fools. "How about we go look for everyone else?"

"Sure." I reply.

We walk around, just wondering, hoping we'll bump into some of the others. I have eaten one bag of doughnuts and decided to save the other till later. I stop in my tracks just outside a baby store. Christian stops just ahead of me and noticing where my gaze has landed. He grabs my hand and pulls me inside. Wow! It's so white and too ultra modern to be a store for selling baby stuff.

"Hello there and welcome. May I help you with something?" A gentleman in a gray suit asks.

"No we're good thanks." Christian tells him, moving me away.

"Why didn't you ask him for help. We don't know what to get."

"Ana, I am not asking any man for help. And besides my mom has mentioned a thing or too. But I want to wait till we know the sex." He tells me, his hand over my stomach.

"I guess you're right. How about we just look at the maternity clothes?"

"Anything for you, baby." He kisses the top of my head. We walk towards the back of the store where all the maternity clothes are. The prices are so steep! I really need to learn to stop worrying about prices but old habits die hard. I was always careful with money.  
I pick out a couple of tops and a few trousers that stretch with the size of the stomach. Not looking forward to getting huge but it's all still exciting. A new life. Christian and I. Growing inside me is his child. Our child. I am standing by the exit rubbing my stomach while I wait for Christian. A few members of staff engage me into conversation. A couple of them are men. The conversations don't last long as Christian leads me out of the store.

"Are you going to be even more over protective while I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"Of course. I want you safe at all times. You know that already." He says. Taking my hand once more we go in search of everyone.

As we turn a corner I quickly see Kate and Elliot walking out of a... No way! I pull Christian back round the corner so they don't see us.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Look round the corner." I giggle.

He makes a quick glance and sees what I saw.

"Looks like someone is trying to spice up their sex life." He says. I giggle again. I knew Kate and Elliot were sexually active but II never would have thought toys were their thing.  
"They're gone. Come on. Let's catch up." Christian tugs on my hand and we stroll up to them.

"Hey guys!" I shout out. They quickly turn their heads to us and Kate blushes again. I know why now. I guess they're wanting to try out their own kinky fuckery.

"What are you two up too?" Christian asks them.

"Oh just...wondering around. What about you two? Get your fix Ana?" Elliot replies.

"Yes thanks. Two bags of doughnuts.."

"Well, one now." Christian mutters in.

"Yes one now. But they were so delicious. Kate smiles at me. Guess she's happy I'm eating too. I walk out of Christians' hold and link my arm into Kate's and we walk along.

"So...want to tell me something?" I whisper to her.

"What do you mean?" She replies, trying to keep her pose. I know what she's doing. Trying to avoid the subject. No mater, I will get it out of her soon or later.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." I look back to Christian who is walking alongside Elliot, and he smiles at me and I smile back. Elliot looks at us both and has a confused look on his face.

"Come on Kate. Tell me." I pester her some more.

"I'll tell you later." She whispers back to me. We giggle and both Christian and Elliot look confused now. Elliot just shrugs at Christian.

We walk around some more until we find Grace and Carrick in a jewellery store. Christian insists on buying me a diamond necklace.

"But I don't need a necklace." I moan.

"Let me spoil you, Ana. Please?" Christian pouts at me. How can I say no to that? He knows exactly what he's doing.

"Fine." I give in. He would have done it anyway and surprised me later. He busy me a silver chained necklace with diamonds in the centre of it in the form of a flower. It's small but simple.

"Oh Christian it's wonderful! Thank you!" I say, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I knew you would like it." He smiles at me. Simple I can live with.

"Oh that's beautiful." Grace compliments. We both smile at her.

We all go in search for Mia, which isn't too hard. Christian insisted for Sawyer to watch over her for today seeing as Taylor was with us. Poor Sawyer. There he stands arms full of bags and Mia handing him yet another.

"Mia! Over here!" Elliot shouts over to her. She smiles and swiftly walks over to us meeting half way.

"Sawyer are you ok?" I ask him.

"Yes, Mrs Grey. I'm fine." I can see in his face that he is about to lose his arms.

"Taylor help Sawyer take those to the car before his arms fall off." Christian orders.

"Yes, sir." He replies. Helping Sawyer with most of the bags. I think Sawyer is grateful that I am nothing like Mia.

"How much stuff did you buy, Mia?" Grace asks her.

"Not much. Most of that is winter clothing for when we go to Aspen." She says.

"Mia!" Christian scolds her. Wait am I missing something?

"Opps! Sorry."

"Wait. What's going on?" Christians' shoulders sag.

"Well it _was_ meant to be a surprise but seeing as someone can't keep her big mouth shut..."

"Hey! My mouth isn't big!" Mia shouts.

"Anyway...I was going to take you to Aspen as a surprise with the family."

"Oh Christian! That sounds wonderful!" I squeal. Putting my arms around his neck and hugging him hard.

"So you're not mad?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Well I know how you don't like me keeping things from you."

"It's a wonderful surprise Christian. Especially after all the fun we had last time." I whisper that last part in his ear. And he hugs me closer, kissing me quickly on the cheek then my lips.

"Well now that's out of the bag and Mia has stopped shopping for now. How about some lunch?" Carrick says to us all.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mia says. She is in such a happy mood it makes us all smile.

* * *

After an hour of lunch and another hour shopping we decide it's time to head back. Elliot, Christian and I decided to sit and wait for the others to finish. I couldn't spend any more time walking around. I lean my head on Christians' shoulder fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"If you want to sleep go right ahead."

"No, I'm ok. I'll sleep when we get home."

"Well seeing as you are so tired how about we head back now and we wait for the others there?"

"Ok."

"Elliot, can you tell mom and dad we have headed back to the house?"

"Yeah sure." Elliot replies, smiling up at me as we make out way back to the car.

I go to open the driver's door but then I am stopped.

"Oh no you don't."

"What?"

"You're tired which means you are _not_ driving." Christian sternly says. I know he is expecting a fight, but I'm too tired.

"Fine." I say, and head to the passenger's side. As soon as I get comfy and rest my head back, Christian kisses me on the cheek and I am out like a light.

Another normal day. Now I can't wait for Aspen. When that will be I don't know. But sooner rather than later I hope. For now I sleep as Christian drives us back to the Grey family home where we will have another family evening.

**A/N: I love writing normal days. Action is more exciting but sometimes you just need to take a step back and live life as it flows. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews much loved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad to know that there are others who like normal days. I may add a few surprises here and there.**

"Ana." I hear someone whisper into my ear. I turn to roll over but end up on someone's lap.

"You ok, baby?" Christian asks. Luckily I landed in _his_ lap.

"Yeah. Um..Where am I?"

"We're back at my parent's house. I just laid you on the sofa to sleep."

"Oh. I thought we were back home." I rub my eyes.

"We'll head back tomorrow morning. Ok?" He kisses the top of my head and inhales deeply taking in my scent. "You smell so sweet, Mrs Grey." I feel him smile.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr Grey." I smirk, and snuggle into his chest.

"Come on. Let's get some food. Everyone should be back soon." He lifts me up to my feet and follows suit.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just an hour. Elliot phoned to say that Mia and Kate were still shopping, so I just left you to sleep. You looked so peaceful." He smiles down at me, stroking my cheek with his knuckles. I lean into his touch and smile. "Come on. Eat."

"Yes, sir." I walk out of his hold and towards the kitchen. I met with such a delicious smell. "What on earth have you been up to, Mr Grey?"

He says nothing but pushes me into the kitchen further. "I thought I would just re-heat your doughnuts and melt some chocolate." He whispers that last part in my ear with such...excitement? Seduction? Maybe both.

"Oh Christian! This looks and smells wonderful. You certainly know how to re-heat." I smirk at him, and take a seat on the stool. Christian pours the melted chocolate into a small bowl over the warm doughnuts. He walks round and places the bowl in front of me.

"Now I don't want any arguments. But you will eat." He tells me with a smile on his face.

"I don't think I can argue with that." I say, smiling up at him. He grabs one of the chocolate covered doughnuts and puts it near my mouth. The smell is divine. I open my mouth and he places the warm doughnut in it. The taste is just as good as the smell. I moan at the flavours exploding in my mouth. Christian smiles at me.

"That good?" I nod at him. He picks up another one and this time places half in his mouth and I bite the other.

"Mmmm...might fine, Mr Grey." I bite my lip on purpose. He growls at me.

"Careful." He says, in a low, lustful tone. I bite my lip again. "Right. You've asked for it." He says. Grabbing my waist and putting me on the counter. His mouth devouring mine. We're all tongues and taste. He moves his hands down my thighs and slowly back up again, making their way up under my skirt. I moan into his mouth and deepen the kiss. My finger curling into his hair. He makes a deep grown in his throat. I move one hand down his back pushing him closer to him. As close as I can get him to me. His hands move up and down my thighs, caressing them.

"WOAH! Get in there little bro!" Elliot shouts out.

We both freeze into our kiss, both our eyes wide. We turn our heads to face the source of the load outburst. We are met with Elliot with a huge grin and Kate and Mia are just stunned. Christian quickly lifts me off the counter and back on the floor. I tidy my skirt and just focus my gaze on the floor. Christian stands close behind to which I understand very quickly.

"Umm..we're just gonna get out of your way." I say, with a huge blush covering my face. I hold on tight to Christian's hand which he doesn't argue about, and stays close. I hear sniggering just as we walk out the door and then we bump into Grace and Carrick.

"Everything ok you two?" Carrick asks.

"Um, yeah. All good dad." I can't look up at either Grace or Carrick. "We're just gonna head upstairs and get some rest."

"Ok dear." Grace says. Bags in her hand.

We walk quickly out or the room and up the stairs to our room. Christian closes the door behind us and lets go of my hand.

"I have never had to deal with that before. Another first, Mrs Grey." He smirks.

"My heart is racing. That was so embarrassing! How can we face them now?"

"Haha, we'll be fine. Now, Mrs Grey. How about we finish where we started?"

Just as I am about to say yes and jump him, there's a knock on the door.

"Hey you two. Can I come in?"

"We'll be down in a bit, Mia." Christian shouts through the door.

"Come on you two!" she protests. "I'm coming in!" She declares

"Mia!" we say in unison

"Mom and dad want you two downstairs now!" and with that she's out and down the stairs.

"I guess we have no choice." I say to him.

"Rain check."

"Can't wait."

We walk down the stairs to join everyone in the family room. Everyone smiles at us, but Kate and Elliot have huge grins on their faces.

"Everything ok?" Christian asks, leading me to the sofa near the fire place which is burning. It's so warm. I can't wait till we use our fire place at our new house.

"Yes. Fine darling. We just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner?"

I shrug my shoulders, still not able to make eye contact with anyone.

"We could go to my club?"

"Not going to argue with that." Elliot says, he knows Christian will pay for it, no arguments.

"You own a club?" Kate asks, I forgot to mention that to her. Oh, just the thought of going back to that club makes me squirm, which doesn't go unnoticed. Christian smirks down at me. He knows what I'm on about.

"Well that would be lovely darling." Grace says.

"Don't see why not." Carrick agrees. Mia is up for it. She is just smiling, looking so happy at us. But her smile is getting too big. Is she hiding something?

"Right then. I will phone ahead and book us table." Christian tells us, and he gets out his blackberry to make the reservation.

"Come on, Ana. Let's get you all spiced up!" Mia and Kate must have agreed to dress me up like a Barbie doll. They did the last time we went to Aspen. Well Kate more than Mia then but Mia seems to have something up her sleeve. I look forward to it, not!

* * *

After two hours of being poked and plucked and lord knows what else, Kate and Mia finally leave me to put on my outfit. Turns out that they both had spent the last hour of shopping buying me an outfit. It's almost as if they planned this out. I don't dare look at the labels. I know they have great taste. The dress is stunning. I step into it and pull it up. It's soft like silk, and covered in glitter gold and is just above my knee. Maybe I shall get Christian to approve it? I think this one can be a surprise for him. Luckily I have no trouble with the zip at the side. I take a quick last glance at myself in the mirror. I turn sideways. I best make the most of this. I know dresses like these will be off the cards in a few months time. I move my hands over my stomach. It's heart warming knowing little Blip is growing inside me. Unconsciously, I am smiling like a mad fool, rubbing my tummy. I lift my head and I see Christian standing at the door with a soft smile on his face. He's wearing his usually dark jeans and white shirt with a black leather jacket

"Am I interrupting anything, Mrs Grey?" he says, swiftly taking two long strides towards me till has his arms around my waist.

"Not at all, Mr Grey. Do you approve of the dress?" I ask, placing my hands on his arms.

"Is that what Kate and Mia bought you?"

"Yes. Well?" he holds his hand out and twirls his figure. I move out of his hold and twirl for him slowly. When I face him again he is smiling. "You approve?"

"Most definitely, Mrs Grey." He swiftly kisses me on the lips. "And I get to stroke the small of your back." He moves his hand round to my back and strokes up and down my spine. "At lease this dress covers what's mine better than the last one you wore at Aspen." He says deeply.

"Well, Mr Grey. I am glad you approve."

"Do you have a jacket to go with that?"

"I don't think so." I pull out of his hold and look in the bag on the bed. "There's this." I pull out what looks like denim jacket. "This should be fine."

"It's a big short. I want you to wear something that will keep you warm and cover this little one." He walks up behind me and puts his hands on my stomach. Christian can be so surprising and it brings a tear to my eye. I sniffle it away.

"Hey. Don't cry, Ana."

"Sorry. You can be so surprising sometimes and it warms my heart." I turn to face him and cup his face in my hands.

"Anything for you, baby." He leans forward and kisses me. Just as it starts to get interesting there's a knock on the door.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in a minute, Kate. Well, Mr Grey. I think we should get going."

"Ok. I'll see if Mia or my mom has a long coat for you to wear."

"It's fine, Christian. Really."

"I don't want you getting cold." He mutters.

"I'll be fine. And if I do get cold I can always just snuggle up in your arms."

"Good point, well-made, Mrs Grey." He smiles. "Come." He takes my hand and leads me out and down the stairs to meet everyone.

"Oh, Ana! You look stunning, darling" Grace says, embracing me into a hug.

"Let's get going!" Mia declares. She is over the moon lately. I guess she is excited to be an aunty.

"Calm down, Mia. There's no rush." Grace scolds her. I giggle. This is so normal.

"I love that sound." Christian whispers in my ear, which makes me giggle more.

We make our way out to the cars. My eyes shine with joy but as I pull my car keys out of my bag Christian grabs them.

"Hey!"

"I think I'll drive."

"No I'll drive. You might want a drink. I can't drink." I clearly state. I can see anger firing up in his eyes but it is immediately extinguished.

"You're right. Here."

"Wait what?"

"You drive."

Did I just win? I am stunned. I quickly take back the keys and head for the car. That was a rare moment that won't happen again for a long time.

"Taylor and Sawyer will drive in the SUV."

"Ok."

Once everyone is ready we are off. Christian directs me to the club. We have been to so many places that I can't possibly remember where they all are. The drive was full of laughs and normal talk between me and Christian. He refused to let me have the roof down. But I didn't go further into it.

I pull up outside the building and wait for Sawyer so he can take the car somewhere safe. I demanded for it to be put near any cameras after what happened to my old A3.

"Your car will be fine."

"I know." I mutter. Christian wraps his arm around my waist while everyone walks over to us.

"Lead the way, Christian." Carrick orders.

Christian keeps his arm around me but that doesn't stop Kate. She catches up to us and links her arm with mine. I can feel both of them trying to pull me between them, like how two children fight over a toy. God, I hope they don't do that and pull me apart. Christian makes a low, silent growl which makes me giggle. He relaxes almost instantly when I put my hand in his pants pocket, ignoring the others behind us. Luckily we all manage to fit in the elevator. Christian pulls me to the back and stands behind me. _I no! Please don't! Not here!_

"I am not going to do anything but hold you." He whispers in my ear.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he mutters, nibbling on my earlobe

"Read my mind."

"Ana, the moment I pulled you back here you tensed up."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. I prefer to make you squirm away from family." I nod in agreement, and release a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

The door opens and we flood out.

"Welcome back, Mr Grey. Mrs Grey. If you follow me I'll take you to your table." Blonde girl number one says, leading us to a large booth at the corner nearest the bar. "Can I get you all anything to drink?"

"We'll have a bottle of Bollinger 2002 with 6 glasses and a cranberry and apple virgin cocktail."

"Certainly, sir."

"Are we celebrating something?" Grace asks, Carrick helping her to her seat. All the Grey men are such gentlemen. Even Elliot is doing the same for Kate and Mia.

"We I do believe that my wife is pregnant."

"It's still early days though, darling."

"I know. But she had all the scans and I'd say it's for sure." He beams at us all. He's excited. He really does want Blip if he's happy to talk about it to everyone.

A waiter walks over to us and hands us our menus. Everything looks so good. Except for the mussels, which is something both Christian and I love.

"I won't get them."

"What?"

"The mussels."

"Have them. I don't mind."

"No, it's fine. I don't really want to have to refurbish the toilets if you go throwing up again."

"Good point." I mutter, looking back at the menu.

5 minutes later, everyone has ordered except me. I just can't make up my mind. It all sounds so delicious.

"I think I'll just have the lasagne with a small side salad with French dressing, please?"

"Certainly, ma'am." The waiter says calmly, although I know he seemed irritated. I can't help it. I wanted everything in the menu that involved meat.

"You know, you could have picked out more than one dish if you wanted."

"I'm hungry but I'm not _that_ hungry. I don't want to get fat." I pout

"Ana. It doesn't matter how big you get, it doesn't make a difference to me." He smiles at me, lifting my chin up so he can lightly kiss me, too lightly for my liking. I look around and everyone is all smiles and animatedly chatting. Except Grace, she's smiling at us with pure love and joy.

Our drinks arrive and I just eye Christian's glass of Bollinger. 'No' he mouths to me. I just pout but he just chuckles. _I really want a drink right now_.

"She can have a sip." Grace intrudes.

"No, she can't."

"Christian. A sip won't hurt." He gives her a stern look but knows he won't win against his mom. He sighs in defeat and dips his glass down to my lips. He lifts it enough to let the cool, crisp liquid slide into my mouth and all too quick he takes it away.

"Mmmm."

"Nice?"

"Very. Can I have another?"

"No, Mrs Grey. I can give you something much better but that can wait till later." He murmurs. Those words alone have got me squirming, and he knows it. He smirks at me and gives me a devilish wink. My breath has now left my body. "Breath, Ana, breathe." He strokes my cheek with his knuckles.

We all talk about what we're all going to be doing over the next week. Mia and Ethan are going away for a few weeks in Paris. Kate and Elliot will be busy planning their wedding. Carrick and Grace will both be busy with work. Christian will be back at work as well. And me? I only have 2 days left till I can go back to work. I am over excited about it but Christian wants me to stay at home longer till I am fully recovered. I know he means well but I have told him over and over again that I need to go back to work or I will go insane being stuck at Escala. It would only be for a few months anyway till I go on maternity leave.

"Christian. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Would it be ok if I went round to work and picked up a few manuscripts?"

"Can't you just have them emailed to you?"

"I prefer looking over original copies not digital."

"Can I come with you?" he has laced that sentence with such promise.

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking I would take you out on _The Grace_. We could christen the bed over and over again." I nod frantically and smile broadly at him.

"What are you two up too?" Elliot interrupts.

"None of you business, Elliot." Christian says.

"We know you're up to no good. When you two are together there's always something going on." Elliot continues. Kate is sitting there trying to hold back her laughter. I can't wait till later to see what she's going to be asking me.

We finally make our way through our meals. And what a meal. Just what I needed. I am the first to finish which has stunned both Kate and Christian, but they're all smiles. Everyone has another round of drinks while I am sipping on my second cranberry and apple virgin cocktail.

Out of nowhere the lights go out. There are random noises coming from everywhere. Muffled voices of the other diners.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. If you could remain seated at all times we are about to find the source of the power cut." Someone shouts out.

I start to shake. I hate the dark. I hate the dark. The darkness reminds me of my nightmares. Something always comes out of the dark. My breathing becomes shallow and heavy. I start to shake more. My heart beating against my chest. I try to remain still as possible but I am too nervous. I feel a hand on my shoulder. My panic rises and I quickly get to my feet. About to run, I feel arms around me. Oh god no! My breathing becoming harsher. He's come for me. Hyde has come to finish the job.

"Ana. Ana. Ana. Calm down." I try to fight my way out of the arms that hold me. "Calm down. Ana. Calm down." I fight even more, but the panic rising even more. I want to scream.

"Get off me!" I shout.

"Ana. Baby! It's only me."

"Christian?"

"Yes. I'm here. Calm down." I instantly stop fighting his hold. I thought it was Jack. I thought it was Jack. My breathing is still harsh. I can't control it anymore. "Ana? Ana? Talk to me?" I lose my voice. Just when the lights come back on the darkness consumes me and I go limp in Christian's arms.

Just as the darkness caves in more I hear the faintest sounds of people scurrying around me. Calling my name.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I think I am going to add a new chapter every day then take a day off in between. I tried looking for that specific type of Bollinger that Christian and Ana like but instead decided to go on the company site. Reviews much loved. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, thank you for your reviews. I didn't think this would get so popular with so few chapters. Thank you once again.**

Christian's POV

Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Ana!" I cry. Why won't she wake up? What's wrong with her? The lights went out and the next thing I know I can hear her pushing her chair away and her breathing started to get harsh.

"Ana!" Kate shouts. She kneels down on the floor with me as I hold Ana in my arms. She's gone completely limp. My family all gathering round to hide us from the other customers.

"Mom!"

"I'm here. Lay her on her back." She tells me. I pull Ana into my lap on her back. Her face is pale. Paler than normal. I hope she's ok._ How in hells name is she ok being passed out in your arms, Grey?!_ If anything happens to her my world will end.

"Her pulse is rapid. Ok, Christian I am going to need you to carry her down to the car so we can get her back to the house. It seems like she had a panic attack."

"Panic attack?" Ana must not be telling me something. She's keeping something from me.

"Yes. A panic attack. Stay calm. The sooner we get her home the quicker she can rest." I nod in reply.

I carefully stand with Ana in my arms. I hold her close to my chest. After a few paces I can feel her breathing go back to normal. Thank god! What could have caused her to panic? She's never been afraid of the dark before unless... She must not be telling me something. I may need Flynn's help on this one. I'll call him when we get home and Ana is rested.

"Taylor!"

"Sir."

"I need you to find out what the hell happened to the power. Now!"

"Yes, Sir. Will Mrs Grey be alright?"

"Yes. We're taking her home." He nods and walks away. Elliot calls the elevator. Once inside I walk to the back, keeping Ana locked in my arms. Everyone's quiet. It's annoying.

"Mmm." Ana starts to wake, nuzzling her head in my chest. But she doesn't wake.

Finally the elevator reaches the ground floor.

"Sawyer you take my parents in the SUV. I'll take Ana's car." I order

"Yes sir." He leads my parents and Mia into the SUV. Luckily Kate didn't drink more than one glass of wine so she can drive Elliot. Sawyer can pick up Taylor later.

"You going to be ok?" My mom asks

"Yeah. Once I get her strapped in we'll be fine." I put Ana in the passenger's seat, strapping her in tightly. She looks so peaceful. Her breath steady now and some colour reappearing in her cheeks. She's going to be fine. I must keep positive. Little Blip will be fine too. Little Blip. I get in the driver's seat and drive to Bellevue.

* * *

Ana's POV

My head is foggy. What happened? I just remember the dark and being trapped, and then...nothing.  
I lift my arm to my head and rub my eyes. I feel warm.

"Christian?" I murmur. I need my husband. "Christian?" I force my eyes open. I am in Christian's childhood bedroom in the bed. How did I get here? I look around. I am alone. It's dark outside the window. The only light in the room is my bedside light. I need to find Christian. I get out of bed and pull on my woolly robe. I walk out the door and slowly down the hall. The lights are dim, so everyone must be in bed. I finally reach the last set of stairs and I am already feeling light headed. I stop in my tracks. I hear voices coming from the family room. I walk down the stairs and on the last few steps I slip.

"Ow!" How could I lose my footing? This is embarrassing. Here I am laying on the floor after..well what ever happened earlier.

"Ana?!" Christian calls, running out of the family room. "Shit! Baby, you ok?" He lifts me up into his arms from the floor. I love being his arms. He keeps me safe at all times in his arms. "Baby, talk to me."

"I'm ok." I murmur. I hide my face in the crook of his neck. His scent is the best thing to calm me down.

"Come on. I'll take you to my mom."

"No. Really. I'm fine."

"Ana. You just fell down the stairs."

"It was only a couple of steps."

"Ana?" Grace calls softly. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. I'm..."

"No. She just fell down the stairs." Christian cuts me half way. His grip on me just got tighter, as if I stand I will fall.

"Come and sit down." She says. Christian carries me into the family room. Oh. Everyone's here. But not Kate or Elliot. Even...!

"Hello, Ana."

"Why is he here?" I whisper to Christian. He places me on the sofa near the fire and sits close beside me, taking my hand in his, he squeezes it.

"So, how have you been, Ana?" Dr. Flynn asks. I can't do this here. Or now. What is there to say?

"Ana?"

"Can we do this in private.?"

"Of course. Everyone?" Everyone nods. Christian is about to do the same but I pull him back down.

"Want me to stay?" He asks. I nod in reply. I clasp his hands in mine, staring at the floor.

"So want to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean?" I look up at him in puzzlement.

"From what Christian tells me, you have never been afraid of the dark since the whole Hyde incident. Does your panic attack have something to do with that?"

I nod as Christian pulls me in closer to him. He must have figured it out when I was passed out.

"Want to explain what happened at the club?"

"Well...everything was fine till the lights went out. There was only darkness. It all reminded me of my nightmares, where Jack is coming after me and finishing the job. He beat me up and I was terrified. Not for myself but for little blip." I hold back the tears and place my hands over my stomach. "I was terrified that I'd lose Blip. The dark is just so...I don't know. When it's dark I freak out in case someone tries to grab me when I have no clue on what's going on. And then Christian tried to help me but I pushed him away." The tears are fallings down my cheeks. I never wanted to push him away, but I was reminded of my nightmares.

"Oh, baby." Christian pulls me into his lap and soothes my tears. I hide my face from Dr. Flynn.

"We got to the root of the problem quicker than Christian does." Flynn chuckles. I can feel Christian shooting him a death glare. "Sorry Christian, but it's true. Look, Ana, I think you two need to spend some more time together and with your family. Just next time when it's dark or you feel like you are about to panic hold onto Christian, or have something on you like a necklace or bracelet to hold on to while you calm down. Something with a lot of value to you. And please don't forget to talk to each other. Christian here, was starting to panic himself." He smiles. I feel calmer. If I told Christian about my nightmares earlier we could have done something about it rather making a big deal out of nothing.

"Ok." I murmur

"I think we're done here for now. Maybe you two could come see me in a few weeks times and see how things are going?"

"Sure, John. I'll see you out."

"No, no. You stay here and comfort your wife. I'll see myself out. Bye Ana."

"Goodbye, John." I whisper. I snuggle further into Christian's arms. Something to keep me calm. Something with value.

"You ok now?" Christian asks, stroking my hair and inhaling my scent.

"Yeah. I think so. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier."

"Well, it's out now so we can work on it together. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and I think I have a headache." I reply, rubbing the top of my head.

"How did you land when you fell down the stairs?"

"Umm... I slipped and landed on my right arm. I might have banged my head a little."

"Ok. We'll get you some advil and then we'll head to bed. If you have a headache tomorrow I am getting my mom to look you over again ok?"

"Ok." He tightens his arms around me and we just sit here in silence for what feels like forever.

After a while Grace and Mia walk in.

"You two ok?" Mia asks, sitting on the floor in front of us.

"Yeah. We'll be ok. Won't we?" Christian looks down at me and smiles. I nod and he kisses my head.

"Where's Kate?" I ask.

"Elliot and Kate have gone to bed, darling. It's gone 11pm. You two going to head up to bed?"

"Yeah. Ana just needs some advil."

"Why?"

"I have a headache. Just a little one though. Nothing to worry about." I say. Smiling at Grace to reassure her. "Would advil be ok to take?"

"I don't see why not." She smiles

"I'll get you some." Mia says, as she saunters to the kitchen. I make a loud yawn and drop my head on Christians shoulder.

"I think we need to get you to bed, Mrs Grey." I reply with a nod. I go to get out of his lap but he doesn't let me. He stands up with me in his arms once more. The motion of him walking starts to make me drift into a peaceful sleep. Letting my eyes lids fall I take in Christian's scent which makes me feel so much better. I could never get fed up of this smell.

* * *

Christian's POV

"I think she's fallen asleep now. I'll take the advil up anyway."

"Ok, darling."

"Thanks, mom. Night" I say to my mom, as I walk up the stairs with Ana in my arms. She is so beautiful when she's asleep. No lines to show her worries or stress. I must remember to make sure she has three full meals tomorrow. She hasn't eaten much today. That can wait for now.

Luckily I manage to open the door with no troubles, same as closing it. I walk round to Ana's side of the bed and place her down gently. I'll change her just in case she gets too hot in that robe.  
I pull it off with some struggle but Ana doesn't wake up. Just mumbles some rather unintelligent sounds. Even in her sleep she makes me laugh. I strip her of her clothes leaving only her panties. God I am a lucky man. She's so beautiful, and I will spend the rest of my life showing her that. Thankfully Taylor packed her silk nightgown but I think she would prefer my t-shirt.

Now she's changed and sleeping comfortably I best go talk to Taylor. I want to know how the hell the power went out and why.

"Taylor." I call, luckily he's in the kitchen so Ana can't hear us if she comes down.

"Sir."

"The power cut?"

"Was just your standard power cut. It happened to a lot of the buildings around it at the same time. Just a glitch from the power house. The weather up north must be coming down now."

"Thank fuck for that. Well we have nothing to worry about. Thank you Taylor."

"Sir."

"Go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Sir."

Well at least that's something. The weather huh? I hope it clears by the time we need to leave for Aspen. I head back up to Ana, still hoping she's asleep. I am going to have to make sure that she is never left in the dark. I have to help her through this.

Quietly walking into the bedroom, I notice Ana is still asleep. She's now laying on her front and the covers have moved down the bed giving me a perfect view of her fine ass. I am one lucky man. Just looking at her is giving me a hard-on. Cold shower I think.

I step into the cold water and I start to cool down. The things Ana does to me and I just have to look at her and I get turned on. Such beauty and innocence. To think that this time next year there will be three of us. This year will be our first and last Christmas as just husband and wife. Next year we will be a family.

"Ahh! Christian!"

Shit! Ana. I quickly grab a towel and run out to the bedroom. She's having a nightmare.

"Ana. Ana. Calm down." I shake her gently, but she's not waking up. "Ana!" I shout.  
Her eyes shoot open, full of fear. "I'm here, baby."

"Oh, Christian." I hold her tight and I feel her tears on my chest. All I can do is what she does for me. Comfort. "I was so scared." She whispers. I pull her away so I can look into her eyes.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to hurt you. Ever."

"I love you, Christian."

"And I love you, Ana." I lift her chin and kiss her soft, plump lips. "Please don't cry. I'm here." I plead. I can't stand to see her cry.

"Kiss me again." She murmurs. Her eyes now full of love. The fear gone.  
I lean to kiss her lips, but more gentle. Her hands move to my hair and she makes the kiss deeper. All her love and desperation all in this one kiss. Just like me. "Love me, Christian." She asks, and I am all too happy to satisfy her requests.

"More than happy to, baby."

I pull her into my arms more and hold her head in my hands, my tongue taking over her mouth as does hers. I move my right hand down of face and neck to her breasts. I cup one breast, not breaking contact with her lips, and I pull and play with her nipple under the shirt. I break the kiss and pull the t-shirt over her head. Her face covered in a bright smile. I kiss her lips, and then along her jaw to her ear and down her neck till my mouth finds her nipple. I massage her other breast. She lets out a silent moan and deep in my throat I groan. Her moans make me harder.  
She curls her fingers in my hair and pulls me to her lips. I move me right hand down from her breast over her stomach, then I caress her thigh. Taking my sweet time and she moans again. I move it further to her sex. I stroke her and already she's wet.

"Mrs Grey, you never disappoint."

I tease her some more, our lips only parting for air. I take in all her moans. Don't want to be interrupted again.

"Christian." She pleads for me.

We break for air. I feel her hands move over the towel on my waist and she pulls it off and drops it on the floor. Her face shines with pure joy and lust. Before I can do anymore she has me in her mouth. Fuck! She knows what she's doing. Her tongue expertly playing with my tip.

"Ana!" I groan. I can't take anymore. I pull out of her mouth and lay her on her back. "I want inside you."

"Go ahead." She says that so sexy and smirks. I pull off her panties and she wraps her luscious, long legs around my waist and pulls me closer. I position myself and sink into her. Her walls practically pulling me in. She's so tight and I love it. I cover her with my body, putting all my weight on my elbows near her head. I move in to kiss her and she happily accepts. I slowly start to move out of her and just as slow thrusting back in. I continue at this pace, making it want to last forever.

"Christian! Faster! Please!" She quietly pleads. I start to pick up my pace, not wanting to hurt her. I pull her up so she sits astride me. I hold onto her waist while she moves her hands along my back and into my hair. She moves against me, matching my rhythm. A perfect match. I feel her walls tightening around me and she starts to hold onto her moans.

"Let go, baby" After a few thrusts and she explodes around me as I do inside her. Coming apart together. I kiss her deeply.

"I love you Ana Grey."

"I love you Christian Grey."

I lay her back down and pull out of her. She curls near my chest and we start to bring our breathing back to normal. So fucking perfect. I will never let her go. And the sex will just get even better throughout the pregnancy.

"Sleep, Mrs Grey." I whisper, kissing the top of her head. She nods and I pull the cover back over us.  
We both drift into a peaceful sleep. Neither of us will be having nightmares tonight.

**A/N: I hope you like this one. I can't remember if I have done a sex scene before in this already O.o Oh well! Reviews much loved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you once again for the most amazing reviews! I am loving your support! We're back to Ana's POV now. I might go back to Christian's sometime in further chapters.**

"Morning, Mrs Grey" Christian whispers in my ear. He is nibbling my ear lobe seductively sending an electric wave down to my groin.

"Morning, Mr Grey." I mumble sleepily. I turn over to face him and he has the biggest smile on his face. "You're happy to see me." I notice his erection against my hip.

"I'm always happy to see you, Mrs Grey." he leans into my lips and bites my bottom lip. I know where this is going. I pull him closer to me and make the kiss deeper. "Seems you're happy to see me too, Mrs Grey."

"Always, Mr..." Oh no! I have a horrid feeling coming up my throat. I get out of bed quicker than ever before and run to the bathroom. I make it in time and empty my stomach.

"Ana?" Christian shouts from the bedroom. I managed to kick the door shut behind me. "Ana?" He knocks on the door startling me.

"Don't come in here." I plead. He walks in and kneels down beside me and pulls my hair out of the way.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. You ok?" he asks, as he rubs my back. I have no words just more heaving. "I'll get you some water." He stands and goes over to the sink and gets me a glass of water. "Here."

"Thank you. I thought that would have lasted longer."

"Sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't."

"I think I'm going to get a shower."

"Mmm...I like the sound of that." He whispers. I purposely bite my lip and on queue he pounces on me. Best thing about having sex the night before is there are no clothes to strip down.

Christian lifts me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. His lips attacking every inch of my skin around my neck and jaw. My back hits the shower wall and Christian groans as his erection presses against me. I manage to turn the shower on so the water falls over and around us.  
"Oh, Mrs Grey. I can feel you're ready." He smirks at me, hovering around my entrance.

"Christian! Please!" I moan. He smiles that sexy smile and slowly enters me. I tip my head back and absorb every inch of him.

"This is my favourite place. Inside you." He murmurs, and he starts his loving thrusts. Our breathes mix with the hot steam from the water. I can feel myself tightening. Climbing higher.

"Christian!" I cry out.

"Ana..." he devours my lips. Consuming all my moans. "Come. For. Me" He says between breathes. After a few more moments I fall about as does Christian. He calls out my name into my neck as I call out his.  
He holds me close as we descend from our high.

"You never disappoint, Mrs Grey." He breathes out.

"I agree, Mr Grey. I think we better hurry up and get out of this shower before with turn into prunes." I giggle.

"I love that sound." He says, kissing the top of my head and inhaling my scent.  
I stagger to my feet then I pull him up with me.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"I thought I'd take you sailing. Or is that a bad idea?"

Just the thought of sailing is making me nauseous. "I think maybe another time." I say with an apologetic smile and all too soon it is ruined by my stomach giving way on me.

After what seemed like a good start to the day, Christian and I finally join everyone for breakfast.

"Morning you two. Ana, how are you feeling?" Grace asks handing me a glass of orange juice. I take a sip. Wow! That's so fresh.

"Yeah, a lot better thanks. Just needed a good night's sleep I guess."

"We're going to be heading back home later this morning." Christian informs them. As much as I love being here with the family I do miss our home at Escala. Where we don't get interrupted when in a heated moment.

"Mornin' my wonderful family!" Elliot bellows, striding casually into the kitchen. I turn my head to face him but he already has me in a bear hug and whirling me around.

"Ahahha! Elliot! Put me down!" I giggle

"Elliot!" Christian warns. He can't be jealous of his own brother? Surely.

"Oh calm down bro. Just sharing the love!" Elliot replies, placing me back on the floor.

"You really ought to warn me nex..." oh no! Not again! I quickly turn and run to the nearest bathroom and head first into the toilet. I thought this all stopped. How wrong was I?

"See what you did, Elliot!" I hear Christian yelling at Elliot from the hall. "Baby, can I come in?"

"No.." is all I manage to say before I heave again. Many women say pregnancy is great but they forgot to mention how horrible the morning sickness was.

"Why are we all gathered in the hall?" Kate asks. Oh no! Don't come in! "Ana? You in there?"

"Go away!" I shout out to them.

"Baby, I'm coming in." Christian calls. Before I tell them no he is already in, crouching on the floor near me probing my face.

"I'm ok." I weakly say, with a weak smile.

"No you're not. Think you can manage some food?"

"Surprisingly yes. I guess Blip is hungry after making me empty my stomach." I reply with some sarcasm in my voice. I hear the others giggle just outside the door.

"Come on. Food then you can rest."

"Yes, sir." I say. His smile broadens making me giggle.  
After I have freshened back up I join everyone back in the kitchen. Where is everyone?

"Christian?!" I yell.

"Dining room, baby!" he shouts. I walk quickly into the dining room and I am shocked by the amount of food I see laid out on the table. I think I am drooling by the mouth as I didn't notice Christian walking up to me and wiping my mouth.

"You look hungry, Ana. See something you like?" Mia giggles.

"Did you cook all this?"

"Yep. Mom helped too." She says. Wow she is an amazing cook and I haven't even tried anything yet.

Christian leads me to sit next to him and he grabs a plate picking up all my favourites. Pancakes, bacon and eggs. I grab the bottle of maple syrup and pour it over everything. I feel eyes staring at me. I look up and everyone has strange expressions. Christian, Grace and Kate smiling at me like I haven't eaten for ages and Carrick, Elliot and Mia look as if they have never stopped eating.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. You carry on, Ana darling." Grace encourages me. Christian sits back down and leans in to kiss my cheek.

"I love to watch you eat." He whispers and I smile. I can't help but smile lately. I am so grateful for everything that has happened to me. A few issues to go through but everything is just perfect.

* * *

"You two take care. And come back soon"

"We will, don't worry about that, mom."

Grace and Christian exchange hugs while I exchange hugs with Carrick. Kate and Elliot left earlier on to work on wedding plans. We haven't told them when Blip is due because we're waiting till the next scan to be double sure.

"Let us know how the scan goes, won't you, Ana?" Carrick asks me.

"Of course we will." I smile back at him. Yes, our next scan is next Saturday just to make sure everything is ok after the ordeal with the whole Hyde incident and my first week back at work. Christian insists on it. My controlling fifty.

"Shall we go home, Mrs Grey" Christian takes my hand and leads me down the steps to the R8.

"Happily. Can I drive?" He looks nervously at me. I know he doesn't like my driving but he will have to put up with it. "What? It is my car." I clearly state.

"Nothing..but..."

"Christian Grey. This is _my_ car is it not?"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing. I have been driving for years and I am still alive. So please let me drive my car?"

He lets out a sigh and I know I have won. It's nice to win sometimes but he really does act like a scolded child. He hands me the keys and I am off. Waiting for him to put the luggage in the front I start the engine, smiling with glee. I love the sound of the engine. Makes me feel...power. I love it and the purr of the engine sends shivers down my back, well, it would do seeing as the engine is right behind me. I am giggling to myself like a mad fool and I know Christian has noticed.

"And why are you making that wonderful sound, my dear wife?"

"Just the joy of this car that you, my dear husband, bought for me on my birthday."

"I'm glad you love it so much. I hope not as much as you love me though?"

"Of course not! Now let's go home."

"Drive away." He gestures me on wards. I move out of the drive and onto the clear road, heading to _our_ home.

* * *

Finally! Home! I take mine and Christian's bags to our bedroom while he checks on work stuff in his study. I only have one more day left till I go back to work and I am over the moon. I have missed it so much. I drop the bags and flop onto the bed. I can't believe that I am pregnant. I thought I accepted it a while ago but now it's only kicking in with all the morning sickness. I close my eyes and I feel the warmth of the sun. What have I done to deserve so much fortune?

"Mrs Grey, what are you doing?"

I prop myself onto my elbows and look over to the door. Christian is leaning against the frame looking as hot as ever.  
"I'm just taking in everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"And what is everything may I ask?" He starts a slow stride over to me and then lays next to me. He puts his hand over my stomach and spreads his fingers. I am so touched by his actions tears start streaming down my face.  
"Hey. What's the matter?" He asks, moving his hand to wipe away my tears.

"Nothing. I'm just so emotional!" I blubber through my tears. I am still smiling like a fool though and Christian chuckles with me. "Damn these hormones! This isn't supposed to happen now!"

"Oh, baby. It was going to happen anyway." He chuckles.

"I know! But not now!" II whine. Gah! This is so annoying! I take in some deep breathes to calm my tears.

"How about we get some lunch?" he asks. I nod in reply, wiping away the last few tears.

"I'm just going to get changed into my sweats."

"Ok, baby. I'll get Mrs Jones to make some subs."

"And soup?"

"You want subs and soup?" He quirks an eyebrow up in surprise.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. Just so happy to see you eat." He smiles and leaves the room. He is never going to stop saying that. I can't help but feeling hungry all the time now thanks to Little Blip. But I won't let myself get fat. So I have to muster up to guts to ask Christian to let me see Claude. No heavy stuff, but maybe swimming. That would be fun and have benefits if my husband joins me. Just the thought makes me blush. I quickly go into the walk in closet and change into my sweats and then head to Christian's drawers and grab one of his t-shirts. I just need something comfortable to wear. Now to go find my husband and food.  
"Finally. She joins us!"

"Everything ok?" I mutter, walking into the kitchen and sitting on the stool next to Christian.

" Yes. Just waiting for you. You're not the only one who gets hungry." He smirks at me.

"Haha I know that." I giggle. His eyes light up with love and it warms me so much.

"Why are you wearing my t-shirt? You're not going to bed are you?"

"No. I just wanted to wear something comfortable." I reply. "Unless you have anything planned?"

"No, no. It's fine. What did you have in mind for today?"

"I was thinking I might catch up on some work. See if there is anything that needs doing."  
Christian gives me a stern look. "What?"

"You're not meant to be working."

"Christian! I am going back to work in just one day and you haven't let me catch up on any work since I got out of hospital." I moan. I haven't been put on bed rest.

"Only because I don't want you to get stressed."

"I love what I do. If anything it relaxes me." I reply. Again, he gives me a stern look. As if confused. "What?"

"We always seem to go in circles with this conversation, don't we?"

"You just noticed?" Before I can say anything else, Mrs Jones places our sub and soups out in front of us, and with that the conversation is over.

After we have eaten, Christian and I both go into our studies to work. We haven't said anything else more on the topic of me working so I am just going to get on.  
Luckily Hannah forwarded me most of the manuscripts I had been championing before...everything. So I can easily get reading then and sending back my edits to Hannah. I hope Christian isn't mad at me. Well he's just going to have to ride it out so I am going to crack on with this work.

Darkness covers me and consumes me. I can see nothing or feel nothing. I just feel sharp pains. Someone has hit me in the face and knocked me down. I just to get to my feet but I feel swift, strong kicks to my ribs, and then to my side and back. It hurts so much I want to scream. The tears flowing down my face uncontrollably. Continuous pain shooting through my body. I can't bare it anymore. I release all the screams I can muster from my lungs.

"Shit! Ana! Wake up! Baby, wake up!" Christian shakes me, forcing me to shoot my eyes open. "Baby! You ok?" He looks as terrified as I feel. I'm trying to catch my breath and stop the tears but nothing works. I'm still in the library. Taylor is standing by the door looking worried as well.  
"Ana? Talk to me, baby."

"I...I...I had another nightmare. I must have...fallen asleep." I try to say through staggered breathes. Christian pulls me into his arms and holds me close.

"You're safe, baby. No one's going to hurt you. I'll protect you." He says, soothing my nerves. He lifts me into his arms and carries me out of the library to our bedroom. He lays me on my side of the bed and lays next to me, not letting me go, he spoons me and places his hand on my stomach caressing our Little Blip making sure we're both safe.

"Thank you." I whisper. The tears finally stop and my breathing is calming down.

"For what?"

"Protecting me."

"My pleasure." He whispers in my ear.  
We lay here in each other's arms for what feels like minutes, hours or forever. I don't care because I know I have Christian to keep me safe. Our breathing unison I drift into, what I hope, a peaceful sleep. One day these nightmares will go away. Maybe it will help if I spoke to Kate aswell.

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter but I wanted to start a new chapter with the whole Ana talking to Kate thing. I hope you like what I have written here. Reviews much loved.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, this is where things are going to get exciting...well I hope...hehe. Thank you for the wonderful reviews once again. If I could I would hug you all but I can't. Hehe.**

The weekend flew by and I'm now back at work. I knew I was going to have a lot of work piled up but not this much. So many manuscripts and meetings, I may go mad before I ever start. I'm starting to wish I was with Christian back in our Ivy tower. He treated me with such love and care. So un-fifty but I love it. Better get my head into these manuscripts before my mind wonders off.

Lunch time finally rolls in.  
"Ana, do you want anything from the deli?" Hannah asks, popping her head in.

"Oh! Yes, please. Can you get me a ham and egg salad baguette with pickles, please?" I reply. Hannah gives me a weird look making me uncomfortable. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She smiles and walks out. What was that all about? I have a craving for eggs and pickles, what's wrong with that? Oh, maybe she...knows? How? What if I bring it up and she doesn't know? Calm down! Getting paranoid here.

The day flies by and I manage to get over half the work done. Just as I begin to pack up everything my Blackberry starts to ring and 'Your love is King' plays.

"Hello, Mr Grey." I say, smirking to myself.

"Why hello, Mrs Grey. Outside and waiting."

"Understood. On my way down."

"See you in a bit, love you."

"Love you too." I hang up and quickly grab my bag and lock the door. The last manuscript can wait till tomorrow.

Outside the SUV is parked up and Taylor is waiting for me.  
"Good evening, Mrs Grey."

"Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Ana."

"Sorry. Of course, Ana." He smiles, opening the door for me.

I slide in and I am greeted with the most handsome man in the world. Smiling warmly at me. He takes me hand and kisses me knuckles.

"Good evening, Mrs Grey. What was that all about with Taylor?"

"Mr Grey." I nod. "Oh nothing."

"Ana?"

"Really, it's nothing. Just telling him to call me by my name not my surname. Makes me feel old."

He just chuckles at me and I giggle along.

"I love that sound. How about we dine in tonight?"

"I'd love that." I smile. And that night we ate and then made love over and over again.

* * *

A few days have passed since I went back to work. This week has been wonderful. Christian took me out most evenings for dinner and the amount of times we made love...wow. I am now starting to feel horny all the time around him. And so far it's been wonderful. Friday has come and is going by so slowly. Tomorrow I have my appointment with Dr. Greene.

Manuscripts upon more manuscripts. Pulling me out of my daze of work my blackberry rings. It's Christian.

"Hello."

"Ana?! Thank fuck!"

"Christian? What's wrong?"

"Oh baby. Are you safe? Where are you?"

"I'm in my office. Christian, what's wrong? You're scaring me." I plead, not hiding my fear. What has him so worked up?

"I'm coming to get you. Stay with Sawyer."

"Christian! Tell me what is wrong?!" I shout down the phone.

"I'll explain when I see you."

"Christian..."

"I love you, Ana." He murmurs.

"I love you too, Christian."

"Just stay in your office till I get to SIP, ok?"

"Ok." And with that he hangs up.

Ok, now I am going to panic. What the hell as got him on edge? Has something happened? I need an answer and I'm not going to it sitting here. I walk out of my office to then just walk into Sawyer.

"Mrs Grey, please stay in your office."

"What's going on?" he says nothing. "Tell me!" I order him.

"Mr Grey will inform you when he meets you." I am stunned. Sawyer normally tells me everything. Something must be up. I'm getting worked up. I'm feeling light headed. I go back and sit down at my desk. Taking in deep calming breathes. I over hear Sawyer informing Taylor that I am entering a panic attack. No I'm not! Why won't anyone tell me anything anymore?!

"Mrs Grey? Mr Grey has arrived." Sawyer informs me. I just nod in reply. Grabbing my bag I quickly walk out of the office and head out the building.

"Hannah, can you finish up here for today?"

"Of course, Ana. Everything ok?"

"Yes, just not feeling too good. Bye" I don't stop for the goodbyes. I need to see Christian and find out what's going on.  
The street is busy. I see Christian stepping out of the car and heading towards me. I pick up my pace wanting to be in his arms. Sawyer tries to keep close but I am in a hurry.  
Just as our skin touches. I feel pain. The blood from my face falling as my expression falls from happy to scared. I notice Christian's eyes full of fear. I fall forward into his arms and he catches me, falling to the ground. Everything around me falls quiet except for Christian's voice.

"Ana?" tears slowly prick at his eyes. I lift my hand to his face and wipe away the tears. He leans into my touch. My eyes feel heavy and I feel cold. "Ana? Ana! Stay with me baby!" My eyes finally close and my hand drops to the floor. Only then do I notice the pavement feels wet. But it hasn't been raining. Has it? My hearing muffled but I can just make out Christian's voice giving out orders to Taylor and Sawyer.

* * *

Christian's POV

Fuck! No! I can't lose her!

"Taylor call an ambulance! Sawyer find out who the fuck is responsible!"

"Sir." They say in unison.

"Ana. Stay with me, baby. I need you." I plead, hoping she can hear my voice. Her body is almost lifeless. If it wasn't for her breathing I would almost think she was dead. She's completely limp. Blood pools everywhere. Whoever fucking did this will fucking die!

Finally the ambulance arrives, and only when I have to let them near her I notice the crowd surrounding us. I shut them out. Concentrating all my energy on Ana. The paramedics finally put her in the ambulance and we drive the hospital. I am never letting go of her hand.

We finally arrive after what felt like forever. Ana is so pale. Oh god! Blip!

"She's pregnant! You have to check the baby!" I shout out. Panic overtaking my body and mind.

"Christian?"

"Mom?" I quickly glance at the nurse's station and my mom is standing there. When she sees Ana panic and fear over take her too.

"Christian, what happened?!"

I can't find the words. My mind going back to what happened and everything becomes a blur. I just continue to hold Ana's hand while they attach her to machinery.

"We need to get her into surgery now!" one of the doctor's orders. "Mr Grey. We are going to have to ask you to wait here."

"No! I won't leave my wife!" I yell

"Christian. Calm down!"

"No! I won't leave her!"

"Taylor! Help me take him to the waiting room!" my mom orders Taylor. I won't let her go! I need her and she needs me!

"Sir!"

"Get off me!"

"Christian! Calm down!" There are now several people holding me back as they rush Ana off out of my site.

"Let me go!" I glare at Taylor, who stands in front of me. "I said...LET ME GO!" I yell. Scaring everyone near me except my mom.

"Christian Grey! Calm down this instant! This won't do you or Ana any good!"

She's right. Calm. Keep calm. How can I keep calm when I have no control over anything!

"Taylor! Help Sawyer to find out who the hell did this! Now!" and with that he leaves. Grace leads me to the nearest chair and sits me down. I am in a daze of worry, fear and anger that the buzz around me as no effect of snapping me out of it.

"Tell me what happened, Christian." Grace crouches down in front of me, trying to make eye contact. She reaches for me hand but I don't unclasp them. I keep them firmly tight in front of my mouth.

"I don't know." I murmur. I don't know what the hell happened. I saw her. She was running to me and then...then it went wrong.

"Dr. Grey. We are going to need your help in here." A doctor says. Graces squeezes my knee and then follows him. They are just barely out of my hearing distance but I just catch onto the last thing they say.

"Mrs Grey has lost a lot off blood. The stab wound is deep, but we need you to check on the baby."

"Fuck!" I rise from my seat and turn to punch the wall.

"Christian!" She shouts. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Dr Grey we need you. Now!"

"Christian I'll be right back." She assures me.  
What if the baby is hurt or worse...! No! Stop! My blood is boiling. All I can do is just sit and wait. I hate waiting.

It's been half an hour since Ana went in to surgery. This is driving me insane. I fought to go see her but I have been warned that if I attempt to go to her again I will be removed from the Hospital. I'm not risking that. I know she would be annoyed if she saw me like this. Even guilty.

"Sir!" Taylor calls, walking up to me. "We looked over the CCTV and found a hooded person walk past Mrs Grey just before she collapsed. Welch is trying other angles to find the perps face and then is going to find him."

"Thank you, Taylor."

"Any news?" Sawyer asks. I know him and Ana are close. Heck! She's close with all the staff. I shake my head. Lost for words.  
Moments later my mom comes up to us. I stand up in anticipation of what she's about to tell me.  
Is she alive? Dead? The baby? Oh god the baby!

"How is she?" I muster out. Her face is pale. "The baby?"

"The baby is fine. The stab wound was nowhere near it. But Ana has lost a lot of blood." she takes in a deep breath. "They managed to stop the bleeding and have just finished stitching her up. The wound was deep but not deep enough to hurt any of her organs. They are just inserting a drip lead so when they have her blood results they can give her blood and then they are taking her up to a room."

"Thank fuck!" I breathe out. She's alive! The baby's fine! "Can I see her?"

"Yes. I'll take you to her."

Grace leads me into a corner room. She's made sure it has an en-suite bathroom. Only the best for Ana.  
The first sound I am welcomed to his the heart monitor. Her pulse is normal. She's so pale. I go to her side and take her hand. She's so cold. I could have lost her. But she's here. Alive. The baby is fine. This is going to scar her and I will do whatever I can to help her through it. We were only just getting over the Hyde shit and then this happens. I sit next to her not letting go of her hand. I let my mind play over the horrific ways I would torture the person responsible for this.

It's just gone over an hour. I have been able to sit here in silence, knowing Taylor and Sawyer are outside guarding the door. I feel her hand twitch beneath mine.

"Ana?" I whisper.

"Mmmm..."

"Ana, baby? Say something, or open your eyes if you can." I plead her.

"Chris..tian." she mumbles.

"I'm right here, baby. What is it? What do you need?" I press the button on the side of her bed calling for a nurse.

"Ba..by? Is...the...baby...?"

"The baby's ok. Little Blips fine."  
She lets out a sigh of relief and smiles slightly just as the nurse walks in.

* * *

Ana's POV

"Mrs Grey. My name is Mary. Do you know where you are?"

"No.." Why is it so hard to talk?

"You're in the hospital, baby." Christian says. I turn my head to face him. I need to see his face.  
I frown at him. He's so pale. What the hell happened?

"Mrs Grey. I need you to relax for a bit. I'm just going to check you over and I'll get you some water." The nurse informs me. I just let her do what she needs to. Not letting go of Christian's hand.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Ana. I'll tell you later." He means in private. I just nod. I feel so weak. I move my free hand over my stomach. Hoping Blip will be ok. The nurse finally leaves us to only come back seconds later with some water.

"I'll leave this here for you. I'm just going to inform the Doctor that you're awake and we'll check on you in a while." And with that she leaves.

"Christian...how? What...?"

"You were stabbed, Ana." He says. He knows what I'm going to ask. "Someone sent me a letter at work. They said that they were going to attack you if I didn't co-operate with their wishes. Then I phoned you and when you were running to me you were stabbed. Taylor and Welch are to it. So please don't worry about it."

"What were they demanding?"

He stays silent.

"Christian. Do you know who sent the letter?"

"No. There was no return address. Nothing. The letter was clean. Andrea says it was amongst other mail. Don't worry about it, Ana. Welch will get to the bottom of it." He reassures me, squeezing my hand.

I don't want to fight. I just nod in reply. I'm too tired to fight, but he's right. At the moment there is nothing I can do.

"Ana!"  
I snap open my eyes. I see Christian leaning over me. He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought...I thought..." he thought there was something wrong with me?

"Oh, Christian." I say. I lift up my arms hoping he'll acknowledge my request. He smiles at me and sits next to me and holds me close. In his arms I am safe. Just outside, I am not. The thought makes me shiver and Christian tightens his hold.

"When can I go home?"

"I don't know, baby." He kisses the top of my head and inhales my scent. There's a knock at the door and Grace walks in. I smile at her rather weakly.

"How are you feeling, Ana?"

"Sore."

"You're going to be for a while, darling."

"How long does she have to be here, mom?"

"Depends how the wound heals up."

"Wound? What wound?" I ask, panic starting to settle in.

"Shh. It's ok. You have stitches in your back." Christian says. He never told me that. No one did.

"You were very lucky, considering. You should be able to leave in a few days maybe."

"Ok." I whisper. I just want to go home and rest in my own bed. I lower my head onto Christian's chest and take in his scent.

"You ok, baby?" I nod. I just want to sleep.

"Do you want some food, Ana?" Grace asks, standing at the end of the bed. I shake my head.

"I just...want...to..sleep." I close my eyes and drift. Knowing that little Blip is safe and healthy I should be fine.

I awake with a jolt forcing me to sit up fast and painfully. I groan in the pain.

"Ana? You ok?" Christian asks, getting out of the seat next to my bed and rubs my back. I wince again as I try to straighten my back.

"I need to get up."

"The doctors said to rest."

"I just need to walk around!" I demand. "If I stay in this bed any longer I may forget how to walk." I confess.

"Ok. Just let me call the nurse." He leans down and presses a button. Within a minute a nurse has come into the room.

"Everything ok, Mrs Grey?"

"No! I want to get up and walk!"

"Sorry, Mrs Grey. But the Doctor said to stay in bed." She's not getting the message. Pregnancy hormones kicking in here. I'm getting really angry.

"For god sake! I was stabbed in the back! Walking must at least help me?!" I shout. I am so frustrated and bored. Christian looks shocked by my outburst. So he should be. He may be hit with this at some point. The nurse blinks in surprise.

"Let me just go make a call and see what I can do." With that she leaves. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stretch my toes and my legs. That feels good. I look at Christian and I know he sees my discomfort.

"Come here, Mrs Grey." He says, grabbing my hands and gently helping me to my feet. The cold floor feels so nice. He holds me into a hug and we just stand there for ages. Not bothering with the world around us. "That feel better, Mrs Grey?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mr Grey." I look up at him "I love you."

"And I you, Ana. So much." He leans down and kisses me. Just a gentle soft kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" A voice near the door says, distracting us both.

"Elena." Christian says. But the way he says it was almost a threat. A warning to stay away. Is there something I'm missing here?

**A/N: I thought I'd leave you on a cliff hanger. So what's Elena up to? Nothing good I can say that. She's Elena. Reviews much loved!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOW! I did not expect so many reviews on the last chapter. Thanks so much! Glad so many people liked the suspense. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"Get out." Christian says. Holding me close. "I said...GET OUT!" he shouts. Seriously angry Christian alert!

"That's no way to talk to your friend. Anastasia, how is your back?" Elena just stands there with her arms folded, trying to look concerned. I just ignore her.

"You are not my friend! Now get the fuck out of here!" I can feel Christian's anger pulsing from his body. What does Elena want? I thought everything between them ended?

"Don't shout. You'll disrupt the other patients." She's trying to keep him quiet but she is failing miserably. Her eyes show some affection towards Christian but when her eyes catch me there is such hatred and disgust.

"I said get out! Taylor!" he shouts out, and Taylor comes running in. "How the fuck did she get in here?!"

"Sorry, Sir. I had to use the rest room and I told the nurse standing by not to let anyone in."

"Very well. Get her out of here! I don't want her anywhere near us!"

"Oh come on Christian! I just came to see how Anastasia was."

"Bullshit! You have never cared about her. So why now? No. Just take her away now, Taylor!"

Taylor grabs Elena by the arms trying to pull her out but starts shouting herself at Christian. Why is this happening? I can't remember anything anymore. The sounds around me turn into muffled noises. My breathing has picked up. I can't take this anymore. Why does she have to ruin my life, our life? She is the one who messed Christian up even more than he already was. Why is it so hard to stand? Or breathe?

"Ana?"

"Look what you've done now, Christian."

"Fuck off, Elena! This is all your fault!"

Why won't they stop shouting? Why can't I be allowed to live a normal life with Christian? _It's all a part of the baggage._ So much baggage and I get hit by everything that threatens our life together.  
I lose my balance and can only hold on so much. Pain shooting through my stomach. Blip?!

"Ana? Baby, what's wrong?" Christian asks, his voice laced with panic and fear.  
From what I can hear Taylor has managed to get Elena out of the room. A few minutes later Grace has come running in. Christian has managed to lay me back in bed. My head feels so foggy. The pain shoots through me again. I hold onto my tummy hoping nothing is wrong and the pain will pass quickly.

"Ana. Speak to me, baby. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Christian move out of my way." Grace orders him, but he reluctantly lets me go.

"No...Christian..."

"Ana. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I hurt. Blip!" I murmur. Grace quickly takes my blood pressure. I can barely keep me eyes open.

"Blood pressure is high. Can I get another IV in here!" Grace shouts out to a nurse who comes running in. Christian is standing at the end of the bed, not taking his eyes off me. Finally the pain subsides. I let my body go limp for a second to try and catch my breath. "We're taking her for a scan. Christian out the way."

Christian steps out of the way and they wheel me away. I manage to grab his hand as I go past and he walks along. Grace gives me warning look.

"I need him." I whisper. She nods. Christian continues to walk alongside me, not letting my hand go. We enter a dark room till the lights are flicked on blinding me for a few moments. It's becoming too much energy to keep my eyes open, so I close them hoping to drift into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

That wasn't pleasant at all. I flutter my eyes open and it's dull. It's dark outside. How long this time...? I look around the room searching for my husband. But I'm alone. Alone. I hate being alone. Oh god! Blip?!  
I can't stand being alone. What if Hyde comes after me? No! He can't. He's locked up. I'm safe, but I was stabbed. That much I remember. Everything seems to be a blur around me. I hate being alone. I swing my legs out and off the bed and pull out all the wires. I know I've probably set off an alarm but I don't care. I need Christian. I'm thankful my body is on my side for once, responding to my demands.  
I stumble to the door and it's wide open. I keep trying to walk but only manage to stumble.

"Christian!" my voice horse and dry. "Christian!" I manage to walk closer to the nurse's station till I fall.

"Mrs Grey!" I hear someone call my name. I am face flat on the floor.

"Fuck! Ana!" Christian yells, dropping whatever he had in his hands. "Baby, you ok? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I..was looking for you. I was alone. Christian, don't leave me alone." He's crouched down near me and helping me to my feet. I look up at him and his eyes show guilt.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Mr Grey, she needs to be back in bed." A nurse says. Christian lifts me into his arms. I'm safe.

"Where's Elena?"

"Gone." He snaps making me flinch. He notices and kisses the top of my head. "Sorry." He murmurs. I nuzzle at his neck to sooth his nerves. We're both on edge. I know nothing of what's been happening around me. Everyone won't say anything.

"I'll open the window for you, Mrs Grey."

"Thank you.

Christian lays me back on the bed and the nurse starts to re-apply all the wires.

"Do I really need so many?"

"We're just being cautious, Mrs Grey."

I frown and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Don't be like that, Ana. Soon you can go home." He knows just the right things to say to put a smile on my face. "I love you, Mrs Grey."

"I love you too, Mr Grey." He kisses my lips softly.

* * *

The next few days go by smoothly. I am being discharged this morning. Christian is relieved. The majority of the time he was with me he was either watching my every move or on his Blackberry. He still won't tell me what's been going on. I will have to wait. I am not going to force him.

"Mrs Grey, time to go home." Christian states, with an almighty smile on his face.

"Finally! I can go for a hot bath!" I see Christian's expression light up. He can make a bath so much fun.

"Security is going to be even tighter from now on." He says, stroking my jaw and chin.

"I know. I'm not going to argue this time."

"Good. We're going to head out the back way. Don't want the press getting any photos."

"The press?"

"They've been outside since you were emitted."

Really? See. No one has told me anything.

"Once we get home can you please tell me what's been going on? I have been kept in the dark for so long."

"I know, baby and I will. But let's go home first."

We walk hand in hand out to the waiting SUV. Sawyer and Taylor standing by us at all times and Ryan by the car. I slide into the back passenger seat and wait for Christian. I am more relaxed than before. But then again, being out of that room I relax anywhere. Christian slides in next to me and takes my hand and kisses my knuckles then smiles. I smile back. I need him close to me. I climb over to him and sit in his lap.

"Mrs Grey?"

"Just hold me, Christian. Please?"

"Anything for you, baby."

I hide my face in the crook of his neck knowing that photographers will pass us and the flashes always blind me. I sit here just inhaling his scent and absorbing his warmth. He kisses my hair now and then, squeezing my thighs as if to make sure I really am here with him.

"Can we have mac and cheese when we get home?" I ask. He gives me a puzzled look. "I know I don't really have it as much as you but I really fancy some." I explain myself. He just smiles at me and it melts my heart.

"No need to explain. You just rest." He murmurs.

I rest my head on his chest listening to the beating of his heart. This one sound is so relaxing it makes me drift into another sleep.

* * *

I stir awake. I feel like I'm moving. I open my eyes to Christian holding me in his arms.

"Hey, baby. Go back to sleep."

"No. I'm awake now. Where are we?"

"Home." And just as he says that the ping for the elevator sounds as though he timed it.

"I can walk." I say, trying to get out of his arms.

"No, no. It's fine." He reassures me. I play along with his game just letting him carry me. He won't be able to do it in a few months so why not?  
He carries me through the foyer and straight to our bedroom. I give Gail a quick wave and then she's out of my sight. I think she smiled back, I'm not too sure. We were gone so quickly.  
Christian places me onto my own feet and holds me close till I get my balance.

"Ok now?" He asks.

"Yeah." I murmur, letting the dizziness pass by which it does rather quickly, thankfully. I loosen the grip I had on his arms that I didn't notice till now. He's standing so close and that sexual tension is already building. I lean up to kiss him and our lips meet.

"No." He murmurs.

"Why not?" I whisper

"You've just got out of hospital and that _activity_ is going to have to wait. And as much as I hate it, I'm going to have to say no." He says, then kisses my forehead. Yeah, and when I say no he goes nuclear. So not fair.

"Fine." I huff.

"Don't be like that, Ana."

"Be like what? I'm fine." I say, wondering off over to the set of drawers. I strip down to my panties and reach for one of his t-shirts. I know he's watching me. It's like my body is in tune to when his eyes are on me. Well I'm just giving him a little show to see what he's missing. I slowly bend down and pick up my clothes and put them into hamper in the corner.

"I know what you're doing."

"Oh? And what _am_ I doing, Mr Grey?"

"You know exactly what you're doing and it's working very well." He smirks and points down with his eyes towards his erection. I can't hide my smile and soon enough I start giggling while I crawl into bed. "I thought you wanted a bath?"

"I do. But later. Right now I just want some food and then sleep for a bit."

"Coming right up, baby." And with that he heads to the kitchen.  
It's amazing how caring he can be. I'm annoyed that the moment I go back to work I have to stay at home again! I lean against the head board and look over the bustling Seattle. Everyone at work. Life in our Ivy tower can be lonesome sometimes but then again, saying that I can already hear Kate shouting down the halls. Wait! What?!

"Where is she?"

"Kate calm down." Elliot pleads.

"Let me go, Elliot. Where is she, Grey?!"

"She's resting so shut the hell up would you?!" Christian yells back. He's not helping either.

I get out of bed and head towards the door way.  
"Do you two not know how to be civilised in the same room as each other?" I ask leaning against the frame, using it to hold my weight.

"Ana!" Kate runs up to me and hugs me tight. I cry a little in pain as her hands are on my wound.

"Kate! Be fucking gently with her!"

"Shit! Sorry Ana!"

"It's ok..." I whisper. Trying to catch my breath from the pain. Christian is quickly by my side holding me up right.

"You should be in bed, Mrs Grey."

"I was, then two loud people were shouting in my home!" I say, gradually raising my voice. They stare at me, even Elliot. Shocked by my outburst. And then I burst into tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout." I cry. Tears falling down my face and then they start smiling and laughing at me.  
"Why are you laughing?" I sniffle. "It's not nice to laugh at an emotional pregnant woman!"

"Sorry, Ana." Elliot says, walking up to Kate and pulling her to his side.

"Come. Bed." Christian orders.  
He takes my hand and leads me back to bed, Kate follows closely. Once under the covers Kate sits next me and Christian gives her a weird look.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting my best friend. What are you doing to comfort her?"

"Well unfortunately, my best way to comfort her is off the menu so I was in the middle of sorting her out some food till you burst through the doors screaming you head off!"  
My face is now the colour of the playroom. 'She didn't need to know that!' I glare at him and he glares right back then smiles.

"I'll get your food, Ana. Elliot, come with me." He orders.

Kate and I just giggle. She asks me about what happened and how I'm feeling and how Little Blip is. Then we move onto the wedding plans they've done so far.  
"In truth we haven't actually done much. We just know that we want it to be Rose White. And of course you will be my maid of honour."

"Oh Kate!" I squeal and pull her into a hug. Tears running down my face again. "Damn these pregnancy hormones!"

"You two ok...? Ana? What's wrong?" Christian asks, placing the tray of food on the bed and then embracing me. Wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"Oh nothing. I'm just being over emotional."

"Yeah, Grey. And you're being over paranoid."

"Kate! Leave him alone." I scold her.

"Where's Elliot?" Kate asks, changing the subject.

"I've got him working on some ideas for the house."

"House? What house?"

"Christian bought us a house."

"What?!"

"Calm down, Kate. Seriously!" I scold her again. "It was bound to happen anyway." I explain, then leaning into Christian's hold. He gets the hint and sits next to me leaning against the head board.

"Eat." He orders.

"Gladly." He hands me the bowl of mac and cheese and I tuck in.

"You bought a house?"

"Yes, Katherine. We bought a house. Do you have any issue with that?" Christian says, taking over my place as I devour the food in front of me.

"No not at all. Was just a surprise. I was going to say it's a bit soon but then considering you two got married after...what.. two? Three months? And are now expecting a baby."

Christian and I giggle. Time has flown by so quickly. So much drama for almost two lifetimes now. But I have loved every minute of it.

"Well, you two do really make each other happy. I hope Elliot and I will be just as happy."

"And you will be but in your own way." I say. Food finished and I'm satisfied.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you, Mr Grey. You really know how to re-heat." I giggle

"Re-heat?" Kate asks, not understanding what we mean.

"Christian can't cook to save his life. I got him to chop a pepper once and he took forever." I giggle more. Christian leans into my neck and nibbles at my earlobe.

"Careful what you expose, Mrs Grey." He whispers. Oh yes. After that attempt to cook we ended up making love. I blush at the thought.

"Ok..I'm going to leave you two to it seeing as you are lost in each other already."

"Ok. Let me show you out." I say. Attempting to leave Christian's hold but he won't budge. "Christian!" I scold.

"Oh no. You stay here. I'll see them out."

"Fine!" I give in, I'm not fighting. No stress. It was an order and a warning.

"I'll see you later, Ana."

"Bye, Kate." I call out. It was nice to catch up. I am relaxed and happy now that I have seen Kate. Little Blip is happy too so now I can sleep for a bit.

"I'm just going to get some work done." Christian whispers into my ear.

"Mmmm...ok." I mumble. "What time is it?"

"3pm."

"What?! I've been asleep so long." Have I really been asleep since...what...10 or 11 am?

"Only a few hours. It feels long because you body is recovering."

Christian is sat on the bed in his blue jeans and white t-shirt, barefoot. He's working away on his laptop. I turn to face him.

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on? Or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

He sighs and his expression is sad. "Ana..."

"No. If you don't want to tell me then don't. I don't want to push but I really want to know what's going on. I've been so confused since you called my office that day I got...stabbed."  
I still can't believe I was stabbed, but I guess there are worse things. "And every other moment has been...fuzzy."

"Someone is..." He runs his hands through his hair. "Someone is...I don't know!"

"What did the letter say that you mentioned?"

"It said 'If you don't leave your wife. We will make sure she leaves you.'"

"What? There was nothing else?"

"Yeah. That's all was on the letter. There were no marks or traces of any sorts."

"Who do you think it's from?"

"I don't know, but if my instincts are right it could be Elena behind all this. How else would she have known you were in hospital?"

"The news?"

"Yeah true but how did she know your injuries were in your back? Everyone knows you were in hospital but your injuries were kept low so no one could make a story."

"You have a point there."

"I'll just email Welch what we may have discovered then I'm all yours."

Is it really Elena? But why? I thought she agreed to leave Christian alone? All of us alone.

"Don't over think about it, Ana. Now I've told Welch, he'll look into where she was and where she has been over the last week and who she's been in contact with the most. Now. How about that bath?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Mr Grey."

"Good. Now strip." He orders. I can't help but giggle.

**A/N: So...? What's Elena up to? Has she gone mad? Find out in the next chapter.  
Reviews much loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Please bare with me. I'm still just making this up as I go along.**

I have never slept so well in my life. After spending, what felt like hours, in the hot steamy bath with Christian he let me relax in the great room. Not leaving my side at all. Massaging me from head to toe. He has yet to touch me since I got home and I am getting frustrated. Damn these pregnancy hormones and him stripping in front of me whenever he changed. He's doing it on purpose and he knows it.

So here I am. At Christian's parents house. He said we needed to get away from the press. No chance of that but there aren't as many as there were outside Escala. They just don't know when they aren't wanted.  
We're spending the whole weekend here so I'm just lounging on the large sofa in the family room looking over the water. It's not as nice as the one at our new home but it's just as good.  
I feel useless just sitting here doing nothing. I have offered to help with food and drinks but they assure me they don't need help. Christian keeps telling me I'm not just sitting around doing nothing. I'm creating life. He's right but I am so bored I may go insane. He won't even let me lift one manuscript. I think he's convinced himself that I may break at any given moment, but he won't listen no matter how many times I tell him.  
It's Saturday evening and the rest of the family are coming round to join us for dinner. I slept most of the time but I'm still tired. Dr. Greene kindly stopped over to check if Blip ok. Everything is all good. Just need to keep the stress down. No chance of that happening when you're married to Christian Grey. I haven't let anyone check my wound in my back. I'm rather self conscious about it. But the bandage will need cleaning and changing.

"Ana!" Christian whistles all happy and cheery, walking in with a cup of tea in his hand. I smile. He knows exactly what I need at times like this. "Here you are, my love." He kisses the top of my head and hands me the cup. "Kate and Elliot should be here soon."

"Thank you. Oh good. I can't wait to see them." I smile at him.

"It's only been a few hours since we last saw them." He chuckles, sitting next to me and pulling me close to him.

"I know. But they're family. I love seeing everyone."  
I hear him smile and inhale my scent. We just sit here in each other's warmth taking advantage of the peace and quiet we have for a short time.  
"Does your mom need help with anything?" I ask, wanting to do something, anything but sit here.

"No. She's fine. Mia's helping her so don't worry about it. You rest."

"But Christian..."

"No buts, Anastasia. You need to rest. You've only just got out of hospital."

"Fine." I huff. I lean my head back on his shoulder and let it slide. "Can I lay down?"

"Of course." He lets me out of his hold and I lay down resting my head on his lap. He quickly places a pillow under my head.

"What are you hiding?" I smirk, knowing that I may take advantage to urge him on.

"Nothing at all, Mrs Grey. You just have a dirty mind." He smirks back at me. I giggle a little and rest my head. Christian runs his right hand through my hair while his other holds my hand and strking my knuckles. Before I know it I'm asleep.

* * *

"Awww! Don't they look so cute together asleep?"

"Mia! Shhh... you'll wake them."  
I feel Christian stirring awake like me.

"We are awake." Christian groans. I slowly sit up and then to only wince in pain but my back. "You ok, baby?" Christian asks, now rubbing my back.

"I will be if you stop doing that."

"Sorry. Let me have a look."

"No. It's fine."

"Let me look, Ana."

I don't put up a fight so I start to unbutton my shirt till I notice Mia and Kate. I glare at them urging them to leave.

"Oh, Ana! You've only got what we got." Kate giggles.

"But still..."

"Come on, Ana. Shirt." Christian orders me. I unbutton my shirt and then pull it off and immediately cover my front. "I'm just going to get my mom."

"Why?" I start to panic. Is something wrong?

"Don't worry. It just needs cleaning and changing."

I don't realise till he leaves that he's unclasped my bra.

"So, ladies! What are we all..." Elliot says, striding in. "Well, well, well... Ana... I love you but you know I'm taken right?"

"Leave her alone, Elliot." Kate scolds him, nudging him in the side. Mia is just standing there giggling.

"Right, Ana. Let's get you cleaned up." Grace says, walking in with a wash kit. I notice Christian following her in then he stops in his tracks and glares at Elliot.

"Elliot, get out!" he orders.

"Oh, chill out bro. It's not like she's naked." Elliot jokes. Christian just glares at him but Elliot ignores him and sits on the sofa opposite me.

"Ana, can you lay on your front please and I'll clean this up for you." Grace says. I don't make any attempt to make eye contact with anyone except Christian, who gives me a reassuring smile.  
He walks up to the sofa and crouches in front of my head, hiding away me away from Elliot's prying eyes.  
I wince in pain slightly as Grace begins cleaning my wound. Christian strokes my hair out of my face then strokes my cheek.

"Ok, baby?"

"Yeah." I say just as Grace applies another dap of some sort of liquid on a cotton wool.

"Sorry, Ana. Almost done." I nod at her.

"Can everyone please leave?" Christian is started to get irritated.

"No, we're alright thanks." Kate says. I take a quick glance around the room and all three of them have sat on the sofa opposite me. Why are they all watching me? It's really irritating.

"All done." Grace says.

"Thank you, Grace."

"No bother, Ana." She replies and walks out the room to finish dinner.

Christian helps me put my bra and shirt back on and at the same time covering me from everyone's prying eyes.

"There. All done. Now pry away my family." I say. Now fully clothed giggle away. Christian growls at me and glares. "Ok, ok. Don't pry."

Everyone burst into laughter at Christian being so protective over me. Oh fifty.

* * *

We all gather at the dining room table eating a wonderful beef wellington, just like the one we had the first time I came here. I can tell Grace and Mia have avoided doing anything with fish while I'm around, knowing I'll heave at the smell or sight of it.

"Whose ready for desert?" Mia asks, clapping her hands together.

"I most definitely am." I squeal, I have just got this thing for sweets. I turn my eyes to Christian and smirk at him. Slowly urging him on, I place my hand on his thigh and caress it up and down, lingering around his crotch where his erection is already coming to attention. He's smirking to himself. Oh I don't think so, Grey. In a brave moment I move my hand over his erection and tease him. He splutters his wine out and drops his napkin onto the table. Quickly standing making me drop my hand he lifts me into his arms and carries me out leaving everyone stunned and confused.

"You, Mrs Grey are incorrigible." He says into my ear, nibbling at my ear lobe. He strolls through the house and up the stairs.

"And where are you taking me, Mr Grey?" I murmur seductively.

"Bedroom." He snaps.

He storms into the bedroom and quickly kicks the door shut. Walking to the bed, he stands at the end and kisses me softly then lets me down onto my feet not breaking contact. He slowly pushes me so my knees hit the bed and he lowers me down slowly, still not breaking the contact of our lips which has now turned into a needy, pure, loving frenzy.  
He breaks from my lips, leaving me breathless, and works his way down my neck and to my breasts. His hands roaming my body. Feeling every curve. His right hand moves down my stomach and over my waist to my thigh. He caresses it slowly then moves his hand under my skirt.  
I am a panting mess. Highly sensitive to his touch. His fingers find my sex and he begins his teasing on me. He manages to open my shirt and pull down my bra then attacking my breast with his mouth. Sucking and nibbling. I curl my fingers in his hair and moan. His expert fingers slide my panties to the side and he slowly eases two fingers in me. Moving them in and our slowly. It's been so long and my most private areas are highly sensitive than ever thanks to him not touching me and pregnancy hormones. And just as I am building he pulls his fingers out and leaves my breasts bare open. Leaving me frustrated. Again.

"That, Mrs Grey. Was a sample of what you were doing to me downstairs." Christian says, hovering over me. Eyes full of lust and love. His breathing coming back to normal. He is such a tease.

"You sure I can't help you a bit more with where we're going?" I say, lifting my hips against his erection through his jeans. He smiles and shakes his head.

"No. And this isn't going anywhere."

"And why not?"

"Because when you weren't looking I asked the doctor about sex and she said to wait at least a week. It's only been one day, not even that. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, Christian." I say. He cares too much. I reach my hands out to cup his face and he leans down kissing my lips again.

"Come on. Everyone will be wondering where we are." He tells me.

"Um...don't you think you should sort that out?" I point to his erection. "I can help if you like?"

"No, no. I don't want any pleasure."

"Why not?" I ask. He's normally so up for me to pleasure him.

"Because I want to come inside _you_. Not your mouth. And the longer we wait the more fantastic it will be"

"Oh.." is all I can muster. I am completely red in the face. I'm sure I am.

We quickly freshen up and head back down stairs where everyone has moved to the family room.

"You two ok?" Carrick asks.

"Yeah. We're fine, thanks dad." Christian leads me to the sofa nearest the fire place when it burns and spits out its warmth. Once I am snuggled into Christian, Kate and Elliot are smirking at us.

"What?" I ask

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." Kate smirks. Elliot says nothing, as I know he will burst out laughing. Christian glares at them and they just keep smirking. I look up at him and he's confused as I am. We shrug it off and think nothing of it.

"Here you are, Christian. Ana." Mia hands us both some drinks. White wine for Christian and...oh come on...

"Apple juice? In a juice box? I'm not five, Mia." I moan. Kate and Elliot start laughing their heads off. What is it with those two? Even Christian is smirking.

"Sorry, Ana..." Even Mia is laughing. I just sit here a frown. Grace stands and walks over to me and offers me her hand. I take it happily and she leads me out of the room to the kitchen and through to the outdoor patio.

"Here you are, Ana." Grace kindly offers me a small glass of white wine.

"Thanks, Grace. It's starting to get annoying being treated like a child."

"I know sweetheart. I thought it was unfair of them to do that." She raises her glass to mine and I clink it with hers and I happily take a sip of the wine. It's refreshing and hits the spot.

"Thank you, Grace."

"Stop thanking me, Ana. A little bit of wine isn't going to hurt. I can see since the accident Christian as been a bit too protective, hasn't he."  
I nod my reply. He has been but with the fact that someone wants to kill me there's nothing I can do to stop him.

Grace and I sit outside on the patio for half an hour till Christian comes to check on us.  
"And how are my two favourite women?" He says, walking out. He kisses Grace on the cheek then sits on the bench next to me and gives me a full on kiss in front of his mom.

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm just glad to see you." I can see in his eyes that he was starting to worry.

"She's perfectly fine, darling."

"I know, mom." He says, then eyes my half drunk glass of wine. "And who gave you this, my dear _pregnant_ wife?" He asks, taking the glass away from me.

"I did. She is allowed to have a small amount, Christian." Grace informs him, standing up in my defence. "That's why I only gave her a small glass." She continues. He says no more. I smile up to him and he smiles back. I lean my head onto his shoulder and he pulls me closer.

"Are you not cold?" he asks.

"No. I'm actually warm."  
He chuckles. I notice Grace smiling proudly at us both. Just as I am starting to settle into Christian, Taylor comes running out.

"Sir. We have a situation.." he informs us. And at that moment the lights go out.

"Christian.." I whisper, still scared of the dark.

"I'm here, baby. I'm not letting you go. Mom?"

"I'm right here." She replies, then her face is lit by the flame of a candle she just started. She lights up some more and I feel calmer.

"We need to go into the house."

"Ok." Grace and I say in unison. We stand up slowly and I hold on tight to Christian. I mean really tight. Outside in the dark like this freaks me out more than I already am.  
As we enter the kitchen I notice lights beaming through the halls heading towards us.

"Christian?" I hear Elliot calling.

"In the kitchen." He calls back. I hear Elliot, Kate, Mia and Carrick walk into the kitchen.

"Taylor. Where's Sawyer and Ryan?"

"Covering the exits."

"Get them to check the electrics." He orders. Taylor contacts them with the orders.  
As everyone huddles to the kitchen island everyone is trying to keep calm. What great timing for me to get nauseous. I try to hold it back. It's most likely the panic and stress by what we're in right now. But I fail miserably. I quickly push out of Christian's hold and run to the nearest bathroom, using the walls to help me.

"Ana!" I hear Christian call after me.  
I stumble into the bathroom and make it just in time.

"Ana?!" I can hear him trying to find me but I can't make out any words. The heaving is making my body ache. The wound in my back is sore.

"I'm in here..." I mumble. I'm sitting on the floor next to the sink trying to catch my breath. Then I'm blinded by a torch, forcing me to close my eyes. I ache too much to get to my feet.  
They don't say a word. They just walk up to me. It's not Christian. I suddenly feel arms around me and I'm hoisted onto what feels like a shoulder. I don't know this person.

"Let me go! Christian!" I shout, then all too soon another figure appears and puts a cloth to my mouth. I try to put up a fight by the push the cloth harder over me, making me drowsy.  
From what I can feel we are walking down some steps, and just as I begin to close my eyes and my hearing muffled I can see and hear Christian calling after me.

"ANA! Taylor! Stop them now!" He orders. And all hell breaks loose. Shouting all around me. Orders being thrown. I managed to see Sawyer and Ryan joining Taylor as they slowly approach with their guns raised.

"Put. Her. Down!" Taylor threatens. The figures don't answer but make a shoot at somewhere I don't know. All I can do now is just listen to the noises around me.

Shots are being fired everywhere. Christian calling my name.

"ANA!"

"Christian..." I mumble. He can't hear me. No one can with all the shooting around me.

Whoever is holding me chucks me into the back of a van, causing me to fall against the metal barriers.

"Get her out of here! Now!" one voices orders.

The van starts to come to life and moves away. Oh god! What's going to happen to me? And all too soon I feel a sudden shock vibrate through the van hitting my body. I mumble out a painful moan.  
What the hell happened? So much is happening all at once.  
I'm being picked up and carried away from the van. The shooting has stopped. I try to force my eyes to open but I fail miserably. My hearing is becoming dull and I feel pain over take me once more. BLIP!

* * *

Christian's POV

"Sawyer! Give her to me!" I order him. What the fuck have they done to her? How many times is she going to be limp in my arms? Thank fuck Taylor can shoot. He managed to shoot a tire on that van after hitting the guy firing at us.

"Ana?!" I tried to wake her but she's not responding. "MOM!" I yell. Panic taking over me. Why Ana? She's so pure and innocent.

"Oh my god!" I hear my mom say as she rushed down the stairs.

"Help her! Please!" I plead her. Tears flowing down my face. Tears? I never cry. "Taylor! Tie him up now!" I order over my shoulder.

"What's going on?" I hear Kate from the top of the steps. I walk straight past her and head for the family lounge. "Answer me, Grey!"

"Fuck off, Kate!" I yell. I have no time to waste my energy on her.

"Kate. Just wait." Elliot tells her.  
I lay Ana down on the floor near the fire, hoping it will warm her body.

"Mind out the way." My mom orders me. I sit at Ana's side holding tight to her hand, hoping she will respond.

"Does she need to go to hospital?"

"No. She'll be fine. She'll wake up soon. They used chloroform on her."

"Fuck!"

"Christian." She sternly warns me.

"Sorry."

"Just keep her warm and DO NOT let her out of your sight."

"No need to tell me that. I will have her handcuffed to me if I have too." That very idea sounds very appealing and I wouldn't have to worry about her so much then.

"Wait till the power comes back on then take her up to bed."

"Thanks mom."

"No worries, darling. I'll let everyone know how she is." And with that she leaves us alone.

"Oh, Ana. Mrs Grey. What am I going to do with you?" I murmur, stroking her hair out of way.  
I sit crossed legged not letting go of her hand. My gaze fully on her. I'm afraid that if I look away for just a second she will be gone. Then there's a knock at the door.

"Sir. Taylor has secured the intruder in the cellar. We investigated the van and the driver got away. What would you like us to do?" Sawyer informs me. What do I want them to do? Fucking hunt and kill the bastard who got away! Torture the other guy locked in the cellar till he spills whose behind all this!

"Keep him down there. Secure the house immediately."

"Yes, Sir." He shuts the door behind him as he leaves.

How much more fifty shades of fucked up is Ana going to have to go through? All this because of me. If Elena is involved I am going to fucking kill her myself. But at the moment I will focus all my energy on watching Ana's still face. My other hand covering her stomach. Praying, hoping Blip is ok.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. Just went with the flow on this. Reviews much loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I am having so much fun writing this and it's mainly because you guys and girls are supporting me so well. And then there's the awesome music that I think suits Fifty Shades. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Christian's POV

Time goes by too slow for my liking. No one has entered. Sawyer was the last one. The lights have finally come back on but I don't care. My eyes have never left Ana's face, which is now starting to become full of colour.

"Wake up, baby." I plead. I feel her hand twitch and she starts to mumble. "Ana?" I hover over her and she starts to stir.

* * *

Ana's POV

How many times in one week can I feel foggy in the head? It's starting to get annoying. I feel warm and I sense someone near me. I force open my eyes slowly and just see a dark figure. Oh god! I was taken away! My heart begins to race and panic starts to creep up on me.

"Get off me! Let me go!" I scream. "Don't touch me!"

"Ana! Stop!" the person says, grabbing my wrists stopping me from fighting back. "It's just me, baby. You're safe."

"Christian?" I breathe out. Relief filling me. "Oh, Christian!" I sit up and lean into his chest, weeping from my fear and confusion.

"Shhh. I'm here. You are safe." He sooths me. He pulls me into his lap where his legs are now crossed. I must have pushed him back a bit. He lifts my chin so our eyes meet. Gray to Blue.  
"You are not leaving my sight. Ever. You understand?"

"Yes." I whisper with a nod. He kisses my lips softly.

"I'm going to take you up to bed now. Ok?" he asks. I just nod and then lean my head into the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around me tighter and easily stands with me in his arms.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" I ask. He chuckles at my question. "Why is that funny?"

"Oh, Mrs Grey. You are never too heavy for me." He replies and kisses the top of my head.  
I wonder where everyone else is? Then my question is answered when we leave the family room. Everyone is gathered round with worry in their eyes, then once they see me they all relax instantly.  
"I'm taking her to bed." Christian informs them, and just continues his way through the house and up the stairs. All I heard from them was some form of agreement, but Kate sounded pissed off. I'll ask her why tomorrow.  
"This has been one busy day, Mrs Grey."

"That it has."

We finally make it up to Christian's childhood bedroom. He kicks the door open then kicks it closed behind him. My eyes are now closed slightly. I have no energy what so ever. I feel Christian placing me on the edge of the bed letting my sit up for a bit. He then pulls my shirt off of me and takes my bra off then slips one of his t-shirts over me. He then lays me down, so my head rests on the pillow, and pulls my shoes off then my skirt.  
"Sleep, Mrs Grey." He whispers in my ear then kisses my forehead. Then all too soon his warmth is gone.

"Don't leave me." I plead. "I don't want to be alone."

"I am not leaving you. Not for one second." He says, then pulls the cover over me. I hear him quickly strip and soon enough he is beside me, his arms around me tightly with one hand over my stomach. Blip?!

"Oh god! Christian! How's Blip?" I ask, panic rising.

"Shhh. Blip is fine. My mom checked you over. You're both fine, luckily."

"Oh good." That was a close one.

"Dr. Greene will be coming over tomorrow to do a double check anyway. I'm not taking any chances."

"You don't trust your mom's observation?"

"I do. But Dr. Greene will be bringing the right equipment. Now sleep."  
And with that I close my eyes fully and drift. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

I awake, disturbed by shouting. I take a glance at the clock and it's 7:50am. Who the hell is shouting at this hour? I turn onto my back and stretch out only to find my husband's absence. It still feels warm, but only slightly. The shouting starts rise. They must be in the hallway.  
I push away the covers and make my way out of the room, not really caring I'm only in a t-shirt and panties. I pull open to door and follow the shouting voices. It sounds like Carrick is having a go at shouting too. I may my way down the stairs slowly and I lean over the banister. I see Kate, Elliot, Carrick and Christian. They haven't noticed me yet I don't think.

"Ever since she met you her life has always been in danger!" Kate yells.

"Kate! This is not Christian's fault!" Elliot interrupts

"It always has nothing to do with you anyway, Katherine!" Christian yells back, but not as loud.

"Like hell it does! That is my best friend up there! I am allowed to care for her!"

I slowly make my way down the last few steps and only Carrick notices me. He gives me an apologetic smile. The others don't notice, they are too heated in the moment.

"There is nothing you can do to protect her, Katherine!" Christian yells.

"Oh there definitely is! I can easily take her away from you! From this fucked up life you live! She doesn't need any of this! You are stressing her out and that will eventually do her and her baby harm!"  
I can't take this anymore. She doesn't know anything about our life together. I have to step in.

"You're wrong!" I shout so they notice. They all turn their heads to me. I take a few steps so I'm now standing next to Christian. I take his hand in mine. "You're wrong, Kate. Christian isn't stressing me out. What's stressing me out the most right now is that my _best friend_ is accusing my _husband_ that he is harming me and _our_ baby. If anything, he is trying to protect me!"

"Ana...I..." She tries to speak but I think me coming out of nowhere and shouting all odds must have put her off arguing.

"No, Kate. This discussion is over." I say directly to her. I know she is the one who started this. She pushed Christian for answers and look where it got us. "Anyone else want to accuse my husband of something?" They all shake their heads. "Good. I'm going back to bed." I walk away pulling Christian along with me.

We make it back to the bedroom and my anger over whelms me. I storm into the bathroom slamming the door behind me, leaving Christian confused and worried. I lean over the sink and stare at my own reflection. I am pale again. I'm always pale but I'm going white. And the reason why forces me to run to the toilet.

"Ana?!" Christian calls, walking into the bathroom. "Shit. Baby, you ok?"

"Not really." I murmur, letting the last of my heaving ease.

"Sorry about all that with Kate. She stormed into our room, waking me up, so I forced her out so you could sleep." He helps me back to my feet. I lean back over the sink and wash my face, then brush my teeth.

"I can guess that she pushed you for answers as to what's been going on?"

"Yeah." I look up him and he looks as though he's going to fallen asleep standing.

"You haven't been sleeping." I say, caressing his cheek with my hand which he leans in to. "What were you doing last night?" I ask, then his posture changes. "Christian?"

"I was busy sorting some stuff out with Taylor."

"What stuff?" I go to hold his hand and he winces. "Christian? What's wrong with your hand?" He pulls it away and walks into the bedroom. "Christian!"

"It's nothing. Just a graze. Caught it on a wall or something." He says. He sits on the bed so I move to stand between his legs. He moves his hands up my sides and grabs my behind. I take this chance to grab his sore hand. "Ow! Ana!" I ignore him.

"Christian! It's bruised! What the hell have you been doing?" He doesn't look at me. I lift his chin forcing him to make eye contact with me. "Christian Grey! If you don't tell me what's wrong I will put a ban on sex. For a month." His eyes widen in shock, giving me that look 'You don't mean it'. "And I mean it." He sighs out of defeat, letting me know he is going to open up. "What happened last night?" He pulls me down to sit on his lap and he strokes my back.

"When you were carried out of the house I quickly ran to the front door and saw them about to put you in a van. Luckily before the driver managed to leave the drive Taylor shot one of the wheels. The guy shooting at the security got shot in the leg. He is now tied up securely in the cellar."

My body is still. I stare to whatever is in front of me. The guy who tried to take me away and shooting at my family is under this house.

"And you were beating him to get information out him?"

"Yes."

"Did it work?"

"Surprisingly, yes. With some help from Taylor, who did most of the work."

"So whose behind all this?"

"He mentioned Issac."

"Elena's sub?"

"Yes. Which tells us that she is the one behind all this."

"So she's trying to have me killed because she wants you all to herself."

"I guess that's it."

"She's gone insane." I declare.

"I think you're right. Now how about we start this day off a little better?"

"I would love that more than anything." I say, cupping his face in my hands and kissing his lips. His right hand moves down my back to my waist while his left caresses my thigh. He tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away.

"Ana? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I..." I thought the morning sickness finally stopped for today. Next thing I know I am back in the bathroom. "Sorry!" I yell back to him.

"Don't worry about it, baby. These things happen." He says, leaning against the door frame. "Hang on." He says. Where is he off too? Then my question is answered by more yelling.

"Kate, just go away!"

"I want to see her!"

"Later!" Christian yells, then slams the door. From the click I hear Christian must have locked the door. I don't need this. A hot shower might help. I know I won't be getting anymore sleep. Actually a bath sounds more appealing. I turn the hot water tap on and let the hot steam build and fill the room. Luckily, Christian always has a bottle of Jasmine bath foam here so I pour some of that in. It smells define. Relaxing me almost instantly. I start to strip off my panties and Christian's t-shirt, only to them have him walk in and caress my behind as I lean over the bath to add some cold water.

"You have a fine ass, Mrs Grey."

"Why thank you, Mr Grey. But if you don't mind I would like to get in this bath."

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all. I need to be in a stress free environment till Dr. Greene comes over. What time is she coming?"

"10am." He starts to strip off his boxers then climbs into the bath before me then helps me sit in front of him. My back to his front. "Ana. I want to take you away."

"What do you mean?"

"From all this. The situation we're in at the moment. I need you safe."

"Christian. As long as I am with you I will always be safe." I reply. He closes his arms around my shoulders and kisses the back of my head.

"I know."

"But what if we leave and the family is targeted? We might as well stay here till this is all sorted."

"You have a point there. I'll talk to my mom and dad about it. My mom will probably be all up for it, wanting to keep you close in case something happens to you again." his hold around me tightens and I know he's scared. I place my arms on his and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I will not argue with that. But what about work?"

"You were told no more work for another two weeks."

"Really?"

"Really."

I sigh out of disappointment. I have only just gotten back to work from the Jack Hyde incident and now all this. I hope when little Blip is born all this will be behind us. I move my hands over my stomach where my baby bump will soon be appearing in a weeks. Christian starts to massage my neck and shoulders and oh does it feel good. We just sit here and relax for ages.

* * *

After a long, relaxing bath with Christian we have finally joined the family down in the kitchen for breakfast. Every time Kate tries to talk to me I turn the other way. I don't want to have another argument. The chit-chat is quiet. Everyone is feeling off and edgy after what happened last night. Grace and Christian are practically close to my breathing space. I know everyone is worried but I just need room to breathe. I get up from the breakfast bar to the fridge and grab myself some orange juice and pour it into a large glass, completely ignoring everyone's eyes on me.

"This is getting annoying." I mutter to myself. I take my glass of juice and head outside. I need fresh air. Every move I make is being watched. I walk over to the patio furniture and sit down on the bench. I notice Sawyer standing by the rear exit.

"Sawyer!" I call him and he comes running over.

"Everything ok, Ana?" he asks. At least he's remembered what I asked him to call me.

"Sit with me?"

"Sure." He's more a friend than security to me now. I take a deep breath of the cold refreshing air.

"Luke, thank you." I say, fiddling with the glass in my hand.

"What for?"

"Last night. When I was just barely conscious I heard Christian asking you to hand me to him. So it was you who got me out of that van and I just wanted to thank you."

"It's my job, Ana."

"I know. But I can at least say thank you." I snap. "Sorry."

"It's ok. You've been under a lot of stress lately. It's expected. Plus you are pregnant."

"True." I reply, now giggling at the realisation that my pregnancy hormones will have a big role on my emotions.

Luke and I sit out here in a comfortable silence for only 5 minutes till we are interrupted. I turn my head towards the kitchen doors and see Kate walking out with two cups in her hand.

"I thought we could chat." She says, placing one mug in front of me then she sits opposite me. I nod to Luke to leave.

"What is it Kate?" I ask sternly. I am not in a good mood at the moment.

"First off I just wanted to apologise for this morning. I was really worried about you but Christian wouldn't let me see you so I got even more worried then I got pissed off. Secondly, are you ok?" she asks. Am I ok? I don't know.

"One. Apology accepted. But don't start with that kind of shit so early in the morning. And two. Yes I am ok. My head is still foggy but it's to be expected." I reply, reaching for my mug of tea I take a sip. "And three. Don't push Christian for answers."

"Ok, ok. I won't. He did kind of freak me out at one point. He looked like he was about to explode. But I'm glad you're ok." She smiles, and reaches her hand out to mine and I take it. This is one of the ways she tells me that we're going to be ok.

I sit back and relax once more. Taking in the peace that we have. It feels like I'm fighting in a constant war that will never end, until someone ends it. Kate has moved and is now sitting next time me. I feel hands on my shoulders and I scream and jump from my seat.

"Get off...me? Oh Christian!"

"Sorry, baby. Still jumpy?" he asks, smiling apologetically. Moving his way towards me then wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his forehead against mine. I put my hands around his neck keeping him close.

"Yeah. Just a bit though. I'll be fine. We'll get through this." I smile at him

"Good. Because the good doctor is here."

"Already?"

"Ana, it's 9:50. You've been out here for some time." He kisses my forehead. "Come." He says and leads me back into the house up to our bedroom.  
Dr. Greene is already in the room and has set everything up. How did she get all this here? Well it is a smaller kit I suppose.

"Good to see you, Ana. I've been told there has been some stressful situations rising."

"Yeah. Not been a good weekend." I reply. Making my way over to my side of the bed, while Christian sits up on his side.

"So you're now coming on 7 to 8 weeks through your pregnancy. So I won't need to take any measurements yet. So all I am going to do is check out your little one is doing after yesterday." She informs us. I turn my head to Christian in confusion. How does she know?

"I told Dr. Greene about what happened."

"Oh..."

"Right then. The gel is going to be a bit cold as usual so if you could roll up your shirt for me please."

* * *

After half an hour of checking Blip and then going through some very useful things on how to keep my stress level down, we are done. Little Blip is fine and is looking good so far.

"Everything ok?" Grace asks, coming to us with some drinks.

"Yeah. Everything is perfectly fine mom." Christian replies to her. He pulls me into his hold. Kissing my cheek. Grace smiles at his affection towards me.

"I brought these up for you. Just some juice." She hands us the drinks as we lay on the bed. "Dr. Greene, I'll give you hand out to the car."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey."

They both scurry out leaving us in peace.

"So, Mrs Grey. What would you like to do today?" he asks, kissing the top of my head. I don't answer him. I get out of his hold and kneel on all fours over him. He is leaning against the headboard.  
"What are you up to, Mrs Grey?" I crawl forward slightly and kiss his nose, then his cheek and I move to his earlobe and nibble on it. Christian lets out a deep groan from his throat. I kiss along his jaw line and I finally find his lips. He tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away. I now sit on his lap and as I kiss down his neck I unbutton his shirt. His breathing now picking up a pace. I open his shirt and kiss his chest. I love how he doesn't even flinch at all to my touch now. It shows me how much he loves and trusts me and how far we have come. He puts his hands on my thighs. Moving his thumbs in a circular motion on particular points. I move back up to his neck and to his lips. He quickly cups my head, holding me in place giving me no escape this time. He deepens the kiss. We're all tongues and taste. The sexual tension building fast. I press my chest against his. Closing the gap. I curl my fingers in his hair, moaning into his mouth. He groans back at me and turns to lay me on the bed, not breaking contact. His right hand is back on my thigh slowly moving up and down and back up again. I start to unbuckle his belt and jeans. We are so heated in the moment we can only focus on each other till...

"WOAH! GUYS!" Elliot comes waltzing in.

"Fuck off Elliot!" Christian yells.

"Bro. Cover up the Mrs!" he says, pointing towards me. I look down. When did Christian unbutton my shirt? Christian grabs a pillow and chucks it toward Elliot who runs out of the room. Christian turns his attention back onto me, hovering above me. He chuckles and I giggle.

"We really must remember we aren't at home." I giggle. Christian leans forward and rubs his nose against mine.

"That we do. God I can't wait to take you home." He plants a quick kiss on my lips, knowing that if was any longer we wouldn't have time to lock the door again. "Come on. Let's go back downstairs."  
He pulls me off the bed gently so I can change my clothes and he can 'cool' down.

"I love you Christian Grey. Don't you ever forget that." I say. My arms around his neck and his hands my waist.

"And I love you, Anastasia Grey." He plants a deep kiss on my lips then rubs his nose along mine again. Looks like today may be a good one. But you never know when you're a Grey.

**A/N: I hope you liked that one. Reviews much loved!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm glad so many of you like what is spilling out of my head. I hope you like this chapter.**

Today turned out to be rather good. Just another family day. Christian insisted that we stay inside or around the grounds. I wouldn't blame him, but everyone fussing over me was getting a little over the top. I love my family, I do, but today I have wanted to strangle all of them. Everyone was asking 'are you ok, Ana?', 'do you need anything, Ana?'. Ana this. Ana that. I was never left on my own. So I decided to say to Kate and Mia that I was heading to the toilet but instead I managed to escape to the Boat House. The sound of the water is calming me down from my rising anger. I have left my Blackberry in the house knowing everyone will try to call it to find me. I know Christian will be pissed off but I need space. Dr. Greene suggested that if I feel stressed I should walk away to a secluded area. The Boat House couldn't be any more peaceful. The lights are dim and just over the horizon the sun is setting. The view is so relaxing that I find myself just staring at it, sitting here on the back deck with my feet hanging over the edge and in the water. I'm sure Christian will put a Boat House down the water at our new house. As I start to think about the new house I can hear my name being called across the grounds.

"ANA!" Kate yells

"ANA!" Grace follows suit

"ANNNNNAAAA!" as does Mia

"ANA! GET OUT HERE NOW OR SO HELP ME!" and there we have my loving husband.

I let out a sigh of disappointment. It was fun while it lasted but I must let them know I am ok. And if I don't Christian will have his wicked way with me. Just the thought makes me wet and giggle. The shouting starts to sound closer.

"ANA!" Christian yells with a snap. I hear the door to the Boat House slam open. "ANA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I hear him stomping around. "FUCK!"

"I'm down here!" I yell. I hear him now running to my location

"Fuck! Ana! I thought something happened to you! What are you doing out here?" he asks, sitting next to me but with his legs crossed.

"I just needed to get away. Dr. Greene did recommend it." I sternly say, pointing out something he should have been aware of.

"Yes, I know. But tell me next time." His eyes show his worry. So I lean against his shoulder.

"Sorry, Christian." I say, and he wraps his arm around me.

"It's ok. I might punish you later."

"You wouldn't?!" I ask. Would he really? Here? He looks down at me and smirks, but his eyes say 'You know I would'.

"So. Why out here?"

"It's peaceful. And the sunset is beautiful."

"Right you are." He kisses the top of my head. "Down here!" he yells. I didn't hear anyone shouting.

"Thank god! Ana! I should slap you for making us worry so much!" Mia screams.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry!" I reply. Mia slumps herself down next to me. I can tell Christian is ignoring her, but now I can't as she has pulled me away from him to her. Now she has her arm around me. What is with everyone hugging me lately? Christian looks down at us and is disappointed. His little sister just ruined an intimate moment that involved no sex. Heck! Even I'm annoyed. I must think of something. Think Ana! Think!

"Um..Mia? Could you make me your famous fruit salad with fresh whipped cream and chocolate sauce?" I ask. I hope this works. She's been making me all kinds of sweet things.

"Sure! I'll go make it now." And with that she's gone.

"Thank you." Christian murmurs, kissing my cheek.

"No need to thank me. I fancy something sweet and I knew she would do anything for me."

"Ha ha, so very true. So how much time do you think we have?"

"I'd say half an hour. I ate all the cream she made earlier." I grin with guilt. But that cream was so nice.

"It did look delicious."

"It was. It was so good I didn't want to share it." I smile wildly at him. He looks down at me, lifts my chin and kisses my lips softly.

"I bet it would have tasted better off of you." He seductively whispers. I pull him to me and kiss him deeply. I bring my legs out of the water and onto the deck. I lay back pulling him down with me, not breaking contact.

"Mrs Grey? You want me to take you here? Now?"

"Yes." I breathe out. I need him. I want his hands on me, all over. "I need you."

"And have me you shall." He leans down and kisses me. His lips moving from mine, down my jaw line to my neck. His hands making quick work of my shirt. My hands undoing his. Our mouths savaging each other. Clinging on for dear life. His hands move over my body. Following the curves along the side of my body. He pulls from the kiss and looks deep into my eyes. His hands moving to my breasts, cupping them in both hands. My legs clinging around his waist.

"So beautiful." He compliments, making me blush. I arch my back to his touch. "So glad you're wearing a skirt. This will have to be quick" he says. I nod. Breathless from our kiss. He leans back on his heels and starts to undo his jeans and boxers. His erection springing free. He makes quick work of my panties. He pulls me up so I kneel astride him and he aligns me above him. Slowly he sinks into me. I pull in a lungful of air, adjusting to him. He plants tender kisses along my neck and shoulders. My head tilted back.

"Oh, Mrs Grey. Always ready."

"For you. Always." I cup his face in my hands and kiss him deeply. He snakes his arms around my waist. Pressing me to him by the small of my back. He lays me back down, never breaking contact. My legs automatically tighten around his waist. One of his hands caressing my thigh and the other in my hair. He starts a slow, loving rhythm. Deep and hard. I let out a moan, for him to only take it all in.

"Shhh. Don't want to be disturbed again." He smirks, and continues to kiss me. I moan out every breath and pleasure pulsing through me. He quickens his pace. Building. He breaks our kiss and his breathing is hot and harsh against my neck.

"Christian!" I whisper my moan.

"Come for me, Ana." He murmurs. And on queue I do. We release together. How does he know when I am about to orgasm? He collapses on top of me. His forehead against mine. Our breathing in sync.

"Wow." He says.

"Wow." I copy. He pulls out of me slowly, making me feel every each inch of him.

"We best sort ourselves out." He chuckles. We quickly redress ourselves just in time. Mia comes barrelling in carrying a large bowl of fruit with cream and chocolate on top.

"Oh Mia! That looks wonderful!" I say with such glee. My face all full of a large blush. Christian notices and smiles with me.

"What have you two been doing?" Mia asks, giving us a curious look.

"Oh nothing." Christian chimes.

"Ok...well. Mom wants you two in the house before it gets cold."

"Will do, Mia." Christian continues for me. My mouth full of whipped cream and strawberries. This is delicious!

"Wow, Mia! This is great!" I mumble through some cream.

"Ha ha. Thanks Ana! I'll see you two inside." She says and wonders off.

"How can you fit so much in your mouth?!" Christian asks, looking shocked at the spoonful of fruit and cream. I raise an eyebrow giving him a look saying 'I can fit _you_ in my mouth' along with a smirk.  
"Good point, Mrs Grey." He's reading my mind again. "Come on. We better get inside. Don't want you getting ill."

* * *

"Oh there you two are!" Grace calls, as Christian and I walk back into the house hand in hand.

"Hi mom. We're just going to head off to bed."

"Of course. Ana let me take that bowl from you."

"Thank you, Grace." I hand her the bowl.

"Baby, you head up to bed. I'll join you in a minute. Just going to talk to my mom for a moment." Christian says, saying it clearly enough for Grace to catch on.

"Ok. Good night, Grace." I say then quickly kiss Christian on the cheek.

"Night, Ana. See you in the morning."

I make my way through the hall and up the stairs to the third floor. For a moment I was kind of happy that Christian let me go up on my own after everything. Boy was I wrong!

"Hello, Taylor." I say, with disappointment. I can sense him a mile away now, just like I do when it's Christian.

"Mrs Grey."

"Ana!" I correct him. "Call me Ana. Please. Just because I married Christian doesn't mean you can't call me by my first name."

"Sorry, Ana. Force of habit I guess.." He shrugs.

"Let me guess. Christian told you to watch me walk up the stairs?" I say, finally making my way to the second floor and now approaching the third set of stairs.

"He's only looking out for you."

"I know. But I'm in the house. I'm not going anywhere, and nothing bad will happen...OW!" And just with my luck on saying that I miss the next step and fall flat on my front.

"Ana! You ok?" Taylor helps me back to my feet. And not a moment too soon is Christian and Grace running up the stairs.

"Baby! What happened?"

"I just missed a step. I'm fine!" I snap. "Sorry." I look up at him and give them a soft smile. Christian turns to Taylor and Grace and nods at them bidding them a good night.

"Come on. Bed." He says, helping me to my feet by my arms.

"Christian, I'm fine. I can walk on my own." What is with me? Any bad little thing that happens to me I get so emotional over! Gah! This is so annoying! I walk off into the bedroom and go sit on my side of the bed. Falling my head into my hands and just let the tears fall.

"Ana? What's wrong?" he asks, now on his knees in front of me. He cups my head out of my hands and looks into my eyes.

"I don't know!" I murmur through my tears and sniffles. "It's these damn pregnancy hormones kicking in!" I giggle, whipping my tears away.

"I hope you're not going to be this emotional all the time. I rather prefer horny Mrs grey." He sniggers.

"Ha. Ha.. I'm just going to wash my face." I say. He leans up and kisses my now soft lips.

"You are so beautiful, Ana. And your lips are so soft when you cry." He gives me a reassuring smile.

* * *

It's the middle of the night and I can't sleep. I'm tossing and turning. I did drift off in Christian's arms earlier but I just woke up thanks to the nightmare I thought I had gotten over. But now it's worse. Christian is fast asleep, so I carefully get out of bed and head to the bathroom to relieve myself. The cold floor tiles feel so nice on my feet. I wash my hands then stare at my reflection in the mirror. I turn to my side and caress my stomach.

"How are you, Blip?"

"I'm fine mommy, but you should be asleep." Christian says behind me, making me jump.

"God! You made me jump!"

"Sorry, baby." He strolls forward towards me and wraps his arms around me. His hands over mine while he rests his head on my shoulder. "Can't sleep?"

"No. Did I wake you?"

"Only by not being there."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He kisses my neck. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Just a nightmare."

"Same one? But you haven't had one for a while."

"I know. Might be because of everything that's happened. What did you talk to your mom about?"

"I was just asking her if we could stay a while longer." He says but I can feel him tense up.

"Christian. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." He replies. I turn in his hold and I place my hands on his chest.

"Christian Grey. You are not telling me something. What has happened?" I ask him sternly. He lets out a sigh of defeat. He knows I won't drop the topic.

"Fine. Someone tried to break into the apartment."

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it, baby. Taylor as sorted it out and Welch is looking at CCTV. Gail is still away at her sister's." He explains. I lean my head into his chest. Why can't we live a normal life? I let the threatening tears fall. Someone is going to get seriously hurt because of me.

"Hey. Stop crying. The only way we're going to get through this is when we finally stop Elena."

"How do you know it's her?"

"Come to bed and I'll tell you."

"Ok."  
We walk back to the bedroom hand in hand. He climbs onto the bed and opens his arms to me and I don't hesitate. We snuggle into each other's arms and he pulls the cover over us.

"Right. Welch has been watching Elena. Tracking her calls and where she drives to. A lot of the time she has been contacting Issac and an unknown number. Welch is trying to find out whose number it is with Barney's help. They've been on it for only a few hours since what happened the other night. Then when I sent Ryan to get us some things the attackers must have thought we were going back home, and tried getting in. They didn't manage it because Taylor has insisted that all codes to be changed regularly. He's even got new locks for all the doors that can't be picked. If attempted it will set an alarm off, which they did."

"When did you find all this out?"

"Earlier on when you were in the Boat house."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yeah. I'm being constantly sent letters but they are all now being forwarded to Welch."

"What do they say?"

"They all say the same thing as the first one did. They know I won't leave you so they are after.."

"Me." I finish his sentence. I snuggle into him more. I'm now starting to fear for my own life and everyone around me.

"Hey. You. Are. Safe. Taylor has hired more security. CCTV has been installed around the grounds here and the new house. We finally got access to the cameras back at Escala so we have eyes everywhere."

"I'm more worried about everyone else. Especially you."

"Don't be."

"I can't help it. If something were to happen to you..." here come the tears again. Christian pushes me down onto my back and he hovers over me.

"Stop! Nothing bad will happen. Stop thinking like that, Ana. I spend my life protecting you and our Blip. You are my universe. My lifeline. I am not going anywhere and neither are you." He kisses me deeply, as if what he's saying is a declared promise to me.

"I love you so much." I say cupping his face. I move my hands curling into his hair.

"And I you, Ana. I think we best get some sleep. Tomorrow I am taking you out."

"Really?" I am over the moon. Finally I leave the house.

"Yes. But it's a surprise. Something for the whole family, if that's ok?"

"Of course. Just as long as I have a place to escape from it all if it gets too much with everyone over caring."

"Oh you will. Don't worry about that. Everyone is over caring because they love you, Ana. Just as I do. But I show my love in many ways..." he says that last part so sexy. "No."

"What?"

"Your eyes lit up then. No. Sleep, Mrs Grey. Or I shall put you over my knee."

"Ok, Mr Grey."  
We snuggle back under the covers, wrapped in each other's hold. Basking in each other's warmth.

"I love you, so much, Ana." He kisses the top of my head.

"And I you. More than you will ever know." I slowly fall into a sweet pleasant sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this one isn't very long. I want to put up a chapter every day before it gets close to midnight. I hope you liked it. Reviews much loved!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry for the late update. Needed a break for a little bit. I hope you all like this one!**

"Morning, Mrs Grey." Christian whispers into my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I can't help but smile and turn to face him. His smile lights up the room.

"Good morning, Mr Grey." I murmur. I stretch out from head to toe. Oh that feels good, and what feels even better is my dear husband stroking my stomach where my baby bump is slowly starting. I place my hands over his and lean in to kiss him. Unfortunately, it doesn't last long as morning sickness kicks in.

"Excuse me!" I say quickly, and then I jump out of bed to the bathroom. Luckily the throwing up hasn't been so bad. Once I stop I freshen up and crush my teeth. Walking back into the bedroom Christian is leaning up against the headboard. His chest open for me to have a clear view. Oh how I love him so. I seductively stroll to the door and lock it.

"Mrs Grey. What are you doing?" He smirks at me

"I thought I'd show my husband how much I love him." I reply, walking back over to his side of the back. I lift one leg up onto the edge and he instantly leans forward and starts caressing it up and down while kissing my knee. He looks up at me and smirks again, then quickly pulls me onto his lap so I sit astride him. I sit onto my knees so my chest his level with his face. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me close to him and then lifts the t-shirt up and over my head. I look down at him and his eyes shine as he leans forward taking my left nipple in his mouth. I tilt my head back, curl my fingers in his hair and let out a soft moan. He moves his right hand up along my curves and cups my breast. Pulling and fondling my nipple. I feel him smile as I let out another moan. His left hand moves down to my behind which he squeezes, then moves down to my sex where I am already wet. He pulls away and smiles at me with that look in his eyes.  
"Oh, Mrs Grey. You. Are. So. Ready." He says in between each kiss her places around my breasts.

"Always for you." I reply, sitting astride his lap and pulling him into my kiss. He snakes his arms back around my waist then down under my thighs, breaking the contact.

"Would you care to help?" He asks, pointing with his eyes at his boxers where his erection is trapped. I smile and bite my lip. I quickly remove his boxers, and then he makes quick work of my panties. I kiss him on the lips, devouring him. I force my tongue into his mouth. Taking him. He moans into my mouth and cups my head. I move so I am aligned to his awaiting erection and then slowly ease my way down on him. Feeling every inch of him.

"Ah. Ana...Are you trying to take control?" he breathes.

"Never, Mr Grey." I deliberately bite my lip and he growls at me and he thrusts his hips to meet me. Taking me by surprise. I moan out load. "Feel me." I try to move to get some friction but he doesn't let me go. "Every inch." And somehow he goes in deeper. Last time he went this deep was in Georgia, when we were in the bath. He begins to devour my mouth this time and I let him. He holds me close and I feel him moving onto his knees and laying me on my back not breaking contact. I moan out as I feel him move deeper. He moves to kiss my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist keeping him close.

"Christian!" I let out "Please!" I plead. He's taking too long.

"Please what, Mrs Grey?"

"Love me."

"Anything for you." And with that he starts his thrusting into me. Slowly.

"Faster! Please, Christian!" he grants my wish. Now he moves. Making me build. Both out breathing becoming harsh, filling the room. This is what I love. In our moment of lust we are still in unison. I curl my fingers into his arms and he moves his lips down to my breasts. I can feel us both building higher as my insides tighten and Christian's pace quickens some more.

"Chris...!" I try to call out but Christian kisses me stop me from screaming out too loud. I let out my moans into him and he in me.

"Oh, Ana. I think we need to teach you how to control." He says. Both our breathing rapid.

"Oh, but Christian. When it comes to you I have no control." I reply.

"You are right there, Mrs Grey." He quickly kisses me then pulls out of me slowly and lays beside me. "Now that's a start to the morning." He smiles.

"I think we better get dressed, Mr Grey."

"Right you are, Mrs Grey." He jumps up off the bed and pulls me along. He smiles at me blissfully.

"What?" I reply, happiness laced in my voice.

"I just still can't believe that you are in my life. Come. Shower." He says the most romantic things sometimes.

* * *

"Finally!" Elliot bellows, as Christian and I walk into the dining room. "We were wondering when you two were going to join us after you two finally stopped getting at it like rabbits!"

"Elliot!" Kate and Grace scold him in unison. Kate punches him in the arm. I am pretty sure my face is the colour of the red rose on the table. Christian just glares at him. We take our seats next to each other opposite Kate and Elliot. Carrick at the head of the table with Grace and Mia either side of him.

"So, Mia. When is Ethan coming round?" Christian asks, grabbing some fruit. I start grabbing for myself as the conversation continues with chit-chat surrounding it.

"He should be here with-in half an hour. He just sent me a text saying he's stuck in traffic at the moment."

"I take it everyone except me, knows what's happening today?" I interrupt. I look up from my food and everyone is smiling, trying to avoid eye contact. "Seriously? Christian!"

"It's a surprise. I told you yesterday."

"You give me too many surprises." I reply, now pouting at my husband.

"I know. And I love it." He says, leaning in to kiss me, but only too quickly as Elliot lets out a very un-discreet cough. We both turn our heads to him and scowl. I love Elliot but he can really be annoying sometimes. I go back to my food while everyone else chit-chats.

I stayed silent throughout breakfast. Christian occasionally asked if I was alright, which I was. But there was nothing for me to talk about seeing as everyone wouldn't let me in on the surprise. I walk over to the French doors and lean against the frame, staring out at the scenery. It's a chilly day so I have dressed warmly. I don't want to risk getting ill and hurting little Blip. On that thought my hand automatically covers my stomach. I sip on the cup of tea in my hand occasionally. Grace, Mia and Kate are clearing the breakfast dishes while Carrick, Elliot and Christian talked about some business. I was told not to help with anything, so here I am. Alone with a cup of tea staring at the early pink and blue sky. It's days like these I just wanted to run through the meadow at the new house. The wind blowing through my hair. Little Blip in my arms. The thought makes me smile.

"And what are we smiling at, Mrs Grey?" Christian asks, leaning his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my stomach protectively.

"Nothing much. Just says like these I wish we were at our new home and I could run around freely with Little Blip in my arms." I reply, stroking his arms.

"That's wonderful wish. A lovely thought. One day maybe."

"Maybe? If you had anything to do with it Blip and I would be on house arrest."

"Ha ha. That is very true." He chuckles. We hear the door bell ring and Mia chimes as she goes to answer it. Ethan must finally be here.

"Sorry about that everyone. Traffic was murder." Ethan says, as we join the rest of the family in kitchen. When I hear the word murder I freeze. Terrified of the word. Christian notices very quickly and hugs me tight. "Oh! Sorry Ana!" Ethan apologies. I simply nod at him and weakly smile.

"It's ok. Just been a long weekend really." I say.

"Right then. How about we get going?" Elliot chimes. He seems excited and walks over to. "Now my dear sister Ana. I think my little bro here better take away your sight." He grins widely. What? Christian lets go of me and pulls out from his back pocket his silver gray tie. Only he and I know the meaning of this tie. He smiles at me and my sight is no more as he ties it around my head covering my eyes.

"Christian?"

"Trust me, baby." He kisses the top of my forehead and leads me to what I can only assume is the front door. He holts me to a stop and I can feel him helping me to put on a large coat. He moves round to my front and zips it up then quickly kisses my lips. Where could he be taking me? Nothing kinky fuckery though seeing as it will be a family day. He then picks me up into his arms and carries me out to the cars. I hear someone opening the door and I'm slid in and trapped in. Not going anywhere now.

* * *

I don't know how long we have traveled but I am so glad we finally made it to our destination. Not being able to see has made me nauseous which is not good right now.

"Ana? You ok? You've gone pale." Christian asks, as he helps me out of the car.

"Not really no. I need a rest room quickly or I will throw up here, and now."

"Ok. Hang on. I'll un-blindfold you now." My sight has returned and we are at the marina. I can see _The Grace_ proudly sitting on the water. "Surprise." He says, looking worried at me.

"Oh Christian. This is wonderful. I love your boat. Now if you don't mind...!" I say as I quickly run off to the nearest rest room. I know he is following my every step. I run in to the toilet and make it in time to reach the toilet.  
Once I have stopped I only take notice then how nice the restrooms are here. I quickly freshen up and go to meet Christian who is leaning against the wall by the door.

"Better?" he asks, pushing away from the wall and grabbing my hand.

"Yes, thank you. Never blindfold me like that again while in a moving vehicle."

"I didn't think you would have minded."

"_I_ didn't. _This one_ did." I say, placing my hand over little Blip. Christian just chuckles which makes me giggle.

"Come on you two!" Elliot yells. Grace, Carrick and Mia are just putting on their coats now from out of the car. We walk up to them and I give Kate a hug, which surprises her more than me.

"You ok, Ana?" Kate asks, worried and surprised by my hug.

"Oh nothing, Am I not allowed to hug my best friend?" I ask.

"Of course. Don't be silly. And you can stop giving me that face Grey!" I pull out of Kate's hold and turn back to Christian who has jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh Christian! There's no need to be jealous!" I scold him and hug into his chest tight, and he wraps his arms around me. Inhaling my scent.

"Sorry. Right how about we get aboard _our_ boat?"

"Yes. I would love to." I smile up at him and on my tip toes, kiss him on the lips.

We are all set to go but Christian has one thing to do a double check on. Me locked up in a safety jacket.

"Why do I have to wear one but no one else does?" I asks. I know I'm clumsy but I'm not that bad surely?

"Because you are carrying our child my dear wife. And your safety is number one."

"Fine" I huff and sit on the leather seat at the back of the top deck. Everyone else is on the main deck waiting for us to head on out.

"Come here." He says, holding his hand out to me. I take it and he tugs me to him. I am standing in between his legs. My hands automatically grab the wheel and his cover mine. The engine roars to life and we steer her out of the marina. Mac is busying himself with Elliot with the sails. I never knew Elliot knew about all this stuff. Rather amusing actually to watch.

"You know what to do, baby." Christian kisses my cheek. We are now out and the wind is behind us. Christian leaves me to hold the wheel as he helps with the sails. He eventually gives me the sign and I cut the engine. Just like the first time. Happy memories that afternoon which will not be relived unfortunately. But new ones will be made.  
Not a moment too soon and Christian is back at my side, kissing my cheek and neck. Luckily we are on our own on the top deck.

"You can let go of the wheel now. Mac will take over." He whispers into me ear. "Shame we can't relive some old memories." He continues. I turn in his hold.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. But we have family to attend to." I say. He smiles at me and kisses me long and hard and all too quickly he pulls away. Good thing too. My face is heated already.  
We walk down to the family and they are all laughs and giggles.

"So when are we going on the water skies, bro?" Elliot asks. Water skies?! My face lights up and I stare at Christian. When did he buy them?

"Thanks Elliot!" He scolds him.

"What?!"

"Now my dear, dare devil of a wife will want to go on them!"

"Umm...I am standing right here you two." Seriously! Right here.

"Why not let her on one, Christian?" Grace asks. They all look intrigued as to what we're on about now.

"Well...I kind of went on one on our honeymoon and I didn't exactly ask to go on one." I explain, I stare at my now knotted fingers.

"And?" Grace asks.

"What do you mean _and_, mom? She could have been hurt!"

"But she wasn't. Don't tell me you didn't get on it with her?"

"I did."

"Well, you had fun right?"

"Of course."

"Then stop complaining, Christian." Grace scolds him. I nod my head in agreement. She's right. It was more fun with Christian.

"How about we relive that memory then?" I ask, looking up at him. I can tell he's worried but there's no need to be. His worry has only heightened because I'm pregnant. "As long as I am with you I am safe. And you've got me trapped in this thing for heaven's sake." I say, pointing at my life jacket.

"Ok! But I am going on it with you."

"Not going to argue with that, Mr Grey." I reach up to kiss him on the cheek and he instantly relaxes. He really does get up over worked about the smallest things. But I can't help but love that about him.

"We're going too!" Kate and Elliot shout out in unison, making everyone giggle and laugh out loud.

"Ok. So Elliot and Kate take one and Ana and I will take the other. Then later Ethan and Mia with Mom and dad."

"Deal!" Kate, Elliot and Mia shout in unison.

Mac goes round handing out life jackets. Not me though. Oh no. My dear, caring, loving husband has me in one already and I'm now strapped to him. We are the first ones to get on the water skies. Christian is letting me sit in front him this time, but keeping his hands over mine so we don't fall off again like we did on our honeymoon. And he's sitting extremely close to me to hide is growing hard on, and that's all just because he got a good look at my behind as I got on. He is the one who needs to learn control.  
Kate and Elliot are sitting like us. Kate in front. Her face is beaming. She is so excited. This can't be a first for her surely? Well whatever it is she is so happy and seeing her smiling makes me smile even more.

"Ready to go, Mrs Grey?" Christian whispers into my ear and kisses my neck.

"Not if you keep doing that. And you're only making things worse for yourself." I reply, letting a little giggle escape my lips.

"I love that sound, but you are right. Maybe a dip in the cool sea will help."

"Oh behave, Mr Grey." I scold him. Kate and Elliot give us the ready to go sign and I roar the engine to life. It's not as hot and exciting as the R8 though. We are finally in a safe distance from the boat and we start moving away. Christian hold tight to me. His right hand on mine and his left over my stomach. Oh god! He's doing it again. I have the biggest smile on my face and tears falling down my cheeks. It can't be helped. When he shows any love towards Blip I go into a fit of tears. Damn the pregnancy hormones. I am doing well to hide the tears, the wind blowing them away. Must focus!  
Christian leans his head on my shoulder and from what I feel he inhales my scent. He is only making this worse for himself, or is he trying to get into the water. We are rather far out from the boat now. Kate and Elliot are all over the place. Doing wavy lines over our straight trail, so I decided, with no warning to Christian, to pull on the brakes so they go past us and I do the same to them. Christian's hold on me just got even tighter. I use my right hand to pull at his left hand. Giving me some air to breathe. We both have one hand each on the handles. He doesn't get what I'm trying to do.

"Christian! Let go!" I yell, hoping he'll hear me which he does. All too quickly for my liking and I lose my balance. My left hand slips off the handle and catching the safety cord to the key which automatically cuts the engine. Christian quickly grabs the handle so we don't tip over.

"Ana. What's wrong?" he sounds panicked

"You were holding me too tight for a moment. It's fine." I reply, catching my breath. He leans his head back on my shoulder.

"Sorry, baby. I didn't meant to hurt you. You just surprised me."

"You didn't hurt me. Don't worry about it."

"You ok now?"

"Yes. Shall we have some more fun?" I ask, leaning my head to the side for him.

"Yes. I think we shall." He murmurs, as he kisses my neck a few times. He grabs the key and re-starts the engine. This time I let him take control and place my hands over his. We quickly catch up to Kate and Elliot who seem to have stopped in the water. Surprise, surprise. They are making out. Before we reach them I can hear Christian let out a laugh that tells me he's got a plan. We quickly get closer and Christian turns us away, spraying water all over them. Their faces were priceless, and I think it's a good thing we did that. Elliot was getting a bit excited himself. I can hear their engine not far behind. Chasing after us. All laughs and giggles. New memories. This is what Christian needs. Some form of normality in his life. With Blip on the way I think it will help immensely.  
Kate and Elliot have now done the same. All four of us are soaking wet. So we agree it's time to head back.

Back on the boat we can see Mia jumping up and down. Someone is a bit excited. Taylor and Sawyer help us off the water skies. I attempt to take off my life jacket but Christian has done it up so I can't. He notices me struggling and ever so kindly un ties it for me.

"There you are, Mrs Grey. Now keep this wrapped round you." He says, wrapping me up in a large towel. I open my arms to invite him in which he does willingly. Leaning down he places his forehead against mine and kisses me.

"Later." He whispers, breaking our kiss.  
I can feel eyes watching me, and it so happens to be Grace and Carrick smiling at us. I hide my face in Christian's chest, the blush creeping up on me.

"Come on Mom! Dad! Get on." Mia shouts. Her and Ethan ready to go and have some fun.

"Calm down Mia. We're not as you as you lot." Grace laughs out.

"We're going to head down deck and get dried off." Christian informs them just as they push away.

"Us too." Elliot says, dragging Kate along with him, and then they are gone.

"How about we just sit out here in the sun and dry off?" I ask.

"Only for a short while. I don't want you getting a cold." Christian picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks over to the couch at the back of the boat and sits down with my astride him. I smile at him then lay my head on his shoulder. I love the feeling of the warmth from the sun and the sound of the waves. It's so relaxing. Christian is stroking my hair that falls down my back, keeping me close. I am so relaxed that I drift into a peaceful calming sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this normal day. Reviews much loved!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really love hearing, well reading, your thoughts. I hope you will like this next chapter!**

_I am running. Not running from anything but running to. I feel free. In the distance I see a tall figure. The sun is blocking my eyes so I stop and try to see who it is. They walk closer to me. Their hair is waving around as the wind blows. Blue skies clear above us. The figure now stands in front of me, blocking the sun.  
"Christian." I breathe out, smiling. He's smiling back at me. He leans down and kisses me. A deep and passionate kiss that sends shivers down through my body.  
"I love you, Anastasia Rose Grey." He says it like a pray, and I know he means every word of it. I hear happy laughing. Laughing from a small child. I turn around and see a small boy running towards us with a smile on his face. I crouch down and open my arms instinctively which he happily flies into. I'm laughing along with him. I stand back up and turn to Christian who smiles down at us.  
"Thank you, Ana." He whispers then kisses me again._

"She's been asleep for a while now." I hear muffled voices in the distance pulling me away from my first really happy dream.

"It's only been an hour Christian. It's normal. Don't worry so much. She is perfectly fine. I'll go help Mia set up some food. Why don't you wake her up?" Grace says.

"Thanks, mom."

"No worries, darling." I hear the door close. Then footsteps. The bed moves slightly and I can feel Christian's heat covering my body.

"Wake up sleepy head." He whispers, stroking my hair out of my face.

"No..." I murmur, turning into my pillow. He pulls me onto my back and he is smiling down at me. He always makes me melt with that smile.

"Hi." He whispers then kisses my quickly.

"Hi. How long was I asleep for?" I ask, cupping his face with my right hand.

"An hour. I was getting worried but then again you do tire easily now, and the adrenaline wore off when you got back on the boat." He smiles.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Because I am so happy. I have never felt this happy before with my family. And it's all thanks to you, my dear, beautiful. Sexy. Kind. Caring. Wife." He trails off with kisses.

"Oh Christian. It takes two to tango." I retort.

"Right you are, baby. How does food sound?" I beam eyes so bright at him. Food? Food sounds brilliant. "I'll take that as a yes then. Come on."

I push the covers off of me and the first thing I notice is that I am in one of his t-shirts and my panties.  
"Do you enjoy striping me down and changing my clothes when I am not awake, Mr Grey?"

"I most certainly do, Mrs Grey. It is a pleasure to see your body. But I will say it is more fun when you are awake. There are some clean, dry clothes in the top drawer. I'll meet you out there." And with that I'm alone. I quickly change into my favourite skinny jeans and a blue shirt, along with a little blue jumper. I am feeling cold now after the fun we had out at the water and with it nearing winter the chilly air is coming in.

"There's our sleeping beauty." Kate calls, as I join everyone back on deck.

"Hi. Sorry I fell asleep." I apologise. I feel like I've stopped all the fun. I go to sit next to Kate who pulls me into a hug, keeping me warm. Carrick and Elliot are in some sort of deep conversation and I can only assume that Ethan and Christian have gone to help Grace and Mia.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asks me, rubbing my arms.

"I'm fine. Feeling the cold though."

"Yeah, you're right. Winter is coming. Which means..."

"Christmas!" we say in unison, making our selves laugh. We always loved Christmas. At college, on the week leading up to Christmas eve we would have so much fun drinking egg nog and giving each other small, random present till we went to see our families. It was so much fun.

"So I was thinking. How about we do big presents rather than little presents this year?"

"Sounds good, Kate. But we've still got two months to go through."

"One and a half actually." She corrects me. She loved counting the days and weeks. Always had it on the calendar.

"Ah. There's my beautiful wife." Christian walks out with two bowls in his hands. "Some soup should warm us up." He places one bowl in front of me and sits close to me. Grace, Mia and Ethan carry out the rest. The soup smells and looks delicious. Vegetable soup. Best thing for the coming winter. I take a spoon full and I am over whelmed by the taste.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I say, rather too loudly.

"Ha ha. Thanks Ana." Mia says. "Just an old family recipe.

"Well it's fantastic!" I tuck in, zoning out everyone and everything around me. My full focus on the food. I notice on occasions Christian smiling at me. _Yes, I am eating, Christian. Eating for two actually._ I think to myself.  
Once again I am first to finish, so I ask Mia is there is more and luckily there is tones left. Christian lets me out from between him and Kate and I make my way to the kitchen. As I serve myself another bowl I realise one thing. I haven't told my mom or dad yet about Little Blip. So why am I here? They should have been told ages ago, but I keep delaying it every time it comes up. I feel the threat of tears at the back of my eyes so I force them back. But I really should tell them soon. As I set off to re-join the family I quickly glance back and notice two pots full of soup. I'm walking out and eating at the same time. This doesn't taste like vegetable.

"Um, Mia? Did you make two kinds of soup?" I stop in my tracks just before the table and I feel myself go pale.

"Yeah. Why?" I can feel it in my stomach.

"What was it..?"

"Fis...Oh Ana! I am so sorry! I should have told you." Mia apologises, but it's too late I'm running to the bathroom making it in time to empty my stomach. I can just hear Christian almost blowing a fuse.

"God, Mia! Are you trying to kill her?" He yells.

"Christian! Calm down now! Go check on Ana." Grace orders, and I hear no more voices, just the slight knock on the door.

"Baby..?" He murmurs. I turn on my knees and open the door for him and quickly turning back to the toilet emptying my stomach more. "Oh, baby." He kneels down next to me and rubs my back. My stomach now empty, all that lingers is the ache in my muscles.

"It's not Mia's fault. I should have noticed sooner. I was too lost in though."

"About what?"

"My parents." He stills. He's keeping something from me. "What?"

"Nothing. We will tell them soon." He smiles at me. I get up and freshen myself. Christian lingers by the door frame never taking his eyes off me.

"When are we heading home?" I ask. I feel so tired that I could sleep for days.

"In a bit. Just waiting for the table and floor to be cleaned, then we can head off."

"Ok." I let out, almost a whisper. Am I always going to be this tired? I hope not? "When can we go back to Escala?"

"Tomorrow. Taylor had it checked throughout the day. It's safe to go back." He looks worried. Well someone is out to kill me. Just the thought makes me shiver. "Come here. You look like you're freezing." He pulls me into his arms. I am cold. Very cold in fact.

"Can I borrow one your jackets? I am actually freezing." I say. He looks down at me, still worried. He nods. Taking my hand he walks me to our bedroom and leaves me by the bed while he disappears for a second. Returning, he holds up a large, thick coat. He helps me into it then zipping me in. When he has pulled the zipper to the top he traces his fingers under my chin lifting my head, my eyes meet his and leans in and kisses me.

"Come. Let's set sail." He says, making me giggle.

We walk back out on deck where everyone's ready to go. Mia looks up at me and stands.

"I am so sorry, Ana. I should have said. Forgive me?" she asks, holding my hands in hers. I notice Christian has walked onto the top deck waiting for me.

"You are forgiven. It was my own fault for not thinking." We hug each other and I go up to Christian while Mia sits next to Ethan and Grace.

"Everything ok?" he asks

"Yeah. All good."

"Good. Now let me strap you in this." he produces a life jacket.

"Really? Over this?"

"Yes. Over that. Or I could tie you to me." He smirks.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." I smirk back, tugging on the labels of his jacket kissing him.

"It doesn't does it? But! You're going to wear it anyway." He says. I frown at him and he kisses my lips, laughing at my pouting face.

* * *

We're all ready to go. I'm all strapped into my life jacket and the sails are now down. I am standing between Christian's legs again and we are steering the boat back to the marina. Every now and then Christian kisses my neck and nibbles on my earlobe but each time I jab him with my elbow. I am trying to concentrate here! Christian eventually places his hands around my waist letting me have full control of _The Grace_.  
The wind is blowing through my hair, and the sun is warming my skin. This is a day I do not want to forget. But knowing our luck something bad will happen soon enough.  
We make it back to the marina and Christian reverses the boat back in her place perfectly, not letting me go. He made me help him, even though we all know he doesn't need any help.

"Thank you for the most perfect day ever, Christian." I say turning in his hold.

"My pleasure, Ana. I will do anything for you." He cups my faces and leans in to kiss me. "Thank you for being in my life. For being my life." He whispers, smiling at me for what seems like the hundredth time today. I simply smile back and kiss him again.

"Come on you two! Let's head home!" Elliot shouts. I glance down at everyone they have already started to make their way to the cars.

"Let's go." He says.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Elliot says, as he stretches walking into the house. It's so nice and warm inside. I shrug both mine and Christian's coats off.

"Did you really where two coats, Ana?" Kate asks.

"Yes. I was freezing cold at one point."

"How about some hot chocolate?" Mia asks. She's the last one to walk in. "I can feel the snow." I look at her really weird. Snow? What snow?

"Don't listen to her. She says that every year." Christian says, reading my mind again.

"A hot chocolate sounds wonderful, Mia. Marshmallows and cream?"

"Of course." She chimes, and scurries to the kitchen.  
Everyone goes their own ways. Grace joins Mia in the kitchen while Carrick wonders into his study, working on some big case. Christian and I go sit in the family room. Kate and Elliot must have gone up stairs. The less I know about that the better. I notice the fire is burning away so I go sit on the rug near it. I slip my shoes and socks off and sit stretching my feet out near the warmth. It's so nice I lay back and close my eyes. All too soon Christian's hands are roaming my body. He leans down kissing my neck.

"I would love to fuck you in front of our fire at our new home." He whispers into my ear. God that makes me tighten my thighs together. His lips move along my jaw line to my lips. He pushes his tongue into my mouth making me moan.

"Shhh. Later." He whispers. "Or. I can make you even more frustrated till we go home tomorrow." He smirks down at me.

"You are so mean!" I squeal, lightly punching his chest. He grabs it and starts kissing my knuckles.

"You're so violent, Mrs Grey. I may have to punish you." He murmurs seductively. I deliberately bite my lip and he groans at me.

"You guys! Have some dignity!" Elliot says, walking in.

"Seriously! Are you constantly watching out to when you can walk in on us?!" Christian yells. He leans up and clambers to his feet. I sit up and I am about to follow him but he signals for me to stay where I am.

"You relax and warm up. I'll get your drink." He says and walks to the kitchen, giving a death glare to Elliot as he walks past him, but Elliot just smiles him off.

"So, my little sister. How are we?" he asks, walking over to me and sitting on the rug with his legs crossed. Just like Christian.

"Fine thank you, and you? Where's Kate?"

"I'm good. Oh she's just um...sorting herself out." He says, a blush creeping up on his face. Yeah. Don't go there. "How's little grey doing?" Oh thank god he changed the subject!

"This little one is doing good." I place my hands on my stomach. "I am looking forward to not having morning sickness anymore." I giggle.

"For you, it seems all day sickness." He chuckles. I glare at him. Not funny! "Ok, ok. Sorry! You've been hanging around my brother too much!" he laughs.

"I will agree with you there." I join him. I am in hysterics after that. Damn these hormones! I am now on my back holding my stomach as the laughing continues.

"What on earth are you laughing about, Ana?" Kate asks.

"I have no idea anymore."

"Ok..." she smiles at me and sits on the couch near Elliot, which he automatically leans against next to her leg. She starts playing with his hair and he turns his head up to her and smiles. They are so in love. Kate finally found someone who won't break her heart. I wish I could say the same about Christian and me, but we've had our rough moments. I just stare at their love for each not even realising I have tears down my face.

"Hey, baby. Why are you crying?" Christian asks, as he holds out my mug of hot chocolate will all the trimmings and more.

"Oh nothing. Just these hormones getting the better of me." I laugh away, wiping the tears. I take the hot chocolate and drool at the site and smell of it. So it's sweet things you want then, hey little Blip?

"I think someone is happy for you to have that." Christian says to me, as he returns sitting next to me. My back now against the sofa. Christian wraps his arm around my shoulders and we sit like this for ages. Talking, laughing and drinking with everyone. So much peace. Tomorrow we go home. I don't know how that makes me feel.

* * *

I sit in silence the whole evening, occasionally questioned if I was ok. I am. Just enjoying the moment really. Dinner flies by and I am hit by an overwhelming need to sleep. While the table is being cleared I sit back in my chair and relax. My eyelids become heavy and start to close.

"Come on, Mrs Grey. I think you need to go to bed." Christian says, leaning on the back of my chair.

"Ok.." I murmur. I am about to stand but Christian decides to carry me up instead. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head on his shoulder, whilst inhaling his scent.

"Night you two!" someone says. I am half asleep already to pay attention.

"Night." Christian replies. I feel him climbing the stairs now.

"I hope I'm not too heavy." I mumble sleepily.

"Oh Ana. You aren't, nor will you be, too heavy for me to carry." He says, kissing my head. I smile softly.  
"I'm just going strip you down ok?" he asks. I mumble some sort of sound to him as he lays me on the bed. He unzips then pulls my jeans down and off, then followed by my jumper and shirt.  
"A might fine view, Mrs Grey." I know he's smiling. I can't help but smile and blush. I try to lift my tired arms to unclasp my bra but Christian takes over. Jeez! Why am I so tired? I'm like an infant who ran around for only half an hour or an hour. Next I feel him sitting me up and putting a t-shirt over me. I try my best to help him.  
"Sleep. My beautiful wife." He lifts me again and lays me on my side of the bed and covers me over. I hear him striping off his clothes and soon he is beside me. My back to his front like we normally do. His arms around me and my hands on his.

Tomorrow we go home. Tomorrow we go back to the chaos. Someone or maybe it is Elena, wants me dead. Has she gone mental or something? On that thought I drift into an unpleasant sleep, knowing that a nightmare may occur.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. Next chapter there is going to be some drama! Reviews much loved!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. To reply to one review about 'what is a jumper', here in the UK it's what you call as a sweater. If that doesn't help...google it.  
I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was hooked on other fifty shades fanfics. Some of them weren't that good but I've bookmarked a lot actually haha.  
The pieces of music that I mention in this are called 'Rain' and 'Earth' which are composed by 29braincrain (their youtube). If you want to hear the videos but can't find them then PM me and I will link you.**

We arrived back home at Escala on Monday afternoon. Christian and I spent a while arguing about me going to work but I eventually won, promising him that I will have Sawyer with me or near me at all times. He agreed reluctantly. So today is now Wednesday and it's coming up to 1pm. Christian insisted on taking me out to lunch for a change but he won't tell me where. He just said to wait in my office. So for the mean time I have my eyes glued to the screen checking and deleting emails that have piled up for a few days or so now. I am disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call, to whom ever is behind it. I lift my eyes and a smile spreads across my face. "Hello, Mr Grey. And what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask.

"I came to take my pregnant wife out of her office for lunch. So, if you don't mind coming away from the screen?"

"I don't mind at all." I push back from my desk and out of my chair. "Let me just get my bag." I have picked up the habit of locking my bag away in my bottom draw. Although at the moment I wish I hadn't. I lean do and then wince in pain. My wound is healing fine but the pain comes now and then.

"Let me get it, Ana." Christian says, swiftly and quickly making his way to me. I sit back in my chair, my hand covering my wound as if to stop the pain but it doesn't work.

"Sorry." I murmur.

"Don't be. Come on let's go for lunch then you can take some pain killers." He holds out his hand to me and I take it gladly. "Before we leave I need to cover your eyes." He says then un-tying his tie. Our favourite silver tie.

"Why?" he covers my eyes and I see nothing. My other sense heightened.

"A surprise, my beautiful wife." He whispers into my ear, before kissing my cheek. He slowly leads me out of the office and towards the elevator. He keeps his hands on my shoulders at all times. I wish I didn't wear heals today. Only now do they start to feel sore and standing in the elevator this long, well it feels live forever, is making it worse. I stand in front of Christian with him close to my back, his hands still in place. My feet getting worse by the second I start to shift my weight to either foot for a while each time.

"What are you doing?" he murmurs to my ear, his hot breath covering my skin.

"My feet are sore. I'll take my shoes of in the car."

"No need." Is all he says, and then I feel his arms around my lower back and behind my knees and I'm lifted into his arms. I hear the odd 'aww' from some women who are probably standing at the back. I can feel him moving now. I feel the chilled breeze from the main doors as we walk closer. Claire shouting in the background and laughing. This is so embarrassing. What makes it worse is the tie but I'm not going to complain. Christian rarely shows affection in public. We reach the car and he slides me and quickly sits next to me on the other side. He takes my hand kisses my knuckles. I can't help by smile at the time. I'm excited to see what he has planned.

We arrive at where ever we have and I get this feeling that I know the place. Christian is quick to carry me out of the car and lead me to another elevator.  
When the elevator stops he walks out and places me gently on the floor. He crouches down and lifts my foot to take my shoe off and repeats the process with my other. I hope we're not in public. He leads my through to another room and stands me in front of, what feels like, a table. He removes the tie from my eyes. Blinded slightly from the light I manage to get my sight back.

"Christian...I thought we were going out for lunch?" I am speechless. On the dining room table is a feast which looks mouth-wateringly good.

"I thought that maybe a surprise meal at our home would be a nice change. After lunch I am going to give you a massage." He murmurs in my ear again, kissing my neck.

"What about work?" I turn to face him and place my hands on his chest.

"We are not going back to work for the rest of the day."

"We?"

"Yes. We. You and I." He leans forward and swiftly kisses my lips. He turns me back round and pulls out a chair for me. In front of me my food is hidden under a lid. Christian lifts it up to reveal beef wellington. Pastry is one of my new cravings. Christian sits opposite me. Smiling as I devourer the food in front of me. He eats at a slower pace than me, well everyone does.

We go through lunch steadily. The conversation light and normal. We expected to have trouble when we got home but thankfully we didn't but all in good time I guess.

"So. What next?" I ask. Propping mu elbows on the table resting my head in my hands. He looks at me and smirks.

"Eager as ever, Mrs Grey."

"Always with you."

"Come." He stands from his seat and comes next to me, holding out his hand for me to take. "You need a massage."

He leads me from the great room to our bedroom where he leaves me on the bed. He goes into the bathroom and I hear him rummaging around with bottles. I decided to get changed quickly in the walk –in wardrobe. I strip down to my underwear then I feel his hands on me.

"No need to remove anymore clothing." He kisses that spot behind my ear. "For now." Those words send a spike straight to that deep depth inside me. How can his words have so much affect on me? His hands slide down my arms lightly leaving tingles along the way, then he moves to caress my stomach. I lean my head against his shoulder as he leaves more kisses along my collar bone and neck.  
"Your smell is intoxicating." He murmurs.

"Christian..." I moan.

"Come." He keeps me in his hold and pulls me back into the bedroom. "Lay on your front."

I lower down onto the bed while he grabs a bottle of lotion from the side. I'm lucky my bra hides my scar. I can't bare for him to see it. I feel his weight moving the mattress. I lay my head on my arms and relax while he sorts himself out. I hear the cap of the bottle open then quickly closed. A cold liquid runs over my lower back. His hands work the oil into my skin and down my sides.

"Please don't!" I plead, his hands starting to unclasp my bra.

"Baby? What's wrong? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Please..." I hide my face into my arms. He moves up to my face and lays on his side.

"Ana? Baby? If it's your wound...I'm not bothered."

"But I am." I turn my head to look at his face. He smiles at me reassuringly, stroking my arm.

"Don't be. I don't want you to feel insecure about your body. It doesn't bother me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok." I smile at him. He moves back down the bed and starts again. Unclasping my bra, he slides the straps down forcing me to lean up so he can remove it completely. I am kneeling on all fours now and I can feel him doing the same over me. His hands move round to my breasts. He takes them in his hands and begins to massage them. I drop my head down and moan into his touch.

"Shhh...relax." his hands move down to my waist and he pulls me to sit in his lap. I drop my head onto his shoulder as his oily hands work their way up my body. I can feel his chest hair against my back. When did he take his shirt off?

"Now, Mrs Grey. I think you need to relax some more. And I know how." I can feel his smirk on my skin.

"I like the sound of that, Mr Grey."

"Good." He lays me back down onto my front gently and turns me over to face and on instinct I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him down to me. I run my fingers through his hair and pull him to my lips. He moans into me and strokes my lips with his tongue to gain access and I let him explore me. His heads cupping my head, controlling me. Devouring me. We are lost in the moment till we hear loud banging noises outside our door.

I grip onto Christian's arms and he automatically covers my body. He quickly leans down onto the floor and picks up his shirt for me to put on.

"Christian..." I whisper. "It sounds like..."

"Gun shots." He finishes my sentence. He looks deep into my eyes. "I'm just going to go see what's happening."

"No! You are not leaving me on my own!" I protest.

"Ana. Go lock yourself in the bathroom. Now!" He orders me. He's not listening.

"No! Christian you could get hurt!"

"So could you! And our baby! Please, Ana?" He pleads, pushing himself off of me and climbing off the bed. I don't move. I stay where I am pulling the covers over me, my eyes never leaving Christian until he's out of the door. My fear turning to panic. I hear the shooting die down until shouting takes it's place. Christian's voice louder than most. I make a dash for the walk-in and pull on a pair of sweats. I walk over to the door, feeling the walls of the corridor to guide my way to the great room. The lights are dull and the shouting has ceased. I am faced with Christian's back to me. Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan crowding near, what looks like, a body. Taylor notices me walking over closer and Christian follows his stare to me. He quickly walks over to me and locks me in his hold.

I look down and the figure seems to be trying to move. Their head lifts and looks at me. Such hatred in his eyes. But why? Who is he? Why did they invade our home? With in a flash they try to attack me, pointing a gun towards me which then drops from his grip as Taylor shoots his hand. Christian covers me and turns me away, but luckily Taylor and Sawyer grab the man before he got any closer.

"You will die! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be going through all this! This event is only a warning!" he shouts.  
Christian is glaring down at him. Does he know this man?

"Don't blame your problems on her! TAYLOR! Get him out of here!" He shouts. Christian pulls me away back into the bedroom just as Taylor and Sawyer drag the man away.

Christian sits on the bed and pulls me into his lap, holding me close to his chest.

"Christian?" I stroke his cheek, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, Ana." He leans into my touch. "If anything happens to you or Blip my life will end."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise." I can't see him this way. I kiss him. Deep. Making my words a promise that can't be broken. This afternoon's events may have been sudden and quick but I know there's more to come. So we spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms, making love, making sure that we can get through anything.

* * *

_Blood! Blood. Blood? Why is there blood? I can't even move. It's dark around me. I can't see a thing. But I can hear my name being called. Who? Ana! No go away!  
"Ana! Don't die!" It's Christian! He's crying. But why? More blood. I'm bleeding! Oh god! No! Blip! I was shot! My body has gone cold and I can't feel anything._

I jolt awake. A nightmare? Why now? I am too warm to think. Christian has covered me with his arms and legs again. I manage to slip free and get out of bed. I need a drink or something. I walk out of the bedroom to the great room and to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator I grab some orange juice. I need music. For a change it's me who needs to listen to music to think. Normally it's Christian, just him playing on his piano. I walk over to the ipod dock and attach my ipad that sits nearby. I look online for a piece of music that resembles my feelings. Yes this will do. A nice gentle piano melody. This fits well. I turn the volume to a low gentle sound. I walk over to the floor to ceiling window, resting my head on the coolness of the glass.

So many questions flow through my mind. Is it really Elena behind all this? Was that man from earlier Issac, her sub? If this is all connected to her then why is she taking her time? Maybe she's watching how her plan plays out. Trying to push us apart without getting her hands dirty. I don't know. I thought she was done with all this. Trying to make our lives hell. They only thing that comes to mind is that, if she is behind all this then, she has lost her mind. It's actually surprising how much music helps you think. I add another piece of music to the list and set them to repeat. It helps.

I want my life with Christian to be as peaceful as it can be. I don't want our little Blip to be put through what we have been through. There's too much pain and heartache.  
My hands caress my stomach where Blip lays.

"You ok in there? Don't worry, I'll protect you, and so will your daddy." I smile to myself. I turn my back against the window and continue to lean against it. I take a glance at the clock on the dock. 2.35AM. It's always so early in the morning when my brain never shuts up. The only lights that fill the great room are the ceiling lights above the breakfast car and the night lights from a sleeping Seattle. I turn back to look out around the view. We are so high up.

How long is this going to drag on for? Why can't it all be done and over with?  
I'm still too warm. I press my head against the window again. I let out a sigh. Why did I have to fall in love with the most complicated man on the planet? Who knows, but I wouldn't change anything, well there are a few things.  
I walk away from the window and sit on the couch, hugging my knees. I can't go back to bed now. I'm too awake. My mind racing. I drop my head back and close my eyes. Listening to the music surrounding me.  
What did my nightmare mean? Is it a warning? Or maybe my future? No! I can't think like that! I promised Christian. But you can't promise on anything that isn't in your control. Can you? I don't know.

I am torn from my deep thoughts by the sound of pounding bare feet along the floor.  
Christian comes running into the room in a frantic panic.

"Ana?! Ana..." He starts to lower his voice once he sees me. "Ana." He breathes out, as he begins to walk over to me. Our eyes are locked as walks around the couch and he goes onto his knees, pressing his head against my legs.

"Christian?" I murmur. He looks up at me and smiles gently but it doesn't meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You were gone. I had a nightmare and you were gone. I thought...I though..."

"I'm right here." I drop my legs around him and I lean forward, pressing my forehead against his.

"Oh, Ana." He pulls me into his lap and holds me close, kissing my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers twirl his hair around in loops.  
"Why are you listening to music at this time?" he asks.

"You play the piano at this time in the morning. I just needed something to help me think and these songs helped." I explain.

"They're nice. But sad. Ana?" He pulls away from my neck and looks me deep in the eyes. "Did you have nightmare?"

"Yes." I whisper, turning my eyes to look out of the window.

"What about?"

"Blood. I was shot and you were crying. And Blip..." I can't say it. Even the thought is too painful. I look at Christian and he nods and kisses me, as if he is trying to take the pain away, like I do for him sometimes.

"How about we go back to bed?"

"Ok." I reply. He lifts me in his arms with my legs wrapped around his hips, and he takes me to bed where we will lay in each other's warm.

* * *

I am once again disturbed from my sleep. Shouting from the great room is the culprit. I glance at the clock. 1.12PM! Shit! How long have I been asleep for? I take a glance at the empty space beside me. I am about the question where Christian has gone but it's his voice I hear. What's going on?

I slip out of bed and pull on my robe that lies on the floor. I stand back up to then I realise that my wound is extremely sore today. I walk slowly out of the room to the voices that get louder and louder. All I can hear is Christian's voice at the moment. No others. Something or someone has made him go nuclear. I walk out and I am stopped in my tracks instantly. How the fuck did she get in here?!

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon, Anastasia." I give her the most disgusted look I can muster. I walk up to Christian and take his hand. He squeezes it tightly.

"As I fucking told you! There is nothing you can do that will separate us!" he yells. "You must be fucking mental if you think I'm ever going back to you! You are nothing! Nothing but an empty vessel!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I taught you everything you know! And what has this little whore done for you? Are you even sure that she is carrying _your_ child?" That's it!

"Get out!" I shout, stepping close to her but Christian keeps his hold on my arm. "Fuck off, Elena. You are nothing but a paedophile! You took advantage of Christian when he was vulnerable! You taught him nothing! Now get the fuck out of our home or I will make you!" I release all the anger I have in me.

"Ha! You have no power here. You are nothing but a little gold digging whore." She steps closer, and I don't move an inch. I am standing my ground!

"I may not have any power but I don't take everything for granted and abuse everything I see in my sights! Now! Get! Out! Of! OUR HOME!" I am almost screaming the roof down. She doesn't move an inch but smirks at me. That's it! I'm going nuclear!

I launch myself at her. Grabbing her by the hair and twisting her arm behind her back and shoving her to the door. I can hear Christian trying to calm me down or pull me back or something but I have blocked him out.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She yells. She pushes back against me, then kicking my ankle so I am forced to release her and fall to the ground. I push her forward so she is forced against the foyer door. I march back over to her and just as I am about to punch the life out of her I am stopped in my tracks by shear agonising pain in my stomach. It causes me to fall back to the ground, landing on my knees and using one hand to stop my falling flat on my face. The other covering my stomach. I can't help but scream out. It's sheer agony!

"Christian!" I scream out and in a nanosecond he is covering my body just before Elena took advantage of this opportunity. Sawyer and Ryan come rushing in and quickly grab Elena. I try to ignore the pain. I try to push it away but the tears are running down my face. Christian is trying to calm me but no words are coming out of his mouth. Actually, there are no sounds at all.  
No! Not the darkness again! Before I collapse I feel Christian wrap his arms around me tightly. Then the darkness arrives. Blip?

**A/N: Well I hope that is enough drama for you for the time being. Again! Sorry I missed posting yesterday! Forgive me? I hate Elena so much I want to rip her head off so I think I'll let Ana or Christian haha. Reviews much loved!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you like this one!**

Christian's POV

I am going to fucking kill that miserable excuse of a woman! This is what she has forced Ana into! I can't believe what I saw before me. Ana went nuclear. Just like me. But now she is unconscious in my arms. Her screaming terrified me the most. Where the fuck were Sawyer and Ryan when we needed them?! Taylor should have told them to stay close while he was attending to Issac! Fuck!

I don't know how long I sit here for with Ana in my arms. She hasn't moved and neither have I.  
"SAWYER!" I yell out. "CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!"

"Already done it, sir. They will be here shortly." He replies. He finally got something right!

"Please! Ana! Oh please! Wake up, baby!" I plead but no response. This is like the Hyde incident. If we lose Blip because of that bitch I will kill her with my bare hands!  
I can't do anything but hold Ana close. My mind is playing her screams on repeat the whole time, and what Elena was saying about Ana. She is not a whore! She is not a gold digger! And the child she is carrying IS FUCKING MINE!

Finally the paramedics arrive and examine Ana.  
"She needs to go to the hospital." They order. Not tell. Order. Not again! Hospital?! Fuck!  
I follow them out as the wheel Ana to the elevator. I pull out my blackberry and call my mom.  
"Christian. How nice..." I cut her off.

"Mom! Listen! I'm heading to the hospital now. Ana needs medical attention. I'll explain when I get there." I hang up before she even says anything. I take hold of Ana's cold hand and stare at her pale face which is being hidden by an oxygen mask. Oh god! Fuck! I feel sick! If I lose her and the baby...No! Stop! We will get through this! Think positive!

* * *

We finally make it down stairs and we practically run to the ambulance. I stay close to Ana the whole time. Holding her cold hand tight hoping I can make it warm again. Before we exit through the doors I catch a glimpse of Ryan. What's he did with Elena? At least she isn't or I would kill her.

It doesn't take long till we arrive at the hospital. The only plus side so far is that Ana doesn't need to go to surgery this time which makes me feel a bit better. Ana is quickly settled into a private room. I notice the nurse about to change her but I step in.

"Mr Grey!" she scolds me. I know she's about to say something else but my mom walks in stopping her from saying thing else.

"Christian let me help."

"No! I've got this." I don't take my eyes off Ana for a second. I quickly but carefully change her into one of those horrible gowns. Once done I move aside for my mom to examine her.

"Christian! Why on earth happened?! Her blood pressure is extremely high!"

Fuck!

"Tell me later. I'll call Dr. Greene to check on the baby." With that she leaves. Thank god she doesn't push me for answers...yet.

I sit in the chair next to Ana, taking her hand again. The nurse returns to sort Ana out some oxygen.

"Why does she need that?" I ask. Worry beginning to rise.

"It's just to help balance out her breathing, Mr Grey. When the paramedics got to her her breathing was un-balanced. This should help." I just nod in response. That bad? Oh, baby. Look at the shit I've pulled you into this time. I'm pretty sure my mom is calling everyone.

"I've called Ana's parents." My mom says, walking in.

"And?"

"They said they might not be able to make it because of the airline and Robert is ill."

"I'll send the jet." I pull my blackberry out and email Taylor to contact and send the jet for Ana's parents. They need to be here. But Blip! Shit they don't know!

"Dr. Greene is on her way over now."

"Thanks, mom." Is all I can muster. Grace squeezes my shoulder then leaves us in peace.

"Oh, baby! What have I done to you?" I murmur. "I promise you this. I will kill Elena myself if I have to keep you safe from her." I hope she can hear me. She said she heard some stuff when she was here after the Hyde problem. "Please, baby. Just wake up. Or say something. Anything. Please."

Nothing. Out cold. I kiss her hand every few seconds. My hand stroking hers and stopping at her rings. She's mine. I have to protect her. I promised.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Grace asks. When did she come in?  
"Christian. If you don't tell me I can't help you. Now what happened?"

I can't fight right now. No energy to do so. I let out a sigh. It's now or never. I pull my chair closer to Ana. I need to know she's still there.

"Christian?"

"Elena somehow got into our apartment. Started saying horrible stuff about and towards Ana. She wasn't there long till Ana came out and then everything snapped. Ana was the one who went nuclear. I was on the verge of it but when Ana came out I calmed down."

"What did she say to push Ana so much?" Grace asks, irritation present in her voice. She's pissed too. Can't blame her.

"She called Ana a, and I quote, 'a little gold digging whore'. She then accused Ana of cheating on me, saying the baby wasn't mine. That's what snapped Ana."

"Oh, darling. I'll call your father."

"Why?"

"Elena trespassed into your home and harassed you, both of you and look at the state of you two. Ana is unconscious. If anything happens to our grandchild your father will do something about it."

"Thanks, mom."

"No worries darling. And don't worry about everyone else. If the family come over then I'll make sure no one starts a fight."

"You mean Kate?"

"Yes. I love her but she can go a step too far. I'll bring you some coffee.

"Thanks again, mom." I reply. She smiles and leaves.

* * *

We've been in the hospital for hours now and Ana still hasn't woken up. The doctors keep telling me that her body is just trying to settle back down. I mean...how high was her blood pressure to keep her unconscious this long?  
Kate is with her at the moment so I left them in peace as much I hated to leave Ana, but I need to find out what the hell happened. How the fuck did Elena get into our home?  
I pull out my blackberry and call Welch. He's bound to find something out

"Welch."

"Welch. Grey. I need you to find out something for me."

"About how Mrs. Lincoln got into your apartment? Already done it when Taylor called me. It seems she used the code. That Issac guy got into the building pretending to be a delivery guy. I contacted the head desk downstairs and they said that he was told to use the main elevator not the service elevator so they just gave him the code. I gave them a warning to call up to you before anyone uses the lift."

"So Issac got the code and passed it on to her."

"I should warn you though, sir. Before Mrs Lincoln went into the elevator she took a little detour to the set of sofa's and reached behind. Luckily the CCTV caught it and she was pulling out a gun."

"Fuck. But Elena isn't one to get her hands dirty so why now?"

"Beats me, sir. I'd say she's gone mental. I have already had the main codes changed with an additional setting."

"What setting?"

"Barney is installing a figure print scanner as we speak. Only yourself, Mrs Grey and the security team have access to pass through the checks."

"Thanks, Welch." I hang up. Fuck sake! A gun? She could have shot Ana at any point. I can't think about this. I need to see Ana.

I walk back into her ward and I see my mom walking to Ana's room.

"Mom?" he asks, when I am at her side. "What's wrong?" I am starting to panic.

"Nothing. Dr. Greene has just arrived. She wants you in there with Ana."

"Ok." I mumble. I am quick to return to Ana's side. Before entering the room I notice everyone is waiting around to find out what's happening. Kate is just walking as I walk in.

"Doctor." I greet.

"Mr Grey. I was just about to start."

I nod again. This is what I'm dreading. Please let Blip be ok! I repeat over and over in my mind.  
I hold Ana's hand. It's warm. Thank god! I watch Dr. Greene go about sorting everything out.

"Dr. Grey could you set Ana's legs up please?"

"Of course."

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry it's a transvaginal ultrasound. Mrs Grey is still in the first trimester so this is the best way to check on the baby."

"Ok." I murmur. God I don't want them to do that. Go where only I can go. It's unpleasant but it has to be done.  
The screen comes to life and after a while Dr. Greene pauses the screen.

"There. You see it? Let's check for a heartbeat."

I am stunned. My eyes are fixed to the screen. Blip? Is that really Blip? Ana is creating Blip inside her. She always ceases to amaze me. The room is then filled with the sound of a heartbeat.

"Is that.."

"Yes, Mr Grey. That is the babies are heartbeat." Dr. Greene says, smiling at me. I look at Grace and her face is the brightest I've ever seen it.  
"Everything is fine. Mrs Grey _needs _to keep her stress levels down. Unfortunately, after this evening it will take time for her blood pressure to go back to normal. The events will have made her a little jumpy, but keep comforting her and she should be fine. I'll give you a list of vitamins I'd like her to start taking in helping her out some more."

"Thank you Dr. Greene."

"You're welcome. Now I suggest you get some rest yourself, Mr Grey." I nod at her. Grace helps her remove the equipment.

I heard Blip's heartbeat. Blip's ok. Thank god! Now all I need is Ana to wake up.

"Mr Grey." I turn my head to the source of the voice.

"Taylor. Are they here?"

"Unfortunately not, Sir. Robert is currently ill and unable to fly for now but should be better very soon and Mrs Grey's mother stayed with him. I tried to contact you but it went to voice mail. She wants to be informed when Mrs Grey is awake."

"Thank you, Taylor. My blackberry died after I called Welch."

"Sir." He leaves the room. I rest my head on the side of the bed. How many times does Ana have to be in hospital? I need to get Taylor sort that bitch out.

* * *

Ana's POV

"Oh, baby. Please wake up. I need you." I feel his lips in my hand, his hair tickling my skin. There's that familiar feeling again, lingering around my head. What happened? Oh yeah. Elena happened.  
I'm starting to feel numb. I try to move my limbs and luckily the hand that he is holding responds but only a twitch.

"Ana?"

"Mmm. Where am I?"

"Oh baby!" his voice laced with relief. "You're in the hospital. Just relax I'll call my mom."

"No. Don't leave me." I murmur. I force open my eyes. It's dark outside. "How long have I been here?"

"Only a few hours. But it felt like a lifetime. Oh, Ana." He sits up onto the bed next to me, never letting go of my hand. He is still as beautiful as before. My Greek god.

"Hi..."I mumble. Seeing is face makes me feel so much better. He reaches his hand up to my cheek.

"Hi..." he murmurs back. I lean into his touch. He's so warm and I feel cold.  
"Do you want a jacket or something?" he asks, noticing my discomfort. I just nod and he leans back to the chair to grab his jacket. He slips it around my shoulders. It's so warm and smells of him.

"Hello, Ana darling. How are you feeling?" Grace asks, walking in and standing at the end of the bed.

"Cold. But other than that I feel fine." I weakly smile.

"That's good to here. I'll get you some tea and I can only guess but you must be hungry?"

"I am actually. If you don't mind?"

"Not at all. The doctors said that once you woke you could eat and drink seeing as you haven't sustained any physical injuries. They do want to keep you in overnight though just to be sure and if everything goes well over night you can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you, Grace." I smile. She leaves to fetch me some food and drink. I turn to gaze back to Christian. His eyes find mine and he smiles, thankful I am awake. I open my arms to him. I need him close to me. In my embrace. He happily sets himself next to me and holds me close.

"Oh, Mrs Grey. Are we ever going to have peace in our lives?"

"Not as long as Elena is around." I spit out. I tense up just at the thought of her.

"Hey. You're safe. She can't get to you now. We figured out how she got into the apartment and it's resolved. No one can get there. Or to us. I promise."

"Ok." He kisses the top of my head. "Christian?"

"Yes, baby?"

"If I see her again I won't be held responsible for my actions." I mutter. I hear him chuckle a little.

"I will agree with you there. I hate how she is hurting you."

"It can't be helped."

"Yes it can. If it means I have to hunt her down and rip her head off myself then I will do it. Because I want and need you safe. Both of you." He places his hand over Blip.

"Oh, Christian." I sniffle back tears. Every time he caress Blip.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" he tilts my head up to his gaze.

"Every time you caress Blip, like you are now, just shows me how much you want our baby. Especially after everything that happened when I told you I was pregnant. It just means so much."

"Oh, Ana. I love you so much." He leans down and kisses me, just to then be walked in on by the family. Kate is first at my side and holding my hand, making sure I'm ok.

* * *

It's time to go home! The night went by pleasantly seeing as I had Christian with me all night long. I think that's the most sleep he's had since I was brought into the hospital.

"Come on, Mrs Grey. Time to go home."

"Home" I repeat, smiling.

"Yes home, where I can watch you. Dr. Greene suggested to keep you relaxed as much as possible. She even has some nutrition stuff for you too, which my mom is going to sort out for us."

"How's Blip?"

"Blip is fine. Strong heartbeat too." He smiles brightly.

"You heard...?"

"Yes. Oh, Ana. You are amazing." He pulls me into an embrace then kisses me deeply. "Come. Let's go home. I hope you don't mind some of the others want to tag along too."

"That's fine."I beam up at him. I'd feel a lot happier with everyone around me.

The drive home is slow. Christian still hasn't let go of my hand. I glance over at Christian and he is in deep thought while staring out of the window.

"Christian, what's wrong?" I ask. He turns his head towards me and smiles but it doesn't meet his eyes.

"Nothing." He kisses my knuckles.

"Don't hide things from me."

"I'm not, Ana. Honestly. I'm just worried. Elena somehow got away from Ryan and I'm worried what her next move will be."

"What ever she throws at us we will face it together."

"Oh, Mrs Grey. How brave you are." He says. This time his smile meets his eyes. I can't help but smile back. "We're home. Let me help you out." In a flash he is out of the car and round to my side opening my door for me.

"Thank you, Mr Grey."

"Anything for you, Mrs Grey."

We wait by the elevator for everyone else to join us and we head up to the apartment. Christian pulls me close near the front and I notice next to the keypad is some sort of scanner, I think.

"Christian, what's that for?"

"Hm? Oh. This is another way for us to get to the penthouse. Welch and Barney had it installed earlier yesterday. Only you, the security and myself can get through. Everyone else has to go to the front desk and have them call up to us."

"All out?"

"All out."

Once everyone is in the elevator Christian plays with the pad and we start to move up. Seeing as we are with family there is no sexual tension, well maybe not between Christian and me but Kate and Elliot seem to have their own thing going on.

"Get a room." Christian blurts out, making us laugh. We reach the foyer and Mrs Jones is standing there waiting for us. She nods at Christian and my curiosity gets the best of me. What are they up to now? I don't bother asking questions now. I just need a drink. As everyone makes their way over to settle on the u-shaped sofa I head to the kitchen. In the fridge I pull out a bottle of white wine and reach up from the side a small wine glass and some larger ones for everyone else.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Christian asks, just as I am about to sip my wine.

"Having a drink."

"Tea, yes. Wine, no."

"But Christian..!"

"No buts, Ana. I know you need to relax but drinking isn't the way to go. Now come. Mrs Jones will sort the drinks out so you can warm up by the fire."

"Fine!" I huff. How many times does Grace have to tell him I can have a few sips! He pulls me along to everyone else and I sit myself on the floor against the floor to ceiling window. I may be cold but I am also warm.

"Why not sit up here, Ana?" Kate asks, patting the space next to her.

"No. I'm good thanks." I reply, leaning my head against the window and close my eyes. I know they are staring at me. I can feel it. Worried for no reason. Is it so bad for me to just sit here and relax? This is my favourite spot to think. They start to go into their own conversations, but it all turns to muffles noises as I go deep into my thoughts once more. I hear music being played on the dock. It's those songs I set the other night. Christian must have put them on. He probably saw my facial expression of deep thinking. He knows me too well.

"That's a nice piece. But why not something more modern?" Mia asks.

"It's just something for the background Mia. Besides, Ana likes them." Christian explains.

He knows how to avoid to the main topic. If only they all knew that I was having nightmares again, and why this music helps. It was the morning on the day Elena started to cause trouble. It was only yesterday or the day before? I don't know. Maybe we need to get away. We are going to Aspen but I think now would be better. As much as I want to go to the work I have to think of Blip. As usual my hands make their way to my very tiny baby bump that's starting to show. I need to be stress free or we will lose Blip. I don't know what we would do if that happened. Just the thought is making my eyes tear up making one drop slide down my cheek. I can't sit here and get emotional again, not in front of family. I push myself off the ground and quickly wipe my face, pretending I have an itch. All eyes are on me as I make my way to our bedroom.

"I'm just going to have a bath if that's ok?"

"Of course, darling. Go relax." Grace smiles at me. I carry on walking to the bedroom and on my bedside table is a bouquet of red and white roses. I walk over and read the card.

_To my dear, beautiful wife, Anastasia,  
I promise to protect you and our little Blip with my life.  
We can get through anything.  
I love you.  
C x_

He can be so sweet. I smile at the card and smell the roses. They smell freshly cut. I walk to the bathroom and look back at the flowers and smile again. Just little things do make a difference.

I run the hot water tab and pour in some Jasmine bath oils. My favourite scent. It brings back a lot of memories between Christian and I. I strip down and stand in front of the mirror. I have a quick look at my wound and it so healing nicely. A week or so and it should have gone. Maybe longer, but it doesn't cause any pain in my back now. I move away from the mirror and examine myself. I'm pale all over. My cheeks slightly flushed and my hair is a mess. Nothing a hot bath won't fix.

I slide into the steamy bath and let the water sooth my skin. I lie all the way down just so my head sticks out and I am instantly feeling a lot warmer. The smell of the jasmine is just perfect. I slide in more and soak my hair washing it with the shampoo sitting on the side. I sit the soap in my hair for a while letting it slide out when it wants to down my body and into the water. This is just what I need. What is it about hot baths that makes me feel so much better? What ever it is I love it. I lay my head back against the edge of the bath and focus my eyes on the wall in front of me. I will not be falling asleep again! I repeat to myself. I hate falling asleep in the bath. I go all pruny. I quickly wash the soap of my hair in the water and then relax again.

I don't know how long I've been laying in the bath. It's probably just been half an hour to an hour but someone is making me hungry.  
"Ok, Blip. Food coming right up." I push myself out of the bath and let the water run off me. I step out and grab a large, fluffy towel, wrapping it around me. It's one of Christian's extra large ones that he doesn't use so I use them to hide my tiny baby bump. _It will only get bigger!_ Oh there's my subconscious. Wonder where she has been. I wrap my hair into another towel and walk over to the sinks. I look a lot better. I feel a lot better.  
As I am towel drying my hair I hear loud noises coming from the great room, making me panic. I hold on tight to my tower and make a dash from the bathroom, through the bedroom and to the great room. I stop just at the end of the corridor, completely confused. Until my eyes are on my mom and bob.

"Ana!" Christian yells as soon as he sees me, completely surprised to see me in just a towel in front of our family.

"Oh, Ana. You've got to stop provoking me." Elliot jokes standing next to the breakfast bar.

"Ha. Ha. I heard loud noises and I was wondering what they were." I explain.

"Oh, Ana." My mom says walking over to me, pulling me in to her embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm good mom. Better now you're here." We smile like fools to each other, till Christian comes over closer.

"I'll let you get dressed." She says and walks away. Christian stands in front of me and hugs me. He moves his hands down onto my behind and gives it a squeeze forcing me to look at him.

"Now explain why you are standing out here. Soaking wet. In front of our family. Naked?"

"I am not naked Christian!"

"You will be if you're not careful."

"You wouldn't?"

"No. But Elliot and Kate are making plans to. So I suggest..." before he finishes his sentence Kate pulls and tugs on my towel.

I am frozen in shock. Kate as run off with my towel. So I am now naked in front of my family. Thank god Christian has covered me with his body.

"Kate! I am going to kill you!" I shout over Christian's shoulder as he makes me walk backwards to our bedroom. I can hear everyone laughing, Elliot the most. Once in privacy I march all the way to the bathroom.

"Ana!" Christian calls after. I am so embarrassed! "Baby.."

"That was so embarrassing! Gah!" I yell. I grab my brush and start to work on my hair. I get even more frustrated when it starts tugging on a knot. Christian is now standing behind me. Frustration building a chuck the brush on the floor.

"I hate these damn hormones! You better not do this to me the whole time you're in there!" I say, directing the last part to Blip.

"Ana, calm down."

"And why are you so calm?" I ask walking back into the bedroom to grab my robe.

"I'm not. I'm just as mad as you. No one gets to see you naked except me." He smirks.

"I'm going to get her back for that." I chuckle. When I think back it was kind of funny. My expression must have been hilarious.

"Well I'm glad you're calmer. But save your plan till Aspen."

"Aspen?"

"Yes. Aspen. We are going there at the end of the week. That's why your mom and bob are here. To spend time with you and come to Aspen with us. And..."

"I'll tell them about the baby. Ray was a lot easier wasn't he?"

"Yes. That is why I will be with you when we tell your mom. Now get dressed and let's have lunch with our family. What do you fancy?"

"Chinese take-out?"

"This early? Ok, I'll get it ordered and the rest of the day will be with the family." He smiles and kisses me deeply. I curl my fingers in his hair and deepen the kiss. He breaks away too soon.  
"Later, Mrs Grey. Preferably when the door is locked."

"Ok. Later." I smile. He releases me and leaves me to get dressed. After yesterday's drama this day looks much better.

**A/N: Wow! That was a long one! I hope you liked it! Reviews much loved!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews! I will never stop thanking you! I just had to re-read some parts from the fifty books to just kick me into gear. Was spiralling but I'm fine now! I hope you like this one.**

It's been a few days now since I was out of Hospital and my mom and bob arrived. Christian and I told them about Blip the next morning and they were happy. My mom was overjoyed which made everything better. She dragged me out shopping yesterday looking at baby and maternity clothes. I have yet to tell her we have bought a couple of things already but she can wait. I don't want to spoil her happiness.

Christian has been going to work like normal the past few days, trying to get everything sorted. Being the big hot-shot CEO that he is. We have both agreed for me to work at home for a while, just to keep my stress lever down. But to only go in for anything important. Hannah is fantastic. Roach is doing a brilliant job. Knowing I have them on my team I am happy. Nothing to stress about.

I insisted that my mom and Bob spend the day together and just go explore the city while I caught up on some work. Christian had a breakfast meeting this morning so I woke up alone. Mrs Jones has gone grocery shopping. I asked if she wanted some help but she told me to sit back and relax. Taylor is with Christian as usual. Ryan and Sawyer are in Taylor's office. So I basically have the whole place to myself. What could I possibly get up to?

With all my work sorted I have nothing to do. Just standing around waiting for everyone to return.  
I had given into my urge of online shopping and should be expecting it any time now. Just a little something for Christian. I realise that we haven't been to the playroom for a while. He said to me that it was because he didn't want to cause me any more pain than I already was in. That was after the Hyde incident but then the Elena problems started. I guess he wants to prove to himself he doesn't need it so much. I hope I'm not forcing him to be someone he's not. He reassures me I'm not but I can worry.

I stroll around the apartment aimlessly, looking for something to do. I wonder into the TV room and decide to watch a film. A great excuse to each junk food! Especially when you're craving chocolate all day long. So that's what I'll do! DVD and junk food!

On my way back to the TV room my arms are filled with bags of crisps and bars of chocolate, plus a cup of tea. I decided to watch 'Marley and Me'. I've always love that film. Sad though, but I have the tissues at the ready.

* * *

A couple hours later the film has finished and I am a blubbering mess, muttering to myself. I wipe my eyes and look around the room. Tissues and crisp packets everywhere. What a mess. I look at the clock above the TV. It's 4.32PM. Already! Christian should be home soon. I think the banging I'm hearing is my answer.

"ANA!" he yells. Sounds like he thinks I've run off. "ANA!"

"IN HERE!" I yell back. He strolls into the room and a smile replaces his frightened expression. "I'm still here. I can't go anywhere with this little one." I say, placing my hands on little Blip.

"Good." He says.

"Come here." I open my arms for him and he is quick to respond. He walks over; jumping over the back of the coach and he lands right next to me. He pulls me into his arms and inhales my scent.

"I've missed you today, Mrs Grey. Both of you. Your mom and Bob still out?"

"Yeah. I had the whole place to myself for hours."

"And what did you get up to then?" He asks, smirking at me.

"Well I watched a film and I couldn't stop crying."

"I can see that." He wipes the last tears on my cheeks. "What did you watch that made you cry so much?"

"Marley and me. The ending is the worst."

"It's not real, baby. So, what else did you get up to today?" he nipples at my earlobe.

"Well I did contemplate on having some of my own fun in privacy." Just as I am about to get things heated Sawyer interrupts us.

"Mrs Grey. Your package." He says holding the box in his arms.

"Thank you Sawyer." I say. I walk over to him and take the package. I can feel Christian's eyes on the back of my head. I turn my head to him and I smirk. Before he says anything I make a dash for the bedroom. I can hear him running after me, but at a slower pace. I run straight into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Ana? What are you doing?" he sounds intrigued.

"Nothing. Just go get something to eat! I'll be out in a bit." I reply. I try to tease him as best as I can but I know I've succeeded when he leaves chuckling. I quickly check my phone and see that my mom has left me a text.

*_ANA. BOB AND I WILL BE STAYING AT A HOTEL FOR SOME PRIVACY. YOU TWO HAVE FUN. XXX*_

Excellent. Privacy. I don't want to know what they will be doing.

_*OK MOM. MENTION THE NAME GREY AND THEY'LL CHARGE IT TO US. GO SOMEWHERE NICE. TREAT YOURSELVES. HAVE FUN. XXX_*

Right, now we have the place to ourselves. I turn to the package on the side and unwrap it. I remove the paper wrapping from the inside and pull out the corset. This should get him excited. It's a finely , black laced corset with matching lacy thong. A lace to tie down the middle this time rather than straps. I strip out of my sweats and I start to put my outfit together.

I take 30 minutes to get ready. Once I check myself over in the mirror I make my way into the bedroom. I walk over and stop at the door frame. I send Christian a quick text.

_*MR GREY. YOUR WIFE NEEDS URGENT *_

I chuck my phone over to the bed. I move 2 feet from the door hands on my hips waiting for my husband. And not a minute too soon he comes pacing to the door. He freezes the moment his eyes meet me.

"Hello, Mr Grey. I've been waiting for you."He strides along to me.

"Have you, Mrs Grey? Well can I say that I am most definitely pleased to be waiting for you." He smirks. He puts his hand on my waist and I put mine around his neck. He leans in and kisses me deeply.  
"What about.."

"They're staying at a hotel tonight." I kiss the corner of his mouth. "On us."

"Well then Mrs Grey." He kisses my cheek and around my face and neck. "I think. We. Better. Take. Advantage. Of. The. Privacy. We. Have."

I pull away from his kisses. "What about.."

"Shhh...Taylor and Gail have the night off. Sawyer and Ryan have a task to do."

"In that case. I want you to take me. Everywhere." I kiss him over his jaw line and neck.

"Mrs Grey." His eyes are wide and full of need. "I think the piano might be a good start." He continues to devour my lips and I moan in response. I feel him smile as his hands move down along my black, lacy corset to my laced thong. He caresses my thighs then lifts me. Our lips never breaking contact.

He carries me to the great room and lays me in the piano top. When did he close it? He breaks away to breathe.  
"Mr Grey. I think you're wearing too many clothes."

"Mrs Grey. I think you're right." I sit up on the edge of the piano and I grab his tie, _that_ tie, pulling him near me.

"How about I help you?" I murmur, un-tying his tie. Then making quick work of his shirt.

"I'd like that very much but I can't wait to undress you."

"All in good time." I whisper in his ear. He growls at me and then takes my hands, entwining his fingers in mine. He stretches them out behind me, leaning in against me, standing between my legs. He devours my lips. He release me hands. I push his shirt down his arms to let it drop to the floor. I run my hands up his arms and across his chest hair. He moans into my mouth.

He works his hands from my waists down to caress my thighs. His left hand moves to the lace on front of the corset and tugs on the loop. He pulls the lace loose and he skims his hand to the lining and pushes me down. Giving us chance to breathe. I can't help but smirk up at him which he returns. He presses his groin into my thigh and I can feel his awaiting erection. He pushes my corset open and I hear him gasp.

"Oh Mrs Grey." He says no more. His lips mind my extremely sensitive nipples.

"Ahh!" I gasp out.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asks, looking deep into my eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Just very sensitive."

"Hmmm...I wonder what else is sensitive." He smirks, and I know where he is going to move next. His lips find my nipples again, but not for long. He kisses down my torso. His hands skimming over my skin. He finds my sex. He picks up both my legs and places them over his shoulders. Then he pulls my panties away.

"Mrs Grey, you smell wonderful" I moan as his tongue starts to work on my clit and his fingers sink into me slowly. My breath starts to get harsher, filling the room.

"Christian..." I'm building higher as his skilled tongue works it magic. Move in circles. I can't help but curl my fingers in his hair. All too soon he pulls away leaving me frustrated. I lay there trying to catch my breath and from what I hear he his stripping down, so I sit myself on my elbows to watch him.

He stands back up, hands on my thighs, he then pulls me forward to him so I have to hold onto his neck. He carries me over to the rug in front of the burning fire. He falls to his knees and gently lays me lay down. He stays on his knees and gazes down at my body. The light glowing against one side of his face. My dark knight in shining armer.

"Mrs Grey. You are perfection." He murmurs, and then he's hovering over me. I can feel his free erection against my thigh. Knowing he's there I want him even more.

"Christian!"

"What do you want, baby?"

"You!"

"With pleasure." He devours my lips and slowly sinks into me. He fills my completely. Once he's fully in me he stills.  
"Oh, Ana. You never disappoint."

"Love me, Christian." I whisper and he closes his eyes as if relishing my words. He slowly covers me with his body and kisses my neck, along my jaw line till he meets my lips. He slowly starts to thrust into me. Agonisingly slow. I lift my hips a bit to encourage him, which works. His pace starts to quicken again, still going slow. I don't push him. It means he wants this to last. He plants kisses around my face and along my collar bone and neck. His pace has gotten quicker and both our harsh breathing fills the room. I pull his lips to mine and moan into him which I can tell he loves as he gets harder inside me.

I curl my fingers in his hair, holding him close. His hands in mine, angling my head to where he needs it. I feel that familiar build. That oh so sweet ecstasy we make together.

"Come for me, Ana." He murmurs against my ear. His hot breath tingling my skin. A few thrusts more I over sent over the edge.

"Christian!" I call out. He thrusts more and then stills as he empties inside me.

"Ana!" he calls out. "My, sweet Ana." He rests his forehead against mine till he then falls to my side.  
"That was amazing, baby. Thank you." He breathes out, then leans over me, kissing me deeper but breaking away to catch his breath. The heat from the fire keeping us warm and the cool air of the apartment sweeps through. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat as we settle down to normality.

"Ready for another round?" he asks.

"Oh, Mr Grey." I lean up to look at him, his face plastered with a smile. "I don't think I could ever get my fill of you." I smirk and he smirks back at me, pushing me back down and kissing me all over. Round two here we go!

* * *

I am exhausted! My body aches, but in a good way. I open my eyes slowly. The sun is only now starting to rise. I turn over and I am greeted with my Greek god of a husband. He's still sound asleep. I just lay there and stare at him. Admiring everything that he is. My Fifty.

"You're staring again." He mumbles with his eyes shut.

"Now why would I do that?" I giggle.

"Mmm...I love that sound." He lazily opens his eyes slightly and rolls over to cover my body. He gently kisses my lips.

"Christian..."

"Mmmm?"

"I need to..." I quickly push him off me and dash for the bathroom. I thought all this finally stopped.

"Ana? Baby?"

"Sorry, Christian." I apologise as I quickly wash out my mouth. He walks up to me and hugs me from behind.

"It's ok." He rubs my back. I push away from the sink and my arms are killing me.  
"Baby? You ok?"

"Yeah. My arms are sore. I'm sore all over after last night." I smirk a little.

"Well then, how about a nice hot bath?"

"I would love one." I turn in his hold and kiss him on his chest. "You get it running and I'll be back in a minute."

"And where are you going?"

"Well I am dying for a drink. So I am just going to get some juice." I say then walk to the kitchen. I grab a robe before leave.

Gail is working on some breakfast when I walk in.  
"Morning, Ana." She smiles.

"Morning, Gail, Just come to get some juice."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not yet. We're um..going to have a bath first." I blush away.

"Let me know when you want it. I'm just working on some stuff for dinner later."

"Ok. Thanks Gail." I take my glass of juice and walk back to the bathroom. I open the door and see Christian lying in the bath already. I am welcomed to the wonderful smell of jasmine.

"Hello, Mrs Grey." He smirks. He's facing the door for a change. I place my glass on the counter and slowly strip out of my robe. His eyes never leaving mine. I let the robe drop to the floor and pool round my feet. He eyes up and down my body. Taking me in.  
"Come." He orders, holding his hand out to me. I happily oblige. I stroll over to the tub and slowly sit down in the steamy water.

I let out a quiet gasp as the hot water sooths my skin.  
"You gave me quite a workout yesterday."

"I did. Didn't I?"

"So what else do we have left to 'play' on?" I giggle.

"Hmmm, let me think. We still have your desk in the library, the stairs, the wardrobe. A few other places. But I think we can say we covered a lot last night. I honestly thought you would pass out after the fourth round. You cease to amaze me, Ana." He says, while massaging my right foot. Another hotwire to deep depths inside me.

"Last night was...wow."

"Wow?"

"Wow. There are no words to describe how amazing and fantastic it was." I grin.

"I think those will do. Seeing as you're sore I'm just going to let you relax." He says then moves to my other foot.

"I will agree with that. What are your plans for today?"

"Depends on you."

"Well I have no more work to do seeing as I finished it all yesterday. So I'm free all day. But don't forget my mom and Bob are at a hotel."

"We can pick them up for lunch if you like and go over and see the new house?"

"That would be wonderful. When did Elliot say it would be done?"

"Should be ready by the end of the year so we should be in at Christmas maybe."

"I can't wait. Somewhere we can call our own."

"Ana. This place is our own too." He looks at me with confusion.

"You know what I mean. A place that isn't haunted by...the _15_." I say, directing my eyes to the water. Christian moves up the bath to me, wrapping my legs around him. He cups my head in his hands forcing me to face him and smiles softly at me.

"It will be another _first_. _Our_ first and only home together. No past. Just a future." He smiles at me still. Tears start to well up in my eyes. One of his hands moves down to my tiny baby bump. That's it! The tears are flowing. I turn into a blubbering mess.  
"Oh, Ana. My sweet Ana." He pulls me to him so we sit in the middle of the bath holding each other.

"Why do you have to be so sweet in the morning?" I playfully scold him. He just chuckles a little and then starts to kiss my tears away.  
"Damn these hormones!"

"Ha ha. Oh, baby. I love your pregnancy hormones. How do you think we got through so much last night?" he smirks at me. Yes we did go all over the place. Except...!

"Christian. Why won't you take me back to the playroom? We have only been in there once and that was, what?, a week after the Hyde incident." I say. He lets out an exasperated breath.

"Oh , Ana. I don't want to hurt you. Last time...last time..." he trials off.

"Last time I got hurt. But that was my own fault, Christian! You were so gentle with me but I was just..needy."

"That you were. But no. Not until you are fully healed."

"Ok." I whisper.

"Good girl. Let's get you clean." He grabs the shampoo bottle, but I feel his awakening erection stirring underneath me. I move my hips provocatively to entice him.  
"No, Ana. You're sore. I want you relaxed and clean. Not dirty."

"I like dirty." I smirk and bite my lip.

"That smart mouth again." He says, lifting an eyebrow and smirking back at me. Little moments.

**A/N: I hope you liked this simple one. Reviews much loved!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

The only things I hate about flying are the taking off and landing. In the sky I am fine because I have Christian. On this occasion I have my mom and Kate. Christian decided to bring the Aspen trip a little early, try and get us away from the whole Elena situation. We haven't had any problems regarding her for a while now. Welch reported that she left town with Issac and they haven't been seen since.  
I have just let Christian and the security team work on it all. I have lost interest; my only concern is us and little Blip.

Elliot told us all that Aspen was filled with snow and he couldn't hide his excitement. Kate was ecstatic along with Mia and Ethan. I've decided to hide my interest in skiing till we arrived, knowing Christian he would ban me because I'm pregnant.

"I'm just going to go lay down for a bit." I whisper to Christian, who is talking with his parents.

"Want me to come with you?" he asks, concerned if something is wrong.

"No. Stay. Talk to your parents. I'll be fine." I smile at him and walk to the on-board bedroom. We've only been in the air for an hour I think, but I'm exhausted. Mainly from my mom, who took me out shopping yet again! I must be the only female who doesn't want to shop.

The room is just like it was on our wedding night. The bed covered in gold cushions. I remember that day very well. Just thinking about it gets me going. I go lay down on Christian's side of the bed facing out the window. I love looking at the clouds, so white and fluffy.  
Just looking out the window I feel my eyes beginning to feel heavy. I only have them shut briefly till I'm in a light sleep. It doesn't take long for Christian to give in and come join me. I hear him take his shoes off and climb onto the bed spooning me, his hands on my tiny baby bump.

"I know you're awake." He murmurs into my ear, and then he nibbles on the ear lobe.

"No I'm not." I keep my eyes shut, while he continues kissing me along my neck.  
"No, Christian."

"What?" he asks, leaning up and hovering over me.

"Everyone is outside and we know all too well I can't keep quiet." I explain, blushing.

"I can eat your moans." He growls, rubbing his nose along mine.

"I know you can but..." he stops me.

"But nothing, Ana." He whispers against my lips.

"Maybe when we get to Aspen, like we did last time. With sound proof doors and walls." I murmur, my hand on his chest pushing him up a bit.  
"And besides, I am still exhausted from the other day we had and then my mom dragging me around."

"Why are you exhausted? Have you not been resting?"  
Oh no, he's worried and he has every right to be. "Ana?"

"I've been...having nightmares again." I whisper. Normally he has, or used to, the nightmares but after everything that's been going on it's all haunting me.

"You've had more since I found you in the living room?"

"Yes." I barely say. It's hard to tell him, he always blames himself when it's not his fault.  
"But I'm fine. Really."

"You're not fine, Ana. You need your rest." He says softly.

"So do you. I keep waking you up Christian and I hate doing that. You get a lot less sleep than me."

"Oh, baby. I work best off less sleep. You on the other hand have too because of our Blip. And I don't want you falling asleep on a mountain, in the freezing cold and snow."

"I've discovered that I only have nightmares when you come late to bed. I guess I'm becoming more and more like you, Mr Grey."

"Not far from it, Mrs Grey. You get some sleep. I'll lay here with you ok?"

"Ok." I turn back over so he can spoon me.

"I love you so much, Ana." He whispers and then nuzzles my neck.

"And I love you, Christian." I whisper back and I begin to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

I'm moving. I know I am because I can feel it. I open my eyes slowly and mumble out some sort of sound. I'm back in the cabin with everyone else. Christian is carrying me to our seats so I'm guessing we're about to land. He straps me in and then sits close next to me.  
"She looks exhausted, Christian. Is she alright?" I hear Grace ask

"Yes, mom. She just hasn't been sleeping too well lately. You know with sickness and going to the toilet." He's lying just so she doesn't worry. None of them need to worry; they don't need to know about my nightmares.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. If you'd like to fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land."

"ASPEN HERE WE COME!" Elliot and Mia shout. I'm glad someone is cheery.

The house is the same but warmer. The snow has most definitely fallen heavy so we have been told to stay inside till tomorrow. There is a blizzard to be expected and Christian is only but too happy to wrap me up in blankets next to the burning fire with hot chocolate. Of course he's joining me which is rare.

We're all gathered together with hot drinks, sitting and chatting. Christian and I are sitting on the rug and he has me locked in his arms and legs. As if I could go anywhere with this snow. His hands over Blip and he occasionally nuzzles my hair to take in my scent. I notice Grace and Carrick smiling at us, and I can only but happily smile back. My mom and bob are having a look around the house, claiming a room. But there is no chance of them getting the master suite. Christian has already had our bags taken up and the door locked. He says it's the only one that is completely sound proof. Just the thought makes my squirm.

"Mrs Grey, may I advise you to stop doing that." Christian whispers. I blush immediately when I realise what effect it's having on him. Well it's his fault for holding me so close.

"So when can we go out?" Mia asks. "I would really love to go clubbing"

Christian tenses, we both do after remembering what happened last time.

"We've been told to stay in for safety reasons, Mia. Or in case you didn't hear the report there is a blizzard on the way." Christian explains, holding me even closer. I tug on his arms to release me a bit.  
"Too tight?"

"Yeah. Blip needs space too."

"Sorry, baby." He nuzzles my cheek.

"I'm just going to get something to eat." I announce to everyone, forcing my way out of Christian's hold.

"I'll come with you." Christian says.

"No. You stay. I'll go on my own." I say before walking out. I know I've hurt him but he doesn't realise how...how smothering he has been lately and I need room. I love him more than anything but I need to breathe once in a while. I walk into the kitchen and begin to make myself a sandwich. P, B & J I think. This time I'll look for the peanut butter first. As expected. Top cupboard. Why does Christian need these to be so high up? He never uses the kitchen. Just as I am struggling to reach for the jar on my tip-toes, Elliot walks in.

"Hey, need a hand?"

"Please. Why these are so high up is beyond me." I giggle, moving aside for him to get the jar.

"That's Christian for you. Here."

"Thanks. You want a sandwich?"

"No, I'm good. I only came out here for a beer." I turn to him and raise an eyebrow.  
"What?" I just stare at him. "Ok, ok. Christian wanted me to come check up on you, BUT! I do really want a beer. He just wants to make sure you're fine."

I turn back to the counter and just stare at the jar in my hand. Why? I'm not going to run! He's hiding something me, I know he is.

"Elliot, has something happened?" I ask, as calmly as I can.

"No, why?" I ignore him, he's lying too. I storm out of the kitchen up to the bedroom before he can catch up to me. Great! The door is still locked! These hormones are driving me wild right now! I go from annoyed to angry to nuclear in a matter of seconds. I catch Sawyer on the corner of my eye, as he finishes with the luggage.

"Sawyer! Do you have the key for this door?"

"Yes. Here you go, Ana. Everything ok?"

"Not really, no. Thank you."

I unlock the door and walk in, locking it behind me. Space. That's all I need. I place the key on the bedside table along with my blackberry. All our bags have been unpacked and our clothes are in the wardrobe. I go and grab my sweats and head for the bathroom. A nice hot bath will help. No stress. But how can I stop stressing when my husband is keeping things from me. This time I'm not going to push him but see how long it takes for him to tell me what's going on.

I stripe down as the water fills the bath. I look in the mirror and I'm pale. When am I not? I step into the bath and sit in the warm water, hiding amongst the bubbles.

It's only five minutes until Christian comes banging on the door.

"Ana! Open the door!" I hear from the tub. I lay my head back so the water covers my ears and washing my hair. That blocks that sound out more. Relax. Breathe.

"Shit! Ana!" Christian comes running to the bath and sits me up by the shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I thought..?"

"Oh for heaven's sake. I can't even have a bath alone anymore!"

"What's the matter, Ana?"

"I know you're keeping something from me." I murmur into the bubbles, trying to keep my rage down.

"Yes I am. But it's a surprise." Wait? What?

"You told Elliot to come check on me. That gave me the impression something was wrong and you weren't telling me."

"I only told him to check on you because when you left the room you mumbled something about peanut butter and I remembered from last time at home."

"Oh." I feel embarrassed now. I'm talking to myself and blaming him for nothing. "Sorry."

"It's fine, baby. Look I'll let you be. Enjoy your bath. I'll come get you when dinners ready."

"Thank you." I say, grabbing his hand.

"For what?" he looks at me confused.

"Just thank you."

"No problem, baby." He smiles and then kissing my head and walks out. I really need to stop jumping to conclusions. Or maybe stop with the baby brain. _It's only going to get worse!_

I lay my head back and relax again. Not everything Christian doesn't inform me on is bad. Look at the amount of times he's surprised me. Soaring, sailing and that wonderful honeymoon. There has been so much to count really. My mind has been going against me lately, so I just need to stop and think.

* * *

"Fuck! Ana!" Christian yells. I feel him scoop me up into his arms. The sound of dripping water filling my ears.

"Christian?"

"You fell asleep again, baby."

"Again?" I moan.

"Yes, again. Let me get you dry and into bed."I open my eyes slowly and I look up to Christian. His shirt is soaking wet from the water on my body. He notices that I'm awake and sets me to my feet near the sinks, which I hold onto for balance. He leaves my side for a quick second coming back with a large towel which he wraps me in.  
"Don't want you catching a cold." He leans his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my frame. He runs his nose along my ear and into my hair, inhaling my scent.  
"You smell divine, Mrs Grey." He whispers into my ear softly, his hot breath covering my wet skin.

Suddenly my stomach rumbles, shocking us both by how loud it was.  
"I guess someone is hungry." I smirk.

"Ok. Dinner will be ready soon anyway. May I suggest you wear what I bought you?"

"Oh? And what did you buy me?"

"Come." With his arms still around me, he leads me to the bedroom and laid out on the bed is a thick and fluffy onesie, from the looks of it.

"You got me a onesie?" I ask puzzled.

"Well, why not? I bought it for coming here and you felt cold earlier even by the fire."

"And I suppose you plan on helping me into it?" I playfully say.

"Of course." He whispers into my ear and then he starts to kiss that one spot, moving down my neck and along my shoulder. He makes me drop the towel from around me and it pools around my feet.  
"Very nice, Mrs Grey." He murmurs. He continues planting kissing along my skin, leaving it tingling with every touch.

* * *

I walk down the stairs wrapped up like I'm going to freeze any given second. I'm in my onesie with a large fluffy robe over it too. Christian was very...persuasive in getting me to wear all this. His persuasion techniques have made us late to dinner leaving the family waiting.

We head into the dining room and everyone is sitting chatting and eating away.  
"Aww! Ana! Don't you look comfy" Mia says.

"Thanks, Mia." I murmur. Christian pulls out a chair for me next to Kate. "Thank you." I smile up at him.

"You're welcome." He kisses my lips softly and quickly. He takes his seat next to me at the other head of the table.

"I'm not going to ask what took you so long to come down for dinner." Kate mutters under her breath.

"It's a pretty easy guess, I'd say." Elliot continues.

"Elliot!" Grace scolds him.

"What?! Seriously! All you have to do is look at Ana!"

What?! Am I that obvious?! I look at Christian who I can see is starting to flare up.  
"Sorry everyone. It was my fault. I fell asleep in the bath. That's all." I explain holding tight to Christian's hand.

"Whatever you say, Ana."

That seems like I've closed that one, I hope. I can feel Christian relax as his grip on my hand loosens.

"Right! I'm hungry! Let's eat." I declare. I can hear Christian smiling as Carrick starts serving us both.  
"What?" I ask, looking at Christian.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He kisses my knuckles softly, playing with my rings.

"Get a room!" Elliot blurts out, I hear Ethan chuckling along. Everyone starts to burst into laughter even Christian. I notice mom and Bob looking confused but laughing too. One day they will get it.

* * *

After a wonderful evening of a fine feast and family games we called it a night at 11:40pm. I was drifting off on the rug watching everyone, and Kate got a little bit drunk. Everyone else was tipsy. The only sober people in the room were myself and Christian. He has insisted that while I'm pregnant that he isn't going to drink, no matter how many times I tell him it's ok.

"Come on, Mrs Grey. Bed." Christian mutters, while lifting me into his arms.

"I can walk you know. I'm not the one who is drunk."

"True, but you are still clumsy on your feet when you aren't drunk."

"Good point. Take me to bed, _Sir_" I mumble in his ear. I start to kiss his neck as he makes his way up the stairs.

"It's a good thing we have the master suite. I want to make you scream..." He mumbles. I gasp. Scream? Why?  
"In pleasure." He finishes. Oh thank goodness! I thought I did something wrong.

We make it up to our room. Christian places me on the bed gently while he goes into the bathroom. I take this opportunity to quickly strip out of my clothes. It's easy in a onesie. I quickly lay on the bed, propping myself up on my elbows with my left knee bent. He was in and he stops in his tracks. He's only in his boxers. His intentions are the same as mine, I think, seeing as I am naked and waiting for him.

"Mrs Grey?"

"Mr Grey." I seductively reply, battling my lashes at him. He smirks and strides over to the bed. He crawls up my body till his lips reach mine. His tongue caresses my lip asking for access which I allow happily. I curl my fingers in to his hair, pulling him down onto me. His hands sculpt over my body, following my curves. With both his hands he reaches round and caresses my thighs and then lifts my hips, ordering my wrap my legs around his waist which I do. I hold on tight, for dear life almost, not wanting to break the contact he have at the moment.

He breaks from my lips and moves down my neck to my breast. He takes my right nipple into his mouth slowly teasing me while his left hand continues to caress my thigh. I drop my head back and my hands fall to the bed, clawing at the sheets. My breathing now harsh. Why am I so sensitive? Whatever it is I don't want it to stop. I feel his hand now moving closer to my...

"Christian..." I moan out.

"Oh, Mrs Grey. Always ready for me But first..."He looks deep into my eyes. "I want to restrain you. Just your wrist above your head."

"Ok" I whisper. He climbs off the bed leaving me breathless and disappears into the wardrobe. He comes back out all too soon and when my eyes see what he's holding I immediately put my wrists together waiting for him.

"Our favourite tie." He whispers. I nod, never letting my eyes leave his. I hold my wrists out to him and he restrains them easily, then he slowly lays me back down, quickly kissing my lips, and they tying my hands to the headboard. Once satisfied, he goes back down the bed leaving kisses along my torso, then grabs my ankles and tugs me down a little.  
"Perfect. Now, Mrs Grey. Widen your legs." He orders.

I follow his orders slowly, while biting my lip. He crawls back up, kissing my legs along the way till he reaches my sex. He takes no time in letting his tongue find my clit. He moves it in circular motions, knowing that it sends me high quickly. He slides in two fingers and copies the same motion as his tongue. I pull on my restraint slightly. I try to move my hips but his free hand stops me. I lift my head and all I see is his head bopping up and down. I let out a quiet moan as his tongue moves around in a bigger motion.

"Christian..please..." I breathe. He lift his head, smirking at me.

"What do you want, baby?" he asks, slowly kissing his way back up to m neck.

"You. I need you."

"And have me you shall have." In one quickly motion he is inside me. Surprising me as I gasp for air. He stays still for a while, circling his hips.

"Please..." His lips find mine and all I can do is moan into him. I so want to run my fingers though his hair, I would if it wasn't far the tie holding me back. He thrusts deep and hard, and somehow slow and gentle. He amazes me at every turn.

He picks up his pace more. His left hand in my hair holding me close, and his right holding his weight. I start to manage to move my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck...Ana..." He breathes against my lips. Our harsh breathing filling the room along with our moans for each other. He steadies his paces and somehow goes in deeper. I can only but arch my back as I build higher. We builder higher together.

"Christian!" I call out, exploding around him.

"Fuck!...Ana!" Christian moans, as he finds his release. He makes quick work of releasing me. I gives me a deep kiss as my arms fall down onto the bed above me.  
"Oh, Ana. I love you." He says, falling on to the space next to me. I lay myself on his chest as he wraps his arm around me.

"I love you too, Christian." I nuzzle into his chest, and I hear him let out a satisfied sigh. I take a quick glance out of the window and my eyes light up.  
"Look." I point out. "It's snowing."

"So it is. Another first."

"What do you mean?" I look round to him.

"It's the first time I've seen the snow fall."

"Really?"

"Really. And it's with you and we have many firsts together. Now come here." He pulls me back into his arms and drags the cover over us.  
"Sleep, my beautiful Ana." He kisses me on the top of my head and cuddles me close to his chest.

"Night, Christian."

**A/N: Sorry this one was late. I have been rather busy with a few things. I hope you liked it. Reviews much loved!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: You guys and girls are wonderful. So many lovely reviews, thanks again. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's late.**

"RISE AND SHINE!" Someone shouts, barrelling into out room. I feel Christian curl around me tighter muttering something under his breath. I lift my head and look to see who it is. No surprise that it's Mia.

"Go away" I groan, dropping my head back into the pillow. Christian nuzzles into my neck and curls tighter around me.

"Up! Now! We can go out today!" She chimes. I hear her footsteps and then she stops at the end of our bed.

"Don't think about it Mia." Christian mumbles angrily, but she doesn't listen. She pulls the cover off of the bed and I shriek in fear. I am not wearing any clothes and neither is Christian, well he's in his boxers, but to Mia he might as well be.

"Now that is something I DO NOT want to see in the morning."

I feel my entire body heat up from embarrassment. Christian covers me over with his arms, hiding what is for his eyes only. Mia has left the room, most likely as embarrassed as much as I am.

"Please tell me that was a dream." I mumble.

"Unfortunately not. Hang on." I feel him lean away from me to then hand over the robe from the floor. He helps me get into it, but still not letting me go.  
"There." He looks deep into my eyes. "For my eyes only, Mrs Grey." He says then kisses me.

"I think we better get up." I whisper against his lips.

"If we must. So if we are to go out today I am ordering you to wrap up warm."

"And what if I don't?"

"Oh, Mrs Grey. I think you know." He kisses me again, only this time making it deeper.

* * *

We make it just in time for breakfast, even though I did have morning sickness kick in a bit. My nose takes control of my body now as the wonderful smell of pancakes fills the room. I drag Christian into the kitchen where Mia, Grace and Carrick are.

"Good morning you two."

"Morning, Grace. Where are Kate and Elliot?" I ask as I scan the room and notice Mia looking a little...  
"Oh...forget I asked." Christian looks down at me confused then I pointed my head to Mia who was avoiding eye contact with anyone. He gets where I'm coming from.

"What would you two like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs for both of us, please. Double eggs for Ana." Christian says. Grace nods and gets to work on our breakfast. I turn to Christian on my stool and grab his attention by running my hand up and down his thigh.

"So, Mr Grey. What's this surprise that you have for me?" I smirk at him and bite my lip.

"That, my dear wife." He kisses my lips quickly then pulls away. "Is a surprise."

I pout my lips to him and he just chuckles at me. I love surprises but is there much left to do? He won't let me ski, or maybe he will? I'm intrigued now but I'll let him play it out. He likes control so I'll give it to him.

"Where's Ethan, Mia?" I ask.

"He's just reading up on skiing. Refreshing his memory. He said he hasn't been in ages. You haven't been skiing before have you, Ana?"

"No. And my darling husband refuses to teach me because of our little one." I explain covering Blip.

"You're such a spoil sport, Christian. If he won't teach you then I will." I am now terrified. Mia, teaching me? No way.

"Don't worry. I won't let her." Christian whispers in my ear.

"Um, it's ok Mia. I'll learn another time."

"Aww, ok. Next time." Mia says and then she goes in search of Ethan. "I'll catch you later."

"Here you go. Enjoy." Grace places our food in front of us and we are left alone. The food smells divine. I devour it easily. And I can tell Blip is happy too. Eating really puts me in a good mood.

"I know you love food at the moment, which I'm happy about but can you please stick to your plate?"

"What do you...oh." I have started picking at his food and not even realised it. "Sorry." I look down into my lap where I have knotted my fingers together.

"Hey." He lifts my chin. "It's fine. But maybe bigger meals?"

"Yeah." How embarrassing! Taking food off of my husband's plate! Ground eat me now!

"Honestly, Ana. Don't worry about it. I'm happy to see you eat so much." He smiles reassuringly at me.  
"Come on. Get your coat on and we'll head out before everyone else."

I make a dash up stairs to get some warm socks on and my winter boots as well. I am just as quick down the stairs to meet Christian who is holding my coat up for me.  
"Lets go." I smile up at him. He takes my hand and we walk down to the car where Taylor is waiting for us.  
"Good morning, Taylor."

"Good morning, Mrs...I mean Ana." He smiles and opens the door for me. Oh thank goodness he put the heating on. It's freezing outside! Christian is quick to get in on the other side.

"Shall we go?" he asks, rubbing his hands together, warming them up.

"Yes. I can't wait."

"Good. I hope you will enjoy yet another first."

"I'm sure I will." We sit in silence, our hands entwined together. Christian runs his thumb across my knuckles and each time he stops at my rings then plays with them a little.

* * *

It doesn't take long to get to our destination. We arrive at an old cabin with the name '_Ski Resort' _on top. Could he be? I doubt it.

"You can get that idea out of your head."

"What?" I groan

"There is no way I am letting you ski down a mountain on your own while pregnant."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." I cross my arms over my chest in a huff.

"Come on." He chuckles and helps me out of the car. Taylor and Christian both help me walk across the thin sheet of snow and ice. I should have bought some boots with rubber on the bottom. It's almost impossible to walk on.

After a few 'almost' slips we enter the building and immediately we are greeted by a tall, brown haired man, who looks to be in his mid twenties.

"Welcome back, Mr Grey. It's been a while."

"Thank you, James. Allow me to introduce with my wife, Anastasia."

"Ah, yes. It's a pleasure." He offers his for me to shake, which I do.

"Like wise. A bit cold out there."

"It is. If you get too cold we do have a private lounge which is wonderfully warm." He informs us.

"I'll keep that in mind, James. Oh, and the rest of our family will be joining us later. About 12pm"

"Yes, sir. Enjoy your day." He leaves us and heads back to the main desk.

"He seems nice." I mutter. "But next time, don't squeeze my hand so hard please."

"Sorry, baby. Still trying not to get jealous. But you know I think every man wants in your panties."

"Oh Christian. They can want all they like."

"Come. Let me show you what we will be doing." He takes my hand, gently this time, and leads me through the back glass doors. Christian nods to Taylor, who then walks off to a small office at the end of the deck.

He returns in under a minute and nods to Christian. I wonder what he's planning. Christian then walks over to a board which is a large map of the grounds. I look over it while he scans it in detail.

"Right lets go."

"Finally! What's the plan?"

"We are going up the mountain." He says, pointing to the mountain closest to us. "But by lift first." Oh good. He must have noticed my slight panic. _What do you expect him to do? Make you walk all the way up there carrying his un-born child?_

We are the first ones into the large ski lift. This is something I may have to get used too. Christian and I are sitting together while Taylor stands close. I hate the motion of the lift as it swings ever so slightly. It just makes me curl into Christian's arm even more. He notices my discomfort as he holds tight to my hands and with his other pulls me closer. Kissing my head occasionally.

"Maybe I should have brought _Charlie Tango_ with us."

"No." I reply in an instant.

"You still worry about her don't you?" He asks, but I only just nod him my reply. After the accident _I_ have ordered _him_ not fly in her at all. Just for a while.

The lift finally reaches the other building on the mountain and we exit quicker than I expected. Christian then leads me into the cafe.

"Drink? Something hot I think."

"Tea, please."

"Of course. Taylor. Coffee?"

"Sir. You don't have to do that."

"Listen it is freezing out there. If you don't have anything hot inside you, you will freeze so I am ordering you to have a coffee."

"Of course, Sir."

What just happened? This is new. Oh well. At least Christian cares about his staff. He'll make everyone comes in here.

We take our drinks to go so we can wonder around the building. There are various rooms which showcase some photography pieces. We look around all of them. But only a couple catch my eye.

"Which ones, Ana?"

"No, Christian. You are not buying me any more art. Stop wasting your money." I regret that last part immediately.

"Anastasia Rose Grey. How many times do I have to tell you that money is not an object to _us_. I can never waste money on you. You are priceless to me." He says, tugging a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Ok. Well I really like that photography of the sunrise taken from the peak of the mountain and overlooking the others."

"What else?" he smiles.

"The panoramic birds-eye view photo."

"Good. Let me get them?" He asks, snaking his arms around me.

"Ok. But where would we put them?"

"Well, we are moving into our new home soon. So in there I was thinking."

"Good idea. Baby brain kicking in again. Completely forgot about the house."

"I like baby brain Ana. Makes you more adorable." He smiles then kisses my forehead. "I'll go pay for those and we can get going."

"I am very excited now, Mr Grey."

"And so you should be, Mrs Grey. Go wait with Taylor. I'll join you soon."

"Ok." I kiss him quickly and make my way over to Taylor.

"Ana." He nods.

"Taylor. Shall we go out to the deck?"

"After you." He gestures for me to go first but keeps close.

The view is amazing. Nothing like I have ever seen before. I hope we bring Blip here one day when he's old enough. I look up to Taylor who seems to be admiring the view as well.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I will admit it's nice to come up here for once. Mr Grey has rarely come here." Taylor says and I smile to myself. Another first. The sound of a camera flash distracts me from my thoughts and I turn around to see Christian with the Nikon in his hand.

"Perfect shot." He says, walking up to me and wrapping me with one arm. "Let's go." He's been saying that all day now.

Christian leads to way to another office where another young guy greets us.  
"Good to see you again, Mr Grey. Your snowmobiles are ready for you, sir." Snowmobile?

"Wonderful. That'll be all."

"Yes, sir." He hands Christian and Taylor a set of keys each and we make our way around the back of the building. Christian quickly stands behind me and covers my eyes.

"Christian?"

"Just hold on for a second." He leads me through a set of doors, which I can only assume Taylor has opened as I feel the chill before we walk through.  
"I thought, we could ride on of these like we did on our honeymoon." He murmurs as he un-covers my eyes. In front of me sits waiting, two snow mobiles with the GEH logo on the sides.

"You own these too?" I ask, stunned. I never knew about these before.

"Yes _we_ do. This is my surprise to you. I bought these last time we were here and had the specific modifications done to them before we arrived."

"You had this all planned out didn't you?"

"Of course, Mrs Grey. This way I get to be close to you. Now, let's get you strapped up and into a helmet." He says and kisses my forehead. This is so exciting. He really does think of everything.

Once we are all geared up and Christian has checked me over, we are ready to get going. Christian has me seated in front of him as he snakes his arms under mine and grabs hold of the handles covering my hands. He leads out slowly, with Taylor sticking close by. He stops at the top of a snow bank and I get a glance around us.

"Ready, Mrs Grey?" I hear him say through the head piece in my helmet.

"You know what you're doing?" I ask, slightly panicked by the height.

"Of course. Don't you trust me?" he asks, leaning closer into me.

"Implacably."

"Right then. Taylor will be close behind us. Let's go."

I let Christian take full control. He starts to move us forward and I can see for miles over the mountain tops. It truly is magnificent. And all too soon we are speeding a clear path down the mountain side. This is just as fun as the time on our honeymoon.

We are in an open stretch of a white covered land, no one around but us and Taylor. We were the first ones to arrive. The speed we are going at is so fast I can't keep up. How does he do it? But then again it's all about control for him so this is easy. We come into a large area full of trees and Christian makes easy work of avoiding them and following the path that starts to swerve round a corner. The track goes on for ages and I can just start to see the resort. I see a ramp ahead and I move my body slightly back against Christian's. He senses my worry.

"Don't worry, baby. This is easy." He speaks into the headpiece. And he's right. As we approach the ramp we go high and long and land safely with a few bumps. This is so much fun. I am cheering along and the adrenaline is rushing through me. Somehow I can tell Christian is smiling with me.

We follow the track around more trees and we start to approach the resort. Christian is picking up speed and then I notice his target.

"Christian! Slow down!" I say through the head piece

"Just hold on, baby!" He picks up speed again and we go shooting over a larger ramp. We are higher than before. My heart is in my mouth. As fun as this is, this is too high for my liking, even with Christian.

Luckily we land safely and he starts to slow down. I can only concentrate on trying to bring my breathing down that I don't notice that Christian is now removing my helmet. When did we stop?

"Good?" he asks, with a large smile on his face.

"Yes. But don't do that again on that last ramp!" I playfully punch his arm.

"Ok, I'll remember that. But you had fun?" he asks again, smiling softly at me.

"Yes." I reply, climbing off the speed machine. As soon as both of my feet touch the ground I fall into Christian's arms. "Adrenaline has already worn off." I mutter.

"Shame. I was hoping you could work it off in some kinky fun." He smirks.

"I wish I could have now. But I kind of need some food. Preferably something sweet or Blip will have a tantrum and that never ends well for you."

"True. Come one." He keeps me locked in his arms and walks me over to the cafe inside the resort.

Walking in I take in the warmth. It feels like I'm burning as my skin is so cold. I take a seat over by the fire where the rest of the family is waiting. I sit next to my mom who holds me into a hug as Christian goes and gets us some food and drink.

"Have fun?" my mom asks. I nod then rest my head on her shoulder. Wow, I am so tired. I can feel my eyes drifting off. I always get so tired when all my adrenaline drains away from me.

**A/N: I hope you liked that. Reviews much loved!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Sorry I'm not updating every day, I seem to be taking my time for some strange reason. Ha ha. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I feel weird. I know this feeling. I've been through it before and it is never a good thing. I force my eyes open to then only shut them again as there is a light shinning at me directly. I try to move my arms and feet. What? I feel rope rub against my skin and it's digging in. I am distracted by the sound of heels walking closer to me.

"So you're finally awake." I know that voice.

"Shall we get down to business then?" I try to see who is speaking to me but the light is blinding.

"What do you say, Anastasia?" The person is now blocking the light and I can see their face clearly.

"Elena." Her name comes out of my mouth with such disgust and hatred. I try to pull at my restraints.

"You aren't going anywhere, Anastasia." Even when she says my name it makes me want to be sick.

"Where am I?" I take a quick glance around me and the room is dark and cold. It looks like a cellar.

"Where we are is none of your concern. Now I want to make you an offer." She now changes her stance. Her arms crossed over her chest, her weight on one leg, standing over me like she knows it all.  
"I want you to leave Christian. Take that bastard child and leave. I will give you money to care for that _thing_." She says. Did she just call Blip...? I can feel my blood starting to boil. Money? She's like the rest of them. All thinking I only care about the money when I don't care. It makes me laugh in all honesty.  
"Why are you laughing?" she says angrily, then slaps me hard across my face.

"You're just like the rest of them." I state.

"Oh?"

"You all think I'm interested in the money. It's never about the fucking money you stuck up..." before I finish my sentence she slaps me again across my other cheek.

"You do well to remember you place." She orders.

"I am no ones submissive." I say clearly. She huffs in anger and storms out. This is far from over. I hear the door slam shut and is then locked. Someone else is approaching me. It's not Elena this time.

"Who's there?" I ask weakly, my voice straining. They don't answer but they stop behind me. At least two feet away from me. All of a sudden I am wincing from severe pain that crosses my back. Whoever it is must be using some sort of whip, as they continue to conflict pain across my back and shoulders. I can feel the tears falling down my face freely. Where's Christian? I need him. The pain is unbearable anymore and they pain is too much for me to stay awake and fight against.

* * *

Pain rakes my body making me stir awake. My back is stinging in pain. I can't tell what the damage is as every move I make causes the pain to sting. I hear hushed footsteps coming closer to me.

"No...more." I murmur in a low voice.

"Oh my god. Ana."

"Gia?" I whisper. What's she doing here?

"Let me get you out of here." She says calmly. She struggles to untie the knots in the robes. She manages to quickly remove the robes around my wrists and ankles and she helps me to my feet. "Come on, Ana." She says, I can tell she's scared but trying to keep calm for me.

"I don't think so." A male voice says clearly, echoing through the room. He is quick to pull Gia away from me and I fall to the ground. Losing my balance completely. I still feel sedated by whatever they drugged me with earlier.

"Take her to the lounge, Issac." Issac? The sub? "I'll deal with this one." Elena walks closer to me and stops near my side. The door slams and I know we're alone. Panic now rising, filling my body as I fear what her next move will be. Will she hurt Blip? I try to move my hands to cover my baby but they don't respond. I can just see her lift her left foot and then she stabs the heel of her shoe into my ankle. I scream in pain. It's too much. She then stands on it applying more pressure till she is satisfied. When she stops I try to move it but pain takes over. Is it broken? What the hell is wrong with this woman?

"I'll talk to you later." She says, leaving me on the concrete floor crying from the pain and fear for my life and Blip's life. I can't fight it anymore and the pain takes over me once more leaving me unconscious.

* * *

Christian's POV

"I don't care how long it takes! You find her! And you find her now!" I shout down the phone to Welch. Fuck!

"Christian! Calm down." Grace states.

"Calm?" I say softly. "There is no way I can keep calm." I yell through the room, my voice rising.

"Christian Grey. Do not talk to me like that!" She scolds me.

"Sorry, mom. But I am nowhere near in staying calm! My wife is missing and I can do nothing but sit here! Her life and the life of our un-born child is at risk and I can do nothing." I look around the room and everyone is looking at me with worry and fear for Ana. Kate and Mia are sitting with Carla trying to sooth her tears for her missing daughter. Carrick is on the phone trying to get information. Elliot and Ethan are hiding away in the kitchen, no doubt drinking.

"Fuck this!" I yell and I storm out of the lounge and into my study. I slam my hands on the desk causing everything on it to rattle.

Where is she? Who has her? Damn it! I hate this! No control over anything. When I get my hands on the person who took Ana I am going to kill them! My anger is raging through me now. This lack of control is driving me insane!

"Fuck!" I yell, tossing everything off my desk and breaking everything I see in my site.

"Sir!" Taylor yells, running towards me and pulling me back.

"Get off me!" I order.

"Sir. I suggest you sit down. Now." He orders me. He pulls me over to the sofa near the window and sits me down. Sawyer hands me a glass of scotch.  
"Sawyer has just returned and you need to be informed of the information when you are calm."

"I am calm." I say through gritted teeth. My blackberry buzzes and I answer it immediately.

"Grey."

"Sir. I have CCTV footage of Elena and Issac arriving at Aspen airport two days before your arrival."

"Fuck."

"I haven't been able to track since they left the airport."

"Keep on it." I order then hang up. I chuck my blackberry to my side and drink my scotch down in one. Elena and Issac? Here? Why? Where are they? I have a horrible feeling about this.

I am pulled from my thought when I hear Kate and Elliot arguing as they storm into my study.

"Kate. No!"

"Grey! You better give me some fucking news!" she yells.

"Kate. Just leave him alone! Look at the fucking room! You want him to do that to you?!" he has a point there. I will snap again and it won't be pretty.

"I don't care. This is once again his entire fault! Ana is missing because of him!" she yells pointing at me while staring at Elliot.

"You know damn well this isn't his fault."

"It sure as hell is! Like everything is going on!"

"Enough!" I yell, standing from my seat. "You can blame me all you want Katherine. But I don't give a damn about what you say. I am only focused on getting Ana back. This may very well be my fault! But we fucking know nothing. So just back the hell off!" I yell, looking down at her. She glares back at me. Elliot is slowly pulling Kate away from me, I can tell he senses my rage. Sawyer interrupts by clearly his throat.

"Sir. I have important information for you."

"What is it?" I turn my attention to him while Elliot pulls Kate out of the room.

"While I was doing errands earlier I saw Gia and Issac in town together. She didn't look very comfortable with him." He explains.

"Taylor. Find the location of Gia's house. Now!"

"Sir."

Fuck! Could Ana be there? Why Gia? A connection to Ana and myself? Most likely.

"Sir. I have the location."

"Let's go." I order and we run to the cars.

* * *

Ana's POV

I feel fast movements. I wake in pain again. Issac is carrying me from the cellar and then he drops me to the floor in the middle of a well lit room. It's blinding. After been shut in the darkness for so long. I look over my clothes which are not filthy from lying on the concrete floor for so long. My body is freezing cold that makes me shiver almost violently. The whole house feels cold.

"So, Anastasia." She grabs me by the hair and levels me to her. "So what's it to be? The money I get no problem at all. If that won't work then what if..."He eyes falls to my tiny baby bump. Not Blip!  
"Maybe if I arm this _thing_ that will make you leave. That's sounds like a more promising deal, don't you think?"

"I will never leave Christian!" I gasp for air, trying to fill my lungs. "I would kill you before you even had the chance to hurt my baby. _Christian's_ baby." I clearly state, making sure she understands that Blip is Christian's.

"Do you honestly think we all believe that, that _thing_is actually Christian's? You are fooling no one. You are nothing but a gold digging whore. You can't even begin to give him what he needs. What he wants. Only I can do that for him. No one. "

"You're nothing but a child molester!" I yell at her face. I can see the anger rise in her eyes and she tosses me to the ground then kicks me swiftly in the ankle. I scream in pain. She knows full well she broke it.

"If you like. I can raise my foot further. Maybe...here." She hovers her foot near Blip. Oh god! No! My heart is now in my mouth. I try to drag myself away along the floor but she calls Issac and he stops me. He turns me flat on my front and holds my arms behind me then he kneels over me.  
"If you don't co-operate you will end up like her." She points to Gia who is lying unconscious on the sofa. Her arm draping over the edge and falling onto the floor. Is she...?

A buzzer noise echoes through the room grabbing out attention. Elena walks over to it and cancels the alarm.  
"Looks like we have visitors. Issac take her up stairs." She orders.

Issac drags me onto my feet, not even waiting for me to stand properly. I am limping from my broken ankle, pain shooting through me every time I put even the slightest amount of weight on it.

"Just carry her!" Elena orders, walking behind us with a gun in her hand. A gun? What does she plan on doing with it?

Issac tosses me onto the floor and Elena drags me across the room by my hair. That hurts almost as bad as my ankle.

"Lock the door on your way out. Dispose of the car. Leave the bottle." Bottle? What bottle? He passes Elena a dark bottle that isn't marked. Issac rushes out of the room and I hear the door lock.  
"Time for a nap, Anastasia." She says. She grabs pours some of the liquid from the bottle onto a cloth and walks over to me with a smug look on her face. She grabs my hair again and forces the cloth to my face.

I try to push her hands away from me but even the smell being near me is making me drowsy. My strength leaves me body and she pushes the cloth against my skin. The last thing I see is her smug smile.

Christian!

**A/N: Sorry this is a short one. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Reviews much loved!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews again. I thought I'd try and squeeze in two chapters as my way of saying sorry for the lack of updates. I hope you like this chapter.**

Christian's POV

The cars finally stop outside Gia's house. I run out of the car and straight into the house. Taylor, Sawyer and Elliot are close behind me.

Luckily the door was unlocked so we just ran straight in. We slow down and follow the hallway down to the lounge.

"Gia." Elliot says, running to an unconscious body on the sofa.

"Sawyer check her over." I order him. Fuck! If they've done the same to Ana...or worse! Fuck!  
"Let's check up stairs, Taylor."

Taylor and I run up the stairs checking every room, searching for Ana.  
"Sir!" Taylor calls for me. I run to him at the end of the corridor.  
"It's locked." He says. I nod and he swiftly kicks the door down, his gun immediately drawn which makes me panic. I follow him into the room and my heart falls and my anger rises.

"Elena." I spit out in disgust and hatred. I lower my eyes to Ana who is limp. Shit! She's pale. Her clothes filthy and I can see bruising...bruising?!

"Nice to see you Christian. I thought I could help you out by getting rid of this little whore for you." She pulls out a gun and pushes it against Ana's temples, her hand gripping her neck. I can see her fingers digging into Ana's pale skin.

"She is not a whore! Now let her go!" I yell. Anger raging through me but I keep it under control. I don't want Ana to get more than she already has been.

"What is it she has on you, Christian? Is it that bastard child she is carrying?"

"Call my child a bastard one more time Elena..."

"And what? You have no power over me Christian. You never have or will. I see you failed to make Anastasia your submissive. I wonder whose _thing_ she is carrying."

"That _thing_ is MY child. Our child. Mine and Ana's. Our love that you know nothing about." I am going to kill her any minute now. Our conversation is interrupted by Ana's mumbling.

"Let her go. Now!"

* * *

Ana's POV

Not again! I hear muffled voices. One of them is..

"Chris...tian..?" I mumble. Elena is digging her nails into my neck and holding something cold and metal to the side of my temple. I force my eyes open to look at Christian. He is full of rage; I can see it and sense it clearly. His eyes meet mine and fear almost takes over. I need to be strong for him. I pull together all the strength I can find to pull out of Elena's hold but she grips my neck tighter. Almost stopping my breathing. My hands automatically go to her arm trying to pull it away. Wow she's strong. She tightens her hold on me and drags me out to the balcony. I can't feel the cold anymore. I'm pretty sure I'm the same temperature as the air outside. She pulls me all the way out and holds me close to the barrier which is really low. The pain from my ankle shoots through my body again.

"I will do it." She says. She pushes me over the edge slightly but her grip still tight. I hear Christian and Taylor move closer.

"I'll do whatever it is you want, Elena. Just let Ana go." Christian says. Is he giving up? He promised. We promised each other.

I feel her grip loosen and I try to stand, gripping hard onto the barrier. Everything plays out in slow motion as I feel fear and panic fill my body.

Elena walks to Christian, gun still in hand. I can just see Christian do something with his hand. His eyes are locked to mine the entire time. Only focused on me. Full of love and pain at the same time. A loud gunshot fills my ears. Elena falls to the ground and when she hits the floor I see Taylor with his gun at his side.

I let out my last breath. Elena's dead. It's over. It's finally over. Christian is quick to my side as I fall to the ground. He picks me up and carries me inside from the cold. I rest my head on his chest while he rests his on the top of my head. He lays me down on to the bed for a moment. The comfort of the bed is heaven to my aching body but as soon as I put my weight down more the pain in my back takes over. Causing me to turn on my side and scream into the mattress.

"Shit! Ana! Baby, what's wrong?" Christian asks, panicked from my screams and tears. I have no words. I tug at my top, pulling it down to keep it there, hiding my back from Christian. He notices my movements and slowly moves my hands away then lifts me up to sit in his lap. I turn my head into his shoulder letting my tears flow.

"Baby, I'm going to have a look. Ok?" I grip his shirt tighter and nod gently. He'll find out either way. His left hand slowly skims over my top to the hem and he ever so gently lifts it. He inhales a sharp breath. Why? Is it that bad?

"Let me see." I whisper. I need to see the damage.

"No, Ana."

"Please." I whimper. He lifts my top completely off me then turns so I can see in the mirror. My eyes widen in fear. I have scars covering my skin. Bleeding in some places which some have stopped and some haven't.

"Who did this, Ana?" He asks. I turn my head away, not able to see the damage anymore.

"Issac..." I whisper. Not sure even if I heard myself then but Christian did. He holds me tighter and kisses my cheek.

"I'm going to get you something warmer to wear." He places me on the bed and starts rummaging through the drawers and cupboards till her finds a top and jumper.  
"Let me help you put these on." He orders softly. He slides the top over my head and down my torso then repeats the process with the jumper. He never once touched my skin.  
"You're too cold. Come on let's get you out of here." I nod. He picks me up in his arms and holds me close. He turns to face Taylor who is standing near Elena's body. Just the sight of her makes me panic and fear the things she did and could have done to me and Blip, or even Christian at one point. Panic begins to fill my body once more and feel myself go limp in Christian's arms. The last thing I hear is his voice.

"Fuck! Ana, stay with me baby."

* * *

Christian's POV

"Taylor. Get Sawyer to help you with this mess. I'm getting Ana out of here."

I leave the room and carry Ana towards the front door. Elliot comes out of the lounge with Gia in his arms. Better not let Kate see.

"Shit. Bro is she..?"

"She'll be fine. I'm taking her to mom. Get Gia to hospital now."

We both go to our choice of cars and head off in different directions. The drive to the house is short which is lucky. I quickly pull up into the garage and run for Ana's side.

"Mom!" I yell, walking into the house and straight up the stairs. Everyone comes running out of the lounge and stop when they see me.

"Ana!" Kate yells.

"No!" I stop her. "Only my mom."

"It's not your choice!" She yells back.

"No Kate." Carla scolds her. "Grace needs to look her over. Give them space." I know Carla is worried for Ana so I give her a reassuring smile which she returns. My mom follows me up to our room.

"Where was she?" She asks as I lay Ana on her side.

"Gia's house."

"Gia did this?" she sounds shocked.

"No. Elena did." I say through gritted teeth, sitting next to Ana's still frame.  
"Check her back first, please mom." I plead. She nods. I sit Ana back up and remove her top and jumper.

"Elena did this to her?" she says, shocked at the sight of Ana's back. Ana mumbles and turns on her front. When she mumbles I know she's sleeping. It makes me smile every time.  
"I'll go get the first aid kit. Did Ana seem off at any point when you found her?"

"Yeah. They used chloroform on her. I saw the bottle on the ground. Taylor knew what it was straight away."

"She'll be sleeping all that off. The pain from her injuries will have knocked her out. What's this?" We both pull our attentions to Ana's trouser leg.

"Blood?" I ask. I quickly get off the bed and slowly peel her trousers off. I know she'll be embarrassed because of my mom being here but I couldn't care less. I pull them completely off along with her shoes.

"Her ankle is broken. Christian I suggest we get her to hospital."

"No. I am keeping her here till she is able to fly home."

"Christian..."

"Mom, please."

"Ok. I'll go to the hospital and get some supplies. Change her clothes and keep her warm. When she wakes up make sure she has a bath." She says and leaves the room.

I take this opportunity to scan over Ana's body. Her back bruised and scared. Her ankle broken. Her skin is freezing. What did they do to her? When I get a hold of Issac he is going to wish he never messed with me.

Ana mumbles again and turns onto her back, only wincing in pain a little till she settles. I look over her front. I tuck a strand off her hair behind her ear and scan her face. She has bruises starting to come up at the right side of her face. Her wrists have burn marks. Ropes? Fuck! Does this mean Ana won't want me near her? I hope not. I can't live without touching her. But I would never hurt her.

I change her into a silk robe which should be soft against her skin even on her wounds. I lay her in bed under the covers. I watch her sleep and mumble my name from time to time. I don't know how long I've been here. I am just lying on top of the cover next to Ana watching her. I'm disturbed by a gentle knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Carla asks.

"Of course."

"How is she?"

"She'll be ok. My mom has gone to get some stuff to treat her with." I explain. Carla walks to Ana's side and gently strokes her face.

"My poor baby girl."

"I'm sorry, Carla."

"What for? You have done nothing wrong. You have protected her to the best of your ability."

"I haven't. Kate's right this is all my fault." Ana's safety is always number one but a tiny slip makes a big mess.

"Don't listen to her. She has always been protective of Ana. To me, you are the best thing to ever happen to my baby girl. You have shown her the world Christian. You protect her with your life. I know because she has told me." She smiles at me and I know she can't lie.

"Thanks, Carla." I smile and look down at Ana's sleeping face. "Would you mind going down and getting a hot water bottle for her?"

"Of course. What happened to the person who did this?"

"She's dead. The other person who was helping her is being looked for I think. I was in too much of a rush to get Ana out."

"That's understandable. I'll be back in a few minutes." Carla leaves the room and we're alone again. I move closer to Ana and kiss her cheek. So sweet and innocent. My Ana. After today I will everything and more to keep her safe. Even though Elena isn't a threat anymore. In all honesty her being dead has lifted a huge weight from my shoulders.

It's been a few hours since I brought Ana home. She's still sleeping which is worrying me but my mom assures me she is fine. She gave Ana and Blip a check over and they are both fine. She said that Ana must have been unconscious a lot of the time as her blood pressure is as normal as it can be with her, so that's a good sign.

"Christian, go down stairs and get something to eat." Grace says. She and Carla are standing at the end of the bed watching Ana sleeping. I haven't moved from her side, except to go the bathroom but I was straight back next to her.

"I'm fine, mom."

"We can watch over her. It's fine." Carla says. They both seem to be worrying about me more than Ana.

"I'm ok. I don't need to eat." I will only eat when Ana eats with me. I don't take my eyes off of Ana, but I can hear them both leaving the room.  
"Wake up, baby." I whisper, hoping she can hear me.

"No. Let me sleep." Ana mumbles.

"Ana?" she blinks her eyes open and smiles at me. "Hi, baby."

"Hi." I kiss her on the lips, making sure she's still here with me.

* * *

Ana's POV

"How long this time?" I ask.

"A few hours. But you've just been resting. Nothing knocked you out again." He explains.

I push myself up to then only fall back down.  
"Easy, baby. Your back remember?"

"Oh yeah. It doesn't hurt as much as last time."

"That's because I had my mom treat you."

"Blip?!"

"Blip is fine. You are fine considering. But you're both fine. You just need to rest." He kisses my forehead. I push myself back up to lean against the headboard, thank fully Christian helps me.  
"Better?"

"Yes, thanks. Can I get something to eat?"

"I'll get some brought up."

"Why can't I just go down?" I ask. Am I on bed rest?

"Because of this Ana." He lifts the cover and reveals the cast around my ankle. Yes I am on bed rest.

"Oh." I look down at it and frown. I can't believe I forgot. "When can we go home?"

"Not for a while. Just till your back heals up."

"Ok."

"Hey. Look at me. Elena is finally gone and you are safe. This will never happen again. I promise."

"I love you so much, Christian."

"And I love you more." He moves closer to me kisses me hard on the lips.

"Wait. So what about...?"

"About what?"

"You know.."

"Oh Ana. We're going to have to wait a while." He says with a sad smile.

"That's a shame because the further I get through this pregnancy the more I need you."

"I know. But you'll have to wait." He kisses me again.

"Then you better stop doing that." I murmur against his lips.

"I think you're right." He smiles and pulls away. "How does a bath sound after some food?"

"Wonderful."

"Hey you two." Mia walks in smiling. "Glad to see you awake Ana."

"Thanks Mia." I say smiling back at her.

"So what's this about food? I can fix something up if you like?"

"That sounds great Mia. We're up for anything." Christian says, smiling too.

"I'll have fried chicken with mac and cheese if that's ok?"

"Of course, Ana."

"I'll have that too Mia. Thanks."

"No worries. I'll get that done for you two. Just rest and relax. Watch some TV." She says handing me the remote for the TV on the stand at the end of the bed.

"Thanks Mia."

"I won't hug you this time." She says, making me giggle and then she leaves the room.

"Where's Kate?"

"Downstairs. She won't come in because I'm here."

"Why?"

"We had an argument earlier. You know how it goes." Christian says, shifting back up the bed next to me.

"Let me guess. She once again blamed you for me being taken?"

"Got it in one. Last time I spoke to her was when I was carrying you up here."

"If my foot wasn't in a cast I'd be down there putting her straight. I have told her to leave you alone but she keeps making you out to be the bad guy."

"Aren't I though?"

"No! Christian, you are everything good in my life. You have given me a life."

"Oh, Ana." He wraps an arm around me pulling me close.

"How long will it take for my wounds to heal? Did your mom say?"

"Your ankle will be a month or so. You back will be a few weeks and the bruises will go down in a week. So guess what you will be doing from home."

"You?"

"Oh that smart mouth. I mean work."

"Thank you. You know just because we can't have fun doesn't mean you don't deserved to be pleasured."

"Ana, I know where you are going with this. I would rather wait for you. I want all your pleasure and I want you to have all of mine. For the rest of our lives together." He says then kisses me passionately.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. Was fun adding the drama. So where's Issac? We will have to wait and see. Reviews much loved.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. Sorry this one is late, I got addicted to other fanfics. To one review asking who Gia is, she is the one who is helping to work on the new house. Read Fifty Shades Freed. I hope you like this chapter.**

I am woken up by people talking around me. Standing rather close if I'm right.

"Is she awake yet?" It's Kate. She wants answers and no one is going to stop her.

"You can see for yourself that she's still asleep. Just leave us alone." Christian doesn't sound too pleased. She must have woken him up.

"Will you two just shut up?" I mumble into my pillow. I feel the mattress move down.

"Morning, baby." Christian murmurs into my ear, his hot breath covering my skin till he kisses my cheek.

"Morning. Seriously you two? Can you not go one day without arguing?" I ask, turning onto my back which I regret instantly. I let out a struggled breath to fight back the pain.

"Ana, stay still. I'll go get Grace." Kate orders and she leaves the room.

"I've only just woken up and already people think there is something wrong with me. And anyway, why is everyone keeping a close eye on me?" I ask, now leaning against the headboard next to Christian.

"You don't remember?" Christian asks, his expression telling me he's confused.

"Remember what?"

"When you were taken."

"Nothing comes to mind. I only remember lunch at the resort with the family then having need the toilet. And some parts at Gia's house."

"So nothing when you were taken?"

"Nothing. Why?" I look into his eyes and I can tell he's reliving it in his mind. "Hey. I'm here. Safe." I soothe him by snuggling into his side. He snakes his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder while he nuzzles my hair, taking in my scent as I do to him.

"I will never let you go."

"I never want to go. But what happened?"

"Myself and Taylor went looking for you and just as we were turning the corner to the ladies Issac was carrying you out over his shoulder." I can feel his anger rise as his hold on me tightens a little. "He must have got to you in the toilet. We ran after you but we were too late and the license plate on his vehicle was a fake so we couldn't follow it."

Drugged again. That explains why I don't remember anything.

"Good morning you two." Grace chimes as she walks into the room smiling.

"Morning Grace." I say, climbing off Christian's lap which he reluctantly allows me to do.

"How are you feeling? You look a lot better today." She smiles and places a glass of water on my bedside.

"I feel great, actually." I feel fantastic despite everything. "How long did I sleep for?"

"Well after dinner you fell asleep in the lounge so Christian brought you up here. It's now 11AM. You've had a good night's sleep. Both of you actually."

"Both?" I look to Christian. He never stays in bed so long.

"I didn't leave your side. And to be honest I was shattered as well. Carrying you around yesterday was tiring." He chuckles. Oh playful fifty.

"Yes. It was a busy day." I say then look to Grace. "I hope everyone had a good time on the slopes."

"It would have better with you two there but you need to rest. Mia got a lot of photos, Kate too. I'm going to head back downstairs now, take some Advil Ana. They will help."

"Thanks Grace."

"So, Mrs Grey." Christian whispers as Grace leaves. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well yesterday we had our own fun with the family being out. Depends on everyone else really."

Yes, yesterday and the day before everyone went to the Ski Resort leaving Christian and myself in the house alone. He dismissed the staff for those two days. Once we had the all clear to resume our usual activities, Christian made up for lost time. And boy did he.

"I know what you're thinking about." He murmurs, pulling my lip from my teeth with his lips. I moan into his touch and pull him close.  
"No, Mrs Grey. Breakfast first."

"Blip is very happy to hear you say that. Did Dr. Greene contact you?"

"Yes and we have another appointment in a few weeks. We'll be home by then."

"Good. I can't wait. We might find out the sex. Do you want to know?"

"I don't mind, do you?"

"Yes. That way we can set up the nursery to the right colours."

"Then I agree. Now, breakfast. I'll carry you down."

"I don't think you need to go to the Gym anymore if you keep carrying me around everywhere, along with _other_ exercises." I smirk.

"You might be right there, Mrs Grey." He leans into me and kisses my deeply.

* * *

After breakfast we are all gathered in the lounge. Mia is going on about having a little family Halloween party. I've never been bothered by Halloween but I can tell that the Grey family loves it, especially Christian. I can tell by the way he looked at me and his eyes lit up. What's he thinking?

"So how about we girls go out to town and get some costumes?" Mia asks.

"I'd love too!" Kate squeals, someone hasn't been shopping in a while.

"Could see what they have." My mom and Grace both agree. I feel like they've forgotten me and my broken ankle. I stare down at my knotted fingers, this is annoying.

"You seem to be forgetting someone." Christian says out loud clearly. Don't draw attention to me.

"We haven't forgotten Ana." Mia chimes.

"Really? 'Cause you mentioned you girls and last time I checked Ana was most definitely a girl." He did not just say that. I glare at him and he winks at me.

"No need to get into the details!" Kate interrupts.

"Honestly, I'm not bothered. And I don't think Christian will want to carry me around all day."

"We can get you something. Got any ideas?" Mia asks.

"Is there any point in me dressing up? I can't even stand."

"That shouldn't stop you." Grace says.

"I'll have Taylor sort something." Christian tells us.

"No Christian. We can get it." Mia says.

"Not for what I have in mind." He murmurs into my ear making me blush. I notice Mia and Kate looking at us with puzzled looks. I don't know what to do!

"How about something simple?" Mia asks, winking at Kate.

"Whatever. Do your worst." I say.

"Ok! Let's go!" And out the door they go. Here I am stuck on the sofa with my foot in the stool. Nothing to do but read or watch TV.

"Us lads are going to get some wood. See you in a bit." Elliot says. Christian follows them out. Great I'm on my own. Well I might as well try and get some sleep, so I pull a cushion under my head and turn facing the back of the sofa.

"Don't even think about sleeping." Christian says. I turn to face him and he's kneeling down levelling with me.

"I thought you were..."

"Do you honestly think I'm leaving you here on your own? I, Mrs Grey, am at your beck and call."

"I like that sound of that Mr Grey." I push myself back into a sitting position. "You can start by bringing me a cup of tea and a P, B and J sandwich."

"That, Mrs Grey. I can do." He smiles brightly at me and wonders off to the kitchen. Let's see how long he can last. I might even tease him. Good thing I'm wearing a skirt.

I take this opportunity to undo the top few buttons on my blouse and hitch up my skirt a little. I pull the tie from my hair and let it fall down my shoulders to cover my breasts. This is about the best I can do with a cast.

"Here you are, Mrs Grey. Tea and a..." He stops in the door frame and his eyes lock onto me, scanning my body. "What are you doing?" he slowly walks up to me, eyes never leaving mine.

"Nothing at all. I just got a little hot." I say as innocently as I can muster but sounding seductive as well.

"Really? Well, ok. Here's you tea and sandwich. Enjoy, Mrs Grey. Anything else?"

"Would you mind putting a pillow under my foot?"

"Gladly, Mrs Grey." He grabs a cushion and kneels down by my foot. I take this chance to bend my leg a little just so he gets a glimpse of my panties. I reach over for my tea and I catch him smirking on the corner of my eye. He stands and I can see the bulge in his pants. I smirk as I take a sip of my tea.

"Would you mind passing me my sandwich, Mr Grey?" I ask. His smirk covers his whole face.

"Of course, Mrs Grey."

I lean back into the coach and just slightly raise my chest and his eyes are instantly on my breast, it makes me smile to myself. He hands me the plate and then sits behind me on the couch. I turn to lean on him and he puts his arm around me. I glance up to him through my lashes and he still has that smirk.

"I know what you're doing. And you have succeeded. Now finish that sandwich so I can take you up stairs." That was too easy.

"I'm ok actually."

"Really? Ok. I know your game. But hand me that pillow next you."

"Now why would I do that, Mr Grey?" I ask. I can hear voices coming from the back door. The guys must have got the wood.

"Mrs Grey..." he says sternly. I hand him the pillow so he can cover his lap and I can't help but giggle to myself. To help him hide his bulge I place my plate on the pillow so I can hold my tea.

"We're back!" Elliot yells and he carefully enters the lounge. "Ana. I thought we were keeping our affair a secret." He winks at me and strides through.

"Oh shut it, Elliot!" Christian rolls his eyes and I swat his thigh making him squirm.

"Be nice."

"Only if he will. Come here." He lifts my chin with his figure. "You have a crumb right...here." He kisses the side of my mouth and then directly on my lips.

"If I wasn't so hungry I'd let you continue."

"Eat. I'm not stopping you." He says, smiling at me. He gives me one last kiss then I resume eating.

"How long do you recon the girls will be?" Elliot asks.

"Maybe after lunch. They didn't say." I reply. "But I'm guessing they will be forever knowing Mia and Kate."

"That's true." Elliot laughs.

"Ah, there you two are. How are you feeling Ana?" Carrick asks, placing more logs onto the fire.

"I'm fine just tired. I'll think I'll go for a nap." I shift forward attempting the stretch my back. Christian's hand slides up and along my spine.

"You ok, baby?" Christian asks. I let out a sigh. This is getting annoying. I'm fine. I'm pregnant. Not disabled.

"Yes! I'm going to bed." I say with annoyance laced in my voice.

"I'll carry you up."

"No! I'm fine." I push myself up from the sofa and grab hold of the arm.

"Ana please!"

"I'm fine!" I stagger through the door and hold my weight against the wall. Great now the stairs. I put one foot in the step and push up. Putting weight on my ankle really hurts. I know Christian is watching me. I go for the next and lose balance. I land on my hands in front of me.

"Damn it!" This is so frustrating! I feel the tears flowing freely. "I'm so useless!"

"Baby?" Christian walks up behind me but doesn't touch me. I turn to sit on the step and I drop my head in my hands. Christian sits next to me, still not touching me. I sit back up and release the breath I had been holding. So much has happened but I haven't had alone time to think It through. I rest my head on Christian's shoulder.

"Take me to bed Christian." He kisses the top of my head and then lifts me into his arms. I nuzzle my head into his neck and inhale his scent.  
"I'm so sorry, Christian."

"What for? I understand how you're feeling."

"How can you possibly understand? I was just so mean to you then."

"Don't worry. I've had worse." He kisses my head again as we reach our bedroom.

"Doesn't mean I should have raised my voice to you or anyone. I feel so helpless not doing anything. And people asking me if I'm ok when I just want to sit and be with my husband."

"And you can. Everyone just worries about you. Come on. Let's have a nap and we'll see how you feel afterwards." He says, placing me on the bed. I manage to snuggle under the covers and he joins me soon after. We lay with my back to his front. He nuzzles into my neck and kisses my skin till I fall asleep.

* * *

"_He doesn't want you."_

"_Whose there?!" I scream. Where am I? It's so dark._

"_You can't give him what he needs. Look at you! Fat and pregnant! Who wants that?"_

"_Stop talking! He does need me! I need him!"_

"_You can't and don't fulfil his needs. You are nothing but a.."_

"_Stop talking! Stop talking! Stop talking!"_

"Stop talking! Stop talking!"

"Baby, wake up!"

"No!"

"Ana! Baby!" I feel hands on me. Shaking me awake. "Wake up, baby. Please." I jolt awake, panic washing over me. I rub my eyes and I can feel that my face is wet.  
"Ana?" I look towards the owner of the voice and we I see it's Christian I begin to cry. Just seeing him is such a relief. I reach up to him and he holds me close.  
"What was your nightmare about?" He asks, stroking my hair, calming my nerves.

"I don't remember." I murmur. I can't seem to find my voice anymore. Scared by what I dreamt. After everything, with Elena dead, I thought the nightmares would end. Was I wrong or what?

"Can I get you anything?" He lifts my face so he can look into my eyes. He looks worried. He knows he doesn't have control over my nightmares.

"I'd like to go downstairs and get something to eat if that's ok?"

"Of course. What would Blip like?"

"Surprisingly a salad. Chicken sounds nice." I try to smile but fail. Christian frowns at me a little then kisses me long and deep.

"Anything for you baby. I am here for you if you need me. You sure you can't remember?"

"Yeah. In fact I'm glad I don't. But it will come back again, they normally do." I smile a little at him and he kisses my forehead.

"Come on. I'll help you down. The girls are back. Mia and Kate didn't buy anything close to what I had in mind."

"Well whatever you thought I wouldn't have been able to pull it off with this one." I place my hands on my tiny baby bump.

"I'm not so sure. You could pull anything off. Come on let's get you fed." He says.

* * *

"Why on earth did you buy me this?!" I yell from the walk-in to the bedroom.

"Oh come on Ana. It's not that bad." Kate calls back.

"Not that bad? Come in here and look at me!" I yell again. Both Mia and Kate join me in the walk-in and they start sniggering. They have dressed me up in a short skirt sailor girl's outfit. All this while I was blindfolded! My hair has been put up into pigtails with ribbons.  
"I can't wear this!"

"And why not? It's not like we're going out." Kate says and smirks to Mia.

"And you look so hot." Mia jumps in.

"I don't care! Look at this!" I say pointing at my bump. This outfit is too tight. Why it came with a corset like tie up on the back I don't know.

"Come on lets go down." Mia says, she's dressed up as a Wench and Kate, well she is the feisty cat woman. Lord knows what the others are like.

Mia and Kate help me down the stairs where the music is playing and the house is alive with various decorations. Oh lord, what have they done this time.

"Let's go find the guys." Kate says. Mia runs ahead into the lounge leaving me with troubles holding this skirt down and holding tight to Kate. We make it to the bottom of the steps where I can't move anymore. Damn this ankle.

"Kate go get Christian for me." She nods and heads off. I managed to put all my weight in my good foot to relieve some of the pressure. As I am trying to untie the corset I hear a familiar gasp.

"Hello there miss. Would you like to accompany me this evening as I am sailing out tomorrow." I lift my gaze to Christian who is standing in front of me wearing a very hot sailors outfit. Those girls.

"Why of yes, Sir, I will. But would you mind helping a lady to the lounge?" he nods at me and lifts me in his arms. I take his hat off his hand and put it on mine. Who knew Christian would look hot in a Sailors uniform.

We walk in and everyone is wearing some ridiculous stuff. Carrick and Grace are dressed as Vampires, Elliot as a werewolf, my mom and bob zombies I think and Ethan as the hulk I think.

"Right! We're all here! Lets go!" Mai chimes

"Wait! What? I can't go out. Not like this."

"I agree but I will be with you at all times." Christian says. I know he's not happy but neither am I and even I can't do anything about it.

We are at the club we visited last time and it's packed. Halloween music playing and everyone in costume. We are escorted to the booth by the bar again, and it's near the ladies. Everyone orders a round of drinks and I am stuck with simple orange juice or non-alcoholic cocktails which aren't that bad.

Mia and Ethan, Kate and Elliot, my mom and Bob are all on the dance floor and by the bar. It's so nice to have everyone in one place and having fun. Christian has cornered me into the booth, keeping me out of prying eyes. I really want to get up and dance but for obvious reasons I can't, which makes me fidget in my seat, and this corset is getting really tight.

"I need the toilet." I yell to Christian over the music. He nods at me and scoots out so he can help me. He goes to lift me and I give him a terrified look.

"What?"

"You are not coming with me."

"Yes I am. I told you I am not leaving you on your own."

"Fine." I huff. He carries me into the toilets and lets me go into one of the stalls. This is embarrassing. I shut the door behind me. Why is it so hard to breathe? With the skirt being so short I don't have a fight sorting myself for the toilet.

I sort myself out and stagger to the door. I manage to hop to the sinks, Christian's eyes not leaving my body once. I wash my hands and try to catch my breath. I place my hand to my bump. I hope my drinks haven't been spiked. I try to pull at the tie on the back of the corset to get some room to breathe. Why does this outfit come with a corset? Normally it doesn't. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I have gone pale for some reason.

"Ana? You ok, baby?" Christian asks as he walks to stand next to me.

"No..I can't...can't...breathe..." I lean onto the counter trying to pull in some much needed air. I start to lose my balance and slowly slide to the floor but luckily Christian catches me.

"Baby? Is it the corset?" he asks, sitting me on the counter. I just nod, now starting to hyperventilated. He reaches round and tries to pull on the tie and with no luck he can't get it undone.  
"Ana, who tied this up?" he asks, cupping my head in his hands. I don't answer, I can't answer.  
"Was it Mia?" I shake my head.  
"Kate?" I nod. "Ok, come here." He lifts me into his arms again and carries me out to the bar. He calls the waiter over and orders something from him. My vision is getting blurry but I manage to see him hand Christian something sharp. Christian leans forward into me and reaches round again to the ties that will probably be knotted now.

I can feel the tight feeling loosen. I take in a few large lungful's of air. Christian pulls back and hands back the sharp object. He cups my head again and searches me face. I nod to him I'm ok. With that sorted I feel exposed. Christian slips off his jacket and puts it round me. He takes me in his arms again and we are heading to the door were Taylor is waiting. Christian speaks to him in his ear and Taylor responds with a nod and we leave. We weren't there long but I'm glad. I'm not one for Halloween especially when I can't do anything.

The cold air cools my over heated skin.  
"That's better." I murmur to myself.

"Why on earth Kate had to tie that up so tight I don't know. I will be having words." Christian says.

"Don't bother. She won't listen to you."

"I don't care. She could have killed you."

"But she didn't. Now stop complaining and take me to bed."

"Anything for you. I'll drive us back. Taylor can sort the others out." He says.

We take the Audi A7 back to the house. It's so smooth on the road. Christian says he got this one because it's easier to drive round a small area than the R8, although I know he misses his as much as I miss mine. As we drive through the night I start to slowly drift off. I can't wait to get home.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews much loved!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. I find it funny that now Elena is dead a weight has been lifted from my shoulders ha ha. Hope you like this chapter.**

It's been a few weeks since Aspen and I am having my cast removed today. I can't wait! I am desperate to get the itch that has been murdering me. Tomorrow Christian and I will be going for our 13 week scan.

I decided to catch up on some work from home and Christian didn't argue at all. He wasn't happy about a few meetings I had to go to but he put up with it in the end by going with me. He has been busy at work lately, coming home late and getting up early. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages. He mentioned some big deal for a company overseas which he seems excited about. I hope he gets it. If he loses a deal, which is almost never, he acts like a spoilt child sometimes.

"Ana. There you are. Ready for lunch?" Gail asks, popping her head around the door to the library.

"Yes! This one is very hungry." I reply. I try to stand which now takes a lot of effort with the back aches I am beginning to get. That's all mainly caused by me sitting around so much and I guess a little bit of Blip. It can't be helped.

"Let me give you have." She says, walking over to me. Grace was kind enough to get me some crouches for getting around but they are really uncomfortable on the arms. Gail supports one side of me as I use the crouch for my other side.

She helps me to the breakfast bar and onto one of the stools.  
"What have you done for lunch today then, Gail? You've gone all out lately."

"It's just a chicken Caesar salad today." She smiles and places the bowl in front of me. It smells and looks fantastic.

"I can say for sure Blip is happy." I say before devouring my food. "Gail this is amazing!"

"Thank you Ana but it's a simple dish."

"Simple yet fantastic! Are my parents still out shopping?"

"Yes. They phoned to say they'll be back for dinner."

"Ok. Thanks Gail" My mom and Bob stayed longer to help me out while Christian worked on his deal. Unfortunately we haven't had any alone time in a while, and my pain killers have been knocking me out flat.

* * *

Lunch was nice. I eventually convinced Gail to join me for a cup of tea so we could talk about the new house. She's looking forward to it as much as we are. I'm sitting on the sofa in the great room with some piano music playing as I work on my laptop going over some things with Hannah. I'm surprised it's so quiet. Luckily Roach has been handling the major things. So I'm only left with one manuscript to go over, leaving me with nothing to do.

"Ana!" Christian chimes, walking inn from the foyer. "There you are my love." He says smiling ear to ear. What's got him in a good mood?

"You're home early."

"Well we are celebrating." He says, walking over to me and sits down.

"You got the deal?" I turn to him and his smile grows bigger. "Oh Christian well done!" I lean in to hug him but he pulls me into his lap and kisses me long and deep.  
"Christian. We aren't alone." I murmur against his lips. He groans as he pulls away.

"Your parents still out?"

"Yes."

"Then we're alone."

"What about Gail?" I ask, I really don't want to embarrass her.

"Then I shall take you to our bedroom." He kisses me again, then puts his arms under my legs and around my lower back.

"Wait. Christian, I have to get this cast removed."

"What time?" He murmurs against my lips. I press my hand to his chest and pull away.

"Actually..." I turn my head to the look over at the clock. "We have to leave in 5minutes actually."

"Well then. Let me get changed and we'll go." He says, walking back to the couch and sits me down.

I notice Gail working in the kitchen so I decided to hop over to her. These crutches are annoying.

"Ana. Let me help you." She says.

"No, I'm good." I say as I sit onto the bar stool. "I was wondering if you would mind putting a spare pair of shoes in my bag for me?"

"Not at all. Your black boots?"

"Please." I smile to her.

"I'll do it now." She replies just as Christian walks up behind me.

"Ready to go?" He asks kissing the top of my head.

"Once Gail has my shoes. Are you ever going to stop smiling?"

"At some point. That was a major deal we had been trying to get for a long time."

"Really? You never mentioned it till you were late home most nights." I pout to him a little.

"I know. Sorry, baby. I didn't want to jinx it till it was signed over."

"Maybe we could celebrate."

"I was going to talk to you about that. What do you want to do?"

"It's your deal. Your celebration."

"How about we have a family meal tomorrow after the scan?"

"That sounds wonderful, but where?"

"I'll think of something." He replies, kissing my forehead.

"Here you are Ana." Gail says, walking back in with my bag.

"Thanks Gail. Can someone pass me that other crutch?"

"Don't bother. I'll carry you down." Christian says, taking me in his arms.

"That all very well and good Mr Grey, but we need to return them."

"Very well. Taylor." He calls.

"Sir?"

"Take the crutches down to the car for us. I'll carry Ana down."

"Very good, Sir." Taylor takes my crutches and my bag and leads the way to the elevator.

We reach down to the car and Christian slides me into the back seat and quickly joins me.  
"I'll be so glad to have this thing off. My foot is killing for an itching."

"Well, once we get home you are soaking your feet."

"And why is that?"

"You haven't been able to wash it for ages. I am not having that near me." He clearly states. I lift my foot up to his direction.  
"No."

"It's still in its cast."

"Doesn't matter." He grabs my leg and keeps it still away from him.

"How about a bath later? With a bottle of Bollinger and a bowl of strawberries?"

"Sounds very nice."

"It does. I think I'll enjoy myself." I smirk at him which he returns.

"Oh, Mrs Grey. You best stop teasing me." He smirks and diverts his eyes to his crotch.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital and are taken up to see Grace before I have my cast removed. I managed to convince Christian to let me walk for a bit. I need to stretch my legs or I'll forget how to use them.

"Hello you two. I didn't expect to see you up here." Grace says as we approach the nurse's station.

"Ana is having her cast removed so we thought to come see you while we wait." Christian explains.

"How are you feeling Ana?" she asks.

"Fine, thank you. Just tired of sitting around. I can't wait to start walking around properly again."

"Well don't forget you will need to still take things easy. So how is the little on today?" She asks.

"Oh he's fine. Starting to make me pee more." I reply

"You know the sex already?" she asks, confused by what I say.

"Ana has this thought that Blip is a boy."

"It's not just a thought, it's a feeling too. I can't really explain it."

"I understand dear. Well I all for supporting your idea Ana. Elliot and Mia are starting a bet on what you have and when give birth."

"Wonderful." I breathe out.

"Those two never learn." Christian mutters.

"Mrs Grey?" A voice calls.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Jones will see you now." The nurse calls.

"We'll see you later, mom."

"Ok you two. Take care."

"Bye Grace." I call back. "Christian would you mind?"

"Not at all." He replies and lifts me into his arms effortlessly. I hand the crutches over to Taylor who was standing by.

"Just through there." The nurse points to the room in the corner.

"Hello Mrs Grey, Mr Grey. If you'd like to take a seat on the table, I can get your cast removed." Dr. Jones says.  
Christian places me gently on the table and stands close to me. I place my hand on my skirts making sure that no one can see up it. The doctor pulls up a stool and sits to the other side of my foot.

"Once I have removed the cast I will just do a quick scan to check how the bones and muscles have healed up ok?" He asks, I just nod. He starts to cut open the cast and I am horrified by what I see. Christian's hand is now on the back on my head stroking my hair. I am in most definite in a need for a bath to shave the or even wax the hair that has grown. But what's worse is the bruise. It's pure blue and purple, covering my entire ankle round and down my foot. It doesn't hurt that much now but the site of it just shows how much pain I've been in.

"I'm sorry, baby." Christian whispers against my head. He's been apologising to me so many times now. We talked about it but no matter how many times I told him it wasn't his fault but he still kept blaming himself.

After a quick examination and a new, but smaller, ankle bandage we are getting ready to go.  
"I'm so glad to have the thing off." I say. Stretching my legs out then pulling my bad ankle up to scratch it. I look up to Christian and I can see he is blaming himself.  
"Stop it, Christian. It's not your fault."

"Ana..."

"No. Stop blaming yourself that you didn't cause and take me home."

"Yes, Mrs Grey. You're getting bossy." He says handing me my bag. "Are you sure you want to wear these?"

"Yes. They'll be fine. They're flat so there's more support. I thought it through." I reply, pulling on my boots. "Now take me home, Mr Grey."

"Gladly." He smiles.

* * *

We return back to Escala and are greeted by my mom and Bob. They must have come back earlier than I thought. Every time they are here I am always put off sex. I know how loud I can get and I don't want them to know how fantastic my husband is.

"There you are. How's your ankle, darling?" My mom greets us, and practically drags me to the sofa. I look back at Christian and his eyes are wide with worry that I may fall. He would never tell my mom to do anything, he's too respectful.

"Everything is fine mom. Just got a big bruise that's all." I tell her. "What did you and Bob get up to then?" I ask, trying to talk anymore of my ankle or worse...

"We did more sightseeing and well...I couldn't help myself."

"Mom? What did you do?"

"I'll show you." She runs off to the guest bedroom to retrieve whatever it is she has bought. Christian joins me on the sofa and pulls me under his arm, nuzzling my hair.

"You smell good, Mrs Grey." He murmurs.

"So do you. Where's Bob?" I ask.

"In the TV room. He wanted to catch some games before dinner."

"Ah, there you are Christian. I can show you both now." My mom chimes

"Show us what?" Christian asks, showing some interest.

"This!" She pulls out a baby grow with _'Grandma's Angel'_ written on the front. "And these too!" she then pulls out little mittens and booties. All white, I'm guessing she's being cautious.

"Oh mom!" I squeal. "They're wonderful!" I start to feel tears build in my eyes.

"They're wonderful, Carla. Thank you." Christian says. My mom passes us the clothes and I can't help but fondle them. Christian's eyes light up a little when he looks at the booties, I think I even see him smiling a little.

"Thanks so much, mom." I stand to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"You're welcome. Both of you." She hugs and kisses me back. She then opens her arms to Christian which he resists but takes anyway.

"How about a glass of wine?" Christian offers.

"Yes please." My mom and I say in sync, which makes us giggle.

"Not for you, Mrs Grey." He says, while wondering off to the kitchen.

"I can have a sip." I say, following him and sitting at the bar. "Actually could you pour me some juice I need some pain killers."

"That's why." He says, smirking at me.

"Smart ass."

"Ana! Mind your mouth!" My mom scolds me.

"You've been hanging around Grace far too long." I laugh out.

"True. She is such a wonderful woman though."

"That she is." I smile at her. "When are you flying back home?"

"Well we were thinking tomorrow afternoon. And Bob said he had some stuff to sort out or something." Shows how much she pays attention.

"I was hoping you could come to my scan."

"I know but out flight leaves before then."

"You can always use my jet, Carla." Christian interrupts, passing her a glass of wine.

"No it's fine. But thank you anyway Christian."

"You two are so alike. Ana used to fuss over the same thing." He chuckles to himself.

"Used to. Not till I married you for it." I laugh.

"True."

"Well I better start packing. It's any early flight."

"Ok mom." She kisses my forehead and goes back up stairs.

"Shame they couldn't join us for dinner tomorrow." Christian says.

"So what are the plans for celebrating this big deal?"

"I mentioned it to my mom earlier and she insisted for us to go over to Bellevue. Family dinner and something about wedding plans, plus Mia normally starts planning for Christmas this time of year."

"I'd like that." I push off my stool and 'walk' round to Christian and put my arms around his waist. "It will be our first Christmas together."

"Yes, another first, Mrs Grey." He kisses my lips softly. "I will warn you now that Mia goes all out. She has the house decorated all over and no one gets a say in it. Not even my mom. There's no stopping her sometimes."

"Sounds nice." I rest my head on his chest and a yawn escapes my lips.

"Those pain killers really knock you out don't they? Bed, Mrs Grey."

"No. I need you." I murmur against his shirt. I hear him let out a sigh and he soon places his wine onto the counter and picks me up in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks to our bedroom. He then lays me on the bed and I hadn't realised till now how tired I am.

"Sleep, Ana. Tomorrow will be an even more tiring day for you." He can feel his smiles as he kisses my lips. I try to make it deeper but he pulls away too soon.  
"Tomorrow" He whispers, and then he is covering me over with the cover and spooning me. I let my mind fall to another pleasant sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. I know it's kind of short, sorry. Reviews much loved!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. To one review about spelling mistakes; Thank you for letting me know. It was really late and I wanted to post that chapter up before I fell asleep, so thank you again. I hope you like this chapter.**

"Ana. Dinner time." Christian whispers into my ear then starts to kiss my neck.

"What are we having?" I mumble.

"Gail said you are having a chicken craze so she's done a roast chicken with new potatoes and steamed vegetables."

"Mmm...sounds good. I'll be up in a minute, just need to get dressed." I mumble.

"Don't bother. Just wear one of my t-shirts." He whispers.

"I can't give you a floor show, Mr Grey. My mother is still here."

"Good point well made, Mrs Grey. I'll get you your silk gown." He says, jumping off the bed and into the walk-in to bring me my night gown. When he returns he holds out his hand for me to get out of bed. I reluctantly take his hand and he pulls me up onto my feet.  
"Arms up." He orders.

"You like dressing me don't you?" I ask, giggling at his touch as he slides the gown down my body.

"I prefer to un-dress you, Ana." He whispers to me. His hot breath covering my body as he leans down to kiss me. I moan at his gentle touch and I try to pull him closer but he pulls away too soon.

"No. I haven't had you in a very long time. Tomorrow we can celebrate properly." He smirks at me. "Dinner. Now." He orders, turning me around and spanking my behind causing me to jolt forward.

"Yes, _Sir_." I murmur and deliberately bite my lip which makes Christian growl at me and I see his eyes darken with that need. I stride out to the kitchen with Christian in tow.

"Here you go you two. Dinner is served." Gail says. We all gather round the breakfast bar and eat and chat.

After dinner my mom and I decided to go watch some TV together. She won't stop going on about the baby and Elliot and Mia's bet. Even she has gotten in on it! I think she's had a few glasses too many of white wine.

"There you are." Christian says, walking into the room and sitting next to me, pulling me into his arms and nuzzling my neck.

"Hi" I whisper to him.

"You smell good." He murmurs against my skin.

"I can see where this is goinggg. I'll...leave you...two...alone." My mom slurs.

"I'll help you up mom."

"No, Ana. Stay there. I'll take her up." Bob says, walking over to my mom and lifting her into his arms. It's a wonderful sight to see, well if she were sober.  
"Good night you two."

"Night, Bob." I call as he leaves the room.

"Looks like we're alone, Mrs Grey." Christian says, his hot breath covering my skin, sending my libido on full charge. He starts to slowly caress my thigh and slowly hitching up my gown. He moves his lips from my neck to along my jaw line and finally finding my lips. His right hand continues to slowly move up my thigh. His left hand moves the straps from my shoulder and down my arm. I moan into his lips and it becomes more heated, more demanding.

"Woah! Excuse me!" My mom says, completely shocking us.

"Mom!"

"Just forgot my...wine." She slurs a little. Christian quickly returns my gown to normal and grabs a cushion to hide his...modesty. I get to my feet to help my mom back up stairs but a wave of dizziness hits me and I start to sway.

"Ana?" Christian asks, concerned laced in his voice. "You ok, baby?" He stands behind me and puts his hands on my waist.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy. Think I got up too quick." I say, the room starting to settle down.

"There you are!" Bob says. "Carla. No more wine. Come on. Bed." He says, almost dragging my mom back to bed.

"Night...you two. Have..ffunn." she slurs again and they disappear.

"How much has she had?" Christian asks.

"I have no idea. She might have snuck the bottle away from Gail." I reply. How she gets drunk without me noticing till she can't talk is beyond me.

"I think it's time for bed, Mrs Grey." Christian says, as he starts to kiss my neck again. I turn in his hold and he cups my behind and lifts me. I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks to our bedroom.

"Shame we can't do it on the piano again." I murmur against his lips. I feel him smile at the idea.

Christian kicks the door shut behind us and walks straight over to the end of the bed. He slowly lays me down, falling with me. He is quick to remove my gown and his clothes. He is back on top of me taking his weight on his arms. He kisses down my neck to my breasts, while his right hand caresses my thigh and upwards till he finds his goal. He takes my nipple into his mouth and begins to suck while his left hand massages the other. He moves his expert fingers in a circular motion causing my breathing to deepen.

"Christian." I silently moan out, while clawing at the sheets. The vibrations of his moaning and the teasing on my nipples brings my build higher and higher, my breathing harsher. He pulls away all too soon and looks deep into my eyes.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night, Ana. I need you. Now." He breathes.

"Yes. I need you too." I pull his lips to mine, his hands lifting my legs to wrap around his waist. He teases at my entrance, probing only a small part.  
"Christian! Please?" I moan against his lips.

"Anything for you, baby." He cups my head and kisses me deeply and passionately while he slowly sinks into me. He stills for a moment.  
"You're so tight, Ana. I need you."

"I'm here for you. Lose yourself." I pull him to my lips again and he forces his tongue into my mouth. He starts to move and it's agonisingly good. I run my fingers through his hair, as he does to me, and then move them to his finely muscular back. He keeps his rhythm at a steady pace, making the moment last longer. He moves his hands from my head round to my lower back, lifting me off the bed to sit astride him. I curl my fingers into his hair and he lets out a moan, the vibrations run through me. He starts to pick up his pace, with me now thrusting along with him in the same rhythm. A moan escapes me and Christian absorbs every bit of it. It's the only way we can keep each other quiet. I manage to move him so he is underneath me, his head resting in the pillows. He moves his hands in circular motions in similar spots on my thighs while I start to pick up the pace. I pull away from his lips and rest my forehead against his. Our harsh breathing in sync and filling the room. I sit up and give him better access to caress and massage my breasts which he cups immediately. I tilt my head back and try to pull in as much air as I can as I try to quicken my pace.

"Look at me." He murmurs. I drop my head back down, my hair falling over my shoulders and around my breasts, and I look into his dark, loving eyes. He pulls me down and kisses me deeply. I lay one hand on his chest while my other is in his hair keeping him close. His hands are now on my waist as he picks the rhythm up faster, bringing me to my close climax.  
"Let go, Ana. Come for me baby." He says against my heated skin. He quickly rolls us over so he is now on top of me and he can pick up the pace faster and hard yet gentle at the same time.  
After a one hard thrust I explode around him and moan into his lips hard. A few more thrusts he stills and begins to fill me. He pulls from the kiss and we pull in as much air as we can. He rests his head on my chest for a moment till he calms down a little more then lays next to me and pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest and run my fingers through his chest hair.

Our breathing starts to slow down and go back to normal.  
"Wow. That was..." Christian murmurs while catching his breath. "Oh Ana, you never cease to amaze me." He says kissing the top of my head and I kiss him back onto his chest on one of his little scars.

"And how have I amazed you this time, Mr Grey?" I ask, leaning up and looking into his gray eyes.

"You, taking control for a moment. As much as it confused me it was a huge turn on." He smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear then stroking my cheek.

"And how did I take control, Mr Grey?" I ask.

"Well if I remember you tossed me onto the bed and had your way with me." He smiles

"Oh, Christian."I laugh playfully punching his chest.

"Mrs Grey, you wound me." He replies, rubbing his chest as if I actually hurt him. He grabs my arms and pulls me to him so I lay on top of him again.  
"You are so beautiful, Ana." He says, stroking my hair.

"I love you so much, Christian. More than I ever thought possible." I say. He can be so sweet for no reason a lot of the time. I kiss him deep and passionately, putting all my love into the kiss. He gently strokes my waist and I can feel him stir beneath me.  
"Round two, Mr Grey?" I smile.

"You know it, Mrs Grey." He replies, kissing me deeper and rolling me onto my back. Then we made love again that night.

* * *

I am woken up by the warmth of the morning sun shining. Today is going to be a good day, would be better if my mom and Bob didn't have to leave this morning.  
Today is my 13 week scan. We had to reschedule because last week Christian and I were both busy with work and couldn't make any times last week.  
I turn over to face my husband who is sound asleep still, so I take this chance to admire him as he does to me. I move closer to him and rest my head under his chin and nuzzle his neck. I can feel him stir awake and he snakes his arms around me.

"This is a nice surprise, Mrs Grey." He mumbles, as he holds me tightly.

"We have our scan today." I say with a huge smile. I push out of his a hold a little so I can see him.

"Yes we do, and I can't wait." He replies kissing my lips softly. "You seem to be glowing today."

"I don't see how. Come on let's get up. We have to take my mom and Bob to the airport."

"A few more minutes just as we are." He says. I take a quick glance over at the clock and it's only 7:15.

"Don't you have work today?" I ask.

"I'm taking today off. Having a long weekend if you like. Do I need a reason to spend time with my wife?"

"Not at all." I reply, moving in to kiss him firmly. As I move closer to him I feel his erection at my hip.  
"Someone's up early."

"I'm always up early, Mrs Grey. Always for you." He smirks and grinds his groin into me. He opens my legs with his knee and moves onto of me.  
"I love you so much, Ana." He says and devours me.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." My mom says as Christian and I finally join her and Bob for breakfast after a round of morning sex. We seem, or rather I, to be getting good a keeping silent even though it's hard to when you're married to Mr Sexpertise.

"Here you are, Ana. Pancakes, bacon and eggs." Gail says as she places my food out for me.

"Thanks so much, Gail. This looks and smells wonderful." I reply, taking my seat at the breakfast bar.  
"Ow." I wince at the shooting pain in my ankle.

"You ok, baby?" Christian asks, sitting next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sometimes when I put a bit of weight on my ankle I just get shooting pains sometimes. I'm fine really." I assure him.

"If it gets too much let me know."

"I will." I reply then tuck in to my breakfast.

* * *

"So is everything packed, mom?" I ask her, as we wait for Taylor to get the SUV ready.

"Yes, Ana. You and Bob are getting paranoid whenever I do packing." She moans. I can't help but giggle at her, she's acting like a child.

"Mr Grey. The car is ready." Taylor informs us.

"Thank you Taylor." Christian says. He leads us to the elevators and we descend down to the garage.

"You take care of my little girl Christian Grey." My mom orders, as she pulls away from her hug to Christian.

"I fully intend to Carla. No worries there." He replies.

"Well we best be off." She says then holds me into a long hug. "You take care sweet heart. And look after my little Granbaby." She continues, now rubbing my baby bump.

"We'll be fine mom. Take care Bob." I pull from my mom and hug Bob.

"You too, Ana." With that they walk off to go wait for their flight.

Christian and I walk back to the car holding hands. I feel a little sad that they won't be there for our scan but they will get a picture for sure.

"Let's get going." Christian says, opening the car door for me to slide in. He is quick to get into his side and takes my hand again. My free hand moves to my Little Blip.

"Christian. What are you hoping for?" I ask

"What do you mean?" he asks me back, I wonder what he wants.

"A boy or a girl?"

"I'm not bothered either way. Healthy is all I can wish for." He replies, kissing my knuckles.

"I think it's going to be a boy."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just have this really strong feeling and I see a little boy running through the meadow in my dreams." I say. I lift my gaze to Christian who has the softest smile on his face, looking at me as though he is at peace and I am talking complete nonsense.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Hell no. Ana, you just amaze me. When you talk about Blip I can see it in your eyes how much you love our little Blip." He replies caressing his hand on my little bump.

"The same goes for you Christian. Even though you don't say much I can still see the same in you."

"You think?" he asks. Why does he not believe me?

"Yes. Christian, believe me when I say you will be a fantastic father." I lift my hand to his cheek which he leans into and kisses my palm. "And let's face it. I won't give you much choice in the matter." I laugh.

"That's very true. I love you so much Ana."

"And I love you."

We soon arrive at the hospital and are sent to a private room to wait for Dr. Greene. I have changed into that horrible gown I was handed and now sitting on the table. I look over to Christian who seems nervous. I take his hand in mine and smile at him. He returns the smiles but I can see something is bothering him.

"Christian, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He replies.

"Don't hide things from me." I order him, which makes him focus his gaze on me.

"It's just...what if...what if there's something not right with Blip?" He sounds scared.

"Christian." I cup his face in my hands. "There is nothing wrong with Blip. He is perfectly fine. Dr. Greene will say the same thing. I promise you." And as if on cue she walks in.

"Hello you two. Glad to see you. How has everything been, Ana?" she asks me, sitting on the stool near the monitor.

"Fine. A few problems with my stress but Christian's mom has made sure I was taken care of."

"Ah yes. She informed me of what had happened and I am going to tell you now that I don't want to see your blood pressure as high as it was then. She sent me the results."

"Oh." I whisper. I look to Christian who doesn't take his eyes off me.

"But everything has been fine since then?"

"Yes. I have had her stay away from work as best as I can." Christian says.

"I'm glad to hear that. But just take things steady. So shall we get started?" We both nod our heads.

She sets up the machine and applies some cold gel on my stomach. Wow that's really cold. She turns on the ultrasound machine and all we see is a blank screen at the moment.

"There." She pauses the screen and points out little Blip. I can feel tears building up. "Looks like everything is fine." She says. I look to Christian who is stunned; he even has tears at the corner of his eyes. He squeezes my hand and his smile widens.

"How many pictures would you like?" She asks. I can't say a word. This is nothing like the first time.

"8 copies will do thanks." Christian says.

"I'll get those printed for you now. Ana you can go get changed then I'll take your blood pressure." She says then leaves the room. I jump off the table and get dressed.

"You know, it will be harder to hide my bump from now on." I say to Christian on the other side of the curtain.

"Why hide it?"

"I haven't told people at work yet. Was hoping to keep it a secret a little longer." I reply, putting my shoes on and walking back out.

"Nice idea but you can't hide it."

"And why not?"

"Have you forgotten your meeting today?"

"Oh! Yes! Thank you Christian. I'm meeting Roach..."

"...to talk about the name change." He finishes my sentence. "Ana, I know. I'm going with you. As the legal owner at the moment I need to be there. We can tell them then if you like?"

"I'd like that." I lean down kiss him on the lips and then take the seat next to him. Dr. Greene returns with the pictures and hands them to Christian. She then comes round to take my blood pressure. I always get nervous at this part.

"Hmm...looks to be fine at the moment, but it's not where I want it to be. So, Ana. I want you take only go to work if you need to. If you do decide to go back to work then no heavy work. If it gets too much I want you to go home and relax. Ok?"

"Yes. Thank you, Dr. Greene."

"No worries. I'll see you for your week 20 scan." We bid our farewells and leave.

"It's real." Christian mumbles.

"What's real?" I ask.

"Blip. Blip is really real." He says with another huge smile. I am so glad to see him happy about Blip. It makes everything so much better.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It's not taking me a few days to write each chapter. Sorry if this disappoints anyone but sometimes life jumps in. Reviews much loved.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one.**

"Congratulations, Ana. Mr Grey." Roach says, shaking both mine and Christian's hands.

"Thank you, Roach." I reply, smiling. We have just finished up our meeting over the name change and told everyone about Little Blip. As everyone left it turned into a game of 'hug Ana'. It's almost as bad with the family but these people thankfully left my baby bump alone, seeing as Christian was glaring at them to leave, especially the guys. Typical fifty. Not once did he move his hand from my waist.

"When are you due?"

"Next May." I say happily. Yes, I can't wait, but I hope it doesn't spoil Kate's wedding.

"We best be off. Family dinner." Christian says, leading me through the door.

"Let me just go too my office. I need to get some more manuscripts." I tell him. I make a quick dash over to Hannah and grab the files I need.

"Oh, Ana! Congratulations. I heard from one of the girls who just left." Hannah smiles at me, now hugging me.

"Thanks, Hannah. I'll be working from home for a while. Not sure how long. A few personal issues and Christian wants me at home. But if there are any important meetings please let me know and I'll come in."

"Ok, Ana. You take it easy. We've got things covered here."

"Thanks. Bye." I wave back to her and walk over to Christian who is talking to Roach.

"Ready?" He asks when he sees me.

* * *

We arrive at Bellevue and Grace and Carrick are waiting outside for us as we arrive. Christian helps me out of the car due to my ankle hurting more.

"Ana? Are you ok, darling?" Grace asks, opening her arms to embrace me.

"I'm fine thank you. My ankle just hurts a little today. I probably stood wrong or something." I explain.

"Ana." Carrick greets me with a hug as well.

"Christian. How are you sweetheart?" Grace asks him.

"Good, mom." He replies.

"Come on in you two. It's getting cold out here. Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan are already here. Dinner will be another hour."

"They're early for once." Christian blurts out.

"Well out meeting did go on longer than expected." I finish for him, explaining why we were a little late.

"No worries. At the moment they are going over wedding arrangements. Mia is going over the top." Grace says.

"And we know how Mia get's when there's a celebration." Carrick finishes. "I'll be in my office if you need me. Another case to get on with." Carrick says then leaves to his office.

We join everyone else in the family lounge and Grace and Carrick weren't kidding. Mia is going all out. The floor is covered with magazines and colour types. I'm glad Christian and I didn't agree to her helping with our wedding. I would have gone insane.

"Hey." I say, everyone looking at random things.

"Hey, Bro." Elliot gets up and bear hugs Christian then turns to me. "Ana." He says to me and takes me into a hug and swings me round.

"Elliot! Put her down!" He ignores Christian and continues to swirl.

"Elliot. If you don't want me to throw up on you I suggest you put me down." I warn him and he immediately puts me down and I start swaying. Christian puts his hands on my shoulders and steadies me. He then picks me up and takes me to the sofa near the fire and keeps me in his lap.

"So how is the planning going?" He asks.

"Kill me bro. Please" Elliot begs, literally on his knees in front of us.

"It can't be that bad Elliot." I say.

"You don't know. You didn't have Mia involved with your wedding." He explains. I can't help but laugh. Christian then nuzzles my neck.

"I love that sound." He murmurs.

"Ok...I'm leaving you two alone." Elliot backs away and returns to Kate's side. I stand from Christian's lap, which he moans at, and go over to Kate and Mia. I struggle to sit on the floor.

"Here, Ana. Take my seat." Ethan offers.

"No I'm fine, but thanks Ethan." I reply. I manage to sit next to Mia and look over what they've planned. "Wow! You guys have done a lot. Anything you want my help in?" I look up to Kate and Mia who are exchanging looks.

"Well...I want you to be my maid of honour." Kate says. I can't help but smile and leap into Kate's lap.

"Oh, Kate! I'd love too!" I squeal as she hugs me tight.

"There is one thing I need to talk to you about." Kate pulls away from the hug and looks me sternly in the eye.

"What is it Kate?" I ask, moving back to my place on the floor where Christian has now occupied. I pout at him and he pulls me to sit in between his legs.

"Actually both of you. Elliot and I were thinking of moving the wedding..." before she has time I cut her off.

"No. Don't Kate. Don't put off your wedding or even move it." I order.

"But Ana, we don't want to push you around doing wedding stuff when you will either be heavily pregnant or have just given birth." She explains.

"Kate. Elliot. Thank you for the thought and consideration but we can't allow you to do that." Christian says.

"Besides, we would feel so guilty if you did that because of us."

"But..." Elliot tries to speak but Christian interrupts him this time.

"No. Elliot. Kate. Go ahead with whatever date you want."

"If you insist." Kate mumbles. I really don't want them to move their wedding because of us.

After we look through more magazines we have dinner. We eat and chat throughout the meal.

"I guess you liked that cake, Ana." Grace says.

"Well this little guy doesn't give me much choice but it was fantastic, thank you." I say, smiling up at her. I notice Christian talking to Elliot and Mia. What's he passing to them?

"Christian Grey! Are you betting on our baby?!" I yell at him in some sort of playful way. Everyone has their eyes on me as if I am about to blow but Christian knows I'm playing.

"Maybe." He leans over to me and kisses my lips quickly. I pout at him and he smiles at me and runs his nose along mine. I can tell everyone has relaxed. I don't think they've seen me like that. Good thing Christian knows me so well.

"I have an idea. Christian, Ana, how about we go over to your new house?"

"That would be wonderful!" I gleam.

"Let's all go." Christian says. Everyone nods in agreement. I try to stand but end up falling backwards a little into Christian's arms.  
"Having trouble there, Mrs Grey?"

"A little. Would you mind...?"

"Helping? Anytime. Here." Christian wraps his arms around me and lifts me.

"I can walk you know?" I say, smirking at him.

"I know. But I love having you so close. And I can do this..." he starts to whispers and he begins to nibble at my ear lobe and kissing that sweet spot.

"Christian." I playfully and reluctantly hit his arm. "Let's get going."

"Fine." He huffs then kisses my cheek. We head for the cars. Taylor drives the SUV and Sawyer ends up having to drive Elliot and Kate because they have been drinking, even though they only had one drink, but Christian insists. I slip into the front seat next to Taylor so Christian can sit with his parents. I know he's not overly happy with me in the front but it's nice once in a while. I'm actually having a good time talking to Taylor for once. Getting to know how Sophie is and when she will be visiting. She sounds like a nice girl and I can't wait to finally meet her.

* * *

We arrive at our new home. The drive way is lit up as well as most of the rooms from what I can see. I can hear Grace and Carrick complimenting Christian and I. We pull up outside the garages and Christian is the one opening my door. Did he jump out or something?

"Mrs Grey." He holds out his hand for me to take.

"Mr Grey." I smile up at him and he leans down to kiss me. "I wonder what Elliot has to show us." I'm so excited I'm almost hoping in sheer excitement. This is the first time everyone is going to see it. I hope we can get Ray over as soon as we move in.

Elliot leads the way up the steps and into the hallway. As soon as the lights are on I am stunned by the beauty of the place I am soon to call home. They have kept the house to its traditional structure and style but more modern. Elliot leads us to the kitchen. As we walk in I can see that they have extended the size of it. The kitchen island is massive with a built in cooker top. The counter tops are dark marble and the doors a nice sleek modern white finish. Gail is going to love cooking in here. The fridge is massive with a wine fridge in the centre. No doubt Christian will have that completely filled.

We walk into the dining room and I can also see they have re-built the fireplace.

"What happened to the original fire place?" I ask.

"It wasn't as solid as we original thought so we changed it to a more modern and stronger material."

"It's wonderful. So you're lucky on that one." I laugh. He then leads us to the family room. Hang on. Why hasn't this registered before?

"Christian?"

"Yes." He whispers into my ear. He has been walking close behind me the whole time and stopping to nuzzle my neck.

"The whole house is furnished isn't it?" I ask as we stand outside the next door. It only registered till now. Baby Brain!

"I was wondering when you were going to notice. I remembered all the pieces of furniture you liked and decided to buy them to surprise you." He explains. We walk into the family lounge and it's bigger than I remember. The view I can see clearly through the floor to ceiling windows is wonderful. Just how I always wanted to see it.

"Because we made the windows larger than you wanted we added in a remote control blind set." Elliot walks over to a panel on the wall and presses a few buttons and the blinds start to cover the windows.

"That's great Elliot." Christian says. He's already getting ideas, but I don't think he is all that bothered about blinds.

"Upstairs?" He asks.

"Yes please!" As we head out of the room I notice all the others are admiring the view. Maybe Kate will nag Elliot for a place like this.

We finally make it up the stairs and the first set of rooms we see are the guest rooms and they are just what we wanted. The next is the master suite. Christian covers my eyes just before we walk in then uncovers them till we are standing in the middle of the room. I am stunned to see a king size, maybe bigger, bed already made up facing the windows. A set of small sofa's in one area plus the walk-in wardrobes. Christian decided to each have our own but still joined. He guides me into the bathroom and it's bigger than the one at Escala. The shower is massive and the tub. Wow! It's similar to the one in Georgia, but you have to walk down into it. Oh I can't wait to have some fun in there with Christian.

"We will christen that first." He whispers into my eye.

"I like the sound of that." I whisper back.

"If you two would like to cool down, there is one more room I want to show you." Elliot says. We quickly calm down and follow him out with the others.  
"I wasn't sure what to do with this one. But take this is mine and Kate's present to you." He says, holding Kate close to him. How long did she know about the house? Well Elliot can't exactly keep his mouth shut most of the time. He opens the door for us and we walk in slowly.

"Elliot!" I scream and turn to hug him tight. "Thank you so much. Both of you." I jump to hug Kate next. Christian follows suit, but hugs them both quickly.  
We walk further into the room. It's wonderful. I turn to look at Christian and he has that secret smile.  
"Did you have something to do with this?"

"I might have done."

"Oh, Christian." I leap into his arms and kiss him passionately. "It's wonderful."

"So you like it?" He asks

"Like it? I love it." The room is wonderful. Blip's nursery. The walls have been painted a light yet warm yellow. All the furniture is white. The crib has been set up in the middle of the room with everything else around it. There's even a rocking chair looking out over the sound. I can't wait till Blip get's here now. Just to see all that has been done for him even though he's not here yet. I am touched by how much everyone loves Blip already, especially Christian. Not too soon, my tears are flowing. Everyone is looking around the room admiring Elliot and Christian's work.

"You ok, baby?" Christian asks, wrapping his arms around my front and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm more than ok. I'm over the moon. Christian it's now becoming _you_ who ceases to amaze me." I turn in his hold and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I like seeing you so happy, Ana." He kisses my forehead and I lean into his touch.

"You two are so going to be at home here." Grace says, walking over to us. "When are you moving in?"

"We haven't actually set a date but it depends if there are any other things for Elliot to do?" I say, getting Elliot's attention.

"What's left to do?" Christian asks him.

"Just the gym. The pool is just getting finished off. So I'd say you'll be able to move in say about a week. It will take a while for us to go over everything to make sure the electrics are working right and all that."

"We can't wait." Christian says kissing my forehead again.

"How about we go back to ours and have a few drinks?" Carrick asks.

"Sounds like a good idea." Mia says. Her, Kate and Ethan have been rather quiet.

As we make our way downstairs Taylor calls Christian away to a private room. We all wait outside by the cars for them. I'm getting a little worried.

"Ana? Are you ok?" Ethan asks, rubbing my arms keeping me warm.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks Ethan."

"You look like you're freezing."

"I'm fine. Really. But thank you." I reply a little too sternly. I am left waiting by the car on my own. Grace and Carrick are already waiting in there, but I insisted on staying outside. The cold air keeps me calm.

Out of nowhere I can hear shouting coming from the house. What's going on? This isn't good. Christian bursts out from the house and runs over to me. He holds me close and stares deep into my eyes. He's trying to hide is emotions but I can see rage seeping through

"Christian..."

"Ana. I need you stay with my parents." He says quickly and he goes over to his R8. I have been wondering where it was. It hasn't been at Escala for ages. I run after him.

"Christian!" I call. He jumps into the car with Taylor and they soon drive off, with me following part way down the drive.  
"CHRISTIAN!"I yell. Where is he going? Why is he keeping secrets from me?! I fall to my knees on the cold ground and the tears begin to flow.

"Ana! Ana! What's wrong?" Kate asks, running over to me and wrapping her arms around me. I am too lost for words. All I can do is cry. I fear for Christian's life. What did Taylor say? I force myself up to my feet, with Kate's help, and march over to Sawyer.

"Sawyer! Tell me!" I order him. He looks me straight in the eyes but says nothing.  
"I am ordering you to tell me! Now! What has happened?!" I am practically yelling now, but he still doesn't say anything.  
"So help me, Sawyer. I will have your balls if you don't tell me what's happening!"

"Sawyer, you better do what she says." Elliot steps in. My rage is starting to over me. I can feel my blood boil. Damn these hormones. Making my emotions heightened.

"Ana. I can't." Sawyer finally speaks.

"You will tell me. Now!" I yell. Grace is quick to join us.

"Ana. I need you to calm down. This isn't good for the baby." She says.

"Sawyer. Tell me." I say as calmly as I can. A soft breeze sweeps over us and my stress goes down a level. Think of Blip. I repeat in my head. I have to keep calm for Blip.

"Taylor received word about Issac."

"What about Issac?" I ask. He remains quiet.  
"Sawyer! What about Issac?!"

"He was at Grey Publishing's earlier on and he has made a threat."

"What kind of threat? Sawyer!"

"To have you killed. Ana. He isn't working alone" Sawyer finally reaches to the point.

"Elena is dead right?" I ask. Who could be helping him? Or who is he helping?

"Yes. At the moment we don't know who it is. Please Ana. Let us get you back to Bellevue."

I am scared. Someone is still out to get me. Who is helping Issac? Why does Issac want to kill me? Is Christian ok? Why did he have to go running off like that?

**A/N: I thought I would leave you with a cliff hanger for once. Hope this chapter was good. Reviews much loved!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter. It was entertaining torturing you with a cliff hanger...mwhahahaha...anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

I have been pacing around the house for hours now and still no word from Christian or Taylor. Sawyer refuses to give me any more information about what's happening.

"Ana, darling. Come sit down. Let me get you something to eat." Grace insists. She and Kate, are the only ones brave enough to approach me.

"I'm fine thank you, Grace." I reply. I can't eat. I don't want to sit. If I sit then I get agitated. I can't even sleep. Worry has taken over me and my nerves are getting the better of me. Mia has tried to get everyone busy about the wedding but I can't get into it. I've tried but I'm not helpful in the state I'm in at the moment.

I go upstairs to try and get some sleep but I'm restless. My mind is racing through all the possibilities that could be happening right now. I get off the bed and go to the bathroom. A bath will help. I run the water and pour some Jasmine oil in and the bubbles start to rise. The scent is relaxing. I strip out of my clothes and stand in front of the mirror. My baby bump is starting to show. I run my hands over my skin. I still find it hard to believe that I am pregnant with Christian Grey's baby.

I step into the bath and the water is heaven on my skin. I rest my head on the back of the tub and take in the scent. It doesn't take long for my eyes lids to close and I fall into a light sleep.

"_Mommy!" I can hear a child's voice call for me. I'm sitting down at the boat house at our new home, my feet hanging in the water._

"_Down here sweety!" I call back. A little boy with copper hair and blue eyes comes running to me, hugging me from behind._

"_Hi, mommy!"_

"_Hello, sweetheart. What can I do for you?" I ask, pulling him to sit beside me._

"_Where's daddy?" he asks._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Where's daddy?"_

"_Isn't he in the house?" I ask._

"_No mommy. You told me he died before I was born. Where did he go?" he asks me. What? Christian is...dead? But...I thought...Something isn't right here. I look at my reflection in the water and I can see a hand coming towards me. It reaches out of the water and grabs my arm pulling me in and I am dragged down to the depths._

"Shit! Ana!" I can hear a muffled. I feel arms around me and air finally fills my lungs. I can't find my words to speak. I can feel water dripping from my body then a towel is placed over me. I force my eyes open and look to the person carrying me to bed. It's Christian! I couldn't be more happy and angry at the same time. With my emotions running high my tears fall freely down my cheeks.

"Baby, please don't cry." He pleads. "Let me get you into something warm and into bed." He says as he sits me on the bed alone for only a minute. He returns with one of his t-shirts and my sweats. He dresses me quickly but carefully. I still haven't said a word to him, I think I'm in shock; all I can do is watch his every move. I want to beat him for leaving me there confused. He helps me slide under the covers then he undresses quicker than I have ever seen him and then he is beside me, pulling me to his chest.

"Where were you?" I mumble. I breathe in his scent. He's here. He's really here.

"I had to sort some stuff out."

"Don't hide things from me Christian. What were you doing?" Even though I am still trying to wake up I want answers, now.

"Ana, can we leave this tomorrow? You have only just woken up. And if I recall I had to pull you out of the bath you had fallen asleep in and slid into the water. That scared me to death."

"Then you should have been here." I clearly state.

"Ana..."

"No Christian." I pull out of his hold and get out of bed leaving the room.

"Ana? Is everything alright?" Carrick asks, as I pass him on the stairs down to the kitchen.

"Sorry Carrick. I need to get something to eat." I quickly reply to him, but he knows what's wrong when Christian comes running down the stairs after me.

"Ana! Hold on! Let me explain!"

"No Christian! You left me standing there alone!" I stop in my tracks and face him. "I saw the look in your eyes. I had to force Sawyer to tell me what was going on! You could have told me about Issac. But no. You had to go look for him, didn't you?"

"Ana..."

"Just listen to me. I have been worried sick about you. My mind had been racing through all the things that could have been happening! You could have just told me and we would have figured something out together. But you being the control freak that you are, you had to go do things your own way. Why can't you just stop and think for once and consider the other people around you." I am practically in tears.

"Ana, I was thinking about you and the family. I needed to sort it out before the situation got any worse. I shouldn't have left you there the way I did. I'm sorry, truly I am. But when Taylor told me that Issac had not only followed us to GP but he managed to get into Escala. Luckily he didn't get into the apartment but I knew he was after you. I couldn't take the chance of worrying you then have you follow me and get hurt." I know what he's saying is true because he hasn't broken eye contact once.

"I don't want to argue anymore Christian. I need to eat." I sigh and walk to the kitchen. I walk over to the fridge and pull out a bowl of pre-cooked chicken wings. I stand at the breakfast island and eat away. Christian sits on one of the stools and watches me. Our eyes make contact and he smiles at me.

"I'm glad to see you eating. Mom said you haven't eaten for hours." He says.

"Can you blame me? My husband goes off somewhere I don't know." I say, eating another chicken wing. He sighs and continues to watch me.  
"Did you find Issac?" I ask, now putting the bowl back in the fridge.

"He got away somehow."

"Do you know whose helping him?" I ask, walking to sit next to him.

"Not yet. I've got Welch tracking him. Ana...I am so sorry." He says, taking my hands in his he kisses my knuckles. "I didn't mean to act the way I did." I lift my hands to cup his face.

"Christian. All you ever have to do is talk to me. But please, don't run off to do things on your own. I was so worried. And I..." Should I tell him my dream? I am always going on about him talking to me.

"Ana? What is it?" he says, pulling me from my thoughts.

"It's just...when I was in the bath and I fell asleep I had a dream. I dreamt that I was a single mother."

"Oh, baby. That will never happen." He says pulling me into his arms. "Let's go to bed. You look shattered."

"Ok." I yawn. "If you ever do that to me again I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Where have I heard that before? Come on." He says. He helps me to my feet and we walk hand in hand up to Christian's childhood bedroom.

He stops at the top of the stairs and lifts my chin to him.

"I truly am sorry, Ana." He leans down and I think he is about to kiss me but he searches my eyes for permission. I grant him by reaching up to his lips and kiss him.

"You are forgiven but it won't be forgotten. I love you Christian." I say and he lifts me up in his arms and carries me to bed.

* * *

I wake up really warm, Christian warm. His head is on my breasts, his legs entwined with mine and his right hand sprawled protectively over Blip. I stretch out to try and bring some life to my limps, especially after last night. Christian's way of apologising is out of this world. He made love to me 3 times last night. It was getting late and we both hadn't eaten a great deal. Even so we went on till the early hours of the morning.

I run my fingers through his just fucked hair. It's so soft to touch. I wonder whose hair colour Blip will have and whose eyes. I can guess he may well be all Christian. A mini-Christian? They could take over the world if Blip will be anything like his father.

Christian starts to stir, nuzzling my breasts.  
"Good morning, baby." He mumbles as his sleepy gray eyes meet my blue.

"Morning." I reply. He leans up and his lips find mine.

"You smell good."

"Really? And what do I smell of?" I ask seductively.

"You smell like Ana..." he kisses my collar bone. "...and jasmine oil..." he kisses my jaw line. "...and sex." He kisses my lips. I moan as his hands move under my thighs and lifts them around his waist.

"Mr Grey." I gasp. "Ready for me so soon?" I ask as he continues to kiss my face.

"I'm always you for. And from the feel of it you are too." He says against my lips and he slowly sinks in to me. I will always be ready for my husband.

After our morning love making, Christian has gone downstairs before me. I am just finishing drying off from my shower. I try to tackle my hair but it's impossible. I towel dry it quickly and let it fall down my back. Once dressed I head downstairs to join everyone else.

"Hello?" I call as there is no one in the kitchen.

"Out here, Ana!" I hear Kate call. I walk through the back doors and I find everyone out on the patio enjoying the morning sunshine.

"Morning, everyone." I say, as I walk round the table to take the last empty seat which is at the end of the table. Luckily I have the sun to my back so it will dry my hair for me. Christian hands me a plate will food already prepared on it. My typical pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Is there any chocolate sauce?" I ask. It's just one of my favourite cravings. Everyone gives me weird looks. Yes chocolate on bacon and eggs, big deal I'm pregnant.

"Here you go, gorgeous girl." Elliot says passing me the bottle of sauce. I notice on the corner of my eye Christian giving Elliot an evil look which makes me giggle.

"So any plans for today?" Ethan asks around.

"Well Ana and I need to head back to Seattle. So we'll be leaving before lunch." Christian says.

"Kate and I are going on a shopping spree which we were hoping for Ana to join but if you're heading back maybe another time." Mia says.

"Some other time. I have some work to get on with as well." And as if on cue my phone starts to vibrate.  
"If you'll excuse me. It's work." I leave the table and walk back into the house.

"Hi Hannah."

"Hi Ana. We need you to come in for a meeting regarding security issues."

"Security issues? But why me?"

"It seems that Roach and Mr Grey have placed your name on the contract for taking over so Roach wants to go over everything with you."

"What? But that wasn't supposed to happen for another few months."

"I know, sorry Ana."

"It's not your fault Hannah. Um...ok. What time?"

"12.30pm?"

"Ok. I should be able to make it. Anything else?"

"That seems to be all for now."

"Thank you Hannah. I'll see you later." I hang up. I turn to face the garden and Christian is standing in the threshold leaning against the door.  
"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asks.

"That my name is being placed on the contract?"

"Well you did so well in that last meeting I thought I'd get ahead." He walks over to me and places his hands on my waist. "You'll still get the company but earlier than we planned."

"Oh Christian. Thank you but...I don't think I can do it. With the baby and everything."

"Ana. I will be with you every step of the way. I won't let you do this alone. Well...not yet anyway." He chuckles at me then kisses me.  
"Come on, Mrs Grey. Go finish your breakfast. The soon you do the quicker we get home."

"I like the sound of that, Mr Grey."

We re-join everyone back outside and I am quick to finish my breakfast. Christian is reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Everyone else is either talk or drinking coffee. I'm just lounging in my chair, relaxing in the warm sunshine. My hair has now completely dried and is very wavy. I rise from my seat and Grace smiles at me.

"Ana, you are so beautiful." She compliments me.

"Thank you?" I'm a little confused by this.

"Wow! Ana! You're glowing." Mia chimes. I smile brightly at them and head back into the house to the bathroom, but just as I leave I hear Christian say something.

"So why the sudden compliments?" he asks. I hang around out of sight a little longer.

"Oh darling. She was just stunning. When a woman is pregnant they have moments where they "glow" as they say." Grace explains.

"She's always glowing to me." He replies. His response makes my heart well up with pride and love. He can be so sweet. I wonder off to the bathroom up in our room.

When I enter the room I walk past the large mirror and I can see what they were talking about. I am glowing. Not literally but my cheeks are a light pink, my eyes bright and for some reason I am only noticing now but my breasts are getting bigger, plus my hair is more full than usual. I make quick work to relieve myself in the bathroom and I start packing. Taylor must have gone back to Escala and picked up some clothes for us.

I hear a gentle knock on the door and Christian walks in.  
"Packing already?"

"Thought I'd get it done."

"Well in that case we can leave earlier. Half an hour?"

"Sure. Oh and by the way, I have a meeting to attend too this afternoon."

"Ana, I don't want you going into work. Not till we get to the bottom of the situation."

"Christian. I have to. You put my name on the contract so I have to go in."

"No you don't. They can come to you for all I care."

"Christian. It's for security details."

"No, Ana. End of." He huffs and grabs the bag and leads the way out. Looks like it's going to be one of those arguments again.

* * *

We say our goodbyes and head off home to Seattle. The drive back is silent. Christian is busy tapping away on his blackberry doing more work. At this rate I am going to have to take that away from him and hide it.

We arrive back at Escala and pull up into the garage. Sawyer opens my door for me and I wait for the elevator. Christian reaches down to hold my hand which I take. As we ride up in the elevator he is squeezing my hand occasionally. He seems worried about something, but what?

We walk through the foyer and into the great room. On the coffee table is a large bouquet of red roses. I look up to Christian, who is waiting for my reaction, and smile brightly at him.

"Christian they are beautiful." I say, walking over to them and smelling their scent. "Thank you." He stands next to me and kisses that sweet spot behind my ear.  
"That feels good." I whisper.

"Good, it is only a taster as to what I am going to do to you later." He says against my skin. "I'm just going to do some work in my office, are you going to be ok?"

"Of course." I reply. As Christian goes to work in his office I head to our bedroom to get washed.

After a few hours I notice it's near 12 and I need to leave soon so I have a quick shower and get changed. I am going to my meeting and he won't stop me.

I dress in my gray pencil skirt and loose silk blouse, with my black pumps. Yes flat shoes more often for a while I think. I take a quick look over myself in the mirror and I'm happy with what I'm wearing. I pull out a thick jacket and scarf and then I grab my bag. I go to the bedroom door and peak through to see if it is clear.

I walk swiftly to the foyer and call the elevator. This has to be the longest minute of my life and I know when it arrives everyone will be seeing what's going on. The elevator arrives and I quickly get in and frantically press the button to the garage. Just as the doors begin to close I see Taylor and all too soon he goes back into the apartment.

As I make the garage I choose to use my R8. As I walk further in I notice Sawyer working on one of the cars.

"Mrs Grey?"

"Oh Sawyer." Maybe I can take him with me and Christian won't be mad. "Would you mind coming to the office with me?"

"Of course. Does Mr Grey know?"

"Not exactly. Look I'm in a hurry for a meeting, are you coming or not?"

"Of course." He grabs his jacket and is quickly to join me in the car. The engine roars to life and I exit the garage swiftly. My blackberry starts buzzing on the hands free set.

"Hel..."

"Ana! Turn that car around now!" Christian orders.

"Hello to you too. Christian I am going to my meeting. I have Sawyer with me." I give Sawyer a look to tell him I'm not lying.

"I will stay with Mrs Grey at all times, Sir."

"You better. Ana, I am beyond mad right now."

"I guessed as much. Look, it's just a meeting. No one is getting the slip this time."

"There better not be any fuck ups."

"You obviously don't trust me." I blurt out.

"I trust you immaculately. It's just you are defying me again."

"I'm not having the same argument with you Christian. I will see you later." Before he can say another one I hang up and disconnect my phone and hand it to Sawyer.

We arrive at GP and I let Sawyer park the car for me while I end up to my office.  
"Hi Hannah. Roach in?"

"Hi, umm yes, I think so. I was just told to tell you that the meeting is being held on the top floor."

"Oh ok. Right, I'll head up there now. Thank you." I go over to the elevator and wait. Why the top floor? I walk into the elevator and I'm the only one. Strange but then again everyone looked busy.

The elevator reaches the top floor. It never really gets used. As I walk further into the large room I noticed someone dressed in dark clothing standing in the corner facing out to the view of Seattle.

"Mrs Grey." They turn to face me. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Mr Lincoln?"

**A/N: Another cliff hanger. Ha ha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Was having a bit of trouble trying to word this one but I got there in the end.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again. I never thought I'd have so much fun writing this fanfic and it's all down to you people for reading and reviewing. So thank you. Here is another chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

"May I say you look wonderful, Mrs Grey."

"Thank you. What can I do for you?" I ask. I can definitely tell he is Mr Lincoln, Elena's ex, by the way he dresses and stands. But didn't Christian bankrupt him?

"I am here to finally get payback on your husband, Mrs Grey. You see, he did a lot of damage to my company. I want him to suffer the way I did so many years ago. I doubt he told you but he and my dead ex-wife had an affair together."

"Yes, I know all about it."

"That saves all the gory details then. Now that Elena is dead, thanks to you which I am grateful for, I can go ahead and do what I originally planned. She, however, wanted to get rid of you and have him to herself. Disgusting woman that she was, she had a good head on her shoulders." He explains. I need to keep him talking till Sawyer gets here.  
"It's a shame really. With you carry that _child_ in you. His child. What I cannot understand is why you are with him? Does he have something on you?"

"No..."

"Does he have something on your family?"

"No...I..."

"I can only have sympathy for you, Mrs Grey. Being married to such a messed up man. I bet it really is all about the money. It always is when it comes to Christian Grey. Oh well, it can't be helped. Issac."

Issac? I turn my head and he approaches me then quickly puts a bag over my head and restrains my hands. I can hear their conversation through the material.

"Take her down to the van before her security joins us. If she puts up a fight knock her out." Is all Lincoln said. I didn't hear Issac's response. I am being pulled away from where I was standing and down a flight of stairs. Not being able to see where I am going really doesn't help a pregnant woman.

As we reach the finally set of stairs, I can feel my legs give way.  
"Carry her." Lincoln orders and Issac has his arms around me lifting me over his shoulder. I don't know where we exit but it's noisy. I think we may have taken the back exit for deliveries. I have no idea where I am and it scares me. I hear a vehicle door open and then I am tossed inside. The van comes to life and is moving straight away. I am tossed and turned around, hitting the sides and floor harsh. Blip! Blip better be ok. I shouldn't have gone against Christian. But I had Sawyer with me. Was the meeting actually real? I highly doubt it now.

* * *

We have been driving for what feels like forever. Eventually we come to a halt and the doors open again. I feel a hand grab my ankle and I am dragged out. This time I am allowed to stand, but I didn't expect to have a gun pointed at my back.

"In here." Lincoln says. Issac pushes me forward and leads me to the centre of a room, from what I can tell.

"Sit." I am ordered, and I do as I am told. A wooden stool is placed behind my knees and I sit. I feel robe being tied to both my ankles to the stool and my hands are now free, to then only be tied behind me. My fear starts to rise as I remember what happened at Aspen. The bag is removed from my head and the lighting is mild. I take a glance around and it looks like an old warn down warehouse.

"I have a feeling that you may be familiar with my ex-wife's hobbies. No need to worry. I am not as sick and twisted as her." Lincoln says, and then his face is near mine. "But I can make things twice as worse for you if your husband doesn't co-operate with my demands." He moves away from me and talks to Issac.

Issac rarely moves his eyes from me, constantly watching me. Lincoln has left us alone in the building. Where he has gone I have no idea. Issac just keeps staring at me and any move he makes I think he is going to hurt me like he did before. I try tugging at the robe but it's hopeless, they've been done up too tight and are now digging into my skin.

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask Issac. He doesn't answer me, just stares.  
"If Elena did something to you..."

"Shut up!" he yells and it echoes around us.

"Issac..."

"I said..." he walks up to me. "Shut up." He spits out. I drop my head down towards the floor. I do not want to get on his bad side again.

"Issac. Set this up." Lincoln returns and hands Issac a cell phone. "We're going to send your husband a little message. Start recording." He orders.

"Hello there, Mr Grey. I think you remember me. As you can see I have your, from the looks of it, pregnant wife. If you want her returned to you then you will do as I say. Any hassle and I will make things very difficult for your wife." He says, as he stands behind me, he lifts his hand to my cheek and strokes my jaw line. I turn away from his touch, I physically feel sick.  
"I want a very large sum of money. I think maybe, let me see...$10 million. Yes. I think that will do it. I'm sure you can afford it. Goodbye, Mr Grey. I will be sure to look after your wife." He finishes and signals Issac to stop recording and to send the video.  
"I doubt we will be waiting long." Lincoln says and walks off again.

* * *

My body is starting to ache. How long have I been like this? Blip is not very happy right now. My stomach won't stop rumbling. I am to the point where I am so hungry that it hurts. This must have been what it was like for Christian, most likely worse. As much as I love Blip, he really does have the worst timing. I lift my head up and I notice Lincoln talking to Issac. He hands him something, but what is it? Issac walks over to me and opens my jacket and pulls down one sleeve to reveal the skin on my shoulder. He then stabs a needle in me and I can feel the liquid. He pulls it out and walks away. He slowly starts to get smaller, and the sound of his footsteps get loader as they echo around me, echoing forever, till my head falls and my eyes close shut.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and the first thing that registers to me is the pain in my head. What happened to me? I try to lift my head up but it's so heavy. I groan at the pain in my neck.

"Ah. Wonderful she's awake." Lincoln says.

"How...how...long..." I mumble, my voice barely a whisper.

"Sorry? What was that?" Lincoln grabs my chin and lifts my head. I force my eyes open slightly and I notice Issac holding the cell phone again.  
"Mr Grey. As you can see your wife is in no fit state to talk. I was going to have her send you a message but I guess not." He says and then let's go of my head to let it fall. My head is killing me.

"Chris...ti..tian."

"Looks like she wants to speak to you Mr Grey. Speak up Mrs Grey; I don't think he can hear you." He says. I remain silent. I have no energy to speak. I know Christian will be nuclear angry just watching it.  
"Looks like she can't. Issac. Hand me the other one." Other one? Other what?  
"This, Mr Grey, is what happens when you don't respond. I'll give you another hour." He says then injects me again. I can feel the liquid run through me again. If anything happens to...

* * *

I stir awake a little but not enough to move or open my eyes. I can hear a conversation happening near me.

"Is there any response?"

"A meeting place as been placed but that is all. This seems to be the work of his security."

"How do you know? Actually don't bother. We need to move her. Where's the location?"

"It's at some house near the sound."

"Right. Here's what we'll do..." their voice starts to fade and the rest of the conversation blurs. A house on the sound? Our home? I slip into the darkness once more.

* * *

"Issac. Take her up the drive and leave her there. Tie her hands to her ankles. We are two hours earlier so you should have time."

I'm pulled out of the van, barely conscious. My limbs won't work for me and whatever they have drugged me with I can't fight it. It's too strong. Issac tosses me over his shoulder and slams the van door shut. He walks up the drive to the house. Why are the gates open? He keeps walking up then stops at the top facing the house. He drops me to the floor then tries to sit me on my knees. He then brings my knees to my chest and ties my ankles together then my hands to my ankles. I have no way of moving. I lift my head up and force open my eyes to look at him. He's too busy to notice but I can see he is in a panic and hurry.

"Why..."

"Shut up!" he stays sternly to me. I open my mouth to say something else but he slaps me before I could. The pain from his slap makes the pain in my head and neck ten times worse. A tear falls down my cheek from the pain. He tightens the robe and I can feel myself squashing Blip. Oh god no! I try to loosen them by moving but I'm too restricted. Issac kneels down in front of me and blindfolds me.

I hear him stand and then walk away. This horrible. Fear starts to wash over me. How long am I going to be kept here in the dark and cold? From the feel of the air it's near early evening. I take in deep breathes to calm my nerves.

* * *

I can't feel my body. I am so cold. My deep breathing tactic is now small harsh breathes. The only way I can describe it is like I'm Rose from Titanic floating on the door in the water. My breathing is becoming more like that. Quick, sharp breathes. My body is shaking almost uncontrollably. I haven't eaten or drunk anything for hours. The only thing I want right now is a hot bath and a giant bowl of chicken stew, plus several large bottles of water.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a car engine. It's getting closer. Too close then it suddenly breaks.

"ANA!" Christian! I still can't speak. I am almost frozen. I feel his hands on my arms.  
"Baby. You're freezing."

"Chris...ti...tian...hel..." I stutter, but I doubt he heard me. I can hear his blackberry ringing. He removes the blindfold but I keep my eyes closed.

"Grey." He answers his phone. "You wouldn't dare...I have the money. Let Ana go...You so much as point a gun towards he..." Lincoln must have phoned him. A gun? But I thought they left.

"Sir." Taylor's voice comes from behind me. "There's a red dot pointed to her back."

"Fuck. How do you want to do this?" he asks, trying to calm himself. "Yes I have it all...Just leave her be...fine!" he hangs up and lets out a frustrated sigh. My head begins to drop lower so it rests on my knees.  
"Ana?" Christian kneels in front of me.

"Mr Grey. I suggest you move away." Taylor orders.

"Why?"

"There are now two dots."

"Fuck."

"Chris..ti...an.." I mumble

"Ana? What is it, baby?"

"Blip. So...cccold." I stutter. I can feel the drug taking over again.

"Ana?" his voice is becoming a muffled noise. "Ana!" The darkness consumes me again and I fall to my side and the sound of bullets becomes louder the deeper I go.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I wanted to keep the suspense at the end. I hope you liked this one. Reviews much loved!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short I just wanted to keep the suspense going. Hopefully this is nice and long for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I stir awake. All I can remember was that I was frozen cold and scared. Now I feel warm and safe. I force open my eyes. It's a little too bright for my liking, but I force them open anyway and sit myself up. I rub my hand over my face and let out a yawn. I look around the room and take in my surroundings. I'm home. Thank god! But how? Last thing I remember was being left on a drive way and then I lost consciousness again and I remember hearing bullets. I'm torn from my thoughts when I hear yelling.

"Christian! Calm down!" Elliot yells in the distance from the great room. Not too soon Christian comes storming in and shuts the door but softly. He rests his head on the door and lets out a frustrated sigh. He pushes away from the door and slowly walks further into the room while un-tying his tie. As soon as he gets near the bed he notices me but out of nowhere I try to get out of the bed and run to the bathroom. I heave into the toilet.

"Shit. Ana, you ok, baby?" Christian asks, panic is clear in his voice. I don't reply. I continue to vomit up liquid from my stomach. Why liquid? I haven't consumed anything for hours. Christian sits next to me and rubs my back to calm me.

Once I stop I lean into Christian's front. He puts his arms around me tightly, locking me to him. This is where I want to be and need to be. We sit in silence till I start to break out into tears.

"Ana, what's wrong?" he asks softly.

"I was so scared." I say, the tears flowing down my cheeks. Christian starts to rock us side to side to sooth me, make me feel safe.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm here. You're safe."

"I'm so sorry, Christian. I should never have gone but..."

"Shhh...I know. Ana I understand."

"You're not mad?"

"Yes I am mad, but not at you. I am just relieved no major harm came to you."

"Christian. They injected me with something."

"My mom checked you over. It was just a sedative and a pretty strong one." I knew it was strong but what about Blip? "And Blip is fine. But you need to eat something and have a drink."

I nod in reply. I am starving. I try to stand but I have no strength; luckily Christian helps me to my feet.

"What was with all the yelling?" I ask

"I got pissed off earlier. I'll fill you in later. Let's get you and Blip fed."

"Ok." I murmur. I slip into my robe that was hanging on the bathroom door then go to brush my teeth. I stare at myself in the mirror. Pale again. My hair is a mess and I have huge dark bags under my eyes. It will take forever to sleep those away.

Once washed, Christian helps me into the great room and sits me near the fire. I can still feel the cold from last night or whenever it was. I glance at the clock on the side and it's only 5:15am.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask Christian as he walks to me with a tray of food and a glass of OJ, plus a cup of tea.

"Let's just say a long time. When you collapsed last night..."

"So it was last night."

"Yes...as I was saying, when you collapsed all hell broke loose. Here, take this." He says and hands me the plate of food. The smell is heavenly. Eggs, bacon, beans, toast, sausage, tomatoes. It's like a full English breakfast. I tuck in immediately.

"This is fantastic." I say with a mouth full of beans. Christian smiles at me warmly but it doesn't reach his eyes which makes me stop eating.  
"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ana. Eat up."

"Not till you tell me what's wrong." I order.

"How about you eat and I tell?"

"Fine." I agree and continue to eat. I nod at him to start talking. He takes in a large breath and releases it.

"Lincoln and Issac got away." He get's straight to the point doesn't he? I stare at him for a moment then continue eating.  
"When you collapsed they shot first. Taylor and Sawyer stood in the line of the firing. I covered you with my body and released your hands and feet. When the shooting stopped Taylor went running into the direction of where the shooting was coming from. Sawyer stood near us and whoever was shooting earlier shot Sawyer."

"What?! Is he ok? Where is he?!" I ask. Poor Sawyer. It's all my fault again!

"He's in the hospital. Baby, he's fine. He got a lucky escape. He got shot in the shoulder but he'll be out of duty for a couple of weeks." He says. This is all my fault.  
"Hey, stop crying. Ana this is not your fault."

"It is." I say between my tears. "If I had just done as you said we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Baby." He takes my plate and puts it on the coffee table then pulls me into his arms as he sits next to me. I hide my face into his shirt and let the tears flow.  
"Lincoln was going to make a move at some point. But don't worry. Welch is tracking him and Issac. They haven't left his radar once since last night. We've got them in our sights; we just need to figure out how to get them." He explains. I just nod. "Let's change the subject. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Do you have anything planned?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm not going into work today and neither are you."

"But..."

"No buts Ana. After last night I wouldn't be surprised if you were scared to leave Escala."

"You have a point there." If I can't go out then maybe we could...  
"Christian. I have an idea."

"And what's that?" he asks. I sit back up and look him in the eyes. Gray to Blue.

"I want to go in the playroom." I say clearly. He just stares at me for a moment, not showing any emotions.  
"Christian?"

"Ana...I can't." He says. What?!

"But last time..."

"Last time you hadn't been through all the shit with being tied up and god knows what else."

"But..."

"No! Ana. I don't want to hurt you or bring back memories. Let's just leave it."

"Christian. I'm fine." I say softly. He cups my face and presses his forehead to mine.

"Anastasia Rose Grey. You are so headstrong. But no."

"Don't you need it?" I ask. He's so afraid he'll hurt me by something he didn't do. Oh fifty!

"No. I've already told you this. You give me everything I need." He kisses my nose then runs his along mine. "Everything." He kisses the corner of my mouth. "I." And the other corner. "Need." His voice husky, he kisses my lips deeply.  
"Now eat." He says, pulling away leaving me wanting more.

"That's not fair."

"What isn't?" He smirks. He knows what he's doing.

"Ok. You want to play games. I'll play along." I reply. I go back to eating my breakfast and drink my OJ.

"Elliot. He's your brother." I hear Grace's voice coming from the stairs.

"I know, mom." Elliot replies. They come down the stairs and they both see me. I smile at them and they return it but Elliot seems off.

"Good morning, Ana. How are you feeling?" Grace asks smiling at me, as she takes a seat across from me. Elliot wonders off to the kitchen.

"Good, I think. My head is still sore but I should be fine after a few meals."

"That's good to hear. If your head starts to hurt then take some Advil." She says.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you and Elliot here?" I ask. They never stay round.

"Christian called me last night to come over and Elliot was with me at the time."

"But I heard yelling?" I ask. Christian looks and me and shakes his head. What's wrong? I guess I'll get it out of him soon or later. I quickly finish my OJ and tea and take the tray to the kitchen.

"Leave it, Ana. I'll take no." Christian offers.

"No. I can do it. The sooner I start walking the sooner I can wear off this sedative." I explain. I know it's still early in the morning but I'd rather walk it off now.

I place the tray in the sink and look over to Elliot who is pouring himself some coffee. I go stand next to him and he looks down at me.  
"What's wrong Elliot?" I ask softly. He doesn't seem himself.

"It's nothing, Ana. Don't worry about it."

"Elliot you can tell me. I can keep a secret." I say with a small smile. He looks down at me and smiles then puts his arm around my shoulders and gives me a hug and I put my arm around him too. He obviously needs comforting over something.

"Nothing get's past you does it Ana?"

"Nope. Now spill." I giggle.

"Well, Kate and I have had an argument."

"What? What happened?" They never argue as far as I'm aware.

"The usual. It's out my brother, your husband over there. She went a step too far in blaming him over you again."

"How far?"

"Let's just say I had to leave before I broke something. I was with my mom when we found out what happened to you." He says.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Christian says, from behind us making me jump out of my skin.

"Yes, actually. We were planning on how to make our escape to be with each other." Elliot jokes, I know it's his way of coping. He makes me giggle a lot.

"Come here, Mrs Grey. I don't want you catching anything." Christian says, playing along for once. But I can tell there is a hint of jealousy by the way he grip my waist and pulled me to him.

"Very funny, bro."

"I need to head off to the hospital you three. You going to be ok, Ana?" Grace says, putting on her coat.

"Yes. Thank you again, Grace. For everything."

"Oh don't be silly. You're family. We have to stick together. I'll see you later. Bye." She says and is out the door.

"So what's the plan for today?" Elliot asks.

"I want to go back to bed actually."

"I'll join, Mrs Grey."

"Ok. I see where this is going. I'll scurry off down to the gym." Elliot says with a smirk. I wonder off into the bedroom but I catch the rest of their conversation.  
"Thanks for letting me stay here for a while, bro." Elliot says.

"Don't mention it. You and Kate will get through this. But if she comes over, please don't break anything."

"Funny."

I quickly walk into the walk-in and change my clothes. I hear the bedroom door close signally that Christian is in there now. I strip down to nothing then look for something comfortable. My baby bump is starting to show now, but I think I can still hide it.

"Well, Mrs Grey. Looking for something?" Christian asks seductively. I look over to him and he has removed his shirt. He's doing that on purpose. I'm not letting him win this time. If he won't take me to the playroom then we can find some other way to have fun, we always do anyway.

"Just something to wear to bed. Ah yes. This will do." I pull out my shot, silk nightgown and slip it over my body, letting Christian get a full view. I walk past him into the bedroom and pull out a pair of panties from my drawers. I can feel his eyes burning into the back of me. I bend over purposely and step into my panties and slide them up slowly. I turn to catch his eyes and he growls at me. I smirk at him and walk casually to the bed. I sit on my side and swing my legs onto the mattress.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Mrs Grey." He states.

"I didn't realise I was playing any game, Mr Grey." I say as innocently as I can. He lets out a chuckle and walks to his drawers. He strips down to nothing and oh my what a view, then puts his sweats on. Only his sweats. This game is harder than I thought. I snuggle under the cover and face away from him to hide my blush. I feel him move onto the bed as the mattress moves down. He slides close me but I don't turn. I will win! I repeat to myself.

I feel his hands sliding up my body to my hip. The silk feels fantastic against my skin which doesn't help matters. Damn it! He knows that!  
"You won't win." He whispers in my ear then nibbles my earlobe. I moan as he kisses that sweet spot.

"No you won't." I mumble as I smile to myself. "This will only get worse for you." I say. I can feel his erection against my back and he groans into my neck.

"Are you trying delayed gratification, Mrs Grey?"

"Why yes, I think I am, Mr Grey." I reply.

"Very well, Mrs Grey." He rolls away from me pulls the cover over to his side.

"Hey! Pregnant wife here getting cold." I exclaim as I try to pull some of the covers back. I turn to face him then he faces me with a huge smile on his face.

"I can keep you warm." He says opening his arms. I just glare at him for a few seconds then decided to go into his open arms. He wraps the covers around us like a cocoon then wraps his arms around my back and waist. I lift my outer leg and lay it over his and he pulls me closer.

"No. You're just keeping me warm." I warn him as he presses his groin against my inner thigh. He kisses me deeply and passionately. His tongue fills my mouth, exploring every inch, then he pulls away too soon.

"That's just a taster as to what you're missing." He murmurs.

"Well don't go spreading that around. You're mine."

"Only for you, Mrs Grey. My love, my life." He kisses my forehead then I snuggle into his chest.  
"Sleep, my beautiful girl." He says. The sound of his heart beat sends my slowly into a sleep.

"I love you, Christian." I finally say as my eye lids close.

* * *

I can hear a door unlocking. I open my eyes and Christian is still asleep with his arms around me. I lift my head a little to see what the noise is but there's nothing around.

I lay my head back down to then only hear footsteps. I open my eyes and see a dark figure standing near the bed behind Christian. My eyes widen in fear, my breathing rapid.

"Ana? What's up? Why are you awake?" Christian mumbles as he wakes slowly.

"Christian..." I stutter as I try to point to the black figure. But I'm too late. A gunshot goes off and then run out. Both my eyes and Christian's eyes are wide open.

"Baby...?"

"Christian...?"

**A/N: So who was shot?! I'm going to do a twist. Someone left a review complaining about Ana being the victim. I do mainly because I love how Christian moves the earth to save her. I hope you liked this one anyway. Reviews much loved!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Needed a little break but I'm back. This is going to be a short one just to try and satisfy that need you are all craving. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Christian is almost screaming with pain as he is wheeled into the hospital. They gave him an IV drip in the ambulance but it hasn't kicked in yet. We are rushed into a private room where a Doctor Martin comes in to assess the damage.

Mine and Christian's hands are locked tight to each other, making sure we are still alive, that we're near each other.

"Well I can say for sure you were very lucky, Mr Grey. It only damaged your right deltoid muscle. You will have to have a bandage on it for a while till it heals up then we can move to patches. I am going to prescribe you to take some pain killers which will help with any pain." He explains. I sag in relief. He's ok! Thank god!

"Mrs Grey? Are you alright? You've gone very pale." Dr. Martin asks. I am?

"Ana?" I can tell he's worried, but I do feel light headed.

"I'm fine. Just my blood pressure is probably high." I explain, rubbing my forehead.

"Then may I suggest you two get home and get some rest. Come back in two weeks time so we can check on it, ok? You are free to go home." He says and leaves the room.

"Thank fuck for that!" Christian clearly states. "Let's get home."

"Christian. Do you think we should stay somewhere else?" I ask, I'm worried that the same thing will happen again but worse.

"Come here." He opens his arms for me and I go willingly, standing between his legs as he sits on the edge of the bed.  
"I won't let anything happen to you. But if you would feel safer somewhere else then we will do that. I'm going to get Welch search harder then have all this put to an end." He says.

* * *

We're sitting in the SUV driving to Bellevue. Grace insisted on it so we had no choice and I was more than happy to stay there. The more people we are around the better, I hope.  
Christian hasn't let go of my hand once and is constantly running his thumb over my knuckles while he stares out the window. I wonder what he's thinking about. He must be going over the 'what if it was Ana?' phase.

We when we arrive I see Carrick waiting outside the door for us. Christian jumps out of the car and to my side. It's only the afternoon but it feels like the longest day ever.

"Come on in you two. Let's get something warm in you." Carrick says. He leads us into the house and to the family lounge. I haven't seen Grace yet so she must be at work as she is always here to greet us.  
"Grace will be home this evening. She couldn't get away from the hospital."

"It's ok, dad. If it's ok with you I think we're going to go get some sleep." Christian says.

We walk up to his bedroom slowly; both of us have little energy to do anything. I help Christian change from his shirt to his t-shirt and help him settle into bed before I sort myself out. I go to the bathroom to relieve myself and wash up. Staring at myself in the mirror I can see what the doctor was on about. I'm pale and cold. We're going through all this again; I wouldn't be surprised if my life expectancy will have shortened again after all this. The sooner with is over the better, and we can focus on little Blip. I go back to the bedroom and see that Christian is waiting for me to join him. I walk over and lie on the bed and cuddle into Christian. He pulls the cover over us and holds me tight. We lay here in each other's warmth till we fall asleep, no talking just holding one another. This morning was a close call.

There's a knock at the door and I start to stir awake. I panic a little but when I see Grace's face I immediately calm down. I look at Christian who is still asleep and decide to slip out of his arms.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asks, pulling me back to him.

"Your mom is here. Go back to sleep I'll be downstairs."

"No. I'm awake now." He kisses me on the lips then stretches out and sits up.  
"Hey mom." He greets her.

"Oh darling. What have you got yourself in to now?" She asks with a sad smile.

"Nothing to worry about. It'll all be dealt with soon enough." He says.

"I'll let you two get dressed and I'll see you downstairs. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Thanks, mom." She leaves us alone. "I think in just today I have slept the most in my life."

"A lot had happened. What did you mean by "It'll all be dealt with soon enough"?" I ask.

"Taylor informed me Welch found Lincoln and Issac and he was going to personally deal with them, along with Sawyer." He explains. "When Taylor get's back then hopefully we can get back to normal." He goes to so much lengths to keep us safe and it's overwhelming at times.

"Christian, you can't kill who ever tries to hurt us." I say.

"I sure as hell can! He fucking tried to torture and kill you Ana. Putting you and the baby in danger!" his voice rises a little making me move away slightly. "Sorry, baby. It's just I want you safe at all times. Even if it means I have to go the extra length then so be it."

"I just worry about you Christian. I couldn't live without you." I say with teary eyes.

"And I you. Come on. Let's get some food in you." He kisses my forehead and gets off the bed to get changed, I just sit and watch the view of him moving around. My favourite show ever.

* * *

We head downstairs for dinner, and to my surprise Kate and Elliot, plus Mia and Ethan have joined us. It's wonderful, just a normal, no hassle family dinner. Kate and I go on about the wedding while I can hear Elliot asking Christian how pregnancy sex was. I think he was more embarrassed than me, although it is still funny.

Taylor calls Christian out of the room for a private word. I need to know what's going on. So I offer to take the plates out which, while Christian isn't around, no one objects to. They know how frustrating he can be. I carry the plates into the kitchen and put them in the sink. I walk quietly to the main door to the kitchen and peak through the gap and see Taylor and Christian.

"So it's all done?"

"Yes, sir. He has sorted everything out so there is no evidence left."

"Good. Well done Taylor. You can take the rest of the night off. Leave Sawyer here and go see Gail."

"Thank you, sir."

I quickly step away just as Taylor's eyes catch mine. Unfortunately I walk backwards to the island where pots and pans have been left and I know them over falling along with them.

"Ana?!" Christian comes bursting in and rushing to pick me up. "You ok, baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You know how clumsy I am." I giggle brushing my skirt down till it's tidy.

"Ana? What's going on?" Kate asks, as she comes in with Grace carrying to the other plates and bowls.

"Oh just clumsy me knocking everything over. I'm fine, really. No need to worry." I saw quickly. They all look at me bewildered. Christian on the other hand is smiling at me sweetly and looks as if he is about to burst out laughing. Actually they all start laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You." Kate says as she carefully puts the plates in the sink while laughing along.

"How about some champagne?" Christian asks once we start to settle down.

"We celebrating something?" Grace asks. Me and Kate look at each other, I can see in her eyes she wants to question me but I have no answers for her.

"You could say that." Christian walks up to me and puts his hand on my waist.  
"Let's just say we can start to get back to normal, for good." He says that last part looking deep into my eyes and I know we will.

My body relaxes, I hadn't realised I was tense but Christian must have known otherwise he wouldn't have let me have a 'sip' of champagne. I was starting to forget what alcohol tastes like. I can't wait till Blip is with us then I can drink again but I have a feeling that Christian will object to it while I am breast feeding and beyond.

* * *

We're in the family lounge sitting by the fire drinking and talking. Elliot is telling us that the house is ready and we can move in whenever we want. We agreed at the weekend, that way we have plenty of time to sort out any little pieces for Blip. Christian told me that there is a hidden patch in the nursery for me to work on if I like, but I don't want to do anything till we know what we're having.

By the time we finish the champagne, and me on my virgin cocktail, we all go our separate ways to bed. I don't think I can sleep anymore after the amount we've had today, although I have been very restless. Christian and I decide to take a bath together which is what we need.

The water is nice and warm and the jasmine scent fills my senses. As usual my back is to his front and his legs have pinned mine in place. He runs his fingers through my hair and plants kisses around my neck and shoulder. I just lean back and enjoy the sensation.

"So why were we really celebrating?" I ask. I can feel him tense up a little as I asked the question.  
"Christian?" I urge him.

"You are safe." He says.

"Christian. Is...?" Did he really go along with his plan?

"Yes. They're gone. They will never come back." He says against my skin.

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just want to make sure." He grabs my arms and pushes my forward then encourages me to face him so I am sitting astride him. Gray eyes to Blue.

"We are safe. They are never coming back. We can start a normal life." He says clearly, never breaking eye contact. He cups my face and pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. It's full of love, passion and promise. Not that I didn't believe him before, I do even more now. We really can start a normal life.

**A/N: Sorry this is a short one but I wanted to get through the drama and go back to normal. Reviews much loved! Once again sorry it's late ^^;**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Apologise for taking a break and being late on updating. I forgot how Sims 3 was addictive. I hope this makes up for lost time. **

It's been a few weeks since the whole incident. I try to avoid anything to do with...anyway. It's a few days till Christmas and today Christian and I are going for my 20 week scan where we find out if we're having a girl or boy. I'm not bothered either way, but I still think it's a boy. Why else would I dream of a little boy running through the meadow.

I'm sitting in the master bedroom of our new home. We finally moved in last week. I have one box left to unpack which only takes me 30 minutes due to my ever growing baby bump. Christian has hardly gone into work since the incident, just for any major meetings. His wound has completely healed now so we can focus on a normal life finally. Mia and Ethan are downstairs helping out with the final Christmas decorations and on Christmas day we will be having a big family dinner at Bellevue. Thankfully, with the help of Sawyer, I have all my Christmas shopping done. Christian and I decided to give everyone a photo frame with a family photo from Aspen. I personally got jewellery for the girls while Christian got some drinks for the guys I think. For Christian however, I have got him a watch that has _'You're My Life Line'_ engraved on the back and some more sexy underwear which I hope he will like.

Finally with all the unpacking done I head downstairs to the kitchen to get some food as someone is getting hungry.

"There you are." Christian says as he walks in. "Don't forget we have to leave in 30 minutes." He reminds me.

"I know. Just need to eat something for someone." I explain, one hand rubbing my bump while with my other I pull out a pre-made caesar salad. As I set the bowl on the counter I watch Christian stride over to me and then place his hands on my bump while he nuzzles my neck. He leaves soft kisses against my skin that heats under his touch; it only causes me to moan.

"You like that, Mrs Grey?" He whispers seductively.

"Mmmhmm..." is all I let out.

"All that is left is to put...up...the...tree? Seriously?! Elliot was right. You are rabbits!" Mia says as she walks into the kitchen. "Like I said. The tree is all that is left."

"Thanks again, Mia." I say.

"It's no problem. Beside, Ethan and I had nothing else on till mom's dinner."

"That's true."

We all end up eating lunch together but Christian and I had to leave early for our appointment. Let's just say I was over excited to the point Christian had to carry me to the car because I was on the verge of fainting...well almost, well Christian's words basically. When we arrive at the hospital we are taken to a room to wait for Dr. Greene while I change.

"Ana, you really should calm down." Christian says as he sits there in the chair next to the bed when I emerge from behind the curtain.

"I'm fine; you on the other hand were just panicking for no reason." I reply, as I lay down on the bed.

"When it comes to you I always have a reason to panic."

"That's not all true."

"No, you're right but you do make me worry a lot when you defy me." He says, smirking at me with that darkening sensation growing in his eyes but all is disturbed when the good Doctor comes walking in.

"Hello you two. How are you both?" She asks.

"Fine thank you. Just excited."

"Well let's get started then. Shall we?" I nod my reply and show her my baby bump while she pulls over the machine. The gel is cold as usual. She moves the wand around for a couple of minutes then pauses. I hold my breath and squeeze Christian's hand.

"Ready?" She asks us, focusing on both our eyes. We look at each other and nod.  
"Mr and Mrs Grey. You are having a little boy." She announces. I say nothing. I am stunned. I don't know why but I think that it's just knowing we're having a little baby boy and I was right just makes me so happy. Christian already has let his breath out and is kissing my forehead. Only when he snaps his fingers in front of me I realise I am still holding my breath.

"A boy?" I ask. A little boy?

"Yes, Mrs Grey. A little baby boy." She says with a smile and the tears start streaming. I am over the moon. I would have been happy by either.

"Thank you so much, Ana." Christian says kissing my hand as he sits back down.

"I'll let you get changed and you can sort out your next appointment at 27 weeks?"

"That'll be fine." Christian replies.

I quickly get changed and set up our next appointment. We have to think of some names. This will be fun.

"Any ideas for names?" I ask Christian as we leave the hospital.

"I've got a few put you'll just have to wait." He replies opening the car door for me.

"Why?"

"Just until you've thought of names then we can exchange. I can see you haven't thought about it have you?"

"No, not really. I'll think of something."

* * *

We arrive back home on good time, which was lucky. When the car pulls up outside the front door we see Elliot sitting in the front step.

"Were you expecting him?" I ask Christian.

"No. Let's go see what's going on." He says then jumps out of the car and round to my side to open my door.

"Hi Elliot." I say. He lifts his head up slowly and I can see he and Kate have had another argument. "Come inside." I say helping him to his feet. I nod to Christian to grab his bag.

"I was wondering..."

"...that you could stay with us?" Christian asks somewhat sarcastically. Elliot gives him a weak smile. I've never seen him like this. He's always so cheery even when in a difficult situation.

"Come sit down, Elliot." I tell him, then lead him to the family lounge. I sit him near the fire so he can warm up and then Mia goes over to him and they start talking so I leave them to it. Just as I leave the room I see Christian walking down the stairs.

"How is he?" he asks.

"He just needs time. Mia is talking to him now but I'm going to phone Kate and see what's going on."

"Good idea. I've given him the guest room away from ours." He whispers as he walks past me. How does he do that? My libido is always on now thanks to the pregnancy but his words sometimes send my sky rocketing for him. If we didn't have family over I would jump him now.  
"Laters Baby." He says and goes into the family lounge.

I pull out my blackberry from my purse and head to the kitchen for some privacy while I find out what's going on. I dial Kate and I get an answer instantly.

"Oh Ana. Am I happy that you called." She sounds like she's been crying.

"Kate. What's going on? When we got home Elliot was sitting on our front steps." I explain to her. I hear her let out a sign which I can only assume is from relief.

"We had another fight."

"What about this time?"

"The wedding."

"Again? What this time?" Last time they had an argument over the wedding it was something silly like the arrangements or something.

"Well here's the thing, I want to have the ceremony at a church near my parents but he wants it at his parent's house like you guys. Then he was accusing me of not letting him have any say in anything."

"Who won the last argument?" Let's try and make this equal.

"I did of course."

"Kate. You know a wedding if about two people not just one."

"I know! I'm not that self obsessed!"

"Don't yell!" I scold her. "Don't you think that maybe you should have the ceremony at Bellevue? It's only fair is it not? You get to make all the major decisions. Let him have this."

"You're right, but would it kill Grace to let us have it somewhere else?"

"Kate. Grace is only suggesting it because she is just so happy to see her children so happy. Look at mine and Christian's wedding. It was so beautiful. She did a wonderful job. It's her way of showing her thanks." I explain to her. Kate, in her own way, has saved Elliot as well from his own demons. Not as big and deep as Christian's though. There's a gap of silence which lasts a while.  
"Kate? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Look let me think about it." She says then hangs up. I groan in frustration and slam my phone on the counter. Why is she being so inconsiderate? We are always the ones that get dragged into everything.  
"I could slap her sometimes!" I yell to myself.

"What's she done this time?" Christian asks walking in.

"They are arguing over the location and then she hung up on me!" I exclaim.

"Hey, calm down." He orders. He walks over to me and pulls me into his embrace.

"We wanted a normal life and we got it." I say. Christian chuckles at me. "What?"

"Nothing. You're right. This is so normal." He smiles down at me. "Mia is forcing Elliot to help with the tree want to help out?"

"Sure. What's left to do that you'll allow?"

"The lights and decorations. And if you behave I'll let you put the star on top."

"Very funny."

"I like to think so. Come on." He says. He takes my hand in his and pulls me to the family lounge.

"Oh, Gail will be back shortly." I say.

"Ok. Come."

We walk into the family lounge and I see Mia laughing with Ethan. Elliot is standing at the side of the tree putting decorations on with a sad look in his eyes. I go over to him and help him out.

"Hey Elliot."

"Hey Ana."

"Want to give me a hand putting the star on?" I need to give him something to do.

"Sure." He weakly smiles at me. He grabs the step later from the side and helps me up. I stand on the top step and wait for him to pass me the star.  
"Here you go Ana." He hands me the star quickly then grabs the ladder to support it.

"Thank you." I beam at him. Wow this tree is tall. I have to reach up on my tip toes to get the star on.

"Ana! Be careful!" Christian yells. His yelling makes me jump and I lose my balance. The ladder starts to wobble a bit and I slip falling down. Luckily Elliot and Christian catch me.

"You ok?" Elliot asks.

"Fine. Um...you can put me down now...both of you." I giggle at them both. They set me down on the floor and Christian drags me to the sofa.

"You ok?" He starts probing my face.

"Yes. I'm fine Christian. Please."

"Ok, ok." He says holding his hands up in defeat. "I'll get you some tea."

"Thank you." Christian stands and leaves.

"Over protective?" Mia asks, smiling over at me.

"More than ever before. I dread to think what he'll be like when I'm the size of a house."

"It's just how he is."

"I know." Christian can be over protective but that's what I love about him most, that and his sexpertise.  
"I spoke to Kate earlier." I announce to Elliot as I look at my knotted fingers. He freezes at what he's doing then lifts his gaze to me.

"What did she say?" he asks.

"Enough. " I reply looking at Mia giving her a glare to leave.

"Umm..Ethan come help me with the lights outside."

"Oh ok." They wonder out hand in hand. Christian walks in and sits next to me.

"Here you are, Mrs Grey."

"Thank you, Mr Grey. Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" I ask trying to sweet smile him to let us be alone. He just stares at me.  
"Please?" He looks over too Elliot who is sitting there with a sad look on his face.

"No funny business." He orders.

"Don't be silly. We're just going to talk. Now go." I try to shove him.

"Ok. Ok." He kisses my forehead then stands and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"So? What did she say?"

"I'm going to be honest here."

"Be my guest."

"What you two are arguing about is silly, but, I can agree with you more than her. She is just getting over head with everything. Don't hold it against her."

"But she's not letting me involved. I just don't get why she doesn't want the ceremony at my mom's house."

"She just wants it to be special."

"I know but...This is so stupid!" he jumps from his seat and starts pacing around the room.

"Hey." I stand and go over to him and give him a comforting hug.  
"Calm down. Everyone couple who is about to get married always have arguments."

"You and Christian didn't."

"Actually we did. Our vows but that's another story. Every couple argues. Listen, maybe you should call her and talk."

"You're right. This is stupid. Thanks Ana." He says and hugs me tighter.

We spend half an hour talking ways for Kate to listen to him. It won't be hard seeing as she can't resist him.  
"I appreciate all this Ana. But I was hoping I could stay here for tonight?"

"Of course. We'd be more than happy to have you. I've got a feeling Mia and Ethan won't be leaving for a while either." I giggle.

"Everything ok in here?" Christian asks walking in. "And what do you think you're doing Elliot?"

"Sitting with my baby sister and baby nephew."

"Looks like you're a little too comfy with them. Move."

"Oh Christian. Stop it." I scold him. I push myself off the sofa and into Christian's arms. Elliot smiles at us and leaves the room.

"Mrs Grey. May I show you our house?" he says seductively.

"Haven't you already shown me the house?" I say then bite my lip.

"Mmm, yes I have but this will be outside." He pulls me out of the family lounge and quickly wraps me in a blanket.  
"Come." He wraps my in his arms and leads me outside the house where Mia, Ethan, Elliot, Taylor and Gail are waiting.

"What are we looking at?" I ask. Christian walks me over to everyone and then turns me around. In a few seconds the house lights up with wonderful lighting.

"Oh it's wonderful!" I say with such gleam the smile on my face could explode.

"You like it?" Christian whispers in my ear.

"Oh Christian I love it!" I turn in his hold and kiss him deeply. I break away to turn to everyone else.  
"Thank you. All of you. How about we get inside and get some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, Ana." Mia says. We all head back into the house and enjoy the rest of the evening together.

**A/N: Again apologies for the really late update, been having a few health issues but I'm fine now! So I look forward to your reviews. I'll try and update more when I can. Reviews much loved!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Loved reading them. I am feeling better now so I should be able to update more. Hope you like this chapter.**

"Wake up, Ana." Christian whispers in my ear, as he nuzzles my hair.

"No..." I moan and turn further into the pillow.

"Come on. It's Christmas day." He says with such glee. He kisses my neck and up along my jaw line, I can feel the smile on his face.

"What time is it?"

"7am. I tried to let you sleep as long as possible."

"It's still too early. Why are you so happy?"

"Oh my dear wife, have you forgotten already. It's our first Christmas together." He says. I turn on my back to face him and he's smiling down at me while his hands stroke my skin on my legs.  
"Hi." He whispers then kisses my lips.

"Hi. So it's another first, Mr Grey." I smile back to him.

"Mmmhmm." He mummers against my lips. "Come. The sooner you eat the sooner you can open your presents."

"I can't imagine what priceless jewellery you have bought me now, Christian."

"I could buy you the world but even that wouldn't be enough to show you how much I love you." He says.

"Oh Christian. I don't need the world. I just need you. And being here with you and carrying our baby is enough for me." I explain, pulling him to my lips.

We eat through breakfast pleasantly. I insisted that Gail and Jason spend the day together or with their families. Luckily, because it was me, they didn't argue, neither did Christian. He's in too good a mood to not be in one.

"Come." Christian stands and holds out his hand to me which I take. He leads me into the family lounge and sits me in front of the fire place where the fire burns gently. I watch him pull out a few presents from under the tree and brings them over to where I'm sitting.

"These are for you." He says, sitting next to me he hands me a few small boxes. I unwrap them carefully then underneath is a box with Tiffany's labelled on it. I peak a glance at Christian who is watching my every move. I open the box and inside is a pair of crystal earrings. I open the medium sized box which matches it and inside that is a matching bracelet. I am awestruck so I quickly move over to the larger box. Inside that is a matching necklace with a diamond jewel in the middle.

"Christian...These are beautiful!" I lean on my knees and move to kiss Christian deeply and passionately on the lips.

"So glad you like them." He smiles. "I have something else. Here." From behind him a pulls out a small bag which is blue.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He urges, he pulls me to sit in between his legs and wraps his arms around my bump while resting his head on my shoulder. I pull out the paper wrap and inside, well I'm speechless.

"Christian, this is..." I feel the tears spring to my eyes.

"Don't cry, baby."

"I'm just happy. It's wonderful." I hold up the baby grow so we can both see it clearly. Written in blue writing it says. '_Daddy's Little Boy'_

"Look in the bag." He whispers. I look in the bag again and there is another baby grow. It's says, in blue writing again, '_Mamma's Boy'_.

"Oh Christian!" I turn my head and kiss him on the cheek. He starts kissing my neck and nibbles at me ear lobe. "They're wonderful. Now it's time for your presents."

"Oh? And what have you gotten me, Mrs Grey?" He continues kissing my neck.

"Well one present will have to wait till later." I smirk at him as he moves up kissing along my jaw line.

"Can't I have that one now?" he murmurs, his hot breath sending shivers through my body.

"Mmm, no. You'll have to wait." I shuffle out of his hold reluctantly and walk over to the tree and grab the few remaining presents. "Here." I hand him a wrapped box.

"Sit here." He orders, opening his arms for me to sit between his legs again, which I do happily. He wraps his arms around me and starts opening the present in front of me. When the box is revealed he looks at me confused.

"Open it." I made sure he got an unmarked box so he couldn't tell what it was. He opens it up and smiles widely.

"Ana." He kisses my lips deeply. "Oh baby. This is amazing. I take it the rest of the pages are for years to come?" I nod my reply and he kisses me again. I got him a photo album with some pictures from our wedding and honeymoon. Plus the very first picture of the start of our family. A page filled with small pictures of the sonograms of our little Blip.

"Open the rest." I tell him.

"There's more for you at my mom and dad's place. There some other stuff from your mom and Bob, plus Ray at the back of the tree."

"Oh great. I'll get those in a bit."

* * *

We spend the rest of the morning opening various little presents and enjoying each other's company. Christian and I had arranged for us to take the family out to the spa after New Years for a day trip.

"I'm going to get a shower." I say, standing from Christians lap.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." He says.

I wonder off into the bedroom and strip out of my clothes along the way, leaving a trail for Christian to follow. In the bathroom I switch on the shower then to the sink. I quickly detangle my hair and drop my panties to the floor. I can feel Christian's eyes on me as I do it, watching my every move. I look over my shoulder at him and smile sweetly at him then stroll over to the shower. His eyes never leaving my naked body. The steam from the shower fills the room quickly, and the water feels amazing over my skin. I feel hands on me. I smile to myself. He can never keep his hands off of me.

"May I help you, Mr Grey?" I ask, as he starts kissing my neck.

"Maybe." He whispers, then presses his erection against my behind.

"And what can I help you with?"

"I was thinking that you could help me get a little dirty." He says. He turns me to face him and his eyes are dark and lustful.

"I think I can do that." I smile at him and slowly I fall to my knees. His eyes never leaving mine. I take him in my mouth, moving my tongue around him, feeling him, tasting him. I look up to him and his eyes are closed and head tilted back. His hands find their way to my hair holding my close. I suck and taste him all over. I hear him moaning.

"Ana. Fuck. I don't want to come in your mouth." He says then pulls me back to my feet. He devours my lips, his tongue seeking access that is granted. His hands are all over my body, mine on his. He pushed me against the wall; he starts to kiss me lower, along my neck and down to my breasts. I tangle my fingers in his hair and moan at his touch.

"Christian." I breathe. The sensation is driving me wild. My skin even more sensitive. To his touch. I feel him smile against my nipple as his hand skims down to my sex. He teases me first then slides two fingers inside me. I cup his face and pull him to my lips. I need him and I need him now. He slides his fingers out and then both hands are on my thighs. He lifts me up, our lips never breaking that sweet contact. I wrap my arms around his neck, then my legs around his waist. Christian presses into me more. His kiss is almost desperate, as if we haven't seen each other in years, but every kiss we share it's like our first all over again but more heated. He grips my thighs tighter as he slides into me at an achingly slow pace. I break from the kiss first, leaning my head against the wall, trying to get some air into my lungs. Christian nuzzles my neck, his breathing just as harsh. He slowly starts a pace, a sweet, loving pace. He plants kisses along my collar bone and my neck. I lower my gaze to meet his. Gray eyes to Blue. Both piercing the other. Full of lust and love. He starts to slowly slam into while keeping a steady rhythm. It's as if he is torturing me but loving me at the same time. I can feel my climax but it's taking too long.

"Christian. Faster, please." He looks deep into my eyes, I know he doesn't want to hurt me but I need this, he needs this. I answer his unspoken question with a kiss. He starts to pick up his speed. I reach for air. Christian's hot, harsh breath covers my skin. I can feel that similar feeling again. The one that I have come to know oh so well. Christian's pace his faster now as we both reach for our climax. As we reach our highest points we fall apart together, both calling each other's names.

"Oh, baby. You amaze me every time." He says, kissing my forehead and slowly he pulls out of me. He lets me lower my legs back down to the floor and we falls to the floor in each other's embrace.

"Ana! You ready yet?" I hear Christian yell from the bedroom.

"No! 5 more minutes I promise." Ha, 5 minutes? Yeah right. I'm standing in the walk –in only in my red bra and matching lacy panties. I have no idea what I want to wear. We are going over to Bellevue to spend Christmas and New Year's with the family. I wanted to have it here in our new home but they insisted having it there. Something about not putting me out and getting stressed while I'm pregnant.

"We have to leave in 30 minutes." He says walking in. He stops in his tracks and eyes me up and down.

"I just can't find anything nice to wear." I explain, putting my hands on my hips. He lets out a sigh, smiles and walks out. Not a minute later he walks back in with a dress.

"Here. Put this on."

"It's amazing!" He hols up a plum red, knee length dress and I love immediately. It's like the one I borrowed from Kate but much nicer.

"I thought you could wear this."

"I think I will. Thank you." He helps me into the dress by holding it down for me to step in, then slides it up my body with his thumbs skimming my skin, starting up my libido.  
"Thought we didn't have time?" I whisper.

"We don't." He murmurs. "I can't wait for tonight." He kisses my cheeks then zips up my dress. I look over at the mirror in front of us and I can't help but smile. The dress hugs me wonderfully. My hands find their way to my baby bump. My eyes lock with Christian's in the mirror. He smiles at me and places his hands on mine.

"How's our little boy doing in there?" He asks, kissing my neck.

"He's doing fine. We need to think of names."

"Any ideas?"

"Not yet. You?"

"Maybe we could combine some family names."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Right, let's go."

* * *

The drive to Bellevue was quiet. Christian never let go of my hand and was always running his thumb over my knuckles and playing with my rings. Every time I glanced over at him he was doing the same to me. At one point we couldn't stop laughing.

We arrive the same time as Kate and Elliot. Elliot being Elliot decided he was going to run over to me and give me a huge bear hug while twirling around.

"Elliot!" I giggle and shout at the same time. "Put me down!"

"Oh no. I won't get the chance to do this in a very long time."

"Elliot. Put her down. Now." Christian orders.

"Oh lighten up bro! We're just having some fun." Elliot stops swirling around and puts me back onto the floor then scoops me into his arms.

"Elliot!" I can't stop giggling. He tries running to the front door but Christian stops in his path.

"Wife. Now." He orders, giving off the death glare. Elliot slowly passes me into Christian's arms and bolts for the doors. I continue to giggle. Oh family moments.  
"I love that sound." He whispers while nuzzling my hair and inhaling my scent.

"Oh Christian. He was just playing. You can put me down now."

"Oh no. Not when I know he can grab you at any time. You're safer her e in my arms."

"That I can agree on." I reply then rest my head on his chest. He walks up the steps and through the front door to where Grace and Carrick are waiting for us. They both smile at us and Christian puts me back down on the floor.

"It's good see you Ana." Carrick says then hugs me. Grace greets Christian the same way.

"You too. And Grace of course." I smile over to her.

"Oh Ana. You look wonderful. And you're glowing." She hugs me too.

"I thought that happened when I was the size of a whale?"

"Oh no. Can happen any time. Present from Christian?"

"Yes, it is. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Of course. And it shows off this little one." She exclaims while rubbing my bump. Christian is beside me again, hand on my waist.

"You ok, baby?" he asks.

"Yep. When's dinner? Or lunch?"

"Not long Ana. We normally have Christmas dinner in the late afternoon then spend the rest of the day in each other's company. I assume someone is hungry?" she asks.

"A little. We did have a big breakfast but it must have not been enough for someone here." I giggle at her, rubbing my bump. That's becoming a habit now. Christian's told me that I do it a lot and I don't even realise it half the time.

"Go make yourselves comfortable and I'll bring you some drinks and snacks."

"Thanks mom."

We walk into the family lounger where the usual gang is. Mia, Ethan, Elliot and Kate are all sitting on the sofas around the fire that is burning away. Kate smiles over at me. I mean ear to ear kind of smile.

"Surprise!" I hear someone yell from behind me and at the same time grabbing my waist. I jump in shock and almost hit the person behind me.

"Jose?" When did he...?

"Jose." Christian spits out. Oh he is not going to be happy.

"Wow! Look at you! If I didn't know any better you were pregnant." He says. I don't say a word. From the front and back of the dress you can't tell that I am. Christian wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer.  
"You are! Aren't you?!" He almost squeals. Christian pulls me back before Jose can hug me.

"Yes she is. She is carrying _my_ child." Christian clearly states. I can hear Elliot and Kate muttering behind us from their end of the room. Oh this is embarrassing.

"Well congratulations." Jose says, holding out his hand for Christian to shake which he does reluctantly.

"Thank you." I manage to get out. Jose's eyes meet mine and he smiles sweetly at me.  
"It's good to see you Jose." I say. I manage to get out of Christian's hold and give Jose a quick hug then he pulls me back.

"And you, Ana. Plus you of course Christian."

"Come sit down Ana. Your feet must be sore." Christian says, leading me to sit on the small sofa. He sits down next me and I cuddle into his side. I need him to know I have no feelings for Jose.

"Christian. Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"He won't do anything."

"He'll try."

"He won't. Or have you not noticed how much I keep my distance from some people? Especially ones I haven't seen in ages."

"You have a point there. I love you, Mrs Grey." He wraps me in his arms and places one hand on mine.  
"I'd also like to point out that you're doing it again." What? Oh. I look down and their our hands are. Sitting on Blip. He will be loved so much.

"He's not even here yet and he's loved so much." I whisper so no one can hear.

"He'll be loved even more when he is here." He smiles down at me and kisses my lips softly. He knows Jose is watching us and he's putting on quite a show for him to know where we are.

* * *

After a very filling dinner we all gather round the tree and start opening presents. Mia wouldn't stop squealing, Kate and Elliot wouldn't leave each other alone, looks like they've sorted out their issues, and Ethan, well he kept himself to himself knowing Elliot and Christian would eat him up if he fooled around with Mia. Jose, Grace and Carrick opened theirs and then it was myself and Christian's turn. We both got a share of baby toys and clothes, some jewellery and other things. Which were all over the top in my books but you can't stop the Grey's from spending money.

"We both have a present for all of you." Christian announces. He waited till Jose had left the room the use the bathroom to announce our surprise.  
"We want to take you all for a day out to the spa after New Years. Girls do what they want and guys do what they want."

"Oh darling, we can't accept that." Grace says.

"Yes you can and will. Please mom. We want to do this."

"As long as you two are sure?" Carrick asks.

"Of course we are. We've been through a lot already and look at it as a way saying thank you for being there for us." I explain.

"Thank you. Both of you." Kate says. "Oh Jose. There you are." Christian glares at Kate, in a way to say Jose can't come. It would be nice to spend some time with him but after the last time, or anything other time I should say, I can't be alone in a room with him. Christian is convinced Jose will try and get in my panties at any given chance. And each time it turns into an argument then ends with make-up sex where I show him no other man can have me except him.

"Want to go on a spa day next year?" Mia asks.

"Sounds good but I can't. I have a show coming up and need to work on that." Jose explains.

"Really? Wow. Well done. You're doing really well." I say. Christian starts kissing my neck and I know it's to annoy Jose as well as satisfying his need to touch me.

"Thanks. Those photos of you Ana really kicked things off for me." He smiles at me but it doesn't reach his eyes, mainly because of Christian.

"Eggnog anyone?" Carrick offers.

"Please!" Everyone says in unison.

"Not for Ana." Christian says.

"Oh come on. A sip won't hurt." I whine at him.

"How does a hot chocolate with whipped cream sound?" he asks seductively in my ear.

"Mmmm, depends how you use the cream." I smirk at him.

"Get a room!" Elliot yells. I giggle at him when Kate slaps his arm. Christian is just about the get off the floor when my stomach feels weird.

"Whoa!"

"Ana? What's wrong?" Christian asks, sounding a little panicked. Before I know it everyone is gathering around me.

"I felt...again!" A second kick hits me. I grab Christian's hand and place it on my bump, over the spot being kicked.

"Fuck! Is that?"

"Yep... Blip is saying hi!" I say all cheery.

"What's going on?"

"Baby's first kick." Christian says, smiling up at Grace.

"Let me feel!" Mia squeals. It all then turns into a game of touching my bump. Christian keeps me in his arms, making sure Elliot doesn't move his hands any higher than he has tried before. Jose stays sitting on the sofa.

"Jose. Come have a feel." I say. Christian squeezes me as in a warning.

"You sure?" He asks sheepishly.

"I wouldn't have said otherwise." I reply. He comes over to us and sits next to Kate then places his hand on my bump.

"Wow. That one's really moving around in there." He smiles. When I look up at him I catch Kate glaring at Christian.

"Kate. Stop it."

"What?!"

"Leave Christian alone. He's just looking out for me." She stands and leaves in a huff.

"Thank you, baby." Christian whispers in my ear.

"She'll learn." I reply. I love them both. Stupid thing is they both want to protect me but they fight each other more.

"Right! Whose for karaoke?!" Mia shouts. We all look at her and start laughing.  
This really is a great Christmas, besides Kate going off in a huff, it is a first of many yet to come.

"Best present ever, baby." Christian whispers.

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the really short chapter last time. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews much loved! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Wow! Chapter 30! Never thought I would have gotten this far. Last fanfic I start writing I lost interest in it after chapter 8.I re-read Fifty Shades Darker for the past two days. Enjoying every part XD Now for the third book for the hundredth time. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you like this chapter.**

I don't know how long we've been at it but Mia won't stop. She dragged me up to sing with her a few times but eventually I turned her down. Where does her energy come from? Grace joined her a few times with Carrick. It was a sight to see. Christian refused every turn. He's more for playing the piano and singing, not karaoke.

"You ok, baby?" Christian asks. We're both sitting on the sofa watching everyone make a fool of themselves, even Kate. After a few drinks she calmed down. I actually can't remember why she went off in a mood. I'm the one who's pregnant and having the mood swings. I snuggle more into Christian's arms.

"Yeah. It's been a great day."

"That it has, despite the earlier surprise." He's referring to Jose turning up. Turns out Kate invited him and tried to convince some of the other friends we made at school but they all turned her down. Jose is here for the day then he's heading home to his dad and Ray. Jose had been at uni and was closer to us than his dad.

"It was a nice surprise. He won't try anything when I have this little guy." I tell him while rubbing my bump. Christian places his hand on mine and we sit here smiling at each other. Next year we will be an even bigger family.

"How is he?"

"Doing ok, except he won't stop kicking." I giggle, Christian nuzzles my hair.

"I love that sound."

"I know. Oh! Here." I grab his hand and place it where Blip is currently kicking. He smiles his mega-watt Christian Grey smile at me and kisses me on the lips.

"I won't get over how amazing that feels." He states. I nod at him, fighting a battle I easily lose to hide a yawn.  
"Tired?"

"Just a bit."

"Here. Lay you head on my lap." He says, grabbing a pillow and placing it on his legs. I look at him, trying to read his expression.

"I am not playing with your family in the room."

"Our family. And I don't know what you mean." He smirks at me. I smirk back and rest my head on the pillow. Just as my eyes start to close I see Grace smiling at us. My hands rest protectively on little Blip as I drift off into a peaceful nap.

* * *

"Christian, why don't you go get a drink. Walk around for a bit. I'll sit with Ana." I hear Kate's voice first, waking me from my slumber.

"No need. I'm awake." I mumble.

"Kate. I told you I'm fine. Now you've woken her up."

I force open my eyes and see Christian staring at Kate. I notice his eyes darting from her to Jose. Oh for heaven's sake! He will never get over that incident at the bar.

"You ok, baby?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Please stop asking me that. If something was wrong I would say." I tell him as I sit back up. Great! Now someone's sitting on my bladder.

"Need a hand?" Kate asks.

"No I'm fine, thank you." I am getting frustrated now. I am disturbed from my nap and annoyed at people smothering me.

"How about some tea, Ana?" Grace asks. She smiles sweetly at me and in her eyes she's asking me if I want to be saved.

"That's sounds wonderful."I reply. She walks over to me as I get up off the sofa.  
"I just need to use the bathroom." I tell as we near the kitchen.

"I'll get the kettle on." She says and disappears into the kitchen.

After using the bathroom I join Grace in the kitchen and sit on the bar stool.

"Getting over protective those two, aren't they?" Grace asks.

"Yeah. Christian I'm used to. But Kate. She just pushes both our buttons, my buttons because she annoys Christian. Like he can't look after me or something."

"I understand. They're both looking out for you."

"I know. I love them dearly but...I just need room to breathe."

"Whenever you need to escape, I'm here for you, darling."

"Thanks, Grace." I reply and she hands me my cup of hot water and a tea bag.

"Still drinking tea?" I turn around to see Jose coming over to stand next to me.

"As always. It's good to see you Jose."

"And you Ana. Glad to see you're well." He says, his eyes signalling my bump. I giggle and rub my little blip.

"Perfectly healthy." I say.

"I'll leave you two alone." Grace says and leaves the room. Now I feel awkward. We haven't been left alone since...well...

"Jose..."

"Ana..." we say in unison. We both laugh.

"Look, I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable for anyone by coming here. Kate invited me. She said you had some big news and we you turned around when I came in I saw what she meant."

"Nothing is uncomfortable, Jose. I just wish Kate had warned me. Christian is still...touchy about what happened in Portland..."

"Yeah, I gathered. He stays close to you. I hope he's treating you right."

"Of course he is!" I say louder than I wanted too. "I mean. Why wouldn't he? He loves me and I love him. There's no one else for me."

"Yeah I know. I had my chance before you met him."

"I've told you many times, I see you more as a brother. It's just how things are meant to be I guess." I say. He smiles sadly at me but I know he understands.  
"So what are you going to do when you go see your dad?"

"We were thinking of going fishing. Taking Ray with us too."

"He'd love that. Haven't seen in him a while now. I really should visit more."

"Does he know about the baby?" He says. He seems rather...edgy when referring to Blip. I can understand why. Blip will be another connection between Christian and I, one we can't ignore or break.

"Yeah. He was shocked when I told him, I think. But he's happy. I'm happy."

"Good. I'm glad." Jose says.

"There's my baby girl!" Elliot chimes as he walks in.

"Elliot I am not your girl!" I laugh at him.

"Damn straight! She's all mine." Christian says, walking over to me and snaking his arms around my baby bump.  
"Hello, Mrs Grey." He says followed by a deep, longing, passionate kiss that states '_You are mine._'

"Hello, Mr Grey." I smile against his lips. He nuzzles my nose with his.

"Jose."

"Christian."

"Well, like it isn't awkward enough already! Christian." Elliot lets out a breath and pats him on the shoulder.  
"That baby in there." He points to my bump. "That little one is mine." He starts to pretend to blubber. "I'm so sorry bro. It just happened." Christian stands there, arms still around me, his head tilted to the side and his eyes show some sort of amusement.

"Right, ok. Elliot, stop drinking." When he says that I notice Elliot is giggling to himself and almost pouring beer on the floor.  
"Like you'd cheat on me." He murmurs to me, kissing my head.

"Never. You're the only man I want." I say, tilting my head up so I can see him. He smiles at me and kisses me deeply again. I look at the clock on the wall and it's already 11:30pm.  
"I think I'm going to head off to bed." I say, pushing myself off the stool. "Are you staying here, Jose?"

"Na, Kate suggested I stay at hers. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Well in that case." I shuffle closer to him and give him a friendly hug as best as I can. "Have a safe journey." I pull away and smile at him.

"Thanks, Ana."

"Night." I say to him and Elliot.

"I'll be up in a bit, Mrs Grey." Christian says.

"I'll be waiting, Mr Grey." I deliberately bite my lip and I see his eyes go darker. I turn on my heal and head off to the family lounge to say my good nights to everyone.

Sleeping on the third floor is not suitable for a pregnant woman, especially when there is no elevator. I finally make it to Christian's room and just fall onto the bed so I'm staring at the white ceiling. It really has been a good day. I am still stuffed from dinner then the leftovers we had in the evening. I almost forgot how comfortable this mattress was. I can feel my eyes slowly close. But all too soon I am brought back to the present by someone stomping? Running? Up the stairs.

"Ana?" Christian's voice sounds panicky.

"I'm fine, Christian." I mumble. I sit up on my elbows and see that he is sitting on the floor in front of me, smiling.  
"What are you smiling about, Mr Grey?" I smirk.

"Nothing in particular, Mrs Grey." He places his hands on my legs and slowly he moves closers, his hand now moving up my thighs. Oh it feels magical. Just his touch does so many things to me. I can't help but drop my head back and relish his touch. He starts kissing his way north, following the trail of his hands. Lucky for us I'm wearing a dress.  
"This dress really suits you." He whispers seductively. I let out a moan as his hands find their way under the material and skim it up to my waist. I tilt my head forward and look at him. Our eyes lock. His are dark and full of love and lust. Just a look alone. He kisses me higher so he's on the edge of my panties. He runs his nose along the folds under my panties. I let out another moan.

"You smell divine, Ana." He says. I can't anymore. I sit up and cup his face, pulling his lips to mine. I need him and want him. He returns to me the same about of love and need as I have for him.  
"Oh, Ana." He pulls away and rips his shirt over his head and drops his jeans. He is a sight to behold. A Greek God.

He's looking down at me and me up to him. Both our breathing slightly harsh. He leans down and captures my lips again. I wrap my arms around his neck, with one hand in his hair. His hands find their way to the back of my dress and he starts to unzip me. He snacks one arm around my waist and forces me to stand. His hands are at the hem of my dress. Skimming over every curve I have to offer. We break from our kiss so he can pull it off my head. We stare at each for a little while. Taking in the sight of each other.

"You are so beautiful." He says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I frown a little.  
"Ana. You are. The most beautiful women I could ever lay my eyes upon. You saved me. I owe you my world." My frown softens but is still present as Christian frowns at me. "You are carrying our child. That's makes you more beautiful than anything else. I love you so much, Ana." He cups my face and looks me straight in the eye.

"Thank you." I murmur. "I love you too." He smiles at me and I at him. He captures my lips again and I cup his face as his hands find their way to my thighs so he lifts me, I automatically wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to the bathroom, our lips never breaking contact.

"Bath?" he asks against my lips.

"No."

"Shower?"

"Yes."

He walks into the oversized shower, still holding and kissing me, and turns on the water. It starts to flow all around us and over us, soaking our underwear. Christian presses me against the wall. How can he hold me in his arms for so long when I am getting to be the size of a whale of sorts? He slides me down so I am standing on my own two feet and starts to unclasp my bra. I make quick work of his boxers as he does to my panties.

"You're biting your lip."

"What are you going to do about it?" I smirk. He growls deep in his throat and assaults me with kisses again. My lips. My jaw. My neck. Then he begins another assault on my nipples. His hands are moving all over my body until one hand works on my free breast and his other hand works me...

"Christian..." I breathe out.

"Always ready, my sweet Ana." He says. His lips attack mine again. His tongue gaining access to my mouth so he can explore. I moan into him and he groans into me. My mind is clouded with only sexual thoughts of my husband. He grabs my right thigh and strokes it then lifts it around his waist. I feel his erection rubbing against me. He's teasing me on, but I welcome it. My hold around his neck and shoulders tighten, signalling for him to lift me and he does. He breaks from our kiss and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Eyes open. I want to see you." I nod my reply, breathless from his continuous assault. He slowly sinks into me. I arch my back, only my bump stopping me from getting any closer. He starts to move at an achingly slow pace. I drop my head against the wall tiles and he begins to move.

"Ana..." He breathes, snapping me back to look at him. His pace slows, replaced with hard, deep, yet gently thrusts. It's amazing. Mind blowing. I can feel myself coming near the edge. That pull even deeper. Christian picks his pace back up. I can sense he is near as his hand dig into my thighs, but I don't care.

"Christian!" I call out as I reach my climax.

"Ana. Oh fuck!" He calls out as he reaches his with me. Coming apart together. He pulls out of me once he's had his fill and gently sets me back to earth, then rests his head on mine.  
"Oh, baby." He's breathless. We both are.

"I love you so much." I say to him.

"And I you, my love, my life." He replies, kissing me again.

* * *

I am slipping on one of Christian's t-shirt just as he walks into the room.

"Don't you have any nightgowns with you?" He asks.

"I do but your t-shirts are more comfortable. If you have a problem with me wearing them then I can always..." I hold them hem of the shirt and start to slowly peel it off and then I just hold it at my breasts. His eyes are dark and lustful.

"I'd prefer you naked." He growls and smirks at me. "But if you're more comfortable in that then go ahead." He gestures for me to pull down the shirt so I do.

"Good. I'd prefer being naked as well but I don't think you'd be happy if I got cold." I walk over to him as he sits on the edge of the bed, then he pulls me between his legs.

"No I wouldn't. Now get in bed before you do get cold." He orders.

"Yes, _Sir._" I purr and quickly kiss his lips. I climb onto the bed next to him and crawl to my side.

"Oh, Mrs Grey. What am I going to do with you?" He says then pulls the cover up. He pulls me close and covers my bump.

"When are we going to tell everyone we're having a boy?" I ask. It only now crosses my mind.

"How about tomorrow? I forgot to mention it as well but there were never any good chances."

"You mean Jose was there?"

"Yes. That exactly. You know, he still wants in your panties." He says, kissing behind my ear.

"Oh stop it, Christian. The only person getting into my panties is you." I say.

"I know." He whispers, slipping his hand into my panties and teasing me. "Now. You mentioned that I had to wait till later for my other present. What is this other present?" he asks playfully, his hand still in my panties.

"Come here and I'll give it to you." I turn in his hold, his hands now on my waists as I push him on his back and sit astride him. My lips capturing his, pouring my love into him.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Still thinking of ways to add a little drama here and there. Reviews much loved!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: The reviews for the last chapter were amazing, thank you so much. A while ago when I was looking round for other fan-fics of Fifty Shades, I was disappointed when I got to parts where Christian cheated on Ana. I know a fanfics means you can play around but I mean don't destroy the character. Christian would NEVER cheat on Ana, it would kill both of them. So I am letting you know now that I will NOT be making anyone cheat. I hate that. So anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

I have a pressing need to pee. A little someone rather is making me need to pee. I force my eyes open and the room is filled by the dullest light from the outside lighting. I glance at the clock and it's near 3:30 AM. Too early. Christian has his arm draped over me loosely, which makes it easy for me to get out of his hold and scurry to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, I go back to bed and try to get some sleep. I just can't seem to settle back down. My gorgeous husband is still asleep next to me. I won't be getting back to sleep any time soon so I think I might as well go down and have a cup of tea. Getting back up I slip on my thick robe. It really is getting cold now. I love it. Means more cosy days in with Christian and the family.  
The house is silent. Sort of creepy with the hallway lights dimly lit. Everyone must still be sound asleep. I take my time down the stairs, getting down is fine but getting up is murder.

I go straight to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. Looking out over the water I can still see the twinkling lights. I have a feeling that it's going to be a good day.

Christmas with the Grey's? Who'd have thought it? It still amazes me that I am married to Christian Grey and pregnant with his child. I'm still so young but I feel so old already. I begin to stare mindlessly out of the window waiting for the kettle to boil.

With my tea I grab a book from the book shelf in the family lounge and settle down on the large arm chair, wrapping up in a small blanket. I settle with my book by Charles Dickinson and read while sipping my tea. After a while my eyes start to close so I set me tea down and try to continue reading through the good part.

* * *

I feel eyes burning into me. I am slowly waking up and I can sense someone is near me, watching me.

"I thought she ran off."

"Oh sweetheart. She loves you too much to leave you. You really must stop listening to your nightmares."

"I know mom. Ana and I are getting through it together. It's just when she isn't there they appear."

"Have you spoken to Flynn?"

"Yes. He knows about it all. I'm going to see if she's ok."

"I'm sure she's fine, darling."

"When did you say she was down here?"

"I came down at 6 and she was sitting there sound asleep. You'll probably find the baby was unsettling her. Nothing to worry about."

I hear footsteps disappearing and some nearing me.

"Ana?" Christian whispers.

"Mmm?" I mumble.

"Baby, why aren't you in bed?" He asks. I flutter my eyes open and there he is. My wonderful, caring husband, kneeling in front of me.

"I couldn't settle back to sleep after this little one kicked my bladder." I say sleepily, my hands on my bump. Christian places on of his hands on mine and chuckles a little.  
"You ok?" I ask.

"I was just worried. What time did you wake up?"

"3:30." I tell him and he looks at me in annoyance? Sympathy?

"Come." He orders.

"What?" I ask. I need to know what he's thinking.

"Ana, you've been up for ages and fell asleep in this chair. I'm taking you to bed." He states, only to be answered by my rumbling stomach. He chuckles again.  
"After we've fed you." He smiles down at me, offering his hands to me, helping me to my feet.

"Sounds like a good plan, Mr Grey." I smile up at him and he kisses my forehead then leads me to the kitchen.

* * *

Why did I let Christian choose my breakfast is beyond me. I feel like I am about to burst with the amount I have eaten. Christian is, of course, happy with the amount I have eaten. I am lying in bed, my head resting on the pillow. It feels so good. I feel the mattress move down by Christian getting back in with me.

"Better, baby?" he murmurs in my ear, as he wraps his arms around me and spoons me close to him.

"Yes, thank you. I am stuffed after all that."

"I am so happy to hear you say that." He nuzzles my hair and inhales.

"I know. You say that a lot lately."

"Maybe I should have gotten you pregnant a long time ago." He says playfully.

"Christian Grey! Behave." I scold him, a smile playing on my lips.

"I know you're smiling. Now try and get some sleep, baby." He says. I turn in his hold and lay on my back so I can see his face. He props himself on his elbow and starts stroking my bump.

"What was your nightmare about?" I ask, he looks puzzled by my question then it hits him.

"Something happening to you and Blip."

"The same thing?"

"Yes, but it happens very rarely. Only when you aren't in bed like this morning."

"Sorry. I just couldn't get back to sleep."

"It's ok, baby." He says, then runs his nose along mine.  
"We don't have anything planned for today so you just sleep the day away if you want to."

"Not the whole day."

"No. But you need sleep more than me."

"You aren't just going to lay there watching me are you?" I ask, arching a brow and smiling at him.

"I may well do that but I'm going to check in on work. If that's ok with you?"

"Of course. I may need to check on some work schedules at some point."

"Oh no, Mrs Grey. Holiday time. You relax. I will check for you. Now sleep." He says then kisses my forehead. I lay further under the covers and let Christian wash me over with continuous kisses while his hands massage me in various places.

* * *

"ANA!" I hear people screaming. I jolt awake, sitting upright.

"WHAT?!" I scream back.

"Whoa! Never wake a pregnant lady!" Mia says.

"What the hell do you want?" I order. My eyes barely open.

"It's lunch time." Kate says. This must have been her idea.

"That's all?" I ask. They both nod. "Then why the fuck scream me awake?!" I yell.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Christian yells, storming into the room panicked.

"We wanted to wake Ana up." Mia explains, now sitting on the end of the bed. Kate standing with her arms crossed.

"By yelling at her?!" Oh no, Christian is angry.

"Calm down will you? She's fine. Aren't you Ana?" Mia asks.

"I will be when I kill you!"

"Oh calm down Steel." Kate interrupts.

"Grey!" Christian and I both yell in unison.

"What's will all the yelling? Mom is getting worried." Elliot says walking in. Great more people. I drop back down on the mattress and hide under the covers.

"Would you all please just go?" I ask, my face covered.

"Fine. Man what's with her?" I over hear Kate say. I push the covers off me and sit back up, staring her straight in the eyes.

"What with me? Let's see. My baby decided to wake me up at 3 in the morning! My friends decided to scream me awake. Might I add that I am pregnant! And now there are loads of people in here." I am almost yelling again. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

"Ok. I think we better leave." Elliot encourages Mia and Kate to leave.

"Christian." I push back the covers for him to join me and he does. Wrapping me in his arms. This is heaven. I can feel myself calm down. He is my balm.

"Ok, baby?"

"I will be. As much as I love our little Blip I really wish he would stop toying with my emotions. I get so emotional or angry at the most stupid things."

"Hey. It's fine. I just love the fact you corrected Kate when she called you Steel. You rarely do."

"I know. Normally I try to correct her but you always beat me to the punch." I say. My nostrils are filled with the wonderful smell of food.

"Hungry?"

"Very."

* * *

We're sitting out on the patio eating lunch. Luckily the sun is warming us up.

"That was delicious, Mia. Thank you." I compliment as I finish the last bite of the salad.

"Glad you liked it, Ana. It was something Christian suggested you liked." She smiles. I look to Christian and he smiles at me and I back. The salad was just like the one we had the other night at Christian's club. Rocket salad, croutons, fresh tomatoes and peppers with a sweet balsamic dressing and pork.

I sit back and Christian wraps his arm around my shoulder. Everyone talking animatedly.

"How about some cheesecake?" Carrick offers. My eyes lit up with delight. Cheese..cake...yum!  
"Ana, I take it you would like some?" he asks as he notices me bright smile.

"Yes please!" I giggle. Everyone smiles at me. "This one really likes sweets." I chime rubbing my bump. Christian places his hands on mine.

"I've been thinking of names." Christian murmurs to me. On the corner of my eye I catch Grace's eyes gleam with joy.

"Really? What have you come up with?"

"Well we want to keep it close to his family, so..."

"How about after your grandfather?"

"Theodor?" His expression shows that he's contemplating it.

"Yeah. It's a great name."

"You're right there. Theodor...what? Grey. Middle name?"

"I have no idea."

"How about after your step father?"

"Ray?"

"Yeah. His full name."

"Theodor Raymond Grey." I think it over. It would be fantastic for Ray, and it would seem like he's closer to us.

"Well?"

"I like it."

"Theodor Raymond Grey? That's a wonderful idea." Grace inputs. She is beaming at us.

"What's a wonderful idea?" Elliot asks, gaining the interest from everyone else.

"We're naming the baby Theodor Raymond Grey." Christian explains.

"You're having a boy? Oh I'm so happy!" Mia chimes, clapping her hands together. Kate is beaming at me while drinking her wine. Oh wine. How I miss you.

"No." Christian whispers in my ear.

"What?"

"You can't have any wine. But I can offer you a hot chocolate?"

"With all the trimmings?" I ask playfully.

"Of course." He smiles at me, kisses my forehead and stands to leave. I sit back on the bench and take in the warmth of the sun. This is what I love. My family and friends around me, enjoying one another's company. The door bell rings.

"I'll get it." Mia says and runs for the front door.

"We expecting someone?" I ask.

"No. Don't think so" Elliot says, wrapping his arm around Kate.

I hear Mia chatting to someone as they walk closer to the patio.  
"Remember Lily everyone?" I look towards the French doors and there stands Lily. Last time I saw her was Christian's birthday I think. Our eyes lock and I can see she is displeased to see me.

"Ana, right?" she asks.

"Yes. Good to see you." I lie. I know she hates me. Oh well. Doesn't bother me as long as she stays away from Christian. And on queue Christian walks in.

"Here you are, Mrs Grey." He smiles at me. He notices Lily and looks back down at me. He leans in and kisses me long and deep. Making a statement. Then looks deeply into my eyes as if telling me not to get jealous. He leans down and kisses my bump. Now he's just showing off. I can feel Lily's eyes burning into me. _Get a good long look darling, cause he will never be yours._ I think to myself. I reach for my hot chocolate and start eating the whipped cream.

"Cheesecake for Theodor Raymond Grey." Carrick announces, then quickly greats Lily with a shake of his hand. I can't help but giggle. My cravings are getting very obvious now.

"Thank you. He will love it." I reply, taking the plate from Carrick as he passes it to me.  
"Homemade?" I ask after the first bite. It's delicious and very creamy.

"Made by yours truly." Carrick replies.

"I didn't know you baked."

"It's very rare when it happens. But I like to dabble from time to time."

"I love it. I might steal the recipe."

"You're more than welcome to it, Ana." He says. As I tuck into my desert everyone goes back into their conversations. Christian still has an arm around my shoulders and a hand on my bump. He knows how I feel about other women who ogle over him, so this is his way of reassuring me. He won't stop smiling at me. I would say it's rare but not so much anymore.

"So, Ana. When do you want to go shopping?" Kate asks, I look puzzling at her.  
"You mentioned about getting more maternity clothes."

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. I have a meeting at work tomorrow so maybe after lunch?"

"Sounds good. Mia?"

"Yeah. I'm up for that. Lily, want to come?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Oh she finally speaks. She seems quiet more now than before, but I never really did bother to communicate with her.

"Great! We shall meet up tomorrow after lunch at that little Deli you always use Ana." Mia says. Christian nuzzles my hair and inhales.

"You really want to go with her?" he whispers.

"Got no choice. But I really do need new clothes. I mean, look at my shirt. It hardly holds anything in now." I say pulling the hem of my shirt down.

"I don't really mind." He smirks at me.

"I know you don't but I won't be going out in public like this. I wouldn't have worn it today if I had remembered to pack a big t-shirt. But I'm comfortable like this, even with Elliot staring now and then." I reply. Every now and then I would catch Elliot staring and then he winks at me.

"Oh is he now." He turns his head towards Elliot and as if on cue he's staring.  
"Elliot! Ogle your own girl."

"Sorry bro! But I mean, have you seen the size of her...you know." He says smirking at me.

"Yes I have seen, and I am the only one who will see them. So stop staring!" He orders. Now everyone is staring.

"Calm down bro. It isn't like I'm over there coping a feel now and then." Oh he should not have said that. Christian's eyes are full of anger. He's even giving Elliot the death glare for the hundredth time today. _Oh my fifty.  
_"You don't see Ana complaining."

"That's because..." I start to say then I'm interrupted.

"...She's too nice to say anything." Christian finishes. I feel slightly sorry for Kate. How does she put up with him? Our eyes lock and she shrugs her shoulders smiling at me, then slaps Elliot's leg.

Another day with the Grey's. What will tomorrow bring, I wonder?

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews much loved!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: WOW! I am really surprised and happy at how many people agree with me on the whole cheating thing. You guys and girls are awesome! This is most definitely a high five moment! I wanted to add Lily 'because I just want to play around. She never liked Ana so I'm going to take that to my advantage. A few ideas have popped up on what I might do so we'll just see how it goes. Hope you like it.**

"_Who does she think she is?" _

_I am sitting on the ground, my head in my hands. People are standing around me in a circle. Blocking off any chance of escaping._

"_You're nothing but a gold-digging whore!"_

_No I'm not! I try to speak out but my voice is lost. I love him._

"_He's only with you because you're having his bastard child."_

"_I bet she's blackmailing him."_

_No you're wrong! You all are! He loves me and I love him!_

"_She can't give him what he needs. I bet I can."_

_No! I am enough for him. I do give him what he needs. Don't I? Maybe I don't. I lift my head from my hands and standing in front of me is Elena, Leila and Lily? Why her? Behind them stand faceless women. All staring down at me._

"_You will never be enough." Elena spits._

_I am! Nooo...! I scream_

"Fuck! Ana! Baby, wake up! Ana!" Christian shakes me awake, panicked. I force open my eyes, my breathing harsh and I'm covered in sweat. Christian is hovering over me, searching my face for anything.  
"Ana?"

"Oh, Christian." I cry and cover my face with my arm.

"Hey. Come here." He says, then pulls me into his embrace. We're sitting on the bed in our home, it's still dark. I continue to cry into his chest. Why am I so shaken up? It was only a nightmare, right? And why the hell did I dream of Elena? Of all the people to dream of I dream of her.  
"Shh...You're safe, baby." He coos, rubbing my back to calm me down. Ever since yesterday, meeting Lily again, I've been getting a nagging feeling about her. It could just be me being paranoid.

My breathing has calmed down and my crying has gone into small whimpers. Christian cups my face and looks deep into my eyes. He's trying to find something.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't know. I'm probably being paranoid." I reply, wiping my tears away.

"Ana. Tell me. What are you thinking?" He orders softly. I hesitate. Do I really need to bring this up again? That I might not be enough?  
"Ana."

"Christian. Am I really enough?" I ask, my voice a whisper. He drops his hands from my face to my lower back. My gaze drops to his chest. He's hurt. I know it.

"Look at me." He orders and I reluctantly meet his gaze.  
"You are everything that I need." He takes my hands and lifts them to his lips and kisses each one.  
"You are my more, my love and my life. You have saved me from the darkness that continued to take over my soul. I owe you my life, Ana." He chastely kisses my lips and then leans his forehead against mine.  
"Don't ever doubt that you are not enough. You satisfy me more than anyone ever has done or ever could. You are all I need. You and Blip. That's all." He murmurs.

"Oh Christian." I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face under his chin.

"What's brought this all on, Ana?"

"Just that nightmare I think."

"What was it about?"

"I'm not really sure. But for some reason I dreamt of Elena, Leila and Lily."

"Elena and Leila I understand. They always made you doubt yourself. But why Lily?" He knows me so well.

"I don't know. Just after yesterday when she joined us at your parents, I've been having this nagging feeling. Something feels off about her."

"Don't let her get to you. She's nothing to worry about. If she does try anything let me or Sawyer know."

"I will." He nuzzles my hair and inhales, then kisses my head.

"How about we get some more sleep?" he asks.

"Actually..." I trail off, my intention clear when I kiss his neck.

"Oh, Mrs Grey." He cups my face then kisses me deeply. It becomes heated, desperate and passionate. This is what I need. He is my balm in all things, as I am for him.

"I need you." I whisper against his lips.

"I'm here for you, baby. Always." And with that Christian makes sweet, slow love to me and all my worries disappear.

* * *

After showering with Christian, I quickly dress in my grey pencil skirt and loose, silk blue blouse. Luckily, the skirt hugs my bump wonderfully and the blouse is just the right size, although a little tight around my breasts.

I walk downstairs and then join Christian at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He's reading the newspaper and eating pancakes.

"Good morning, Ana. What can I get you for breakfast?" Gail asks me, placing a cup of tea in front of me as I sit on the stool next to Christian.

"I'd love some pancakes with chocolate sauce and strawberries, please?"

"No problem." She sets off to make my breakfast. I swirl on the stool to face Christian who is eyeing me.

"Can I help you, Mr Grey?" I smirk at him raising an eye brow then crossing my leg over my knee. He wolfishly smiles at me and his eyes darken with need.

"Just enjoying the view, Mrs Grey." He replies and then continues eating his breakfast. I turn back to the counter and drink my tea.  
"So when are you meeting the girls?" He asks, finishing his breakfast. Gail places mine in front of me.

"After lunch. My meeting is at 10 so it should be finished by 12."

"Sure you still want to go? I know how much you hate shopping."

"I'll be fine. Kate and Mia will keep me entertained."

"That's true. Sawyer and Ryan will go with you today."

"That's fine." I reply, eating the last mouthful of pancake. I didn't realise how hungry I was.

"Good." He smiles at me. "I have to get going. I'll see you later, baby." Christian says as he stands and kisses me deeply. Then he joins Taylor and leaves.

"Gail, I might be home early today."

"That's fine Ana. Would you want to wait for Mr Grey to come home till dinner?"

"Yes, if that's ok?"

"Of course it is." She smiles at me which I return. I say a quick goodbye to Gail and head off to work with Sawyer.

* * *

When we arrive at GP Hannah has a stack load of manuscripts waiting for me in my office.

"Where did all this come from?" I ask her.

"Most of the authors handed them in before Christmas. Roach said leave them here for you."

"Ok. Thanks Hannah. Looks like I better get started before my meeting. Can you take a few of these and read the first chapter or two for me and write up reports?"

"Sure. No problem, Mrs Grey."

"Ana! Please. Call me Ana."

"Sorry, Ana."

"It's fine. Can you also bring me some tea?"

"Ok." She says and gets to work.

How am I going to get through most of this before my meeting? Better get started.

As I start to settle into my third manuscript my email pings. It's from Kate.

* * *

**From: **Katherine Kavanagh  
**Subject:** Shopping!  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

Hey Ana!

We still meeting up after lunch?

Kate x

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** RE: Shopping!  
**To:** Katherine Kavanagh

Hi Kate.

Should be able to make it.  
Got a load of work to catch up on and I'm not sure how long my meeting will go on for.  
I'll text you.

Ana x

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, Grey Publishing's

* * *

**From: **Katherine Kavanagh  
**Subject:** RE: re-Shopping!  
**To: **Anastasia Grey

No bother. I'll let Mia know.  
I think she is still bringing that Lily girl.  
I don't like her. I've got a bad vibe coming from her.

Kate x

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** I feel the same!  
**To:** Katherine Kavanagh

She's awfully quiet.  
At Bellevue she wouldn't stop staring at me.  
Luckily Sawyer and Ryan will be with us if anything goes down.

Have to go. My meeting is about to start.  
See you later.

Ana x

Anastasia Grey  
Editor, Grey Publishing's

I quickly log off and grab my notes for the meeting. What is Roach going to go on about now?  
While I'm in my meeting I get Hannah to work on some more manuscripts. The quicker we get through them the better. I don't want to be stuck here after hours. Before heading into the conference room I grab a quick snack from the kitchen. Blip always as great timing when it comes to food. Not! I am the last one to join the meeting and all eyes are on me. I smile shyly. I hate being the centre of attention when I don't want it.

"Right guys. As you know, Mr Grey has taken over the company." Roach starts. A few eyes on my again but I concentrate on my snack.  
"We're very fortunate because we were going downhill pretty fast and with his help we can get back on top. So to tell you about what's going to happen, Mr Grey has agreed to come in himself to let you all know." What?! Oh hell no!

And there he is. Walking in. Smug smile on his face. Eyes instantly on me. Oh he loves to surprise me! I look back down at me food then back at him and his smile is warm. _Yes I am eating!_ I may slap him if he keeps going on about food.

"Morning everyone. As Roach just said I want to give you a brief on what's going to happen to the company. Obviously it is too early to branch out at the moment but I think maybe in a few years time we can expand." He explains. I start to zone out while he continues to talk.

Why couldn't he have just told me at home? I bet he just likes to see the expression on my face when he shows up at work. Taylor is standing in the far corner with Sawyer and they seem to be discussing something. Probably my trip today.

I am momentarily distracted from my thoughts when someone walks in with a tray of coffee. Oh no! I sit there wide eyed, fighting the urge to vomit. Coffee? Seriously Blip? I continue to fight the urge till they come closer to me. Oh god no! I jump from my seat and run out of the room heading straight to the rest rooms. I throw up straight into the first toilet, my breakfast making a reappearance.

"Ana?" I hear Christian's panicked voice entering the ladies toilets.

"Christian you shouldn't be in here." I mumble, my head resting on my arm. He pushes open the door to the cubicle and kneels next to me.

"I don't care. You ok?" he asks, stroking my hair out of my face.

"I think so."

"So coffee now?"

"Looks that way. Why are you here?"

"Ana. You heard Roach. Just a briefing. Come on. Let's get you some water." He says and helps me to my feet. I lose my balance a bit and he catches me. My hands cling to his upper arms.  
"Ana?"

"I'm fine." I whisper.

"No, you're not. I'm taking you home."

"No! I have tones of work to catch up on. Please?" I don't want to go home just because I threw up.

"Fine. Just take it easy. Ok?"

"Ok." I whisper. He helps me to my feet so I can wash my face.

"Do you want me to call Mia?" He asks.

"No. I can't turn her down. You know how much she loves shopping."

"That's true. I would join you but I have a lunch meeting."

"It's fine. I'll stay close to Sawyer."

"Good. Shall we get back to the meeting?"

"You could always fill me in later." I suggest.

"I could fill you in now, Mrs Grey." He smirks at me and his eyes are dark.

"Oh no you don't, Mr Grey. Not here. Not now." I scold him playfully. I know his full intensions. Not at work!

"Really?" He pouts that sexy out at me, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Really. You can have me later."

"I'll hold you to that." He replies then kisses me. "Let's go." He murmurs and I nod. Taking my hand he leads me back to the conference room.

"Sorry about that everyone." I say as we enter. Christian continues to lead me to the chair next to where he was standing earlier. He pulls it out for me and I sit down.

"Feeling ok, Ana?" Roach asks. I look around the room and I see people smiling at me with sympathy. Also the coffee has disappeared.

"Yes. I'll be ok."

"Now that that's settled. Here's what I'm going to do..." Christian trails off. He loves going into detail about everything.

After the meeting has finally ended, Christian joins me in my office.

"You have all this to get through?" He asks, surprised by the about of manuscripts that I have laid out on my desk.

"Yes. Hannah has half."

"I don't want you pushing yourself, baby."

"Christian, I won't. Don't worry. I have managed to get through most of them. I'll leave some for tomorrow and take some home with me."

"I don't want you stressing." He walks over to me pulls me close to his chest where I rest my head. His left hand stroking my hair.

"I won't. If it gets too much I'll let you know."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. What time are you meeting the girls?"

"Some time after lunch. 1 I think?. So I have time."

"Time for me?" He murmurs seductively.

"I always have time for you, Mr Grey. But not right now." I giggle at him as he pouts.  
"Don't pout."

"And why ever not, Mrs Grey?"

"You know why." I deliberately bite my lip. Christian growls at me and devours my lips. His left hand tangled in my hair, holding me in place.

"Don't you have a lunch meeting to get too, Mr Grey?" I ask, pulling away breathless. Oh what he does to me.

"I do. But you're distracting." He replies, breathless as well.

"Then I won't distract you anymore."

"But I like your distractions." He whispers.

"I know. But we both have work." I say.

"Good point well made, Mrs Grey. I shall see you at home."

"See you at home." I reply and kiss him chastely. He leaves swaying his hips in that way, leaving me with something to think about.  
"Hannah!"

"Yes, Mrs Grey."

"Ana, please. How are you getting on?"

"Sorry, Ana. Almost done." She smiles.

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah. Is there anything you need?"

"Would you mind helping me once you're done?"

"Of course. No problem. Would you like some tea?"

"You are a mind reader. Please."

"Coming right up."

* * *

"COME ON STEELE!" Kate yells from the corridor. I quickly pack my things and just as I am about to leave my office my Blackberry rings. Ah...Christian's ringtone.

"Hi." I say with a smile on my face.

"Hey, baby. You about to head out?"

"Yes, Kate has just turned up at my office yelling." I giggle.

"I love that sound. Just wanted to hear your voice and let you know that I'm going to be late home."

"Oh. Ok." My expression falls. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, baby. Just the usual thing with Taylor, going over security details and all that with Barney and Welch."

"I didn't know you do that. Well I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Sorry, Ana. Listen. Spend as much time and as much money as you want."

"Christian..."

"For me, Ana. I don't want you to be lonely."

"I won't be. I just miss you a lot."

"I'm only up the road."

"I know. But can't a wife miss her husband?"

"Of course. I miss you too. Listen, baby. I got to go. I'll speak to you later."

"Ok. I love you."

"And I love you." He replies then we hang up. Walking out to meet Kate she wraps me into a hug.

"Everything ok, Ana?"

"Yeah. Christian's just going to be late home." I say. I look up to her and it looks as if she is trying to hide something.  
"What?"

"Nothing. Come on Steele. Let's go shopping."

"Let's!"

* * *

I am on the verge of collapsing. My feet are killing me! Mia and Kate have dragged me around every store they could lay their eyes on. They even picked out a load of baby clothes and toys for Blip. I feel sorry for Sawyer and Ryan. They are close behind me, carrying my bags full of things that Mia insisted I should buy. I couldn't say no. Now they have decided to try out a load of dresses and shoes.

"Mrs Grey." Sawyer says, bringing me back to the present. He holds a bottle of water out for me.

"Thank you, Sawyer." I take it from him and drink it. It's almost magical. I didn't realise how thirsty I was.

"Ana! What do you think of this?" Mia asks, walking out of a dressing room. She comes towards me as I am sitting on a sofa. Mia is wearing a scarlet red dress and shows off her every curve. It's low cut at the neck and stops above her knee.

"Wow! You look amazing, Mia." I say. She really does.  
"What's this all for?" I ask.

"Ethan is taking me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Really?" We hear Kate call as she joins us. She looks amazing in a pale blue dress similar to Mia's.

"You look great, Kate. What's your occasion?"

"Oh just a treat for myself."

"What do you think, Lily?" Mia asks, wanting her opinion. She's been so quiet sitting in the arm chair away from me.

"Fantastic as ever, Mia. You are going to knock Ethan out with that dress."

"Thanks. Ana, why don't you try on a dress?"

"Ha! Like anything in here would fit." I laugh. "Maybe you haven't notice." I point to my bump.

"Yeah I know. But you seem to be hiding it well." Mia starts walking round looking for a dress for me. "From the looks of you right now, you are uncomfortable. So... Ah! Try this on!" She grabs a pale pink, sleeveless dress with a white belt around the middle, and it stops just on the knee.

"Mia, I don't know..."

"Oh go on. It'll look great on you." Kate insists.

"Fine." I have no energy to fight. I go into the dressing room and quickly change. I walk out and glance in the mirror. It actually is rather nice.

"Oh Ana. You look stunning. And it shows off your bump."

"I don't really want to show it off." I say, my hands rubbing my bump.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to attract attention."

"Ha!" Lily laughs out.

"Lily! What the hell?" Mia asks.

"She always attracts attention."

"No she doesn't."

"You better back off." Kate spits out.

"Lily. How many times do I need to tell you? Christian is not interested in you." Mia exclaims.

"Grow up would you." Kate says. "You're making yourself look worse than you already do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She shouts at Kate. I can't take this anymore. I go back to the dressing room and change. They continue to argue in the middle of the store. I walk to the cashier and pay for my dress.

"I am really sorry about them." I say and hand the woman my card.

"It's not your fault...um...Mrs Grey." She says. I smile at her. I nod for Sawyer to come over to me.

"Sawyer can you tell them to stop arguing they are driving all the customers away."

"Of course." He hands my bags to Ryan and walks over to the girls. I don't want to deal with them.

"Here you are, Mrs Grey."

"Thank you."

"You're leaving?" Mia asks, worried.

"Yes. I am not putting up with all this."

"Ok. Let me get changed and pay and we'll head off. Kate is just getting changed now."

"Ok." I reply. She walks away from m eand grabs her phone. I wonder who she's calling? I walk over to Lily so I can confront her.  
"Listen. I know you don't like me. Most women don't. But don't go accusing me of attention seeking. If you actually bothered to get to know me rather than drooling over my husband, you would know that I try to avoid attention. So back off." I tell her quietly. I have more manners than her. Christian would be proud right now.  
"Mia! Kate! I'll be outside." I call to them.

I walk outside with Sawyer and Ryan in tow.  
"You can go put those in the car." I say. Sawyer hands his bags to Ryan so he can go put them in the car and bring it round. Sawyer stays standing next to me. The cold air is refreshing. I look around and the street lights are coming on as the sky darkens.  
"I think when they've joined us again we'll head home." I tell him.

"Of course. I'll be just a minute." He says then takes a few steps away from me to make a call. Why is everyone being to secretive about phone calls?

"Here she is!" Mia says to Kate and unfortunately Lily. "So what next?"

"I'm actually going to head home, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course, Ana. You look beat."

"Oh thanks!" I laugh playfully.

"Go on, head home." Kate says. Her and Mia both smile at each then back at me. What?

"Ok. I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Ready to go, Ana?" Sawyer asks.

"Yes." I reply. He leads me over to the SUV where Ryan has stopped waiting for us. I get into the backseat, strap myself in and let my head fall on the head rest. What a long day! My feet are killing me. As we head into the traffic I close my eyes, just hoping for a little nap till we get home.

* * *

"Mrs Grey?"

"Hmm...yes?"

"We're home."

"Thank you, Sawyer. And you Ryan for joining us today."

"My pleasure, Mrs Grey."

I climb out of the car and head for the front door. Christian said he was working late so I think I have plenty of time to have a nice hot bath.

I walk through the front door and laid across the corridor are rose petals and candles. What on earth? I follow the trail into the dining room. I look around and there is no one there to be seen. At one end of the table there are two place settings. Candles flicker all around the room and tall red roses stand in vases placed along the table. I am standing at the place settings when I feel arms snake around me.

"Hello, Mrs Grey." Christian whispers into my ear and then starts to kiss that sweet spot on my neck.

"I thought you were working late?" I murmur, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner."

"Well I'm very surprised, Mr Grey." I turn in his hold. He's wearing a fresh white shirt, open at the top two buttons which reveals some chest hair, and his grey flannel trousers that hang in that way.  
"Hungry?" he asks.

"Famished."

"Good. Take a seat." He pulls out the chair on the end for me and I sit. He sits in the seat next to me. Not a minute later, Gail walks in with a tray of food as Christian opens a bottle of a non-alcoholic wine.

"Thank you, Gail."

"My pleasure, Ana." She smiles at me and leave us to our meal.

"This looks wonderful." I say. A simple beef wellington with steamed asparagus and new potatoes.

"Enjoy." He says.

"How did your meetings go?" I ask.

"Slow as usual. Nothing too important. How was your day with the girls?" He asks. I let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Ana? What's wrong?"

"Oh, that Lily girl got into a tiff."

"A tiff?" He asks confused.

"Yes. She basically called me an attention seeker. I put her straight...well...after Kate did." I giggle to myself and Christian smiles a little.

"She better not try anything again."

"She won't. So anyway. Mia and Kate convinced me to buy a dress. Oh and a load of baby clothes and toys."

"Really?" He sounds amused. "You'll have to show me."

"Oh you will see them when we put them away in the nursery. Although we may need to make space for them."

"That much?"

"Yep."

After I finish my meal I stretch my arms and a yawn escapes my lips.

"Tired, Mrs Grey?" Christian asks as he takes my hands and kisses my knuckles.

"Very. That was a lovely meal. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles against my skin.

"I could really go for a bath right now." I murmur seductively, biting my lip which makes Christian's eyes go darker.

"Well, in that case." He releases my hand and stands. Walking to me and he lifts me into his arms. "We shall go for a bath." He starts to walk out of the dining room.

"Wait. Let me just..." I kick off my heels and oh how good it feels.

"Better?"

"Much. Now. To the bath, Mr Grey." I say.

"With pleasure, Mrs Grey." He kisses my cheek then carries me up to our bathroom.

Once there, we strip each other and our lips devour one another. After our relaxing bath, Christian helps me to relax even more in the best way he can.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I still have a few ideas floating around my head for drama concerning Lily. Reviews much loved!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So glad you are enjoying my story. I have no writing skills what so ever but I guess you can count this as one. I hope you like this chapter.**

"Good morning, Mrs Grey." Christian kisses my temples.

"Good morning, Mr Grey." I reply, stretching my arms out.

"You made the papers."

"Really?" I sit up against the head board, leaning against Christian's shoulder.

"Here." He hands over to me the paper then places of tray of food on my lap.

"What's all this?"

"Breakfast in bed for my gorgeous wife." He says, kissing me chastely on the lips.

"Christian. You did dinner. I should have done breakfast."

"No, no. You need your rest."

"You have a point there after last night." I smirk at him. Oh yes. Last night. After the amazing meal and hot steamy bath Christian made love to me so many times. I'm a little sore but I don't care.

"Read the article. It's also a great photo of you." He says.

I flick through the paper to the article and there it is. A blown up photo of me out shopping yesterday.

"My bump doesn't really hideaway now does it?"

"And I don't care."

I go back to the article and read it out loud.

"It says; _'Anastasia Grey was seen yesterday out shopping with her sister-in-law, Mia Grey, and her friends. She was seen later hanging outside a designer dress shop with her security. From the picture to the left, we can say for sure that Mr and Mrs Grey are expecting their first child. Excitement is in the air. We can't help but ask...Boy or Girl?...'_ Lily? A friend? That isn't true. Looks like Blip isn't a secret no more."

"Nope. And I'm more than happy for them all to know."

"Says I'm yours?"

"Yes." He whispers in my ear then starts kissing my ear. "Eat." He orders. I start eating my breakfast.

* * *

After showering, throwing my breakfast back up and dressing in a dark blue, knee high dress, I join Christian down stairs. My head is feeling a little fuzzy but I shake it off. As I reach the kitchen I hear chatter. Walking in I see Kate and Elliot.

"There she is!" Elliot chimes, walking over me and engulfing me into a bear hug.

"Elliot. Please." I plead.

"Ana?" Christian asks.

"I'm fine. Just morning sickness earlier."

"You sure you want to go to work?" Kate asks.

"I might call in and work from home. If that's ok with you?" I ask Christian, who is now standing next to me stroking my back.

"Of course it is. Look I have to get going. Morning meeting. I'll be home at lunch." Christian says, kisses my lips and leaves.

"Bye." I call after him. "So what are you two doing here anyway?"

"Came to see you. I saw the article. Couldn't stop laughing at the part they said Lily was your friend."

"Yeah, I laughed too." I reply. As I am about to sit on the bar stool the smell of coffee fills my nose. I turn my attention to Elliot is making a pot.  
"Oh no." I say then bolt out of the room heading to the downstairs toilet. I start dry heaving. My stomach empty from earlier. My rips are aching. It finally stops and I rest my head on my arm. I feel so tired. I push myself up to my feet and quickly wash up.

I re-join Elliot and Kate in the kitchen.

"You ok?" Kate asks.

"Yeah. Can't be around coffee."

"We gathered so we got rid of it."

"Sorry."

"Na. It's fine. I got to get going. See you later you two." Elliot says, kissing Kate and giving me a quick hug then heads out.

"So. Mia is getting everyone together for New Years at Bellevue. She wanted me to ask if you two were going to go?"

"I think we might. I'll see what Christian says." I reply, resting my head on my hand.

"You sure you're ok? You've gone really pale."

"Yeah I'm fine. This one is very unsettled today." I reply, rubbing my bump. Kate sits next to me and places her hand on mine. And Blip kicks both our hands.

"WOW!" Kate squeals. "That is amazing. Hey little guy." She says, talking to my bump. "You making your mommy ill?"

"Oh Kate. He's fine." I say to her.

"Why don't you go back to bed?"

"I'd rather get some work done." I murmur." Why are you here anyway?"

"Thought I'd spend some time with you. If that's ok?"

"Yeah. Just I have some work to get on with."

"That's fine. I'll come round later."

"Sure. Dinner. Bring Elliot."

"Will do." We stand and hug each other. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Kate." I say. Why the hell do I feel like crap? My stomach is doing flips and my nose is getting stuffy.

"You ok, Ana?" Gail asks, walking in with a basket of fruit.

"Yeah. I think I'm coming down with a cold. I was fine this morning."

"Let me have a look at you." She says, walking over to me and presses her hand to my forehead.  
"You do have a bit of a temperature. I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks, Gail. I'm going to change into something more comfortable then get to work."

"Ok, Ana. I'll bring it to your study." She says.

I head back upstairs to our bedroom and change into sweats and one of Christian's t-shirts. I pull on my robe to keep me warm and a box of tissues. Heading down to my study I grab a few manuscripts and sit on the sofa near the fire place.

"Here you go Ana. Tea and a sandwich if you fancy it. I'll light the fire for you." She says.

"What would I do without you Gail?"

"I always wonder what you'd do to Christian if I weren't here."

"Oh Gail. What on earth are you insinuating?" I ask playfully which we laugh at.

"I'll leave you to it, Ana."

"Ok."

"Call me for anything else."

"Will do." I reply. Once she leaves to room I grab my tea, put my feet up and start reading. I think I'll be able to get through at least 4 today, maybe 5.

* * *

Half way through my second manuscript my blackberry rings.

"Hello. Anastasia Grey."

"Hi Ana. It's Hannah."

"Oh hi. What's up?"

"I just want to make sure you were ok. Sawyer phoned in for you earlier."

"Thanks, Hannah. I think I'm coming down with a cold and morning sickness hasn't eased up."

"Doesn't sound good."

"It's not. I'll be able to get these last few manuscripts done before I return to work. Oh and Hannah. When you're finished with your lot of reports you can finish up early."

"Thank you, Ana. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Plenty of rest will go a long way. Bye." I hang up. She's so sweet. I'm glad I hired her. Now back to work.

My nose won't stop running now. Glad I brought the box of tissues in with me, and thankful Gail lit the fire for me.

I look at the clock on the mantel piece. It's only 10:30 and I already have gone through four manuscripts. Great time for Blip to kick my bladder. I walk to our bedroom and head for the bathroom. I may need to have a bathroom built in my study if I am going to be working from home.

As I stand from the toilet a wave of dizziness hits me. Where did that come from? I shake it away and wash my hands. I better take things slowly. Oh Christian is going to love this. Any excuse to keep me home. I walk back to my study at a low pace to try and avoid the dizziness again.

I sit down on the sofa and let my head drop back. Wow. I am so tired. I'll just close my eyes...for...a...little...while.

* * *

"Fuck! Ana. Baby. Wake up. I need you to open your eyes." I hear Christian's panicked voice. "How was she this morning, Gail?"

"When I returned to the kitchen after Kate left she looks very pale. She had a temperature, but she said she was fine and came upstairs."

"Ok. Can you call my mom?"

"Already done."

"Thanks Gail. Can you bring some water up?"

"Of course."

"Ana. Wake up, baby." I feel him stroke the hair off my face. I'm too tired to respond. And I'm hungry and thirsty. "Ana." He says softly.

"Chris..ti...an..." I whisper. I slowly flutter my eyes open. I'm very hot.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" He asks, his eyes searching my facial expression.

"I feel...hungry...and...thirsty."

"Ok, baby. Gail is just coming." He tells me and on cue Gail walks in with a pitcher of water. She notices that I am awake and pours me a cup and hands it to Christian.

"Here you go, baby." He holds it to my lips and I drink slowly. I raise one hand to hold the cup but Christian keeps holding it.

"Thank you."

"What happened this morning? You were fine when I left."

"Mmm..I uh..I threw up this morning before you left, then again when Elliot made coffee, but nothing came up. I've been feeling crap for a little while but thought nothing of it"

"Well it's obviously not nothing. I think you've caught the flu."

"I gathered." I reply. I try to push myself up but my arms are too weak.

"Here, let me help." He sits next to me on the sofa and pulls me into his embrace. This is what I need. My husband holding me.

"Hello?" I hear Grace call as she climbs the stairs.

"In here, Mrs Grey." Gail calls out.

"Oh Ana. Let's have a look at you." Grace tells us.

After a thorough examination from Grace, forced by Christian, I have the flu. Christian carried me to bed and got me comfortable seeing as I was going nowhere.

"Now plenty of rest and drink lots of water and eat plenty of fruit. Ok darling?" Grace says.

"Thank you, Grace. Sorry you had to come over."

"Don't be silly. I'd do anything for my family." She smiles warmly at me. "I better go. I told Carrick I wouldn't be long. Now rest up. Christian, make sure you keep your vitamins up. Both of you."

"Will do mom. And thanks again."

"No worries, darling." She replies and leaves.

Christian turns to me and climbs on the bed on top of the covers then pulls me into his side.

"I think you know what I'm going to say." He says against my head.

"No work?"

"No work."

"Ok. I should let Hannah know."

"I'll get Sawyer to do it. You get some sleep. Or would you like something to eat?"

"I would love some soup." I smile weakly at him.

"Coming up." He kisses my head and inhales my scent, as I do to his chest, then leaves.

Great. Now what? I can't do anything because I will get dizzy quick. _Oh Blip. I will get through this as quick as I can so you don't come to any harm._ I rub my bump. I rest my head against the headboard and close my eyes.

"Ana. Lunch." I hear Christian whisper as I stir awake. "Here you go." He places a tray in front of me. It smells wonderful. Chicken I think.

"Thank you." I take a sip. "It's wonderful."

Christian sits with me, watching me as I finish up my soup. We occasionally lock eyes and I can see he is worried about me.

"Christian. Would you please stop staring and stop worrying about me?"

"I can't help it."

"I know. But please?"

"You're too beautiful to not want to stare at." He smiles at me. _Oh sweet fifty_.

"Have you been told about Mia's plans for New Years?"

"Yes. We can go, only if you are feeling up for it."

"It' in a few days so I should be better."

"Ok. We'll see how it goes. Now get some sleep." He kisses my forehead.

"Fine. You not going to join me?"

"Oh Mrs Grey. Let me take this down stairs and I will." He says. He quickly takes the tray downstairs. I can hear his footsteps from here. I lay my head on the pillow and my eyes soon close and I drift off a little. I hope this flu dies down by the time we get to New Years. I feel Christian's arms around me. He got here quickly. He starts planting soft kisses along my neck and shoulder. As his right hand reaches my bump Blip kicks.

"Oh...I think someone is telling you to let mommy sleep." I murmur sleepily.

"I guess he is." Christian replies. He quickly rolls me onto my back and goes further down the covers so his head is over my bump. He lifts my t-shirt up and starts kissing Blip.  
"I'll let mommy sleep if you do, little man." Oh. I can't hold back the tears. "Hey." He kisses my bump again then hovers over me and kisses my lips.

"Oh Christian. With everything that happened at the start I still can't get over how much you love him." I murmur, tears falling freely down my cheeks.

"Oh, baby. It still surprises me too." He replies, staring deep into my eyes. "I never thought it would be possible for me to love anyone like I do for you and Blip." He smiles at me and kisses me, lovingly, passionately.

**A/N: I know it's short, sorry. I'm keeping the drama for the next chapter, but don't get your hopes up though. Reviews much loved!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. Much appreciated. I hope you like this chapter.**

It's New Years Eve and I still have the flu. It's not as bad as it was when it first made an appearance. Christian has constantly been by my side bringing me food and drink and my medication. He hasn't let me work at all and he's even stayed home from work himself. There was day I refused to eat anything and he threatened to tie me up and force feed me, which I would oh so happily gone along with but I had no energy to fight with him.

Today is Mia's party, and from what Kate and Grace have told me she has gone all out. Christian said we can go only if I feel up to it. Which of course I am. I miss my family. I haven't left this bed once, only to use the bathroom and that's it. Christian even called Dr. Greene round to check on Blip, and thankfully he is fine. Little Theodore Raymond Grey. I can't wait to finally meet him.

"Ana. Time to go." Christian shouts from the hallway. We have dressed casually and warmly, with the festivities being outside most of the night and obviously my flu.

"Just coming." I call out to him. I slowly rise from the bed and just take my time to let the dizziness settle. First time out of bed for so long, I'm wouldn't be surprised if I have forgotten how to walk long distances. I eventually reach the top of the stairs and the height gets to my head, making my sway a little.

"Ana? Need a hand?" Taylor offers. Christian must be on the phone to Grace to let her know we will be arriving earlier than expected.

"If you don't mind?" I reply, as he walks up the stairs to me.

"Not a problem. Here." He crouches down and lifts me into his arms and slowly walks down the stairs.

"Thank you, Taylor."

"You're welcome, Ana." He replies, setting me back onto my feet.

"Where's Christian?"

"In his office. Just talking to his mother."

"Thought so."

"Shall I take you to the car?"

"Um..actually I'm going to get something to eat first."

"Very good, Ana. I'll let Mr Grey know." He says then heads off to find Christian. Walking into the kitchen I find Gail cooking something that smells wonderful.

"What are you cooking, Gail?" I ask, making her jump. I don't think she noticed me.

"Oh, Ana. You made me jump. Just making some cheesecake. Mr Grey told me how much liked Mr Grey's fathers one. So he got the recipe for me."

"Sorry. Yes it was delicious. I can't wait to dig into yours now." I smile at her, as I go sit on a bar stool.

"It will be ready for you when you get home."

"Thank you. You have taken care of me so well these last few days."

"It's been a pleasure looking after you, Ana." She smiles at me and her eyes meet something just above my head line. "Good evening, Mr Grey."

"Evening, Gail. Ready to go, baby?" He asks, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah. I just want to grab something eat on the way over." I tell him.

"Oh. Here you go, Ana. I made this for you earlier." Gail says, handing over a packed sandwich box.  
"Chicken caesar salad sub."

"I can't wait to start eating it." I tell her.

"Thanks, Gail. Right let's go. The overnight bags are in the car." Christian tells me. He leads me out to the waiting SUV and helps me strap in.

"You love strapping me in don't you?" I whisper in his ear as he buckles me in.

"Always." He replies then kisses my cheek. He's been very good at controlling his sexual need for me; it's been just as difficult for me with these pregnancy hormones. Christian quickly rushes to the other side and slides in next to me, taking my hand in his.

The drive to Bellevue is quiet, not that I mind. Taylor is driving at a slower pace for me. I think Christian is just getting more and more worried with me having this flu. I wouldn't surprised if he followed me everywhere in case I fall or something. It is sweet though.

When we arrive Carrick is at the door waiting for us. As we walk further up the steps I can hear Mia shouting from inside the house.

"Hello Carrick. What's going on in there?" I ask and greet him with a hug.

"Oh, Mia is just going overboard as usual. How are you two?" He says. Christian shakes his hand.

"We're doing good, dad. Ana on the other hand..." He tilts his head down to look at me.

"I'm fine. I am feeling a lot better than before." I explain.

"That's good to hear. Come inside. We're just setting up the last of the decorations. Mia phoned Kate and Elliot round to help."

"Is there anything we can help with?" I ask.

"Oh no. You are going to sit on the sofa and rest." Christian orders.

"Christian..."

"Come on Christian. She can at least..."

"No!" Christian snaps. "Taylor had to carry her down the stairs earlier. I don't want you doing anything. Please Ana?"

I just stare at him. _Oh fifty_. As much as I love him... I can't be bothered to fight him.  
"Fine. I'll be in the lounge." I say then stroll past them both and walk to the family lounge. I can feel Christian's eyes follow me along the hallway, but I don't look back.

"Hi Ana!" Mia chimes as I walk in.

"Hi Mia. How are you?"

"I'm good. Stressed out but ok. What about you?"

"I'm good."

"Still got the flu?"

"Just a little."

"Sit down. Relax. I'll tell Kate you're here." She says as she helps me sit down.

"Thanks Mia." She rushes off into another room ordering more people around. I settle into the sofa and tuck into my sub. Delicious as always. I watch everyone busy at work, rushing around all over the place. Christian has yet to show his face. I think he might be helping out a bit.

I feel useless sitting here doing nothing. I think walking around and offering should be fine. I push myself off the sofa and head to the kitchen. Everyone is rushing around and I can tell they all fear Mia at this moment in time. The party is due to start in an hour. Luckily Christian and I got ready at home so we have one less thing to worry about.

"Ok. That's it. We just need the food laying out on the dining room table, drinks ready at the bar then we're done." Mia chimes, just as I enter the kitchen.

"Hello Ana, darling." Grace greets me.

"Hi Grace."

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm ok. Christian won't let me help out."

"That's understandable."

"I know."

"Right! We better get ready. Come on ladies." Mia says, dragging Grace and Kate out of the kitchen. I give them both a sympathetic smile. At least this time I don't have to go through all that with Mia.

I am left alone in the kitchen, so I decide to make a cup of tea. I stare out the kitchen window and watch the waiters and waitresses setting the lights up in the tents. It looks magical.

"Hey baby." Christian says, snacking his arms around my bump and kisses my neck.

"Hi." I reply, placing my hands on his and rubbing his arms.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I wish you'd all stop asking."

"We worry that's all." He says against my skin.

"I know and I love you all for it but every time I go into a room it's the same question over and over again."

"Ok baby. We'll back off." He says. I turn into his hold and wrap my arms over his shoulders. I lean up to kiss him on the lips but he pulls away.

"What?"

"Ana..."

"What? Christian, I don't have a disease!" I snap.

"It's not that..."

"What is it then? You don't want me?" He never pulls away.

"No. God no! I want you more than anything in the world, Ana. It's just I know that if I kiss you I will want to fuck you. And I am so desperate to make love to you."

"Then do."

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you. I fear that if we go too far that you'll..."

"Christian. I have a flu. I won't pass out at every move we make. Please, stop worrying. The worst is over. I'll be fine."

"You know how I worry about you, Ana."

"I know and I love you for it but please...?"

"Ok. I'll try."

"Good." I tell him, he stares at me for a moment then I smile to reassure him. I reach up to cup his face and kiss his cheek. "I won't push you."

"Thank you." He smiles then kisses my forehead. "Shall we go join the others?"

"Yes. Let's enjoy this evening."

* * *

The party is in full swing in the garden. Music is playing and everyone is either drinking, dancing or chatting. Mia invited some her friends who are not my biggest fans. They occasionally glare at me but I just ignore them. There is no battle because I have already won. I know they want Christian, it's plain as day, the way they all drool over him. Luckily he just ignores them. I don't think he realises that they are staring at him half the time.

Christian was kind enough to give Taylor the night off to be with Gail, so Sawyer is in charge tonight. It might just be me but I have this nagging feeling again coming from Lily. I don't like it one bit.

Mia and Kate have dragged me onto the dance floor. Oh they know how to have a good time. We are dancing like crazy, more them than me. Once the song finishes we head back to our table. Kate sits next to me and Elliot.

"Kate."

"Yeah?" She takes a sip of her wine.

"I am getting this nagging feeling from Lily again."

"You too? It's her and those other girls too. Something doesn't sit right." She explains. I start to fidget in my seat. Why am I so nervous? They can't do anything, can they?  
"Hey." Kate places her hands on my knotted fingers. "Relax. Nothing is going to happen. If any one of them tries something they will have to answer to me." She grins at me. Trust her to be over protective as well. They only way I can think of relaxing right now is to have a glass of wine or something pleasurable with my husband.  
"Here. Take a sip." Kate offers me some of her wine. Is she a mind reader too?

"Kate!" Oh no. Busted. Christian starts marching over to the table with drinks in his hands. "You know she isn't aloud alcohol." Christian scolds her. Christian has been trying to stay by my side all evening but his grandparents always get to him and he can't refuse them.

"Oh come on! Can't you see she needs to relax!" Kate snaps back at him.

"You are not giving my pregnant wife alcohol!"

"A sip won't hurt!"

"Like hell it wouldn't!" By this point I have my head in my hands trying to hide the embarrassment on my face. I look up to see that Lily and those girls are chatting to each other and occasionally looking at me. Ok, so I am definitely not going anywhere near them. They're up to something and I bet they are hearing the argument between Kate and Christian.

"She is not yours to control!" Kate yells.

"Enough!" I shout, and everyone stares at me. Kate and Christian sit down in their seats next to me, hanging there in heads in shame. Just as I am about to give them hell Blip decides to do a summersault.  
"Oo..that's funny." I say, rubbing my bump.

"Baby?"

"I'm fine. Blip is trying to move around I think." I tell him and grab his hand and place it on my bump. His frown softens when he feels Blip moving about, then smiles. I notice Grace standing at the opposite side of the table to me and she has tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I look to Christian and he is grinning ear to ear. I can't help but smile as well. Next thing you know everyone is smiling until I burst out laughing at the thought of how we look ridiculous right now.

"I'm going to go get some food." I announce.

"Want me to come with you?" Christian asks, his eyes following me as I stand.

"No. You relax. I'll be fine." I smile to him and stroke his face, which he leans into, smiling contently at me.

I make my way to the house and head for the dining room. Everything looks and smells wonderful. Mia really has gone all out. I grab a small bowl and start piling up the fruit. I'll have some of Gail's cheesecake when we get home. I pop a few grapes into my mouth as I reach for the pineapple.

I can feel someone staring at me. Their eyes burning into the back of my head. I turn my head a little and I can see Lily watching me from the far corner of the room. I ignore her and head back outside. As I walk through the french doors I notice Mia's other friends hanging around. All their eyes are on me, glaring, but I try to ignore them.

As I head for the steps I notice Christian walking across the lawn towards me. My fifty looks so hot with his shirt open at the top, revealing some chest hair. I think he notices me biting my lip because he is smiling that sexy, hot smile. Then for some reason his eyes widen in fear. What's wrong? Just as I make my way down the stairs I can feel myself falling. Christian is sprinting over to me, calling my name. Blip! Oh god Blip! My arms are out in front of me preparing to brace the impact.

"Ana!" Christian yells. He catches me just in time. Literally. My breathing is sharp and quick.  
"Ana. Look at me." He orders. Christian is on his kneels on the grass, holding me close to his chest. He's staring into my eyes searching for a sign if I'm ok.  
"Breathe. Ana. Breathe." He says softly.

"Oh my god! Ana!" I hear Kate shout from a distance. The next thing I know there is a crowd of people round us. My breathing still hasn't calmed. Blip! Did I hurt him?! Is he ok?! My hands automatically find their way to my bump.

"Ana. Say something. Come on, Baby?" Christian pleads. I can't find my voice. Blip! Tears spring from my eyes and are falling freely.  
"Mom!" He shouts out. "Mom!"

"I'm here. Bring her inside." Grace tells him softly. I can tell she is trying to keep calm for us. I don't care about me. Is Blip ok? I have no idea how I landed.  
"How did she land?" Grace asks, while we go inside the house.

"I caught her in time, but the only contact she had to the ground were her knees." Christian explains.  
"Sawyer!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Get everyone out of here."

"Sir."

"Christian lay her here." Grace says. I don't know where he lays me as my eyes haven't broken contact at looking at his face. I think I'm near the fire because I can feel warmth on my left side.  
"Ana, darling?" Grace says softly, her hand on my face, trying to bring my gaze to her but my eyes are fixed on Christian. He can make this pain go away. This fear for Blip. He makes me feel safe.

"Ana." Christian says my name so softly, so calm. "My mom needs to check you over, baby." He tells me.

"Blip." I say though my tears, my voice horse and weak.

"Mom?" Christian lifts his gaze to his mom in panic, looking for reassurance. I can feel Grace checking my knees.

"Bring her into the back. I have some equipment in there so I can check the baby."

Christian lifts me again. All I see are the lights passing over his head.  
"It's going to be ok, baby." He reassures me. We enter another room and I am laid on a bed or table. Whatever it is it's cold.

"I doubt that there are any problem with the baby but I'll make sure." Grace says and she gets to work checking on Blip. The gel is freezing cold on my skin. My eye lids becoming heavy from the constant tears.

"It's ok, baby. Everything will be fine." Christian's eyes lock with mine the entire time Grace is watching the monitor.

"Like I said. There are no problems." Grace smiles and brings the monitor round for us to see. For the first time I break my gaze from Christian to the image of Blip on the screen.

"He's ok." I murmur. Fresh tears start falling again. "He's ok."

"Seeing as you landed on your knees, they may be sore for a little while. I take it you had no idea what was happening, Ana?" Grace asks. I turn my eyes to her and shake my head. I was taken over by the fear of losing Blip. The fact that I landed on my knees and Christian caught me makes me feel like I was over reacting.

"Thank you, Grace. I guess I was over reacting." I say, trying to cover my face as a blush creeps over.

"Oh don't be silly, Ana. Any woman put in your situation would have acted the same. Christian did you see what caused Ana to fall?"

"I have a pretty good guess." I look up to him confused. "Mia's group of 'friends' were hanging around the steps." I can sense the tension coming from him. How dare they! Just because they want Christian for themselves they almost put my babies life in danger!

"Help me up." I ask Christian. He offers me his hand to help me to my feet. Grace was right, my knees are sore. I walk past Christian head out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"I'm going to go have a word with those girls."

"Oh no you don't. I will speak to them." He rushes to my side and stops me from moving any further. "No one, and I mean no one puts my wife and unborn child at risk." He snarls. "Come. I'll take you to the lounge so you can put your feet up." Christian leads me to the family lounge and sits me on the sofa near the burning fire.

"Don't do anything stupid." I grab Christian's arm before he heads off.

"Ana, after what they did to you..."

"Please?" I stop him.

"I'll try." He kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

I can't help but fidget. It's only been a couple of minutes and I am nervous as to what Christian is doing. I can't take this anymore. I get up and head for the patio. The closer I get the louder I hear him.

"If you fucking dare go near my wife again I will make yours lives miserable." As I reach the french doors, clinging to the frame for support, I am faced with Christian's back. The girls at standing with their heads down in shame I think. As I look around I notice Kate is standing next to him having a go at them as well, Mia too. Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Ethan are not far from them. I have never seen any of them this angry before. It's heart warming and frightening at the same time. As I zone back into the present Kate is about to lunge herself at Lily, luckily Elliot grabs her at the last minute.

"Ladies. I think it's best that you leave." Grace says politely.

"And don't you dare come back again. Don't even bother contacting me either." Mia adds. I feel so bad now. Mia has lost her friends because of me. I know Mia has more friends than anyone else but it still hurts to even just lose one. Christian fists loosen as they leave the grounds, walking round the side of the house. He turns and his eyes lock with mine. I can see the anger and fear being replaced with love and affection.

"You should be inside." He tells me, which gains everyone else's attention. My face falls.  
"Hey. What's wrong?" He asks. In two strides he has me in his arms, holding me close.

"I am so sorry Mia." I whisper, turning my gaze to Mia.

"What for?" she asks. She's doing what Christian does. Head tilted to the side and a confused expression.

"You've lost friends because of me." I tell her. Christian holds me tighter and kisses the top of my head.

"Hey. It's not your fault. It's fine. Every time we hung out all they would do is bitch and moan about you. I'm glad they're out of my life." She smiles sweetly at me. Oh Mia! She walks over to me and opens her arms for me to go to. Christian reluctantly lets me go to her. Out of nowhere I start crying and laughing at the same time. Everyone else starts giggling at me. Mia just continues to rub my back but I can feel her chest moving as she laughs too.

"Come on everyone. Inside." Carrick tells us. "Everyone has gone home so it's just us."

"Come here." Christian tells me, offering me his hand to take.

* * *

We all head into the house and drink hot chocolate, just enjoying each other's company. I still feel guilty about this evening with Mia's friends but I'll try not to dwell on it. I'm ok and so is Blip.

It's getting close to midnight and Elliot has turned the TV onto the news channel for the New Years countdown. A yawn I've been fighting escapes my lips.

"Tired, Mrs Grey?" Christian whispers in my ear.

"Getting there." I reply.

"How about we head up to bed then?" He says that in such a sexy way, holding so much promise.

"Sure."

"We're going to head up to bed." Christian announces. Another yawn escapes my lips which basically says it all.

"Good night you two."

"Night."

As we reach the stairs Christian lifts me into his arms and carries me to his childhood bedroom. As we enter the room he kicks the door shut, only to then walk to the end of the bed. He captures my lips with his, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Tasting me, owning me. He slowly slides me down his body so I feel every inch of him. He slowly starts to remove my clothes at the same time I do to him.

"I love you so much Ana." He whispers against my lips. We are just in our underwear and he slowly lays me on the bed, then lifts me further up so we are in the middle, never breaking contact. His hands reach round to my back and he unclasps my bra then hooks his thumbs into my panties, pulling them off me completely. I reach for his boxers and tug at them. He pulls away and quickly takes them off and is back on me. His hands roaming my body. One slowly sliding up my leg to my inner thigh and the other caressing my breast. His fingers find my sex and he...

"Always ready for me, baby." He murmurs.

"Always." I whisper. He hovers over me, resting his weight onto his forearms. He aligns himself, ready to enter me. I lift my hips giving him easy access.

He slowly enters me, going in deep, and I feel every inch of him as he feels me. A groan escapes his throat. He looks deep into my eyes and stills once fully inside me.

"We're going to take this slow, baby." He tells me. I only nod. I cup his face and pull his lips mine. Savouring his touch as he slowly thrusts in and out, in and out, over and over again. His lips move from mine down my neck to my breasts and he takes a nipple between his lips, while one hand massages the other. A moan escapes me as his thrust become harder, but still slow. This is what we do. This our way of showing our love for one another. His eyes are back on mine. Piercing Gray to Blue.

"I love you so much Ana."

"I love you too." Our breathing becomes deeper; raged as we are both close to our high.

10

His pace slowly picks up.

9

His lips capture mine.

8

My hands feel every muscle on his fine, toned back.

7

His tongue taking over my mouth

6

His thrusting firmer and faster.

5

His fingers curl into my hair, holding me in place.

4

My fingers curl in his hair as well, never wanting to let him go.

3

Our lips part as we fight for air.

2

"Ana.." he whispers.

1

"Christian!" I moan out

0

We find out releases together.

"Happy New Year, baby." He whispers to me, capturing my lips quickly.

"Happy New Year Christian." I smile to him and this time I capture his lips.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it wasn't great drama but my mind was going to explode with all the ideas popping into my head. So I just went for the first/second one. I hope you liked this chapter though. Reviews much loved!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. In reply to one reviewer; The people who tried to take Ana had a head start... ever thought about that possibility? Yes there is a print scanner but there is the fire stairway which they can't really do anything about as it is controlled by the owners of the actual building. And yes I know Jose and Ana made up but don't forget Christian can't let go of things straight away. Please stop being picky and try to enjoy my story. Take note that I am not an actual writer, I can't remember every little thing I add, I do have a life away from writing.. But, anyway...I hope you like this chapter everyone else.**

It's now two weeks into 2012. My flu has finally gone and Christian has let me go back to work. I went back last week and it's been so quiet. Luckily I have managed to get some authors on contract and we are working on more chapters for their books plus covers, other than that it's just boring really.

Today I have decided to surprise Christian at work. I've informed Sawyer and Taylor and they know that I'll be heading to Grey House at lunch.

This morning was wonderful. We had breakfast in bed and made love in the bed and then the shower. My hormones are on over drive today. Before he left for work I couldn't let him go for 5 minutes straight. I've always been attracted to Christian but today...oh boy! I'm getting even more wet just thinking about him now, and I'm sitting in my office which isn't good.

"Hannah. Why don't you go get an early lunch?" I offer her as I walk out of my office to her desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go on. Once you come back I'll be heading off."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll be 10 minutes."

"No rush."

"Thank you, Ana." She says then is out the door. If I'm honest, I like it this quiet. No one's rushing around, panicking about deadlines. I think the other side of the office have started on next month's issues. I head to the staff kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. When I walk in I find Roach and a few girls from his department.

"Oh, hi Ana." Roach greets me.

"Hi." I smile at him, prepping my cup.

"How's the little one today?" He asks, now standing next to me.

"Oh he's fine. Making my emotions go all over the place lately but all is good."

"Glad to hear it. With you being in a good mood I wanted to give you this." He says then hands me a decorated bag coloured in blue. I look up at him and then around the room. Everyone is smiling at me. Oh what have they got me? I open the bag and reach for the card. Everyone has signed it. How sweet. At the bottom I find a few toys and a baby grow. It says _'Future CEO'_ on it. I can't help but giggle.

"Oh, thank you. All of you. Christian is going to love it."

"You're welcome. So when do you plan on going on maternity leave?"

"Christian wants me to leave now." I laugh. "But I was thinking maybe in two months time. Closer near the finishing line I think."

"Well whenever you decided to."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. Was just wondering how long it would be till we start missing you." He smiles.

"Ha ha. You've got me stuck with you lot for a while longer."

"Good." Roach's phone starts to ring. "Listen I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Ana."

"Bye." And he's out the door. I go sit down with the others finishing off my tea.

"So when are you due?" Michele asks me. Michele is a tall red head who is bubbly with everyone.

"Sometime at the start of May. I hope."

"Well we can't wait to meet the little guy. Who do you think he'll look like? You or Mr Grey?"

"Oh that's an easy one. Christian of course." I would even think his genes are dominating.

"I'm back." Hannah says, catching her breath.

"You didn't have to run, Hannah."

"I know. But I didn't want you hanging around waiting for me."

"Well thank you. If you'll all excuse me. I have a lunch date." I tell everyone then head back to my office, which Hannah follows.  
"How are you getting on with that report Hannah?"

"Almost done."

"Good. Once you've done that and handled any messages you can head home early."

"Thank you, Ana. My boyfriend will be over the moon."

"How's that going?" I ask.

"Really well. He's taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Aw, that sounds wonderful. I remember the times Christian just took me out to eat without telling. Yeah I got pissed but he always found a way to make it fun and eventful." Oh yes. The Mile High Club elevator. His secret teasing.

"Ana?"

"Sorry. Right. Here are my notes which will help with the report. That should be it."

"Thanks Ana. Enjoy your lunch." She says to me sweetly. I grab my purse and head out to meet Sawyer who is already waiting with my R8. I so wish to drive my car but this is the next best thing. When Blip is born driving my car is at the top of my list, right after alcohol.

"Afternoon, Sawyer."

"Good afternoon, Mrs.." I glare at him. "Ana." He opens the passenger door for me and I slide in. He is quick to the driver's side.

"Christian still doesn't know I'm coming right?"

"No. Taylor called to say his meeting before lunch is running a little late."

"That should give me time to get up there."

* * *

We arrive on time at Grey house. Sawyer escorts me inside the building and up to Christian's floor. Taylor is there waiting for us.

"He's still in his meeting, Mrs.." I glare at him too. "Sorry, Ana. Force of habit."

"It's fine. So I can go wait in his office?"

"Of course." He holds out his arm in the direction to Christian's office. Andrea sees me and waves.

"How are you, Mrs Grey?"

"Very well thank you, Andrea. And you?"

"I'm also well. Is Mr Grey expecting you?" She asks, looking from me to Taylor.

"No. I'm planning on surprising him."

"Very good. Would you like a drink while you wait?"

"No thank you."

"Very good." She replies and goes back to looking at the monitor. Taylor leads me into Christian's office. This is where it all started. Luckily this time I didn't trip and land on my face. Taylor leaves me alone to wait for Christian. I walk over to the floor to ceiling window and gaze out over the bustling Seattle. Just being in this room turns me on. It smells of Christian. My favourite smell in the whole world.

I walk over to his desk and sit in his CEO swivel chair. I start rubbing my bump.

"One day Blip, all this will be yours. Well, only daddies swivel chair." I giggle to myself. "Your daddy will teach and show you so many things. He will love you will all of his heart just like me. We will look after and protect you with everything we have."

"And daddy will also teach mommy a few things along the way and don't forget, you'll also have mommy's swivel chair." I turn to see Christian leaning against the door frame watching me intently then locks the door.

"Hello, Mr Grey. What can I do for you?" I ask, turning to face him, tucking my legs under his desk.

"I was just passing by and I discover my wife taking over my company." He replies, striding over me all hot and sexy, smiling that smile only reserved for me.

"I was simply keeping your chair warm." I smile. He leans against the desk. I lean over to him, lifting my head to look at his fine, handsome face.

"Hello, Mrs Grey." He whispers, leaning closer to me.

"Hello, Mr Grey." I murmur. He leans down and captures my lips. I cup his face and stand from the chair, pulling him close. His tongue strokes my lips asking for entry which I grant instantly, giving him all access. I am so glad I wore a loose skirt that doesn't restrain my legs. I climb onto the desk crawling onto my knees and Christian snakes his arms around my back.

"Ana." He whispers against my lips. He pulls me off the desk so my legs hang from it and my legs automatically wrap around his waist. He quickly clears his desk, knocking everything off, never breaking contact.

I start to undo his tie, my favourite tie, and push off his jacket. His hands push off my jacket and he makes quick work of opening up my shirt revealing my breasts. I gasp as he cups them. Wow! They are sensitive.

"Oh, baby. Your breasts look more glorious today than they did yesterday."

"Really?" I gasp in surprise. I look down at them and Christian starts chuckling at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." He chastely kisses my lips then down my neck and along my collar bone. He starts cupping my breasts. Playing with my nipples through the fabric of my bra.

His right hand moves to my leg then up my thigh, hitching up my skirt. I start to unbuckle his belt and trouser button but my fingers start to fail me. Too eager to touch him as they move up his stomach and curl into his hair. Feeling him all over. Pulling him as close as I can get him.

"Eager as ever, Mrs Grey." He murmurs.

"Christian..."

"I know, baby." He pushes my skirt up to my hips, hooks his thumbs into my panties and tears them then quickly unbuckles his trousers. His hands move to my thighs as he aligns himself at my entrance. His touch is sending me wild. My hormones are through the roof. Every touch his heightened.  
"Ready as ever, Mrs Grey."

"Always. Now fuck me." I say. His eyes light up with such love and surprise.

"You're insatiable, Mrs Grey." He says then I capture his lips. I devour him, taste him, consume him. He slowly starts the thrust into me, feeling every inch possible. He stills for a moment and breaks from my lips.  
"I love you so much, Ana." He says as he lays me down onto the desk.

"I love you too, Christian." With that he starts his rhythm. Fast and hard, but gentle. He holds tight to my thighs as I hold onto his upper arms. He feels so good. Our breathing in sync. Rapid and harsh. I feel that pull get stronger as Christian picks his pace up ever so slightly. Hitting that spot right on.

"Christian.." I moan.

"Come for me... Let go, Ana." He murmurs in my ear. A few more thrusts and we explode around each other. Filling one another. Whispering each other's names. Christian rests his head on my shoulder, catching his breath as I do.

"So I take it you didn't mind me showing up unannounced?" I ask as he pulls out of me and I button my shirt back up.

"Oh baby. You can show up here any time you want. I'd have you tied to my desk if I could." I giggle at the idea of being tied to his desk and then have people walk in. Oh the look on their faces.  
"Love that sound." He says.

"Good. Now lunch. Blip and I are hungry. We can either go to Escala where I can cook you something or we can go out to eat. What shall it be, Mr Grey?" I ask as he finishes tucking in his shirt and I straighten his tie.

"Hmmm I think I'd prefer you barefoot and naked in our kitchen." He murmurs.

"Don't forget pregnant."

"This time you are. So I think barefoot and pregnant in our kitchen will do me for lunch. Or I could have you." He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear that must have come loose from my ponytail.

"I think you can have me as desert after we've eaten lunch."

"Then shall we go? I have no meetings till 4pm."

"Let's go." I reply as I try to reach for his jacket that's still laying on the floor. But I just can't...quite...

"Ana. I'll get it." Christian tells me picking up his jacket quicker than me. "You really need to stop picking things up from the floor. As Much as I love watching you bend over I don't want you hurting yourself, baby."

"Oh Christian. I'm fine. I just have to squat a little." I say. Now he's smirking at me. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go and get you two fed."

* * *

It's been a little while since we were last at Escala but nothing has changed. Christian drove my R8 over. We almost got into an argument over who was going to drove but he won.

"So what do you fancy?"

"Anything. I'm happy with you." He murmurs seductively.

"I mean food."

"Subs?"

"Sure. I'll get started on them."

"I'll get some music on." He leads me into the great room and to the kitchen. Still clean and tidy as ever.  
"But there is one thing missing." He says, tapping his fingers on his lips and eyeing me up and down.  
"Ah yes. You are wearing too many clothes, Mrs Grey."

"I could say the same about you." I'd love to see you working. Naked.

"You're biting that lip." He says, tucking my hair behind my ear again. "You won't be needing this." He rolls my jacket off my shoulders. "Or this." Now he unbuttons my shirt. "You won't need these." He stoops down to slip my shoes off. I lean on his shoulder for balance. "Or this." He unzips my skirt then it falls to the floor, pooling around my feet. He's still kneeling down, looking up at me as I stand here in my lacy bra. Having not had a chance to replace the torn panties from earlier.  
"That's better. Oh wait. Your bra. Take it off." He orders, now standing. I reach round and unhook it and slide the straps down my arms then I fling it to join the rest of my clothes.  
"You may need this." He undoes his tie, drops his jacket then slips his shirt off and over his head.  
"Arms up." I do and he slips it over and on to me.  
"Much better." He says. Oh my. He hasn't even touched me yet and I want him. All I can do is stare at his chest. All I want to do is kiss every inch of him. Kiss his scars away. Show him how much I love him.  
"Breathe, Ana." He says, his hand stroking my cheek. "I'll be in my study for a bit."

"I'll call you when lunch is ready." I smile to him and kiss his hand. He saunters away to his study and I watch him. Every muscles in his finely toned back moving as he moves. I quickly snap out of my thoughts and get to making lunch. I think Cajun chicken salad subs will do.

Just as I am finishing the final touches to lunch Christian walks back in, his eyes never leaving my body. My eyes catch his and he's smiling from ear to ear.

"And what's got you all happy?" I ask as he walks over to me and snakes his arms around my bump.

"Just the sight of my pregnant wife barefoot and in the kitchen." He replies kissing that sweet spot behind my ear.

"Mmm...well lunch is ready." I inform him.

"Wonderful. I can't wait for desert now." He whispers. His words send my already raging hormones through the roof and over the moon and back to again. I turn in his hold and take his lips. I push him back against the fridge, cupping his face, tasting him. He turns so my back is to the fridge then his hands are on my behind, squeezing it. He lifts me on to the side, his hands going where ever they please. My fingers curl into his hair. One of his hands in my hair and the other...oh!

"Christian!" I moan. He slides two fingers inside me and starts to stroke my walls. Oh it feels so good. He uses his palm to massage my clitoris. I start to moan but he absorbs all of it. Taking his reward. His hand moves from my hair to my thigh, his thumbs circling one spot. His fingers bringing me close to me edge and all too soon he slides them out. I groan at the frustration that is then quickly replaced by him filling me. Taking me. When did he remove...?

"Oh baby." He murmurs against my lips. His pace his fast. His lips relentless against my skin. Our breathing filling the room around us.

"Christian!" I pant. I can feel it. I can feel him. Coming close to our ecstasy.

"Ana!" He calls, as he comes inside me and I around him. Our bodies attuned to each other. He rests his forehead against mine. Our breathing returning to normal.  
"Where did that come from?"

"Hormones." Is all I can muster. I kiss his lips chastely and he helps me back down to the floor.

"Is there any way of keeping you pregnant forever?" He chuckles.

"Nope. Besides, since meeting you I don't need these raging hormones. But they are an added bonus." I smirk at him.

"So very true. Let's eat." He smiles at me then chastely kisses my lips. He bends down to then kiss my bump. _Oh fifty!_

I really can't wait for Blip to arrive!

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. Sorry it's a bit short. Reviews much loved!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. Thanks for the awesome reviews once again! Last night or the day before, a character came to mind that I haven't played with yet. LOL. All in good time though! I hope you like this chapter.**

Today we are finally taking the Grey and Kavanagh family to the spa. We have all been busy since after New Years but we were all lucky to get today to be together.

We have booked into the Four Season's Spa Lounge. Christian didn't go into the fine detail of what he booked exactly but I'm pretty much guessing the whole spa or half.

"So are you taking the guys out on _The Grace_?" I ask Christian. We're sitting in the family lounge. He's on his laptop and I'm just watching him, drinking my tea... _Peaceful moment_.

"Not sure yet. We'll wait and see when everyone shows up." He replies, not taking his gaze away from his laptop.  
"And you're doing it again." He states.

"Doing what?" I ask, puzzled. I'm not doing anything. Then his eyes turn to me and he smiles.  
"What?" I ask again.

"Look down." He tells me and I do. Oh! I'm rubbing my bump. I've been doing it a lot lately, not even realising I'm even doing it. This must be a sight for him. My legs curled under me, my head resting on my hand which is propped up on the arm rest and I'm rubbing my bump. I guess I'm more of a natural mother than I thought.  
"You're so good to him already." He murmurs.

"So are you." I tell him. I always try to reassure him that he will be a good father. Fantastic even if we work together. He puts his laptop down and kneels in front of me.

"You have so much faith in me, Ana." He murmurs, placing his hands around my bump. I can tell he's frowning a little, even if it is hidden behind is hair. I run my hand through his hair then cup his face, bringing his gaze to me.

"That's because I love you so much." I smile to him and he smiles that shy smile to me.

"And I you, my sweet Ana." He murmurs. He's just about to lean up to kiss me when Blip decides to kick.

"He has great timing, doesn't he?" I giggle.

"That he does." Christian grins. He rubs the spot Blip just kicked then kisses it.

"Hello! Any body home?!" We hear Elliot yell from the front door. Christian lets out a sigh of frustration.

"I really must lock that door all the time if he keeps walking in like that." Christian murmurs.

"Aww. Well look at you two." Elliot chimes. "Hope we're not interrupting anything?"

"Elliot. You're always interrupting something." Christian says.

"True. Can never leave you two alone." Kate continues, as she pops her head through the door.

"Well come on in." I tell them. Following them is Mia and Ethan, Grace and Carrick. I love having the family round. It's rare because we are normally at Bellevue. The family home if you may.

"So what's the plan?" Grace asks. Christian stands to great her then the rest of the family, with a few hugs and handshakes, then he is back to sitting with me. Wrapping his arms around me. Grace smiles at us making me blush.

"The girls are going to the spa." Christian announces.

"What about us men?" Elliot jumps in.

"You have a choice. Fishing on my boat or hiking? Unless you have other ideas."

"Let's go to a bar."

"Elliot!" Carrick scolds him. "It's too early." He simply says. We all start to laugh. Yeah it's too early to start drinking but drink away later on.

"You could always join us." Mia says.

"Hell no!" Elliot bellows

"Fishing?" Christian asks.

"Sure. Why not?" Ethan agrees.

"I'm up for it." Carrick joins.

"Now that that's decided we can head out."" Christian says. I notice Elliot sulking like a little boy. Just as Christian stands I hold up my hands.

"Help?" I ask. I am too comfy to stand but I am also stuck.

"Anything for you, Mrs Grey. Come on." He says pulling me up and capturing my lips, in front of the family!

"I just need to use the bathroom before we head out."

"Get to it then." He tells me and slaps my backside as I leave his embrace. He seems to be in a good mood today and I think it's starting to rub onto everyone else. Christian has been very hands on with me. Bringing me food and keeping me warm. He's so sweet a lot of the time.

* * *

We're all packed into our cars and heading for town. Kate insisted on riding with me so I'm now stuck sitting between her and Christian in the back of the SUV. They both don't want to leave my side. So consequently I am stuck with Kate holding my right hand and Christian holding my left plus an arm around my shoulder. I sometimes wonder if he thinks I'll run off with Kate.

Taylor pulls up outside the doors to the Four Season. We're all standing outside, the girls are chatting to one another while Christian lays down the rules for me.

"I have arranged that no man is to touch you. Sawyer and Ryan will be around you at all times. You are to eat..." He trails.

"Yes, yes. Christian I get it." I roll my eyes.

"Eye rolling? Mrs Grey. You may need punishing."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I murmur biting my lip.

"And you're biting that lip." He says, releasing my lip with his finger and thumb.

"I'm going to miss you today." I say while pouting.

"I'm going to miss you too. Maybe we could ditch the others and have our own fun." He says, slowly lowering his voice and whispering into my ear, hands on my waist.

"That sounds very tempting, Mr Grey. But we agreed to spend time with everyone. We can make up for lost time later." I purr into his ear and he moans against my neck as he kisses me softly.

"Oh come on!" Elliot yells. We turn our heads to him.

"Shut it Elliot! You don't see me complaining when you're all over Kate!" Christian snaps back. He's got a point.

"Maybe so but you don't see me all over her in public!"

"Yeah right. You're always on her. You've got your hand on her ass already."

"Christian!" I scold.

"Elliot!" Kate scolds too then punches Elliot's arm.

"Christian. You went too far." I tell him. He looks down at me and frowns a little. _My lost little boy_.

"Sorry, baby."

"Not to me." I tell him and nod my head towards Kate and Elliot who are also having words.

"Sorry Kate. Elliot."

"Listen bro. I'm sorry too." Elliot replies. Well that was easy. Kate and I share a smile of victory. We can break our men, well sort of. Kate better than me. Christian is a very hard man to break.

"Let's get going. Come on Ana." Mia says dragging me away from Christian.

We all walk in to reception and book in.

"Booking for the spa under Grey." Christian tells the blonde receptionist.

"Everything is ready for you Mr Grey."

"Good. Mrs Grey will be in charge. Go to her with any issues." Christian continues.  
"Now that's all sorted how about we get going?" He asks, direct to the guys. They all agree and start saying farewells and walk to the cars. Christian lingers around longer.

"You better go." I tell him.

"I know. I'll miss you two so much." He tells me then captures my lips.

"Blip? Yes. Mommy? Very much so." I smile against his lips.

"You better go." He breaks away. "Looks like the others are getting fed up of us." He chuckles.

"Guess so. I will see you later, Mr Grey." I murmur and chastely kiss his lip then stroll away. I can't exactly make it sexy with a baby bump but when I look over my shoulder he seems turned on.

* * *

After spending an hour in the steam room we move on for a facial. It feels amazing. I would never have done this if I hadn't of met Christian. He treats me so well. Buys me things I don't want or need just to show me how much he loves me. But I don't need it all. I just need him. My world and my life. My day starts and ends with him.

"Your cocktails ladies." The waitress announces.

"Oh yes please." Mia and Kate say. Grace grabs hers and I'm left hanging. This isn't fair.

"Mrs Grey?" The waitress addresses me, dragging my gaze to her from Grace.

"Yes?"

"Mr Grey phoned earlier to make sure you go this." She says then hands my tall glass of something fruity.  
"It's an apple and cranberry Collins. Enjoy." She says then leaves. I take a sip. Wow! That's nice. Very refreshing. Christian must have guessed they would get cocktails. Thank you husband! I will make sure to give him my thanks later on.

"Why don't you try this, Ana?" Grace hands me over a leaflet listing all the different types of massages that they offer. Looking through I spot one that takes to my liking.

"Pregnancy Massage?" I lift an eyebrow to her as in 'would this be ok?' kind of way.

"It will definitely help with your back and feet." She suggests.

"Reading more in to it, it does sound very tempting."

"Then go for it, darling. You've still got a few months to go so why not take some of the weight away now. Help you relax more."

"True." I think it over. Would help a lot if I'm going to get any bigger. "I'll do it. Sounds good anyway." I smile to her. We both look at Kate and Mia who are laughing really loudly. Glad they are getting on so well.

After our facial we decided on some lunch. Well, we didn't decide. It wasn't an option really when I'm involved now. We all had a house salad with French dressing as a starter. I insisted that they tried the Collins drink I had earlier and they loved it as much as me. Although Kate did complain that it wasn't alcoholic. She and Elliot seem to be drinking a lot more lately. I hope they don't overdo it.

Mia has been babbling on about her trip to New York in a few weeks time. She's going to be working in the top restaurants there. Good luck to her. I've heard the head chefs around New York are very competitive sometimes. When she got back from Paris she said that she loved the food and people except for one chef she worked with. Said he was very domination. To this day that still makes me laugh out loud.

Our mains arrive. Kate, Mia and Grace have ordered something 'classy' while I have gone for a plain old burger with fries and onion rings on the side. Plus avocado. It's a new craving of mine. Almost every meal has to have avocado, except dessert. That's topped off with a lot of chocolate or raspberry sauce.

"Here, Ana. Try this." Mia holds up her fork for me to try.

"That's delicious." I mumble with my hand over my mouth.

"Good right? It's lobster with lemon and wheatgrass sauce."

"First time I've tried that and I love it." I say. She offers Grace and Kate some as well. Grace likes it but Kate's not so keen. It takes a liking too I think.

After a very large piece of chocolate cake we sit back and relax.

"So do we want to book a room and relax in it till the boys are done? Or the pool?" Kate asks.

"The pool sounds good." Mia says and Grace agrees. I'm not sure about this. I didn't even pack a swimsuit.

"Ana, dear. What's wrong?" Grace asks, putting her hand on my arm.

"I didn't even bring a swimsuit and well...look at me." Pointing out the obvious.

"Didn't Christian mention the pool to you?" Mia asks. He knew?!

"No he didn't." Well, I'm no longer going to show him my thanks.

"Don't worry. I have a spare. When Elliot told me I knew Christian wouldn't have." Kate says.  
"And wouldn't you know." She pulls a swimsuit from her bag. "It's yours!" She smiles at me.

"Oh Kate. Thank you. I wonder if it'll fit." I add. At least it's not the expensive one Christian got me for our honeymoon. Just my good tankini.

"It may not cover your bump but at least it's something." Grace says.

"True." We agree.

"Let's get going then." Mia chimes, leading the way to the pool.

I am please yet horrified. My swimsuit still fits but my breasts! They look like they are about to pop out at any given moment!

"Wow, Ana. You look hot. Shame the boys aren't here." Mia and Kate share a look and smile. What are they up too? Do they know something?

"Grace is waiting at the pool on the lounge chairs. She's got our seats for us." Kate informs me as she notices me looking around for her.

Kate and Mia link their arms with mine and we stroll through to the pool. We break arms to grab some towels from the stall. Before we even reach the pool I can feel the heat, hitting me square on in the face. They walk ahead of me giggling. What is going on? I really hate it when people don't tell me anything. Especially when they are making it obvious that they are keeping something from me.

Walking into the large room with the indoor pool I notice it's very quiet. The room is too big to describe. Large pillars surround the inside of the walls, sculptures or paintings in between each one. Looking around there's no one in sight. I walk over to the lounge chairs and place my towel on one. This is getting creepy now. On the corner of my eye, I notice movement in the water, walking closer to get a better few, I notice someone is swimming. Am I in the wrong room or something? Is there another pool?

I'm standing on the edge now, just at the top of the pool. The figure starts getting closer to me. How can they hold their breath for so long? I feel hands on my back and shoulders. Pushing me into the water. My scream echoing off the walls.

When I land in the water I sink to the bottom, my eyes screwed shut. Strong arms grab under my legs and on my lower back, pulling me up to the surface.

I cough out any water and wipe my face, brushing my hair back with my fingers.

"Thank you." I mumble, wiping my eyes.

"You're very welcome, Mrs Grey." My eyes shoot open.

"Christian? What the hell?!" I shout. I turn my head and look around. Everyone is here?!  
"Mia! Kate! I am so going to kill you!"

"No you won't!" Mia and Kate stick their tongues out at me and I back at them. I turn my gaze to my gloriously wet husband.

"Mr Grey. I do believe you're wet." I murmur.

"That I am and so are you." He purrs into my ear. His hot breath covering my skin. I cup his face in my hands and kiss him. I know it's only been a few hours, but I have missed him so much.

"I've missed you." I whisper against his lips, we ignore everyone else jumping and splashing in the water.

"I've miss you too. Although I am sad and glad that you aren't wearing that bikini I bought you."

"Same. But I think I may need a new suit."

"And why is that?" Christian asks, swimming us to the pool wall. He presses his body against mine and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders.

"Well...um..." Why am I embarrassed?

"Come on Ana. You can tell me anything"

"Have you not noticed the difference in size of my breasts?"

"Yes I have. Very much so. I only notice a natural change. Although, at the moment this top can't contain you." I says, the last part a seductive murmur.  
"And you're biting your lip." He slowly kisses my lips, then the corner of my mouth, my jaw line, then my neck and down to my...!

"Christian. Not here." I gasp, as he continues to kiss along the tops of my breasts.

"I am you covered. And you have me covered." What? Oh. He presses his groin into me, making my squirm.  
"But if you don't keep still you will expose us."

"Sounds like a challenge, Mr Grey."

"Oh no. Not a challenge. I don't want my parents seeing me so aroused by my wife, or my brother seeing my wife's fantastic breasts."

"You have a point." I smirk at him. I've got an idea.

"Mrs Grey. What are you up to?" He asks. I kiss him chastely on the lips then push him away. Taking in a large breath I sink into the water and reach for Christian's trunks. Pulling them off and quickly moving away from his reach. I look back at him and he's covering himself up. Reaching back up for air I wave his trunks in the air.

"I got your trunks, Christian!" I yell. Grabbing everyone's attention. Christian glares at me, petrified and angry, yet it's so hot. Everyone bursts out laughing. Christian starts to swim for me quickly. Wow! He's fast. I do my best to swim from him and hide behind Kate and Elliot. Christian is trying to keep his distance, hiding himself. Oh I am so going to be punished.

"Need a hand bro?" Elliot laughs out.

"Yeah. You couldn't pass my wife over here would you?"

"Sure."

"Traitor!" I shout as he pulls me then pushes me to Christian's waiting arms. He locks me tight to his chest, obviously using me to hide himself.

"Where are they?" He growls. Not a threatening, angry growl but of playful, sexy growl.

"I don't have them." I shrug my shoulders, showing both my hands to him. I passed them Kate whose now hiding herself, I think.

"Kate!" He yells, he must have caught sight of her. He swims, or paddles should I say, towards everyone with me in front of him trying to get as close as he can to Kate.  
"Trunks." He orders.

"I don't have them." She admits, copying me from earlier. I turn my head to get a better view of everyone. Kate winks at me. Either Mia or Elliot have them now. Christian sighs out in frustration, resting his head on my chest.

"Maybe I should take this off so it's fair and you can stay in my arms." He whispers, tugging at the strap of my top.

"Oh no you don't." I give him a warning glare. He smiles down at me. "No." He unties to knot on my back. "No." Grabbing the hem of my top and slowly rolling it up. "Christian." I warn him as he continues to roll it up, stopping below my breasts. He gives me that wolfish grin telling me to dare him. I feel him pull at the material as if to pull my top off.  
"Elliot give it to him!" I yell, not wanting my breasts to be on show to everyone. Christian's trunks splash next to us.

"Thank you." He grins. Grabbing his trunks he dives under and pulls them on. I then feel his hand on my ankle, slowly working its way up to my behind. He re-surfaces grinning like he's won something.

"Hello." I mumble. He continues to stare at me, his smile getting darker.

"Are you asking to be punished?"

"Yes." I purr. He groans in his throat then captures my lips.

"I think I might get a pool installed at home, so we can have some fun in private." He whispers against my lips.

"That sounds like a very Good idea, Mr Grey." I reply. This afternoon just got a whole lot better.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. I really can't wait to write up my ideas that have been floating around my head. Reviews much loved!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry this is late. Needed a few days off. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

Today is the day I have been dreading the most. I have never been a big fan of Valentines days, but this year is most definitely different than previous years. I have Christian by my side. Yesterday he was very secretive. I know he's planning something, that much is obvious, but what it is I have no clue. The only thing I can think of doing for Christian is wearing sexy underwear but at the moment I don't feel sexy at all. My bump has grown a lot over the last week and already my back is getting worse. Also, my emotions have been all over the place. Worse than they already were. I'm happy and bubbly one minute then crying for no reason the next. It's driving me mad more than anyone else. I am horny as hell when Christian enters a room. I went to see him at Grey House one afternoon for lunch and we luckily bumped into each other in the elevator. Let's just say there were a lot of eyes following us after we eventually walked out 15 minutes later. Maintenance were called at one point because Christian stopped the elevator half way up and didn't bother to tell anyone.

Feather like kisses are present on my lips. I pucker my lips to meet the ones worshipping me. His hands glide up my silk nightgown, hitching it up as they go.

"Good morning." Christian whispers. Opening my eyes he's leaning over me and smiling.

"Good morning to you too." I can't help but smile. He's only wearing his PJ trousers and no shirt. His muscles flex a little as he holds us weight on his hands. _Damn he's hot!_

"Don't bite you lip." He breathes, tugging my lip from my teeth with his and then his tongue invades my mouth. Desire and lust mix together as my hands move up his arms to his upper back and into his hair. He's driving me wild already and we've only just begun.  
"Breakfast." He says against my lips.

"But..." I really want him inside me.

"You need to eat. Besides, it's our first Valentines together and I want it to be special."

"It can be special and it will be. I just want you to make love to me."

"I fully intend to, Mrs Grey. You're very impatient." He murmurs then his lips are on mine again. He finds my panties and pulls them off swiftly. He straddles me between my legs, my hands tugging at the waist band of his pants. He complies with my wishes. Quickly breaking and taking his PJ pants off and then he's back on me. He slides my nightgown higher so it sits above my bump. He lifts me so I'm sitting astride his thighs. I lift my arms as he glides the soft material up and off me. Skin on skin. It's what we love best. I can feel his erection rubbing against my thigh. I rock my hips forward and backwards for some friction, anything. Christian groans in his throat, his hands are now on the nape of my neck and lower back as he lowers me back down into the mattress. I lift my hips to encourage him and he does but only a small fraction. _Oh he's teasing me again!_

He enters me again, slowly, and then pulls out. In then out. In and out.

"Christian!" I moan. "Please?" I plead. He slowly enters me, and I mean slowly. Achingly slow. His lips find my nipples and he sucks and pulls making it hard. A moan escapes my lips as I arch my back. He starts to thrust at a steady pace. My breathing starts to quicken as the feeling of ecstasy heightens.

"Ana..." Christian moans as his lips find mine. I meet him thrust for thrust. Trying to bring him to the edge. He pulls from my lips and holds his weight on his hands, looking down at me. Gray to Blue. Piercing me. Looking into my soul almost.  
He lifts me up so I am astride him again.  
"You. Move." He says between breathes. I cup his face and kiss him. I take over his senses as he does to me. My hips moving with him as I bring him higher with me. Our breathing mixing together.

"Come with me." I tell him. Our eyes lock again. His surprised and loving, mine lustful.

"Oh, Ana..." And he comes. Filling me deeply as I explode around him at the same time. I drop my head back and he kisses my neck.  
"Oh baby."

"Christian. Happy Valentine's day." I tell him and he smiles at me then runs his nose along mine.

"Happy Valentine's, baby." He murmurs. "Now. Breakfast." He simply says making me giggle.  
"Love that sound."

* * *

After showering and dressing we are sitting at the breakfast bar with Gail and Taylor. We insisted that they joined as they could finally spend it properly for once, since both of them are having the day off.

I get off the stool, with a bit of a struggle, and head to the kettle to make a cup of tea. My feet feel soothed by the cold kitchen tiles. I may even soak my feet all day. Today Roach has given everyone the day off which I am thankful for. At work, Hannah had to go everywhere for me. At one point I was almost stuck in my chair. It was hilarious though, just thinking about it makes me laugh out loud.

"Ana?" Christian asks. I turn around and Taylor, Gail and Christian are staring at me bewildered, which makes me laugh even more. They share a look between themselves and I turn back to the kettle. I can't wait to see what Christian has planned, but his present may need some help putting on.

Oh who am I kidding! I can't wear anything sexy and pull it off. It's just not possible. I place my hands on the counter, shoulder width apart, and sigh in frustration.

"Ana, baby? What's wrong?" Christian asks, rubbing my back.

"I don't think I can show you your present."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sexy enough." I tell and he snorts at me.

"Oh, Ana. You are the most sexy, hot, desirable woman I could ever lay me eyes on and want more than anything in this world." He tells me. I turn into his chest and take in his warmth. He rests his chin on my head and strokes my hair down my back.  
"I take it you're feeling a little down today?" I nod.  
"Ana. No matter what you get me, what you wear, what you do, as long as it is from you I will it and you."

"I love you so much Christian." I tell him. He knows exactly what to say to make me feel so much better.

"I hope this next present makes you feel better." He tells me then quickly leaves the kitchen leaving me dumbstruck. _What's he up too? _He comes striding in with his hand behind his back with a smirk on his face, his gray eyes light and happy.

"What have you there, Mr Grey?" I ask, curious to know what he's hiding. My eyes meet Gail who seems amused but his strange behaviour.

"These are for you, Mrs Grey." He says. Revealing a bouquet of red, long stemmed roses wrapped in gold paper and tired with a red bow.

"Oh Christian. They're beautiful, thank you." I tell him as he hands them to me. I grab a vase from one of the cupboards and fill it with water then place the rose in them and sit them on the window sill.

"Glad you like them." He murmurs in my ear, hands on my waist. "Taylor. You and Gail can go now." He dismisses them. Oh, I do hope they have a good day as well. More than likely.

"Time I gave you your present." I tell him, turning in his hold and placing my hands on his chest. He raises his eyebrows in surprise. I did get him a little something which I hope he will like.

I wonder off upstairs into our bedroom, kneeling down onto the floor on my side of the bed, I pull out a Christian's present. I managed to get him a photo of us on holiday in Aspen. Kate was taking a lot of photos during our trip a few months ago and she managed to capture one of us cuddling on the rug in front of the fire. How I didn't notice is beyond me. The frame is silver and glass.

I go back to join Christian in the kitchen but he's not there. I go check the family lounge and I find him standing in front of the fire, his hand leaning against the frame.

"Christian?" I call quietly, walking slowly over to him I hold out his present in front of him. He gazes down at me and smiles softly. He starts to unwrap it and his eyes widen when he sees the photo.

"When did you..?"

"Kate. She was taking loads of photos while we were all at Aspen. Before everything..." My voice starts to become a whisper. I haven't thought about all that for a long time.

"Thank you, so much, Ana. I love it." He says then leans down and kisses me deeply.

* * *

Christian took me out to lunch at his club. A very expensive lunch might I add, thanks to Blip making me beyond hungry. As I eat through my large piece of chocolate cake, our conversation moves onto work.

"So I've finally decided when I want to go on maternity leave." I murmur, eating the last piece of my cake. As I expected his eyes light up with excitement.

"And?"

"I was thinking maybe some time at the end of March maybe. Or even this month."

"Not now?"

"No Christian. Not now. How about we agree to the end of this month?" I offer. It's the best I can do. Roach doesn't want me to leave so soon but I have to keep Christian happy too.

"Fine. Till the end of the month. But that's it. Not a day into March." He huffs.

"Ok, ok. But do have in mind that the due date is some time in the beginning of May so if I go insane it's your fault." I point out.

"My fault? How so?" He acts surprised but is being playful.

"You would keep me locked up if you could."

"I know." He smirks at me and his eyes darker. "Come. I have my last and final present to give you." He tells me standing from the table.

"Another one? But Christian, you've already given me the roses and this diamond pearl necklace."

"I know. But I want to spoil you."

"Now I feel like I should get you more presents. You're very hard to shop for." I say as I stand.

"I know. But all I want is you. Besides, that photo is more than enough." He smiles down at me and takes me hand, raising it to his lips and kisses my knuckles.

Leading me through the lobby Christian stops at the doors and holds up a blindfold.

"Trust me?"

"With my life." He smiles at me and blindfolds me. I wonder where he is taking me. Carefully, he leads me out to his R8. He's quick to get into the driver's side. Soon I feel and hear the car roar to life and we're off. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. What does he have planned?

Finally we arrive at our destination. I tried guessing where we are by the turns but my brain malfunctioned on me. Christian parks the car and helps me out from me side. His arm on my waist, he leads me a short distance then waits for an elevator I think. Wait. Could we be...?

Leading me into the elevator he holds me close. I feel it. That electricity building. This is so frustrating. I know he feels it but does nothing but let's me take it in. Delayed gratifications, but for what?

"We're here." He whispers. Putting me in the lead he walks me through a set of doors, then a long walk and up some stairs. The smell is familiar. I hear him unlocking the door that is in front of me.

Walking in with Christian in front of me, pulling me in, that smell hits me. That too familiar smell that I have missed for so long. Citrus polish and wood. Removing the blindfold and switching on the dim lights, I am welcomed by the wonderful sight of _our_ playroom.

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I wanted to leave it at an exciting part. The next chapter will still be on Valentines days because I have a special treat for you all with some of the characters. Hope you enjoyed this though. Reviews much loved!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hugs to my usual reviewers! I hope you like this chapter. Some things may seem like déjà vu in this chapter but I have tried my best. I hope you like it. (I just want to let you all know that there is meant to be a split when Christian says happy valentines to Ana but my tablet wont let me, so Im letting you know here.)**

"What do you plan on doing, _Sir_?" I ask seductively.

"Oh, Mrs Grey. I think you know by now that I don't give out any details of my plans." He smirks at me. How long has it been since we were last in here? Too long if you ask me. I know he's missed it as much as I have, but he was the one who decided against it for a while.  
"Now, Mrs Grey. Strip for me." He orders. Can I do this? I want to please him and satisfy him but...I just...don't feel sexy enough for him right now.

I shrug off my jacket and let it fall to the floor but then I freeze up. Am I really enough...? Yes I am. He has given me so many reasons to be enough for him. I suck on a deep breath. It's not like I haven't stripped for him before. He's my husband damn it and I am having his child!

I regain my composure and slide out of my shoes, thankful that I wore stockings. I lift my gaze to Christian. He's leaning against the post on the bed, running his index finger along his bottom lip, his eyes burning into me, watching my every move.

I unbutton my silk blouse and let that float to the floor to join my jacket, revealing my black bra to him. Next I slowly undo the zip on the side of my skirt. I'm so glad that at least one of my maternity skirts looks modern and fashionable. It joins the rest of my clothes on the floor.

I am now standing in front of my husband in my matching black, lace panties. His eyes darker with pure lust, as if he wants to devour me. I move over to the small sofa and place one foot onto it and roll my stocking down. Switching to my other foot, I am about to start rolling the other one down when he holds his hand up and strides over to me. He kneels in front of me. His hand softly gliding up my leg to the top of my stocking. He runs his fingers along the top around my leg then he slowly rolls it down. When he drops it on the floor, he keeps hold of my leg and starts kissing my knee, then moving up till his nose reaches the apex of my thigh.

"Mmm...You smell amazing, Ana." He murmurs, inhaling deeply. As embarrassing as this is, I am wet already. Ready for him to take me but I know he will take this slow. He moves to sit on the sofa then his hands are on my hips, pulling me to him. He gently places small kisses on my bump. Just as he kisses near the centre of my bump, Blip kicks.

"You go to sleep. This is mommy and daddies time." He playfully scolds him, making me giggle. He looks up to me and smiles.  
"Now. Where was I?" He seductively asks, as he slowly stands tall in front of me, his hands still on my hips.  
"Oh yes. I was just... about...too..." He trails off; leaning closer to me and his lips kiss the corners of my mouth. He turns me around, my back to his front, and starts kissing that sweet spot behind my ear. A small moan escapes my lips and Christian holds my head in place, his fingers stroking my chin, pulling my lip from my teeth.

"I'm going to tie you up, baby." He whispers into my ear.

"Yes." I breathe out. We've only just started and I'm panting. Then out of nowhere he slaps my backside.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl." He starts to quickly braid my hair. "Now, I want you to go sit on the bed. Go." He orders and I do as he says. I hear him quickly taking his shoes and socks off then padding to the chest of drawers. I lift my eyes up to him and he catches me looking. He raises an eyebrow to me and smirks. He's taken his shirt off and he knew I'd be looking at his finely toned, muscular back. I drop my head down. I wonder what he is planning?

I hear a draw close and his feet padding towards me. My excitement building. My breathing quickening.

"Lay down on your back." He orders and I follow suit. He crawls onto the bed and kneels between my legs, widening them with his knees. He takes my hands and holds them above my head and I can hear and feel the soft leather cuffs he uses to bind me to the bed.

His lips find mine, then down my throat. His hands teasing my nipples making them erect against the soft material of my bra. He kisses the tops of my breasts ever so gently. But even the most gentlest touch is heightened by their sensitivity. In his right hand he holds something metal and moves it down my body and over my bump to my sex. I hear the click of a button and he presses the vibration on to my clitoris. It feels...it feels...

"Christian..." I moan quietly. His left hand continues to massage my breasts as he leans over me, watching me fall apart. He suddenly pulls the vibrator away from me then both his hands pull down my bra cups to free my breasts and hoist them up more. He then slowly glides my panties off my hips and down my legs. His hands gliding back up the trail till I feel his fingers on me..._there._

I hear the click of the vibrator again and he moves it all around. I tense when he reaches my backside. We've done that once, yes it felt so good but not now. I need him. He moves it to my clitoris again and through my salty arousal and back up, pressing it against me, making the vibrations more intense.

His mouth is around my left nipple, sucking it harder. His hand still rubbing the vibrator against me. I can feel myself nearing the edge. Ready to jump and float back down.

"Not yet." He murmurs and stops, pulling away from me completely, leaving me hanging. Is he punishing me? Then we he gets off the bed I know he is only taking his jeans off. Panic over. I need to stop jumping to conclusions. He starts crawling up the bed then kisses my bump. I try my best to look at him but it's awkward holding my head up.

"Now. If I remember you are a very rare delicacy which I intend to indulge on." I can feel him smirk against my skin. His hot breath covering my sex. He lays plants kisses from the top of my pubic bone down to my clitoris. His tongue moving all over me, twirling around and around. Sucking and licking. As my breathing quickens more as I start to reach my climax I pull on my restraints and try to arch my back and move my hips, but Christian holds my legs still, not letting me move. It becomes more intense them I come loudly as Christian continues to use his tongue on me.

As I spiral back down Christian is already releasing my wrists, massaging them back to life. Soon I am in his arms kneeling astride him. His left hand is on my lower back, stroking my spine as he aligns himself ready for me to take him. I look down at him, he tugs at the hair band releasing my hair, massaging my scalp and untangling my hair so it flows freely as it covers my shoulders and down my breasts. His eyes are full of love and passion. It's heady. As he slowly helps me take him in I capture his lips. Tasting him. Savouring him. Taking from him as he does to and from me.

He lets out a moan that vibrates through my body down to my groin. He's fully inside me now. As deep as he can go. He holds my head in place, angling it to his needs as his tongue starts to taste me and I can taste my salty arousal. Oh what he does to me.

"Move." He orders, and so I do. With his help of course. Oh it feels so good. To be here in this room where it all started. I wonder what he'll do to me next. I miss the flogger and crop.

Christian leans his head under my chin kissing my neck and chest as our breathing fills the room.

"Come for me Ana." And I do. We fall apart together. Our pace just that slightly bit faster to get us to a higher point ever possible. Christian comes and fills me completely.

He falls down onto his back with me still on top. Both breathless.

A few minutes go by and we are laying side by side just staring at each other.

"What next, sir?" I ask.

"You want more?" He seems surprised by my question. I nod my head slowly.  
"Don't bite your lip." He growls.

"I want much more, Christian. I want you to use the crop on me." He seems surprised still. I'm not. Even after two orgasms I want more. I always do with him.

"You're very greedy, Mrs Grey." He smirks.

"With you I am." I lick my bottom lip and that's enough to get him going. He stands from the bed and offers his hand to me. I take it willingly.

As I stand he cups my behind and kisses me.

"Now. Let' get you tied up again. Like before?" I hope he's referring to the first time he used the crop on me.

"Oh yes please, _Sir._" I purr and he groans in his throat. He leads me over to the cuffs that hang from the grid and he binds my hands once more.

"I think you've seen enough, Mrs Grey." He murmurs then he reaches for the blindfold and covers my eyes. All my other senses are now on full alert. I hear his feet padding around and then he's in front of me again.  
"Open." I open my mouth and I can feel and taste the leather crop in my mouth and I suck it. Oh how high will he take me now?

"Happy Valentines, Mrs Grey." Christian says, still breathless.

"Hmm.."

"Tired are we?"

"Hmm..."

"I think bed is a good idea." I can almost hear him smile. He wraps me up in a blanket then I am in his arms. My eyes shut; I'm too tired after all the activity. I think I almost made Christian pass out, but he always manages to gains his posture.

He carries me out of the room and down the stairs to out old bedroom.

"Christian? How are you able to carry me when I'm the size of a whale?"

"You are not the size of a whale, Ana. I could you for my whole life if I had too."

"Ok."

"Go to sleep, baby." He lays me down on the bed and soon he's spooning me. Pulling the cover over us he splays his hands on my bump where Blip kicks.

"I wonder how long he's been awake?" Christian chuckles.

"The moment you un-cuffed me from the grid." I giggle.

"Oh really?" He kisses my cheek. "Sleep." And I do, drifting into a sweet, happy dream of our life together.

* * *

The smell of mac and cheese fills my nose. Re-heated mac and cheese. Fluttering my eyes open I see Christian sitting next to me against the head board with a tray on his lap, two bowls filled with food.

"Good evening, Mrs Grey." He smiles at me.

"Hi." I smile back and stretch out from head to toe. I sit up next to him and look out over the busy Seattle below.

"Hungry?" he asks.

"Mmm...yes. Very actually.

"Good. I hope this will be alright." He says then hands me a bowl and fork. I dig in immediately.

We eat in silence. Just taking in the sweet peace after our joyful, exciting afternoon. I wonder why he finally decided to take me in there?

"That was delicious. Thank you." I say and kiss him on the cheek, placing the bowl on the tray.

"Glad you liked it so much. How about we head home?" He asks, a ghost of a smile plays on his lips.

"Are you hiding something?" I raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No. Not at all. Just happy to be with you, my beautiful wife." He leans in and kisses my forehead.  
"Let's get dressed."

"Ok." I crawl off the bed and head for the bathroom to relieve myself. The cool tiles feel wonderful on my feet.

I dress in record time. 15 minutes is the best I can do at the moment. I won't bother with any makeup.

"Ready to go, Ana?" Christian asks as I walk into the great room from our bedroom.

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

The drive home is silent again. The only sound filling my ears is the sweet voice of a woman singing. Christian has his hand on my knee the whole time, caressing it softly while my hands caress Blip. It's becoming a big hazard now. In the newspapers there are so many pictures of me it's embarrassing.

We arrive at the gates and we go up the drive to the front door. Walking in, the lights are dim. I hear hushed voices coming from the dining room. Walking quietly over to the door I am stopped in my tracks by a loud scream.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Do I dare look in? "I love you so much." It's Gail? Peeking through I notice Taylor getting down on one knee. NO WAY?!

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. Next time we go to the playroom I will do better. I'm sorry it wasn't great. Coming down with a cold I think and working so I'm a bit run down. I will try and post as much as I can for you all. Reviews much loved!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thank you to those wishing me well. I am on day 2/3 of the flu and I am aching, but feeling ok. Sore throat and restless sleep but I think getting stuck into this will help. So if there are any mistakes I apologise now and in the last chapter I forgot to put a line before the part where Christian said Happy Valentines to Ana after the whole crop scene that I wanted you to wonder off with. I hope you like this chapter.**

I wake to the soft gentle breeze of the spring air that flows in through the balcony window. It's a pleasant wakeup call but not as pleasant as the usual one I receive from my loving husband. Stretching out my arms I feel the absence of him. I sit myself up and look out onto the balcony, and sure enough he's standing there. Just in his PJ trousers and leaning against the stone wall. I rest against the headboard and take in the view that is my husband and the sunrise.

Yesterday was an amazing Valentines. Previous years I was either just studying or Jose was buying me stuff. But Valentines with Christian? I now love Valentines and I bet Gail does too after what I saw last night. I'm curious to know how she's going to tell me. Before they could see me Christian dragged me to bed. Of course he knew Taylor was going to propose because it was him who said to use the main house for the night. I am dragged from my thoughts when my eyes meet Gray ones.

"Enjoying the view?" Christian asks, leaning against the door frame and those PJ bottoms just hang in that way.

"Very much." I reply, placing my hands behind my head. He takes three long strides over to the bed and starts crawling up to me. He stops when he reaches my bump and then he starts hugging my waist and kissing Blip. _Too cute!_

"Morning my little man." He murmurs, just enough so I can hear him too. "Thanks for being a good boy yesterday while mommy and daddy had some fun." He smirks. I can't help but run my fingers through his hair while he places kissing around the top of my bump.

Christian leans up, making me drop my hand from his hair to my bump, and his lips meet mine.

"And how is mommy this morning?" He asks, while he sits himself against the headboard next to me.

"I am very good. Fantastic, actually. How is daddy?"

"Daddy is fantastic as well. Yesterday was very enjoyable." He replies, pulling my into his arms and kissing the top of my head.

"I can agree to that. How about we go down and get some breakfast?" And as if on cue my stomach rumbles.

"Ha ha. That's sounds like a good idea." Christian chuckles.

We both crawl off the bed and I go to reach for my robe. I try my best to wrap it around me but my bump is in the way.

"Christian? Can I borrow you robe?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Mine won't cover my bump?"

"Really? Ok. Here you go." He hands me his robe.

"Why do you even have a robe when you never wear them?"

"I do. But only in the winter. I like giving you something to drool over."

"Christian. You could be fully clothed and I'd still drool over you."

"Fair point well made, Mrs Grey. Now let's get you two fed." He says, then takes my hand and leads me downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen Gail and Taylor are beaming at each other.

"Morning you two." I say as Christian helps me onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Morning, Ana. Mr Grey." Gail replies.

"Morning, Ana. Sir." Taylor greets us. "I better get to work." He tells Gail then kisses her on the lips then leaves.

"So what would you two like for breakfast?" Gail asks.

"Oh you don't have to cook us anything." I tell her.

"No, no. I don't mind. What do you fancy?"

"How about a cheese omelette with peppers and onions with bacon on the side?"

"Ok. Mr Grey?"

"I'll have the same, thanks Gail." Christian replies. "Tea, baby?"

"Please. But I can make it."

"It's fine. While the kettle boils I can get the newspaper." He tells me then wonders off.

As Gail places out the cutlery she not very subtly tucks her behind her ear, showing off her engagement ring. I can't help but react even though I know.

"Oh Gail! Congratulations!" I chime.

"Thank you, Ana."

"When did he propose?" _After the main course?_

"Last night during our dinner. It was so romantic. Flowers, candle light dinner. Just out of this world" She goes on with such glee and happiness in her voice.

"And on Valentines. Aww, Gail I am so happy for you. Overjoyed." I smile to her and she smiles back.

"What's going on?" Christian asks, walking in.

"Gail and Taylor are engaged!" _As if you didn't know._ He walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations Gail."

"Thank you, Mr Grey." She smiles sweetly at him. "Breakfast is just about ready."

"Thank you."

"Are you still going into work today?" Christian asks.

"Yes why?" I look to him and his eyes are filled with worry. "Christian, I'll be fine. Unless there's a reason why I shouldn't go in?"

"No. Nothing to worry about." He smiles too brightly for my liking.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course. You know I would."

"Ok. Well you know we've already made a deal about me going on maternity leave at the end of the month, so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"I know. But as a loving husband and anxious father, I worry about you two every day." He tells me, placing his hands on my bump just as Gail places our breakfast in front of us.

"What has got you so worried?" _He's hiding something. He has to be._

"Nothing. Eat." He orders. I glare at him but he gives nothing away so I tuck into my omelette.

* * *

After Christian and I reluctantly said our goodbyes for the morning he made his way to Grey House after dropping me off at GP.

Walking into my office I greeted with the site of a bassinette filled with toys and clothes and treat. Placing my purse and blackberry on my chair I read the card.

'_We just heard when you've leaving and already we're crying.  
Here's a little something for you and the little one.  
From  
GP Team  
x'_

Wow! Everyone seems to have chipped in on this. I bet Christian phoned Roach and told him when I'll be leaving. Gossip flies around here too quick.

"Morning, Ana."

"Oh. Good morning, Hannah. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, thank you. Let me move this for you." She says then grabs the bassinette and puts it on the small sofa in the corner of my office.

"Thank you. So how's today looking?"

"Ok. Not too hectic. A few authors to meet with then you have a 3.30 meeting with Roach."

"Is that it?" I ask. Was there any point coming in?

"So far, yes."

"Good. Thank you, Hannah. Let me know when the authors arrive."

"Will do."

So I'm free lunch and I fancy Chinese.

* * *

**From:**Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Husband of mine  
**To:** Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

I was wondering if you would be interested in taking your wife and son out for Chinese for lunch? Your treat?

Ana x

Editor, Grey Publishing.

* * *

**From:**Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Wife of mine  
**To:** Anastasia Grey

Mrs Grey,

I would be more than happy to take you two out for lunch.

12:30 ok with you?

X

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

**From:**Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Husband of mine  
**To:** Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Sounds wonderful.

See you then.

X

Editor, Grey Publishing.

Now I can't wait for lunch to come around. But I think I should meet these authors.

"Hannah. I'm going to meet the authors. Take any messages for me."

"Will do, Ana." She replies then returns to her monitor. That woman puts up with a lot from me. I should give her a raise when I take over the company.

Meetings finally done and I still have half an hour to spare till my lunch date with Christian.

"Ana, here are your messages. There's an important one in your office." She blushed.

"Ok...thanks, Hannah. Go get lunch." I order her. Just as I open the door to my office, clumsy as I am, I trip on the threshold and drop all my papers.

"Damn it!" I yell to myself. _Wow! This is going to be difficult._ I try my best to crouch down but a pair of hands stops me. Looking up I am met with piercing Gray eyes.  
"Well, hello Mr Grey." I smirk

"Hello, Mrs Grey. Need a hand?" He offers, as he settles me onto the small sofa.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." He replies then chastely kisses me lips and then reluctantly pulls away. I watch him crouch down picking up all my papers. God, I love watching him move around.

"So why are you here so early?" I ask, just as he is about to put the papers on my desk.

"Can't I surprise my wife, once in a while?"

"Christian, you surprise me all the time." I tell him.

"Good. Now, let's go eat."

"That sounds wonderful. I am famished."

"Have you been snacking?"

"No, I've been too busy in meetings. But don't worry, I'll eat the whole menu if I have too."

"I don't know if I'm happy or not to hear you say that." He replies, stroking my cheek.

"Happy when you see me eating."

"You have me there."

* * *

We arrive at a quiet Chinese restaurant, which Christian judged at first till he tried my pork dumplings. Now I am digging into my chicken chow mien which Christian keeps taking a taste of. I love watching him trying to use chop sticks.

"Let's face it, Mr Grey. You can't use chop sticks." I laugh out.

"I think you're right, Mrs Grey." He smiles at me and picks up his fork. "At least it means I can use this to pick more of your food."

"Fine. But I'll eat yours. Lemon chicken is one of my favourites." I bite my lip and growls at me. We start to lean closer into each other and then our lips meet. I pull away reluctantly then lick my lips.

"Let's save all the fun till later, maybe?"

"That sounds like a good idea." He whispers against my lips.

* * *

"I really don't want to go back to work now." I yawn and stretch at the same time. Christian and I are sitting in the back of the SUV outside GP.

"Then don't. You can always go home whenever you want too."

"Christian..."

"Just saying." He holds his hands up in surrender. I shake my head at him but smile.

"I'll see you at home." I say then kiss him on the lips chastely. When I pull away he pulls me back. His tongue invading my mouth. I push away from his hold.  
"Later." I whisper as I try to catch my breath.

"Laters, baby." He smirks at me just as I climb out of the car. God I wish I could just jump on him and take him. I love and I hate it when he does that to me. Get's me all frustrated. Now I really can't wait to get home.

Life is good.

**A/N: Apologies that this one is so short. I just want to get it out as soon as I could especially with the lack of energy I have. I hope you liked it though. Reviews much loved!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and well wishes. I hope you like this chapter.**

Christian has insisted that I take the day off work so he can take me shopping. Why? I have no idea. I never like shopping and he damn well knows that. But once again I won the argument that exploded this morning and now I am in my office working on more manuscripts. They seem to just pile up more and more.

Yes, Christian was a little down hearted but he saw reasons, eventually. I think he just wants me out of the house for some reason, and there is no way of me finding out without being spotted.

Christian and I went to another appointment with Dr. Greene and Blip is growing nicely. Our healthy baby boy. Not long now till he is finally with us. A few more months then the big day. Dr. Greene recons he will arrive between the 1st or 4th of May so we are discussing how we want to do the birth process. I haven't quite told Christian yet that I want to do a natural birth; he's being hesitant towards all that. I'll kick it into him if I have to. Even Grace is supporting me on the natural birth or even water birth, which I'm going to agree with Christian on, is a little worrying.

Today I'm working another half day as I have been sore for the last few weeks. Sawyer will be picking me up at 2pm to take me home, but stopping at the deli first. I have strange cravings again; chicken with honey and mustard and pickled onions on the side. Boy does Christian hate the pickled onions. Every time I've had them without him knowing, I always try to go for a kiss and jumps away from me, it's extremely funny and then he makes it worse by tickling me at the same time covering his nose.

Yes, February has been yet another good month. Busy at work, busy with family and friends and finally, busy planning my maternity leave which will start at the end of this week on Friday. I hate the thought of not working for so long but it must be done to have a stress free birth. I've read that some women work till they're ready to pop but I wasn't willing to take that chance and neither was Christian.

"Here's your tea, Ana." Hannah says, snapping me back into the present.

"Oh, thank you, Hannah."

"Biscuits too."

"You're a mind reader! Seriously, have you been hanging around my husband?" I ask. She's been doing a lot of the mind reading lately, in fact everyone seems to be doing it lately.

"No, no. I walked in to give you my report and you were staring off in to space when your stomach growled."

"Oh." A blush of embarrassment covers my face. "Well, thank you."

"Don't worry about it, Ana."

"Don't forget I'll be leaving here at about 2pm. So you can finish at 3pm if you wish."

"That's alright, Ana. There are a few things Roach has asked me to help with."

"Oh that's good then. What's he got you working on?"

"Oh, just preparing for the move. He's got all management assistants doing it. He didn't want to tell you just in case you started to stress out."

"No, I don't think I would have gotten stressed. My overbearing husband has already informed of where we will be moving."

"Really? Where?" She asks, confusion spreading across her face.

"You'll find out later." I grin.

"Ok. I'll get back to work then." She says then heads to her desk.

Christian said to me that when I take over the company he will either move me to the top floor or make my current office bigger. I kept telling him I was fine with what I have but he was insistent in giving me what, he thinks, I need.

* * *

Taking a quick glance at the clock on my computer it's already 1:54pm. I quickly pack up my things, grab my purse and Blackberry and head for the doors.

I expected to see just Sawyer but it seems I'm being escorted by two security.

"Hello, Ana."

"Hello, Taylor. And may I ask why you are here? Not that it's not nice to see you, just a surprise is all." It's nice to see Taylor but on occasion like this, him coming out of the blue, it makes me worry.

"Oh, Mr Grey wanted to take you home." He tells me, holding out his arm pointing towards the Black SUV. A smile creeps up onto my face.

"Thank you, Taylor." I reply and then head out the doors. Sawyer quickly opens my door for me and I slide in, with some help.

"Hello, Mrs Grey." Christian whispers seductively.

"Mmm...hello, Mr Grey. What a pleasant surprise."

"Well I'm glad you're surprised. I hope the next surprise will be just as good." He smiles.

"Nothing could possibly be better than you." I tell him, stroking his cheek which he leans into.

"I'm very happy to hear you say that but this should make your day even better. Taylor." He signals for Taylor to drive off into the Seattle traffic.

I rest my head back against the headrest and close my eyes. My back could not get any worse.

"You ok, baby?" Christian asks, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah." I open my eyes and turn my head to him. "Just my back is really sore."

"Still?"

"Yeah. I'll take something when we get home."

"That and a nice hot bath and a relaxing, deep massage from yours truly, tonight."

"That sounds delightful. But why tonight?"

"We'll be busy when we get home." He smiles at me. He strokes my cheek and I close my eyes just having a little nap won't hurt.

* * *

I stir awake from movement. Opening my eyes I am greeted to the sight of my husband's chin.

"Hey, baby. We're home."

"I gathered." I mumble, rubbing my eyes from sleep.

"I'm going to get you down now." He tells me and puts my feet back on the floor. "Ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good." I stretch my arms up high in the air and Christian wraps his arms around the top of my bump under my breasts.  
"Is that your new favourite spot, Mr Grey?"

"It's one of many." He nibbles my earlobe. "I just love how big your breasts are now, baby. But I will always love the natural you. So no fakes."

"Hell no. Fake breasts? You'd have me for that."

"Very true. I'm glad we both agree on that. Now, come on. In the family lounge is your surprise."

"Can't wait." I turn my head just enough to kiss his cheek. He places his hands on my shoulders and leads me towards the family lounge.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts. I jump out of my skin almost falling backwards. Thank goodness Christian was there.

"Wow. Everyone..." Tears start to threaten. "Thank you...all..so much!" I starting crying like a blubbering mess. Christian envelops me into a hug from behind.

"Aww...Ana. Don't cry, darling." Grace says, walking over to me opening her arms.

"I'm sorry." I reply, going into her waiting arms.

"There's two people here to see you especially." She whispers into my ears. I pull away look around the room. I catch them at the back of the room.

"Mom! Dad!" I waddle as fast as I can over to them. They stand and open their arms to me and we share a hug as a family. Just like it used to be.

"Hey Annie. How you doing?" Ray asks.

"Oh dad. I've missed you. Both of you so much."

"We've missed you too sweety." My mom says stroking my hair.

Pulling away I start to realise that the family have all thrown me a baby shower. Everything is all blue and whites. My eyes catch everyone's in the room. Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan, Grace, Carrick, Gail, Taylor and Sawyer have finally joined us and finally my wonderful, gorgeous husband. Arms folded, leaning against the door looking all hot and sexy yet loving and caring all at once.

"You guys are amazing. Thank you all so much. And you!" I point my finger to Christian and he playfully holds his arms up.

"What?"

"You are amazing." I say as I walk over to him then kiss him chastely but he tries to deepen it.  
"Later." I whisper into his ear as I hug him as best as I can.

* * *

The baby shower is in full swing. Everyone has done a great job. So now I'm sitting here on the edge of the sofa unwrapping presents from everyone, while Christian sits back next to me stroking my lower back.

We have gotten a few more toys and clothes, a couple of blankets and a few gadgets. A lot of it, in fact all of it will be very helpful. Baby Grey is so loved already and he's not even here yet.

"Thank you, so much, everyone. How about we order take out?" Christian interjects as I finish handing the presents to Grace and Mia who put them to one side.

"Sounds like a plan." Elliot says. "Who fancies what?"

"Why don't we ask the pregnant lady?" Kate chimes.

"Ana?" Christian gains everyone's attention towards me.

"How about...fried chicken?"

"Sure."

"I'm up for that."

"Oh and a shake. Preferably chocolate." I add.

"Ok, ok. Elliot, Ethan and I will go get the food." Christian says, kissing the top of my head.

I look around the room and everyone is smiling at me.

"So what cravings have you been having, Ana?" My mom asks me, now sitting to my left side as Grace sits on my right side.

"Umm..mostly chocolate..something sweet...oh the other day I had a craving for pickled onions. Christian wasn't overly pleased with that."

"Ha ha. I can imagine." Grace laughs out. At this point Mia and Kate have left the room, as well as Gail and Taylor.

"Did Gail tell you..."

"About her engagement? Yes she did. Everyone is so happy for them. I guess you and Christian being so happy is starting to rub off on everyone."

"I guess so." I reply, leaning back and rubbing my bump. Grace and my mom do the same. Oh great!

"Oh, Ana. Don't cry!" My mom says.

"I can't help it!" I cry and laugh at the same time. Then all three of us start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Mia asks, as she comes in, followed by Kate carrying trays of drinks.

"Oh me just blubbering for no reason at all." I manage to say, whipping my tears away from my cheeks.

"Ok...well here's your tea." Kate says handing me my mug.

We chat and have a laugh and play games while we wait for our food to arrive.

"Honey! I'm home!" I hear Elliot shout front he front door.

"This isn't your home, moron!" I hear Christian shout.

They walk in with two bags each.

"Why on earth do you have so much food?" Mia asks, making room on the coffee table for them.

"Well, considering my dear wife is hungry all the time I thought about midnight snacks." Christian explains. All the girls start 'awing' at him being so caring and attentive. I'm just sitting back with my head on the back of the sofa, I can barely keep my eyes open.  
"Ana. You ok?" He asks. I flutter my eyes open and lift my head up to meet his gaze.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. You took too long so I got sleepy."

"Well let's you get you fed then." He says, holding his hands out for me to help me up.

"No, no. I'm fine here." I say, moving to the edge of the sofa.

"Ok then here you go." Christian hands me a plate and starts serving for me. The chicken smells fantastic. Even the fries have me drooling.

"So what have you been up too, while we were out?" Christian asks as he sits down next to me. Everyone is happily eating their chicken although I am already on my fourth piece.

"Oh just talking and playing some games. Not a lot."

"Ana, how hungry are you?"

"Well, if my husband didn't eat most of my lunch I wouldn't be eating so much chicken even though it's a craving."

"Sorry baby."

"Oh it's fine. I'm just glad you bought so much." I tell him. He starts smiling at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Mrs Grey, you have a crumb just here." He holds my chin with his finger and thumb then kisses the corner of my mouth making my giggle.  
"Oh I do love that sound." He smiles. Then we hear a click. We both turn our heads and Grace has gotten the camera out again and is smiling brightly. We both start chuckling at her then she clicks again. I turn my head and I am met with Christian looking at me lovingly. He melts my heart every time. My eyes lock on his lips and back to his eyes. They're darker than before. Looks like tonight will be very entertaining. He strokes my cheek then kisses me softly, passionately, lovingly.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Now I can start planning my next move for an idea I got a while ago. Sorry it's short again. Reviews much loved!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, well wishes and holiday wishes. I hope your holidays were great. Feeling somewhat better, but getting there. Sorry this late but I hope you like this little teaser.**

Maternity leave started off nice and relaxing but then quickly got uncomfortable. Christian has been loving and attentive. Going back to the playroom has been put off because my back has been killing me. Grace put me on bed rest for 3 days. I almost went insane I think. If it wasn't for Kate coming round every day Christian would be dead by now.

My mood swings have been like a roller coaster. I snapped at him the other day for making me a caramel hot chocolate and not a normal one. Then I burst into tears and constantly apologising for the whole day. How he has been putting up with me is beyond my understanding. I know he's been working with Elliot on getting an indoor pool build in the gym down in the den and a few mergers at work but he's been trying to keep his distance I think. Now that constant fear of him getting fed up of me and leaving has been pushing its way to the front of my mind. It's more and more difficult to push back.

It's now April 1st. I'm told Elliot tries to play pranks on someone each year but apparently he's got two people on his list. Kate and myself. I've already decided to stay in the house. I know that if he tries something I will go nuclear on him. Never mind Christian. He wouldn't want to go near me for a very long time.

So at the moment I am walking, waddling is more like it, around the house looking for something to do. Sawyer and Taylor have hidden themselves away in their office and Christian; well I better go look for him.

It being a Sunday we are going to Bellevue for a family roast dinner. Carrick has been busy working on something big which Christian won't tell me about. Actually, he's been keeping something from for a while. He's been double locking doors and windows. Our security has stayed the same, as far as I know. But I can't help but feel like something is going on.

I am distracted from my thoughts when I hear Christian shouting from his office.

"Well fucking make sure it doesn't happen!...I don't care!...That is not an option!" He yells down his phone and hangs up, tossing it on his desk. I knock on the lightly, wary of what he might do next.  
"What?!" He snaps. He turns in his chair and sees me, his eyes soften.  
"Sorry baby." He lets out a sign of frustration and rests his head in his hand which is propped up on the desk edge. I walk over to him quietly, rubbing my bump as I go, and just stand in front of him. I don't want to sit on his lap in case I hurt him.

I don't say a word. I just grab his hand and place it to where Blip is kicking. A smile spreads across his face instantly.  
"Blip is saying 'Daddy. Tell us what's wrong?'" I murmur. Christian pulls me into his lap and nuzzles my hair, inhaling my scent.

"Oh, Ana. I don't know what to do." He tells me, resting his head on my shoulder. I raise my hand to his cheek and he leans into it.

"Tell me what's wrong. We promised to be open with each other. And if you don't, this one will make me snap at you which is something I do not enjoy at all."

"You're right." He chuckles, and caresses my bump. "There's just something that I can't seem to get control over. Something that I _need_ control over. I need to keep you safe. Both of you."

"Christian, are we being threatened?" I ask. He nods.  
"By who?"

"I don't want to say."

"Christian..."

"Ana...I..."

"Please?" I bring his face so our eyes meet and I can see his fear.

"The court has been revaluating Hyde's case." He says. I freeze in his lap. "Ana, baby, breathe."

"Sorry. Did you say...Hyde?" I ask. He can't be serious!

"Yes. But don't worry about a thing. My dad is making sure that he won't get out or make another bail. Nothing."

"Christian...I can't..but..."

"Baby. Nothing and I mean nothing will happen. I will keep safe, both of you. If I have to fly you out of the country I will. But please, don't worry about it."

"I'll try. But if I have a panic attack..."

"You won't. But you won't be on your own."

"I know. I haven't been on my own since I went on leave."

"Which I am loving so much."

"Sure I'm not driving you insane?"

" No. Never. In fact...there are some great benefits with you being at home a lot." He murmurs seductively.

"Christian..." I say sternly. I'm starting to get worked up on Hyde. Last time I saw him...No!

"Please, Ana. Don't think about it. Come. Let's get ready to go." He says. Setting me to my feet, he takes my hand and leads me upstairs.

The drive to Bellevue is silent. I look over to Christian and he is staring out the window, deep in thought. I know he's worried, angry even, but I wish I could snap him out of his mood. Our hands entwined with each other the whole time; he skims his thumb over my knuckles then he plays with my rings. It's a habit he's picked up when he's either stressed, worried or angry, sometimes all three.

Grace and Carrick are standing at the front door waiting for us. Christian jumps out of the car and is quick to my side.

"Mrs Grey." He offers his hand to me and smiles brightly he could light up the drive way.

"Thank you, Mr Grey." I reply with a giggle. "Hang on. This may take a while." I mumble as I shuffle to the edge of the seat.

"Come here." Christian leans in and lifts me in his arms.

"Christian...you don't need t..."

"Ana. What have I said? I don't mind."

"I know." I nuzzle my nose against his and kiss his lips. I catch a glimpse of Carrick and Grace smiling fondly at us as we approach the top of the steps.

"Hello you two love birds." Grace chimes, embracing me in a warm hug then moves over to Christian.

"Mom. Dad."

"Come on in you two. Everyone is almost here." Carrick says, leading us into the house.

"I'll be there in a bit, dad." Christian says, just before I catch his arm.

"Christian?"

"Don't worry, baby. Just talking to Taylor for a moment." He explains, kissing my head he disappears with Taylor.

"Come inside, Ana." Grace takes my arm and helps me in. "Would you like some tea, sweetheart?" She asks, taking my coat from me.

"Please."

"OK. I'll bring it to you. Go sit down." She smiles at me leaving me on my own in the foyer. I wonder where Carrick went? Normally he says when he's leaving the room. I make my way to the family room and I am greeted by Kate and Elliot.

"Steel!" Kate shouts, a little too loudly for Elliot's ears.

"Kate, not so loud." He moans.

"Oh shut up you big baby. Come here Ana." She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hi, Kate. Would you mind letting go. Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You saw her the other day for crying out loud!" Elliot exclaims a little too loudly.

"So! That's forever for me!"

"Ok, calm down, Kate." I try to calm her down by hugging her again.

"So where's my baby brother?" Elliot interjects.

"I don't know. He kind of disappeared to talk with Taylor. Even your dad disappeared when I came in." I explain. Elliot frowns a little then leaves the room.  
"What the hell is going on?!" I shout.

"Ana. Calm down." Kate insists.

"No, Kate. Something is being kept from me and I can't take it anymore!"

"Ana?" Grace power walks into the room and to my side. Her face full of concern.

"I'm ok. I'm fed up of people not telling me what's going on." I explain. I march out of the family room in search of my husband. I know he told me about Hyde but I can't shift this feeling. Like something big is about to happen. Grace leads us to Carrick's study and low and behold. All the Grey men are here.

"Someone care to tell me what's going on?" I say firmly, making my presence known.

"Ana? What's wrong?" Christian asks. _Oh, no you don't._

"Christian, tell me what's going on? Stop keeping things from me. I know something is up, so tell me." I order, staring directly into his concerning, gray eyes. He lets out a frustrated sigh and looks over his shoulder to the others. I notice Taylor and Carrick nod their heads. _What?!_

"Baby, come sit down."

"No, Christian." I can see it in his eyes. He's losing control of something and me.

"Ana. It's Hyde." His name strikes me. My eyes widen in shock and fear. "He escaped from prison."

_He...what?..._

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all again for your support. I'm sorry this isn't long but it is a teaser. More coming soon! I want be updating everyday as I once did. I will be updating once or twice a week. Reviews much loved.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Thank you all for the warm welcome back. Seeing your responses to my return made my day. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_No. This can't be true. Jack hasn't escaped. They're just testing me, surely?_

"Say that again." I ask, my voice just barely a whisper.

"Hyde escaped. But, baby, don't worry about a thing. I will keep you safe." Christian tells me, his hands gripping my arms holding me steady.

"We all will." Elliot adds. We all look to him and for once he is serious. Just like Christian, no one messes with the Grey family.

"Ok." I mumble. "But promise me Christian. If something happens concerning Jack, you _have_ to tell me no matter what. Promise?" I demand. He won't break promises to me. I know it. He stares into my eyes, searching for something but he finally responds.

"Ok, baby. I promise."

"Thank you." I smile. I look around the room and I can see the fear, the worry and concern that our family has for us. Grace in particular.

* * *

We finally got round to dinner after our situation in the study. I can feel the tension in the room but it's brushed away with light conversations.

Dinner was delicious as usual. Mia comes in with Grace carrying two large trays with dessert. Mia personally made me a double chocolate fudge cake with fresh whipped cream. My face lights up when she places it in front of me. I catch Christian staring at me. Head in hand, elbow on table starring.

"What?" I ask, popping the cherry into my mouth.

"You amaze me at every turn Ana."

"Why?"

"After what you've just found out you are still able to smile."

"That's because I have my family around me." I reply then lean forward so only he can hear me. "And you, Mr Grey. I know you will protect me, and Blip, at whatever cost." I explain, rubbing my over grown bump.

"You got that right, Mrs Grey. Now are you going to share some of that delicious dessert or am I going to have to steal it from you?"

"I think you will have to fight a pregnant lady." I whisper and he growls at me, quickly kissing me. I love this man more than the world it's self.

* * *

"_I'm coming for you." I hear his voice echoing around the halls. I'm running. Not knowing where to go. My breathing harsh, my feet sore. _

"_You can't hide from me." His voice is louder now, closer even. I push myself to run faster but I'm slowed down by the pain shooting round my stomach. I keep running till I see a slip down the side and decide to hide. Leaning against the wall I fall to the floor, covering my bump. _

"_Ana. You can't deliver that baby all on your own. Let me help you." He's closer now. It can't be time?! I won't let him take my baby!_

"GET OFF ME! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BABY!"

"ANA! WAKE UP! Baby, wake up." I flutter my eyes open. My cheeks wet from my tears.

"Christian?" I try to catch my breath and focus on Christian's face.

"Ana. You ok?" I shake my head and he engulfs me into his arms. What the hell was that all about?  
"Do you want to talk about?"

"No. Not now. Maybe later."

"Ok." Christian starts to gently rock me, placing kisses on the top of my head. I turn my sights to the balcony doors to the sound. Rain pours from the sky. That's never a good sign. I start to calm to the sounds of Christian humming. My tears stopped, I plant a kiss on his chest and rest my head again.

"What time is it?" I ask, only now realising it's barely light outside. Christian leans round to look at the clock.

"Only 3.30."

"Only." I laugh.

"Baby. I really wish you would talk to me."

"I know but I don't know what happened myself. It's all a blur now."

"Was it Hyde?" I freeze at his name.

"I...don't know." It's the truth. I can't remember if it was Hyde or not. But everything seems to connect in some ways. This is all too confusing. I just need a day to relax.

"Let's get back to sleep. Here." Christian lays us down with my back to his front and his arms circling around me, keeping me safe. I eventually drift back into sleep with a comforting kick from Blip.

* * *

"Come on, Ana!"

"No, Kate."

"And why the hell not?!"

"Calm down."

"I am calm." I fold my arms at Kate until she calms downs. "Fine!" She finally huffs out.

"Thank you. We can't go shopping because 1: I have an overprotective husband who won't let me out of his site." I point to over my shoulder where Christian is sitting reading the paper. "And 2: We are going out for lunch then the spa also Mia forbids me shopping without her." I admit.

"Christian I can understand, but Mia?"

"I don't know. She just said 'don't go shopping without me'." I shrug my shoulders.

"Ok, whatever. Let's get ready to go to lunch."

"Ok."

* * *

I can't shake this feeling. I feel like someone is staring at me. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder checking but no one is looking at me. The usual glances as we enter a room because we are Greys but nothing more than that.

"Baby? You ok?" Christian asks me, his hand on my lower back as we ride in the elevator down to the car park.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smile to him but I can guess he knows something is up. As we step out of the elevator I get that feeling again. I look to my left and no one is there. This is really unnerving and quite frankly, annoying.

Kate and Elliot are all over each other in the back of the car. Christian and I ride in the front, his hand on my knee. Lately I have been getting paranoid about the littlest things. I've been caught starring into space as I am lost in my own thoughts.

"Bro, can you change the music?" Elliot asks, whining about Christian's music choice.

"Nothing wrong with this at all." Christian says aloud, gripping my knee a little more.

"It's different." I mutter. It's nice, mellow, calm and cool. It almost describes mine and Christian's relationship from both sides.

'_I am strong when I'm quiet  
I never let you see me stall  
I can hate what you say and still smile...'_

Delilah has such a wonderful sound to her voice. British singer I think. Seems to put my thoughts in line.

"CHRISTIAN LOOK OUT!" Kate yells. In that moment everything goes in slow motion once again in my life but it all happens too fast. As the pain pulses through my body, the last thing I see is the smug look on Jack Hyde's face as he drives away.

**A/N: Short I know, but I like cliff hangers. Gives me more to work with in the next chapter. Reviews much loved!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I am evil aren't I with the cliff hangers? To me it adds more fun to the game. Keeps the suspense going. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

My head is killing me! What the hell happened?! As my mind rises to the surface again my hearing kicks in first. The sound of machines buzzing and beeping around me. Where am I? What happened? A voice pulls me from all the machinery.

"Oh my sweet, baby girl. Please, please wake up." Mom? I make a muffled groan so I can be heard but her crying echoes through the room, muting me. I force my voice out. I need to speak.

"Christian?" I groan. My throat is so dry.

"Ana?" My eyes open to my mother's worried, tearful eyes. "Oh, Ana! Ray go get Grace."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Ana. It's me sweety. Do you know where you are?" She asks, her hand holding mine.

"Hospital?"

"Yes. Ray has gone to get Grace."

"Christian? Where is he?" I begin to panic, my eyes searching the room. My neck is sore as I quickly turn my head to the creaking door as it opens.

"Hello, Ana. How do you feel?" Grace asks she checks my vitals.

"Sore. Where's Christian?" Where is he? What happened?

"Ana. Calm down. Do you remember what happened?"

"Um..a car crash or something. Where is Christian?" Where is my husband?!

"Ana he's..." Grace's face turns so sad. I've never seen her like this. She takes in a deep breath and continues.  
"Ana. Christian is still unconscious." She finally says.

"What?" My voice is a whisper, my eyes widen with shock and fear all at once.

"Kate and Elliot suffered minor injuries with a broken arm and leg between them. The car that hit you. They aimed for the front side." I can see the tears in her eyes again. Wait. I'm missing something.

"Blip?! Oh god." My hands automatically move to my bump.

"The baby is going to survive. When they brought you in you had lost so much blood." She points to the blood bag that hangs to my side.  
"It was the only way to save the baby. You were lucky someone of your blood type donated today." She tells me with a sad and weak smile.

"Can I see Christian?"

"I'm sorry, Ana. Not at the moment. Later on maybe. They are about to go and scan his brain."

"He's not...?"

"When they first scanned him there was an indication that there may be swelling so they are checking again now. If there is they will have to put him into a coma for a little while till the swelling goes down."

This is a lot to take in. My strong, brave Christian. What happened? Why didn't we see them coming?

"Is Taylor here?" I ask Grace.

"Ana." As if on cue he walks in. He also holds a sad smile. I can see the worry he has for Christian as well.

"I'd like to speak to Taylor alone, please?"

"Of course." With that Grace, Ray and my mom leave the room.

"Taylor what happened?"

"Ana, we looked at the CCTV footage and it was a hit and run. But do you remember anything at all?" He asks. He knows something.

"I'm not sure." I stare at my hands thinking hard. I think I remember...  
"I remember...a face. I'm not sure..."

"Take your time, Ana."

"Wait! I do remember. Elliot was complaining about the music and Christian started having an argument with him, then Kate was shouting. I woke up and saw Jack Hyde smiling and walking away. That's all I can remember."

"Jack Hyde? Ana I'm going to up security even more than what Christian already has. Ok?"

"Ok. But...Never mind." Taylor gives me a reassuring smile and leaves me to my thoughts.

* * *

What do I do? I need to see Christian. I need to know how he is. I push the covers off of me and pull the wires and tubes from me and push my aching body off the bed. I have never felt so sore in my life. _Ok Blip. We're going to go find daddy._ I rub my bump then slowly make my way to the door. Opening it I find the hallway to be quiet. Strange. Using the walk for support I walk down the corridor. I look into each room I pass and find them all empty. Where could he be? As I come to the end of the hallway I see nurses and doctors pushing a bed down the way. As they come closer they turn in my direction, I move out of the way. Just as they pass I catch a glimpse of the person on the bed.

"Christian!" As I shout out one of the nurses turns to me and holds me steady.

"Mrs Grey. You should be in bed." He says softly.

"No. I should be with my husband." I demand.

"Mrs Grey, please?"

"No." I push away from him and stagger as I go. I am falling in a matter of minutes and the male nurse quickly grabs me.

"Mrs Grey. Your husband would not wanting you putting your life or your babies life in danger."

"True but he would hate for you to be touching me." I say louder. Christian would not have this but I just need him.

"Ana? What are you doing out of bed?" I hear Grace from behind me. "Come." She orders and I know there is no arguing with her. She holds me in her arms and leads me back to my room. I look in the rooms again hoping to see him.  
"He's in the room next you but you must rest, darling." I don't reply. I just need him well and safe.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been stuck in this room now. Kate and Elliot have seen me every day as well as my mom and Ray. But no one will let me see Christian. I glance over at the clock and it's 11 at night. I am on my own. The room is dark and quiet. Blip is moving around a lot and the only way he settles down is when Christian is rubbing where he kicks. I can't take this any longer.

Forcing myself up, the cold floor is wonderful to my aching feet. I can only guess that Sawyer will be outside my door. Peeking out I am faced with his back.

"Ana? You should be in bed." He says, now facing me.

"Actually. Could you get me a jug of iced water?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." He walks out of the doorway and disappears around the corner. I take this chance to sneak to Christian's room which is right next to mine. I open the door slowly and I creep in. I follow the dim light that sits at his bedside. The closer I get the more scared I become. His left arm is in a cast as well as his left leg. His face is covered in scars and small bruises.

As I stand at his bed side, my right hand covers my mouth, keeping back a sob and my left hand that covers my bump moves to his free hand. His fingers are cold but his palm is warm.

"Oh Christian." I fall back into the seat next to his bed, not letting go of his hand. I can no longer hold back the tears. Normally it's the other way around. Me asleep for days and him crying for me.  
"Please, Christian. Wake up. Blip needs you. I need you." I just stare at his beautiful face. Why me? Why him? Why us?

I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear Sawyer frantically searching for me. It doesn't take him long to find me.

"Ana. Please. You need to rest." I don't reply. I hear him sigh and walk out only to then be followed by Taylor.

"Ana. Christian will be fine. But he won't be if you don't rest." I just shake my head. He also lets out a sigh.  
"Alright. I'm doing this for your own good." He says then walks over to me. Reaching down he lifts me into his arms. _Bloody hell he is strong!_

"Taylor put me down!"

"It's for your own good."

"What on earth?" Grace walks out from my room and is shocked to see Taylor carrying me into my room. I don't fight back. I haven't the energy to fight. I just want my husband. As I am laid back into my bed Grace plugs me back into all the machinery around me. She gives me a sympathetic look and covers me up.  
"Good night, Ana. Please stay in this room no matter what." She says then kisses my forehead and leaves. As I am left in the darkness once more my eyes slowly become heavy and I drift into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

I just sit and stare. Sit and stare. Eat then drink. Sit and stare. Eat then drink.

"Has she said anything? Done anything?" Kate pesters Grace for answers about me. _Oh Kate._

"She's eating and drinking but that's it."

"Ana, sweetheart? Are you ok?" My mom asks me. She's been sitting in the chair next to me for a while now. I just nod my head once. My eyes are heavy and sore. I ache everywhere. No one has said anything about Christian in front of me and that only makes me more angry and worried. Sawyer now stays in the room with me. Taylor comes in now and then to talk about the updates on Hyde and the new security but that's it.

"Damn it!" Kate shouts. I know she's worried and hurting. But at this moment in time I cannot think about anything but Christian. He's only in the room next door and I'm not allowed to see him. My own husband. Kate has left the room, most likely to find Elliot. Grace checks my chart and makes a few calls in front of me.

"Ana. Dr. Greene is coming down to check the baby. Ok?" I nod again. She sighs. Everyone sighs. Ray has been sitting in the corner by the window the whole time, only to get up for the toilet. It feels like they are more worried about me than Christian. But why? He's the one who's unconscious, not me.

It feels like forever that I've been in here. A week has gone by and still no sightings of Hyde. Grace has informed me that Christian will be waking up soon. That's it. No 'You can go see him', no 'You can go be with him'. Nothing. Just that he's being woken up soon.

They stopped pumping blood through my veins. I must have lost a lot because I was on it for days. I have a huge bruise from the needle and it's itchy as hell. Blip won't settle down. He needs his father, as do I. I am just uncomfortable. I want to be in MY bed with MY husband. Is that too much to ask for? As another day goes by the same heaviness creeps in and I sleep again.

* * *

I am woken by alarmed people. It takes me a while, but I manage to force myself to wake fully. No one is in the room with me. The noise is coming from outside. Pushing the covers off of me I achingly walk over to the door. Leaning against it to hear, I dare not open it because last time I was carried back to bed, I focus all my energy to the sounds outside.

"He's awake but panicking. What do we do Dr. Grey?"

"First we need to calm down. I will go in and see him." Grace must be talking to another doctor. Wait! Christian! Has he...? I open the door, not caring what I have been told and force my way to Christian's room.

I hear him screaming. He must have had a nightmare and is only now to express his fear.

"ANA!" He screams and it breaks my heart into tiny pieces.

"Ana. Back in your room." Sawyer orders.

"No. Can't you hear him? He's..."

"Yes. I can, Ana. That is why you need to be back in bed." I don't think I have ever seen Sawyer this way before. I feel scared and at the same time safe.

He pushes me back to my bed and shuts the door behind him. He watches me like a hawk. His eyes never leaving me.

* * *

It's been forever, it feels, and no one has come in to talk to me. Christian has gone from screaming to shouting. He must be so scared. He must think I'm dead? That I lost Blip? I need to comfort him!

I can't take this anymore. I stand back up and walk to the door but Sawyer stops me in my tracks.

"Move."

"No Ana."

"Move NOW!" I shout. Just then Taylor bursts through the doors. He looks concerned and tired. He nods at me and holds his hand out to me. I take it immediately because I know he is taking me to Christian.

I cling to Taylor for dear life. I'm nervous and I don't know why. Taylor helps me through the door and I can hear Grace talking calmly to Christian.

"It's ok my sweet boy. Ana is fine. She is safe."

"I need to see her."

"And you will." Just as we come closer she lifts her head up to me and smiles. "See."

My eyes move from hers to Christian's. His eyes are on mine in a flash. He searches my body. My left hand covering Blip and he smiles ever so sweetly. I can't stop the tears that now flow freely.

"Christian!" I say aloud through my tears.

"Come here, baby." He opens his arms to me and Taylor helps me to him. Grace helps Christian to sit up more so I can sit with him.

As I am finally on the bed with him he locks his arms around me. Leaning into his chest my tears turn into full blow sobs.

"We'll be outside." Grace says, indicting to Taylor that we should be left alone.

We sit in silence for ages. My sobs turn to silent tears.

"Ana." Christian says softly. I look up into his beautiful eyes and smile.

"Oh Christian. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Same here, baby. How's Blip?" He asks, worry laced in his voice. His right hand rubbing Blip.

"Perfect now. He's missed his daddy so much."

"Really?" He sounds surprised.

"Most definitely. He hasn't settled down properly till now." I smile to him. I lean up a little and kiss him on his lips ever so softly.

We sit in silence once more. Our breathing filling the room. A few minutes later Grace walks in with the others.

"Now. Let's check you over." She says with a smile. Her eyes glassy from freshly shed tears.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one. I have a whole load of stuff written down to help me through the next stages of this event. It's gonna be good...well...I think so. Reviews much loved!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: You are the most wonderful followers ever. I definitely prefer you lot over deviantART. Not very nice people over there at the moment. I used to do digital art but no longer **** I haven't posted this fanfic over there. Your eyes only ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After a few days Christian and I have both been given the all clear to go home. Grace insisted that we stayed with her and Carrick but Christian decided we would go stay at Escala. It was closer to the hospital so less of a distance to travel. I was persistent on that one. After what happened to him I want him close to the hospital in case something happens to him.

As comfortable as we are at our home on the sound, Escala just feels right. We haven't been here for months now and everything is still the same. The ride in the elevator had the same electricity, but Taylor and Sawyer were there. Even with Christian being in two casts he could still give me that same look. Walking into the kitchen I can tell that Gail has been here recently. The oven is on baking something that smells wonderful and there are flowers laid out everyone; the breakfast bar, foyer, library and the lounge. As I walk around from the kitchen to the bedroom, all kinds of memories flood my mind. The contract, my first time, the...playroom. _No! We can't!_ I blush at the thought of the Red room of Pain.

"Fuck it!" I hear Christian yell from the bedroom. As I walk in, I see Taylor and Sawyer carefully putting Christian on the bed. He looks annoyed with his casts. I can't blame him. I was lucky considering. My hands move to my bump. _Oh Blip. Please be ok._ As I drift off thinking about Blip Christian clears his throat. When I rejoin the rest of the world we are alone.

"Come here, Mrs Grey." He says with a smile, patting my side of the bed. Walking over, I slip off my shoes and crawl up the bed next to him. His free arm open to welcome me.  
"You ok, baby?" He asks, kissing the top of my head as I rest it on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just looked worried when standing there."He states.

"Oh. I am just concerned for Blip."

"Baby, he's fine."

"That's what the doctors say but I just worry. I mean, considering what happened. I came out lucky and I feel guilty for it."

"Don't be. I always make sure that when you're in front the passenger air bag is reinforced for double the protection. And I'm glad I did. Otherwise I would have..."

"Shh..." I place my fingers to his lips. "I'm fine. We're fine." He kisses my fingers. I caress his cheek with my hand and he leans into it. His free hand is on the side of my bump.

"Did you feel that?" He whispers, his eyes filled with joy and wonder.

"Sure did. Blip is just agreeing with his mommy." I smile back.

"Oh Ana. Thank you."

"For what?" I stare at him with wonder, his eyes full of content at this moment.

"For giving me this life with you and making me a better man. I owe my life to you."

"Christian. Thank you for giving me a life." I lean in slowly, asking permission. "I don't want to hurt you." I breathe against his lips.

"You won't." He whispers, pulling me gently to him. His lips mould round mine. His tongue demanding access which is always granted. Oh how he makes me feel. Our kiss quickly turns heated but I have to push away.

"Ana?"

"We can't Christian. Your casts."

"But..."

"No. Now what do you want to eat?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked that after our little make out session because the look he is giving could set me on fire.

"You." He says, licking his lips. _Oh my!_ My cheeks are flushed.

"No not me. Pancakes and bacon?"

"Anything you want to make is perfect for me, but I'd rather have you." I looks down at his hard erect almost bursting at the seams of his jeans. I can't help but smile, that even after everything that has happened he will always be in the mood.  
"Don't leave a poor, broken man hanging, baby." He whines a little pouting that pout I can't resist. _Nice try Grey!_ I get up off the bed and as I lean down to kiss his lips I pull at his bottom lip with my teeth, then bite my lip as I leave. And the look he gives me is priceless. Now I'm horny as hell and can't do anything about it.

* * *

Eating breakfast in bed with Christian is wonderfully peaceful. I have given him firm instructions that he is not to have his Blackberry on him for at least three days. I know he will want to order people around. He seems to be doing well so far but he does actually fidget. Who knew?

"How many days again?"

"Three. You'll be fine. I've already called Ros and told her." I explain quickly, finishing off my last piece of bacon.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd still be fucking submissives." The words just came out of my mouth without thinking. Filter malfunction.  
"Christian, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You're right. That is no life. I see it all clearly now." Wow! This is new.

"I'm glad. Now. Let me take these to the kitchen and we can just relax. I am going to do my best to look after you." I tell him and he smiles so softly.

Returning to our bedroom I find Christian has fallen asleep. His pain killers must have kicked in. He looks so peaceful. I move him so he's on his back and then I kiss his forehead. I decided to let him sleep and go for a bath.

Striping as I go I grab his robe, as mine won't fit me at the moment. I've missed this bathroom. The shower and the bath. Pouring a sweet and fruity bath oil into the bath, I run the hot water, steam rising almost immediately.

I look at my reflection in the tall mirror and take in my appearance. This is the first time I've seen myself since the accident. I look terrible! How could they let me out like this?!

Dropping the robe so it pools at my feet I can see the full damage. Ok maybe I wasn't so lucky. How I never noticed these before is beyond me. My legs are scarred and bruised all over. My arms bruised from the needles. My bump...I have a long scare down the left side. Why did Grace never tell me about these? I will have to ask her at some point. No wonder I've been worried about Blip. Now I've seen this I am almost petrified. I won't let Christian see these, I know he will feel guilty and I won't let him.

As I slowly lower myself into the warm bath, the water cascades over the sides. It feels heavenly on my back. If only Christian were able to join me. Resting my head back on the edge I go through all that's happened. But whenever I do everything goes into a blur and I can't remember anything. I must ask Kate and Elliot if they remember anything. I can't remember a thing and it's driving me insane. I wonder if Christian does.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep as the water feels colder than before but what wakes me is Christian's screams. I push myself up and out of the bath; careful not to slip I grab the robe and go to him as quick as I can. I see him and he's having a nightmare. Crawling along the bed to him I shake his shoulders. He's sweating, calling my name and it scares me.

"Christian! Wake up." Nothing. I hold his head in my hands and hold him steady.  
"Christian. It's me. Wake up." I say as calmly as I can. He slowly starts to settle and then his eyes shoot open, his breathing ragged again.  
"Shhh. I'm here."

"Ana." He begins to cry, his free hand around me already. I have never seen him cry like this before. It's almost full blown sobs, but I know he is fighting an internal battle that only he can do.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, stroking his hair with my fingers. I have almost wrapped him with my body, covering him, warming him. He just shakes his head in a 'no'. I won't force him, not now.

When he stops crying I settle next to him and pull the cover over us. Just as I lay down he pulls me close to him.

"Your hair is wet."

"I went for a bath but fell asleep. I came straight to you when I woke up."

"I don't want you getting ill but I can keep you warm." I feel his hand pulling at the robe and I freeze up.  
"Ana? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to keep the robe on to keep me warm too."

"Ok, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." I chastely kiss his lips then settle next to him.

I hope he opens up about his nightmares. I couldn't bare him to be eaten by them.

**A/N: Well I hope you like this one. More to come soon! Reviews much loved!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! You are all too kind and I am so pleased so many of you like what I have written. It's people like you who inspire people like me to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It's been almost a week since Christian and I left the hospital. I eventually got round to calling Grace and asking her a few questions about why I was kept away from Christian. Apparently they were worried about how I would react to seeing him in the state he was, which is kind and fair enough, but it stressed me out more being kept away from him than being near him. Luckily we put all that behind us.

My main concern at the moment is Christian. Every night he has been having the same nightmare over and over again but he still refuses to talk about it. To be honest; I feel alone. Every day he seems more and more lost in his thoughts and I'm scared. I don't know what of. That he might break? I'm really not sure. I'm doing all I can to help him, to reassure him but nothing I do seems to help.

His casts won't be coming off for another few weeks which I can tell he hates already. He's been stuck in the bedroom the whole time. Luckily, Taylor is at hand to help move him to the bathroom and all that.

Dr. Greene called me earlier today and said that I should be due in the early May-ish. At the moment it's coming to the middle of April, well I like to think it is. I told Christian but he seemed lost. I'm so close and I can't wait to see little Blip.

I'm sitting in the lounge by the fireplace. We're still at Escala to be safe. Gail is busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. Christian, well he's asleep again. I hope he opens up or I will be forced to call Flynn which is something I don't want to do.

Just as I am putting my book down I hear Christian screaming from our bedroom again. I force myself up and get to the bedroom as fast as I can. When I get there he is sitting up, his breathing harsh and rapid. His eyes searching the room looking for me. When they meet mine he begins to cry. I have never known him to cry so much. After every nightmare he cries till he falls asleep. I go over to him and hold him as close as I can to me. I sit on the edge of the bed next to him, hoping not to fall off. I coo him calm, rocking him back and forth, running my fingers through his hair.

After a while he settles.

"Same nightmare?" I ask. All he does is nod his head.  
"Will you talk to me?" He shakes his head. A sigh escapes my lips.  
"I wish you would open up to me, Christian. I feel like you are pushing me away and all I want to do is help you." I tell him, still rocking back and forth.

"I love you." He whispers ever so quietly to the point I could barely hear him. His free arm holds me closer to him. This is something, I guess.

"I love you too. So much." I kiss his forehead then move to stand but he won't let me go.  
"Christian. I have to go pee." Reluctantly, he lets me go. Well at least he showed some emotion then.

* * *

In the bathroom I do the same routine when needing the toilet. Relieve myself, wash hands, stare at reflection. I look like I haven't slept in a year. My eyes are red from all the tears. My pale skin paler than before. I have been eating and so has Christian but it's not enough. Food will not bring back our souls. I keep pushing forward as best as I can for Blip. Christian won't forgive me if something happens to him. Looking at my bump I realise that I need a new top. It's an excuse to get out of here for a little bit.

Once I am finished in the bathroom I walk to the bedroom then the walk-in. Picking out my most comfortable shoes and jacket. As I re-enter the bedroom Christian is laying on his back, staring at me. I know what he's thinking.

"I'm going out to get a new top and maybe a new jumper to keep me and Blip warm." I smile softly at him. I can see the fear in his eyes.  
"Sawyer will be with me." Walking over to his side his eyes never leave me. Leaning down, I kiss his forehead once more.  
"I love you." I tell him then leave.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the SUV isn't the same without Christian. It's too quiet and too big. We pull up into a private car park and Sawyer helps me out.

I'm wearing a large, thick jacket with sunglasses. If anyone with a camera came near me I won't go blind. On the plus side it is a sunny day. The heat warming me barely visible skin.

Sawyer walks along my side the whole time. We have the small chit chat here and there,, which is nice seeing as no one really talks to me at the moment.

Elliot feels guilty about what happened. We have constantly been telling him it wasn't his fault but he wouldn't believe us till he saw the CCTV footage. It showed our car alone on the road then a larger, darker vehicle coming out of an alley or side road with no lights. Kate must have seen the reflection of the street lights on it when she shouted out.

Thinking back I begin to feel cold. We quickly arrive at the clothes store and I start to wonder around.

As I look through the maternity clothes I can hear the odd whispers behind me or in the distance. Funny how not talking much can enhance your hearing. And there it is. The first sound of a camera clicking. Only a cell phone mind you. We leave the shop empty handed, moving onto the next.

To be honest I'm taking my time looking through everything just to keep out from Escala. We're probably in the fifth store we've been to today. I can tell Sawyer is getting agitated; constantly checking his phone and the surroundings.

Once I found some new tops we go for a quick lunch to take home. Walking to the deli I get that feeling again. Like someone is watching me. I know many people are noticing me today but one stands out. They are keeping to the shadows, but I don't say anything because I could be wrong.

Grabbing food for everyone, we get on our way to the SUV. We take our time getting back. I mean I can only waddle and that's getting harder. Really I should be at home resting but I hate sitting around doing nothing.

That feeling is back. I look over my shoulder and see someone moving around oddly. Taking no notice I walk on, with a little more speed. We get to the car and get going quickly. Sawyer must have guessed something was up because we got back to Escala quicker than normal. He stops and leads me to the front desk.

"Why are the gates closed?" He asks the new desk boy.

"It's still under reconstruction." He stutters out, obviously intimidated by Sawyer. The underground garage is going through some works at the moment. Apparently there will be a new security system in.

"Damn it. Ok, Ana go back up to the penthouse while I go park the car." He orders and I do as he says. Walking over to the elevator I quickly get in and punch in the code. As it moves upwards I sag in relief. He could feel it too. Someone is watching us and we can't get away. When will it all end?

My emotions go on over drive. The tears flowing freely and there is nothing I can do to stop it. My knees give way and I slide against the wall down to the floor. I can't let Christian see me like this. As the elevator arrives at the penthouse Taylor is waiting at the doors, his gun ready in his holster.

"Ana. Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll be ok." I tell him.

"Sawyer called up and told me that someone was following you."

"Yeah. Well, it felt like it." I walk into the foyer and through to the kitchen.

"Hello, Ana. Would you like some tea?" Gail asks. I just smile at her with relief in my eyes.

"How's Christian?" I ask Taylor, turning on the bar stool to face.

"He went back to sleep when you left."

"Oh."

"Ana? If I could...?"Taylor asks, pointing to the bar stool.

"Of course."

"I think you should call Flynn. He really needs help and he obviously isn't opening up to you like he should be. I can tell by the way you walk around here, lost in your own thoughts."

"Do you really think Flynn can help?"

"We have to try. Especially for you and the baby. You don't need any more stress than what you're already going through."

"I guess."

"Jason's right." Gail interjects, handing my tea to me. "When you two first broke up, he was breaking down. We eventually called Flynn to help him and he did. Maybe he can now. With you by his side I'm sure he'll come through."

"Ok. I'll go give him a call. Thanks you two. I'll go check on Christian first I think." I tell them. Taylor helps me down and I go into the bedroom.

Walking in, Christian is laying on his back still with his head facing away from the door. I walk round and into the walk-in to change into my new top. Walking back out his piercing gray eyes are watching me.

"Christian?" I ask, slowing approaching the bed, my head tilted to the side. He blinks in response. Sitting on my side I pull my legs up in front of me so I can lean against the head board.  
"Do you like my new top?" He blinks twice.  
"Sawyer and I got some lunch. I'll go get it for you." As I am about to leave the bed he grabs my wrist with his good hand.

"Don't leave me." He says quietly, as a single tear falls from his eye and down his face. I smile softly at him and lay down next to him. I grab his hand and place it on my bump. Blip won't settle down unless his daddy is there. But this time Blip is kicking softly, making his presence known to us. He just lies there, staring at my bump and I just watch him. That's all I can do at the moment. Just watch.

* * *

_Pain runs through me. My body aching all over me. I open my eyes and try to look around but I can only scream in pain._

"_Ana?" I hear my name being called from behind me._

"_Kate?"_

"_I'm here. Are you ok?" She asks._

"_I'm in so much pain, Kate." I begin to cry. I move my left hand over to the driver's seat but find I can't. My focus slowly has come back to me and I can see no one. The car is upside down and I'm the only one inside. I turn around quickly and see no one. The pain I once felt gone. Closing my eyes I inhale a large breath. Soon I feel myself being pulled out and dragged away. Opening my eyes once more I see no one around. The car is burning away, the street lights dim. Sitting up I look around once more and in the distance I see someone lying in the middle of the road._

_I get up to my feet and run to them but then I am stopped by an invisible wall. My fists banging against it. I can't get through no matter how hard I try._

_Pain shoots through my body again, forcing me to crumble down to the floor, clutching my bump. _

"_It's time, Ana." That voice! "You've got to push, sweet Ana."_

"_No! You can't take him!" I yell. "Christian!" I scream out. I need my husband. I need him back by my side. Why won't he come back? I raise my head towards the person lying in the middle of the road. They get up and walk over to me. It's Christian"_

"_Ana!" He yells. As he runs closer to me it's as if he's getting further and further away.  
"Ana!" His screams so clear yet he's so far._

"_Push, Ana, push!" The man shouts at me. I push his voice away. _

"_Christian!" I shout once more but the air is then kicked out of my lungs. When will this nightmare end?_

"_Ana!" Christian shouts once more then the ground swallows me whole. Darkness and peace surrounding me._

The darkness is replaced by a bright light shinning onto my face, forcing me awake. I feel the hands of someone eager for me to wake.

"Ana. Please wake up." It's Christian and he sounds so scared it hurts my heart. I flutter my eyes open and I am still lying on my side facing him. His hand now on my face wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Wait. Why am I apologising? I don't keep anything from him.

"Ana. Can we talk?" Where's that come from? I haven't missed a day or something have I?

"Ok. What's made you talk?"

"I was watching you sleep and I could see your pain and stress. It made me realise that I have been closed off." He says quietly.

"Oh."

"You can't hide things from me, especially in your sleep. And...I shouldn't have shut you out."

"Will you tell me about your nightmares?"

"Yes." He says, rolling onto his back he tries to sit up.

"Let me help you." I kneel up next to him and help him lean against the headboard.

"Thank you. Ana, I am going to tell you as much as I can."

"That's fine. Christian, the fact that you have suddenly decided to talk to me is amazing but I won't push you." I explain to him and he smiles softly, but it still doesn't meet his eyes.

After a few minutes he gathers his strength and tells me everything about his nightmares.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this one. I kind of looked at my notes half way through this one and noticed I had gone in a different direction and now I'm kind of winging it but trying to get the same result that I want. Reviews much loved!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Sorry for disappearing on you all. NEVER WORK IN A HOTEL! T_T. It is taking so much for me now to get back into writing as there is nothing going on in my life at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Christian?"

"Just..give me a minute." He tells me. I can see it on his face that he's trying to form the words to tell me about his nightmares.  
"Ok. So basically they all repeat. Every night. It starts off as a normal drive. The same evening we were out with Kate and Elliot. Then it goes quiet and it's just you and I." He takes in a deep breath.

"Go on." I say softly, rubbing his hand and linking my fingers through his.

"I'm not sure how it happens but I skip the whole car hitting us. It just jumps to you lying on the ground. You were staring at me, blood coming out of your mouth and nothing. I try to pull myself to you but you seem to get further and further away. Then you close your eyes and I know...I know that...you're dead." His head drops into his hands and he sheds silent tears. I thought my nightmares were worse but I was way off.

"Oh Christian. I'm here. Don't shut me out. Let me show you I'm still here." I kneel up in front of him and hold his head to my chest. I feel his hands move around me, pulling me closer.

"It's longer than it seems. It just never ends." He states.

"Well now that you've told me it might get better."

"I hope so. I can't bare the thought of you and Blip not being in my world." He moves his head back and looks up at me. I can see his fear but also his love. I lean down and kiss his lips softly. It quickly turns desperate and urgent, but I push away.

"Wait. We can't." I breathe.

"Yes we can."

"No, Christian. You still have your casts on for a couple more weeks." I start to crawl away from him.

"But Ana..."

"No buts! I am not going to hurt you any more than you already are." With that I head to the bathroom to relieve myself. As much as I love Blip but he really doesn't have the best timing for dancing on my bladder.

Walking back into the bedroom I see Christian on his laptop. I had to give it to him in the end. He was chewing my ear off and Ros did need his help on some things.

"I'm sorry, Ana. Please come sit with me." He offers.

"Fine."

"Are you alright?" He asks, as I sit next to him again.

"I guess so. I just want Jack caught."

"Taylor!" He calls out, making me jump. Taylor enters quickly, as if he was outside the door.

"Sir?"

"Update."

"Hyde was spotted outside GP only a few hours ago. We assume he's looking for Ana. I've got someone following him as we speak and Welch is watching in too. We will get him."

"That's good to hear." I mumble.

"However he has slipped out of our sights on a few occasions. Welch is tracking all calls he makes."

"I need him on radar at all times." Christian adds, closing his laptop.

"Sir." Taylor nods and leaves the room.

"We will find him, Ana. And when we do I will rip his balls off and feed them to him." He states. I rest my head on his shoulder and I stare out the window on a busy Seattle.

We spent a good long hour in the bedroom before either of us got hungry. Christian was so miserable in the bedroom he wanted to move to the living area.

"Thanks, Taylor." He says, as Taylor helps him sit down. "Much better. Now I won't feel so alone."

"But you're never alone. And you just want to make sure I'm eating don't you?" I eye him with curiosity.

"That and I felt like I was missing out on everything." He adds.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." Gail informs us.

"There isn't a lot going on really. Everyone has been too busy finding Hyde and worrying over me and you." I say with a smile.

"Glad to hear that." Christian gives me is shy smile and starts to read the paper.

**A/N: AGAIN I am soooo sorry for not updating for months. Here's just a little something to get you start. **** Reviews much loved!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Got so many ideas and this time I have written them down **** so now I won't forget. Just to remind you all, for those who have forgotten, I am from the UK so I am doing my best to use the American terms and names for things. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

A few weeks have been by and nothing has been heard from Hyde which is making everyone jumpy. Now that Christian has his cast finally off he has been more demanding. His first order to everyone was to stay at Escala. With me being so close to the due date he wants me close to the hospital. His second order was that I remain in the bedroom till he finishes the final security details.

So here I am. Laying on the bed reading a book waiting for him. I can only imagine him coming in here and dominating me. We both need to feel each other close. It feels like forever since we last had sex. Just the thought makes me tingle all over.

"You're biting that lip." Christian's voice creeps into my ears. Releasing my lip from the grip of my teeth I turn my head to him, now propped up on an elbow facing me. He moves a lock of hair off my face and behind my ear.  
"What are you thinking?" He asks, with a smirk splayed out on his lips.

"Just wondering how long it has been since we last had sex." I say shyly. I really don't know why I am still shy about sex with him. I mean we have done everything under the sun!

"It feels like years to me. That is why I have ordered everyone to leave us alone." He replies. He jumps off the bed and starts undressing. His jacket slides off his broad shoulders with such ease. He then un-does his tie and drops it to the floor, then moves to his top shirt button. God this man has got me so hot and bothered and he hasn't even touched me. My eyes are glued to him. His pants strain from his hard on. Dropping his shirt on the floor he loosens his belt and crawls up the bed to me till he is nose to nose with me.

"That lip, Mrs Grey." He breathes, then I feel his teeth pulling at my lip. A moan escapes me and I can't do anything but kiss him. Pulling him down to me he quickly turns us so I'm on top of his lap. He slowly sits up and starts to undress me. Our lips pulled together like a magnet. Christian lifts my top over my head and tosses it to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

His lips move to my neck as I claw my way into his hair. The further down he goes the more sensitive I become. My head drops back as he reaches my breasts. With one finger he pulls the cup down the free my breast then his lips are on my nipple. I have never been this sensitive before and it's driving me insane already. I pull his head back and he groans. His eyes are laced with lust and I can't fight this natural urge to devour him. Our tongues go into all out war. He un-clasps my bra and I scurry to get it off.

"Slow down, baby."

"But Christian..."

"Slow down. I'm in no rush."

"But..!"

"I'm just as horny as you but I want to savour you. Although I am enjoying you devouring me to the ends of the earth." He smirks and laughs. I smile back and this time kiss him with time.

My hands make their way to his trousers and I un-do his zip. We both move around so he can slide them off and I move off the bed to make quick work of my trousers and panties. Standing at the end of the bed I get nervous really quickly. I look to Christian and he's laying there with his impressive erection in his hand.

"You are one mighty fine sight to see, Mrs Grey." He says in such a seductive way. He kneels up and crawls to me, reaching for my hands he pulls me close. Taking my lips with his as he lays me back on the bed. He pushes my legs apart with his knees, his hands massaging my breasts. My hands move up his arms and round to his back. My left hand moves to his hair as my right goes down to his fine, toned backside.

"Someone seems needy." He says playfully.

"Look whose talking." I reply, my right hand pushing him closer as best as I can.

"Careful. We don't want to disturb Blip."

" Don't worry he's fast asleep." I add. Christian captures my lips once more and slowly, ever so slowly sinks into me with no warning.

"You're so ready for me, baby." He says. I moan as he goes deeper and deeper.  
"Let me hear you." He whispers.

"Christian!" I can't help but call out. Pushing my legs wider, Christian starts a gentle rhythm and picks up his pace. Our breathing becomes ragged and in sync. Our fingers twine together and my hips start to move as well.

"Oh fuck! Ana!" Christian calls out as we both start to climb higher and higher. I can feel our pace quickening and I'm climbing higher and higher till I can take no more. We call out each other's names as we fall off the edge together.

As our breathing calms down, Christian leans his forehead against mine and kissing my whole face. I can't help but giggle. It was only a few weeks ago that he was closed off, and now he's so loving and caring.

"I missed this." He breathes against my neck. He pulls out of me and I wince a little. It's been a while longer than I thought. Christian lays on his side of the bed on his back and I turn and rest my head on his shoulder as best as I can with my bump in the way.

"Christian I want to go to SIP today and see how things are going."

"But, Ana..."

"Please? I've only focused on you and getting you better. I haven't seen nor heard about anything from work."

"Ok. But I'm coming with you. I'll phone ahead. Prepare them."

"Prepare them for what?"

"That you are going over and are to be looked after. I won't mention myself as I like to keep them on their toes. Especially one person in particular." He smirks.

"Oh? And who might that be, Mr Grey?"

"Just the sexiest woman on this planet." He replies then starts kissing me once more and we are lost.

* * *

"Ana. Taylor and Sawyer are waiting downstairs with the car." Christian informs me as he walks into the bedroom. I'm sitting on the plush stool in the walk-in trying to choose the most comfortable shoes.  
"Baby? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to pick the most comfortable shoes that don't look horrible."

"Hmm." He rubs his chin then walks to the far corner of the walk-in and pulls out a pair of flat dolly like shoes.  
"These should work." He slips them on for me and wow they are comfy. My feet are so swollen it's embarrassing.

"Thank you." I say, leaning forward as best as I can and kiss him.

"No problem. Now let's get going. I want to get back in good time to get some work done and then we can relax." He holds his hands out for me to take and leads me through the apartment.

"When Blip is born would we be going back home? To the sound I mean?"

"Of course. It's safer there for him. Plus. We could call this out love nest." He chuckles. I giggle along in agreement. Yes a love/fuck nest.  
"Enough with the giggling, as much as I love it, you're the one who wants to check on things."

"Ok. Ok."

We descend down to the garage, which has now finally been finished. It looks better. Christian says the security has improved and we have our own private section, which is better for getting away from the paps.

Christian helps me into the back of the SUV. These cars are big but not big enough for pregnant women. With only a week left I should be resting but I want to get out more than ever right now. Sitting around is not my thing.

* * *

The drive to SIP was quick. Traffic was quiet and Christian was telling me all about the improvements that have occurred at GEH. As if it wasn't doing good before, now...well I didn't think things could get any better. Staff have upped their games since Christian has hardly been in. With most companies it would be the other way round.

We pull up out the front of SIP and Christian is quick to help me out. Taylor is watching his back. Sawyer is waiting to go park the car. With Hyde still out there Taylor, being the more experienced, is to keep guard of both of us, and apparently me especially but then again I am heavily pregnant.

"Come on, Mrs Grey. Don't want you on your feet too long."

"I'll agree with you there." I chuff to myself. Sawyer drives off to park the car while Christian leads me into the building. I can sense that Taylor is on edge. Maybe something has happened? Great now I am going to worry.

"Mr and Mrs Grey. How wonderful to see you." A young girl greets us. "My name is Zoe. I started a few weeks ago to assist Claire."

"Oh. It's wonderful to meet you too." I reply holding my hand out for her to shake. I look up to Christian and I know he is suspicious of her already. Good thing she's blonde.

We walk up to my office, receiving a lot of 'hellos' and 'you look wonderful, Ana'.  
"I'm a hippo how can I look wonderful?"

"You like mighty fine to me, Mrs Grey."

"Yeah, yeah." I playfully slap his arm and he chuckles.

"Ana! How good to see you." Hannah chimes, jumping up from her desk.  
"Good afternoon, Mr Grey." She smiles sweetly. Christian just nods. _How rude_.

"It's good to see you too, Hannah. How have things been?" I ask. Christian leads me to the small sofa area and wonders off. I catch a glimpse of Sawyer standing watch over me by the main door. Taylor has gone with Christian, no doubt.

"Things have been very busy without you here, Ana. But we've managed. If you hadn't taken on so many manuscripts when you went on maternity leave we would have gone downhill."

"I'm sure you would have done fine. You're the best assistant I've ever had, well my first and hopefully my only."

"Thank you, Ana. So when are you due?"

"We're told sometime next week maybe."

"So close. Are you excited?"

"Very. I hate sitting around doing nothing. Annoying thing is when I was in my early trimesters I was tired all the time now I have so much energy that bursts out of nowhere that I can't sit still."

"Well as long as you are looking after yourself." She laughs.

"Christian definitely has that covered." I add. At that moment Blip decides to do a dance on my bladder.  
"Excuse me, Hannah. A little someone is dancing around and I need to use the rest room."

"Of course. Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"That sounds lovely, thank you. I'm sure I'll be here longer than planned seeing as my husband has now disappeared without a word." I laugh. I walk in the direction of the ladies and point to its direction to Sawyer so he knows where I am. He replies with only a nod.

I've missed this place more than I realised. It's so busy at the moment. More people have been hired from the looks of things. I wonder if I could get away with taking some work home, take a bit of pressure off everyone.

After relieving myself, I go to wash my hands. I am surprised to find that it has been refurbished. It's so much cleaner and the flowers are so lovely. Just as I dry off my hands I hear loud gun shots from outside. I instinctively drop to the floor from panic and cover my bump. Seconds later, Sawyer is running in.

"Ana!" He looks round then sees me on the floor. I can tell he sees my fear as he comes to me calmly and kneels in front of me.  
"Come on, let's get you two safe."

"Where's Christian?" I ask with worry.

"He's with Taylor. He'll be fine. Come on let's go." He helps me from the floor and drapes his jacket around me and tucks me under his arm.

As we exit the restroom we make a quick move for the elevator. Sawyer frantically pushes the call button, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

I hear another shot fired and this time the wall near us is hit. Sawyer pulls me down to cover. He draws his gun and shoots at whoever is firing back.

"Ana. Go down there." He nods his head for the service stairs. "I'll be fine. Now go!" He orders and I go. I go as fast as I can. I stop to catch my breath, rubbing my bump, as if comforting Blip. I carry on down at a slower pace, it doesn't sound as if anyone is coming down this way. I can never have a easy life with Christian. Even during pregnancy! I pull out my phone and call Christian but it keeps going straight to voice mail.

I reach the ground floor and run out to reception. I notice a guard is lying in the middle of the floor unconscious. I go over to him and try to find a pulse, noticing he has a gun on him.

"Hello, sweet, innocent, Anastasia Grey." That voice! "You look like you're about to pop." He adds smugly. I stay kneeling on the floor covering my bump. Turning my head I see Jack Hyde pointing a gun at me. His face is full of disgust and anger. He smells so bad. When was the last time he had a wash, or was sober. I turn my head to grab some clean air.

"What do you want Jack?" I ask, looking anywhere but at him. I must distract him so Sawyer can catch up.

"Oh, Ana. What I've always wanted." He starts with a smug smile then it drops to hatred. "Greys money. His life. Everything he owns I want it. Even his kid."

"But why?" My arms circle more around Blip.

"Why? Why? It should have been me! The Greys should have chosen me not him! He was giving his life on a platter. I had to go through it the hard way! And again, because of him I am down in the gutters!" He yells.

"And you think taking everything from him will come out good for you in the end?"

"Worth a try!" He yells again.

"Ana!" I hear Christian calling my name, then he runs in. From the look on his face he has seen the gun pointed in my direction.  
"Hyde you piss of..." Hyde points the gun at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so. I'm gonna take everything from you. Your money, your business, your wife then the kid. Once the kid is born I'll kill her and raise it as my own." He goes on. The thought of him near my child sickens me. I notice Christian slowly moving forward. While Hyde is faced away from me I reach for the guards gun.

Déjà Vu!

By going into the guards pocket something falls out and catches Hyde's attention to which he turns the gun back on me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Before I have time to reply Christian pounces in him. Sending him down to the ground but Hyde stands right back up. Each of them lay blows on the other but Hyde looks worse. I can't take this. This is all because of me! Again!

"Christian! Stop!" I yell, my eyes closed, fists clenched. I hate seeing him this way. But he's not stopping. Hyde has turned him into something I have never seen before. His eyes filled with an emotion I have never seen before.  
"Christian!" I yell again. Hyde drops to the ground, then he crawls to his fallen gun and points it at me. My eyes wide. I know this is it. The tables have turned. I lift the gun beside me and all I know is that I hear a gun shot.

**A/N: Well 2 chapters in one day. I hope that makes up for the lack of updates ^^; Reviews much loved as always!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I'm very happy that you all are glad I am back and guess what? So am I. It's nice to get back into it. So thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

My eyes are glued to him, lying there, almost lifeless. His eyes are staring back at me with such...anger? No. Envy and sadness. Then, he's gone. Hyde has finally gone. As he falls to the ground the gun drops from his hand and hits the floor. Everything feels like it's in slow motion. I can't take my eyes off of him. Did I kill him? I drop the gun in fear.

I feel strong, warm arms around me. Hands stroking my hair then turning my head to meet worried, gray eyes. I glance over Christian's shoulder and see Taylor standing by the fire exit with his gun raised, then he runs to us. Christian's voice brings me back to him.

"Ana, baby. Are you ok? Talk to me." He urges me. I just nod. Words have left me. _Did I just kill him?_  
"Taylor. I'm taking her to the hospital. Get the CCTV footage." He orders.

"Sir." Taylor replies, then kneeling down he checks Hyde for a pulse.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you checked out. I'm not taking any chances." Christian tells me, as he lifts me into his arms but I can't focus on his words. I can only stare at the lifeless body that was once Jack Hyde. _You killed him_.

The cold air hits my skin as we make our way out the building. It's noisy from the large crowds which are my soon to be employees. Christian's grip tightens around me as we rush through them all.

"Over here bro!" I hear Elliot shout. I bury my head under Christian's chin, preventing anyone from seeing my face.

"We need to get her to the hospital."

"Right. Get in. I'll drive." Elliot opens the door and Christian slides in effortlessly with me still in his arms.

"Everything will be ok, baby." He whispers to me, then inhaling my scent. _I killed him_.

* * *

"Christian. Elliot. What's been going on?" Grace asks frantically with worry, as she leads us to a private room in the hospital.

"Long story, mom. I'll fill you in later. Ana needs checking. She won't talk to me." His worried, scared voice makes me feel guilty but I just can't find the words to describe what I'm feeling.

"Don't worry, Christian. Lay her on the bed and I'll check her vitals then page Dr. Greene." She adds.

I am laid on the bed gently. The room is dull. Dark clouds have formed outside. There's a saying that when gray clouds form it means you're sad. It couldn't have been more true. I stare at the wall in front of me. Christian and Elliot are standing at the end of the bed watching Grace check me over. My eyes meet Christian's and I can see his fear. He's never been in this situation before so he can't control. Grace's voice pulls me out.

"Everything looks fine but, Ana." She places her hand on the shoulder and I look up to her.  
"You need to try and relax now. Your blood pressure is way too high and can be dangerous for you and the baby, especially with you being so close to your due date." She informs me.

"Dr. Grey? Dr. Greene is on her way down." A small nurse, with ginger hair tells her.

"Thank you."

We all wait in silence for Dr. Greene. Christian has taken the seat next to me and is holding my hand, squeezing it now and then. Grace and Elliot talk amongst themselves, occasionally looking in my direction.

I just can't get my head around things. Did I kill Hyde? I'm sure I did. But then Taylor was there. And then Christian's eyes when he was fighting Hyde. I had never seen him that way before and I certainly don't want to see it again. If I killed Hyde will Blip be taken away from me? With that thought I caress my bump, but now I wish I hadn't.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Christian asks, worried. I am about to speak but Dr. Greene comes in with the small nurse and the ultrasound machine.

"Ok, Mrs Grey. Let's check the little one shall we?" She goes ahead and sets up the machine.  
"Mr Grey. Would you mind helping your wife lift her shirt?" She practically orders him.

"Yes of course. Ana?" He's asking permission to touch me. I slowly move my hands to the hem of my top and we both pull it over my now large bump. I catch Elliot's eyes go wide.

"That is one hell of a baby bump!" He blurts out.

"Shut it, Elliot." Christian growls at him. He knows how sensitive I am about how big I look. Grace slaps him across the arm and points to the door for him to leave.

"As you know, the gel will be a bit cold." Dr. Greene tells me. She applies the gel, and boy is it cold. I swear they keep this stuff in a freezer. She starts moving the wand around and presses down now and then. She and Grace study the screen for a while and both share a look together.

"Everything looks really good, Ana." Grace says with a smile on her face, maybe even a tear in her eye as well.

"Great!" Christian exclaims, breathing a sigh of relief.

"But we still want you to keep your stress way down. After today anything could happen towards the due date." Dr. Greene smiles as she wipes the gel off me.  
"I'll sign the paper work for you to go home." She adds, wrapping up the machine. The small nurse wheels it out along with Dr. Greene.

Christian kisses my hand which makes me turn my head. A single tear falls down my cheek and he reaches to wipe it away. Blip is ok! Thank god! He reaches up and kisses me passionately on the lips, which I respond to.

"Let's get you home." He smiles. I nod. Knowing Blip is fine has changed my entire mood, but I'm still not sure. _You killed him._

* * *

We arrive back at Escala and low and behold the paparazzi were outside the building waiting for us. Sawyer drove us home as Taylor was still back at SIP. We drove straight into the underground garage and into our private spaces.

What was life going to be like now? Would it be the same? Or would this guilt haunt me forever? I don't know but I hope Christian can deal with this better than me.  
Christian walks round to my side and helps me out. Entering the elevator we stand in silence. I'm so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the ping for the elevator reaching the top. Looking up Christian is waiting in the foyer, holding his hand out to me.

"Baby?" He's worried again. _He's always worried!_ I take his hand and he leads me to the kitchen. Helping me onto the bar stool he moves to the refrigerator and pulls out a glass bottle with some juice in it. Pouring me a glass and handing it to me I take it thankfully. I didn't realise how thirsty I was. I hold out for more and he pours some into my glass. Taking my drink with me I walk over to the floor to ceiling window by the sofas and watch over Seattle.

Everyone will know what happened and accusations will be thrown around. Where did things go wrong? Was it the moment it became public I was in a relationship with Christian? Or when I started at SIP? Or maybe when I first met Christian? No! He is the best thing to happen to me. Maybe Jack couldn't get a hold of his life. Maybe something went wrong for him along the way that he couldn't face so he lashed out.

Christian's hands snake around me and his head rests on my shoulder, like he's trying to see what I'm seeing.

"Let's go to bed." He whispers. Taking my hand he leads me to the bedroom where we just hold each other for the whole night.

* * *

3:30am. I can't get to sleep. I have been laying here for hours and I am still not tired. Christian is fast asleep behind me, still holding me close. Blip is sleeping too after an hour of kicking about.

Should I get up or should I not? I don't know but I know I want to sleep but can't. I'm haunted by the shooting. Did I kill Jack Hyde? I need to know but yet I don't want to know.

I push myself out of Christian's hold, careful not to wake him. Stretching my arms out I can feel the crisp, cool air of the night. Grabbing my robe I wonder into the great room. Taking my usual place, I sit on the floor resting the side of my head against the window. Seattle never sleeps. Lights glisten and twinkle in the reflection of the glass.

For hours I have been replaying everything over and over again. I still haven't seen Taylor so that agitates me more. I hope he's not out there trying to cover up my tracks or whatever it is.

"Ana?" I hear Christian call, then followed by the sound of his feet padding against the cold, hardwood floor.  
"Baby, why are you up and out here?" He asks. Walking over to me he crouches down and moves a lock of hair and tucks it behind my ear, stroking my cheek at the same time.

"I killed him, Christian." I finally speak. Speech has finally returned to me. His eyes wide.

"No you didn't, baby."

"I did. His blood is on my hands because I killed him."

"Ana, you didn't."

"I..."

"No." I growls lowly. "You didn't." He seems annoyed by my confession. Standing he holds out his hands to me.  
"Come. I will show you." Taking his hands he helps me to stand and leads me to his office. He's not going to show me the CCTV is he? Do I want to see it?

"Wait. Christian, I don't..."

"You have to see it, Ana. I'm not having you feel guilty for something you didn't do."

"But I did." I say louder than I wanted. He sighs and pulls out his seat for me to sit in. I really don't want to see it all over again.

"You need to see the truth, Ana. I don't want you worrying over something so pointless." He says clearly. With Hyde out of the picture I can guess he only wants me to recover from this and have an easy birth.

I think it over a bit. Do I? Don't I? Yes. I will. I won't. _MAKE UP YOUR MIND!_ I will.

"Play it." I whisper. He plays the footage and my eyes are fixed to the screen. It's split in 4. Showing different angles of the same scene. I'm grateful that there is no sound. He fast forwards it to the part I was dreading.

"There." He points to camera 3 and I see Taylor running in from the fire exit. Just as he is stopped by the sight of Christian punching Hyde to the ground that's when he draws up his gun and shoots when Hyde points to me.  
"See, baby?" He strokes the back of my head. I stare blankly, the footage still playing. So I didn't kill him? Tears flow down my cheeks.  
"Hey. Come here." Turning the chair to face him, he crouches down and leans up, capturing my lips.  
"I will do whatever is needed to help you overcome this but _do not_ feel guilty about any of this." He tells me, my head in his hands.

"Where's Taylor?" I ask, realising the tape has been turned off.

"He was busy with Welch trying to find out how Hyde knew we'd be there. He's back with Gail now. Please, baby, don't worry about it."

"Ok." I murmur through my now dry tears.

"Now you know the truth do you think you can get some sleep now?" He asks, stroking my face. I look at his eyes and see how tired he is.

"I do feel a little tired." I reply. Truth be told I am shattered now.  
"Oo. That still feels funny." I giggle.

"What?" He looks curious. I grab his hand and place it on my bump.  
"Someone's dancing around like crazy." He chuckles. "Hey you. Go back to sleep. Mommy needs her sleep now." He talks to Blip and kisses the top of my bump. I can't help but smile at him.  
"Come on. Bed." He stands, taking me with him and walks me through the apartment to our bedroom.

* * *

Once I got back into bed, the moment my head hit the pillows I was out of it. Blip finally settled down after a while, Christian was rubbing my bump which I think helped.

Before I even open my eyes I am welcomed to the new day with warm fresh sun warming my skin. Opening my eyes I find myself facing my Greek god of a husband. He looks trouble free right at this very moment.

His eyes slowly flutter open and he couldn't be any more handsome than he does right now.

"Good morning beautiful." He mumbles with a smile. I giggle as he yawns and stretches out his back.  
"Best sound to hear in the morning." Lying on his back he pulls me into his side, my bump comfortably fitted between us.

"So what's the plan for today then?" I ask. I splay my hand out on his chest and play with his chest hair.

"What would you like to do?" He asks me.

"I would have thought you'd planned something already."

"After yesterday I think you should choose. No surprises. You're due in a couple of days." I say softly. Delight filling his face.

"I know. I can't wait." I rub my bump smiling like a goof to myself. "Maybe we could just stay here and watch TV."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Good. Now, we're hungry so I'll start breakfast." I add. Getting out of bed and putting on my robe I head to the kitchen, with Christian quick in toe. Walking into the great room we see Gail busy making breakfast.

"Gail? What are you doing here?" Christian asks. Just as puzzled as me I am sure.

"Good morning. I thought I'd help after everything you two went through yesterday."

"That's very thoughtful. Where's Taylor?" Christian continues.

"He's in his office."

"Right. I'll be back in a few minutes. Eat, Ana." He orders then walks off to find Taylor.

"What would you like for breakfast, Ana?" Gail asks, placing a cup of tea in front of me.

"Now there's a question. I think we'll have pancakes, egg, bacon, toast, tomatoes, strawberries, yoghurt and a banana."

"You must be hungry."

"A little but it's mostly for Blip." I giggle.

"He's going to be a hungry one when he arrives."

"He'll take after his father no doubt." I add and we both laugh. We all know how Christian is with food. Just as Gail gets to work with breakfast, Christian and Taylor walk in.

"Morning, Ana."

"Good morning, Taylor."

"How are you feeling?" He asks with worry.

"I'm ok thank you. Better now." I add.

"Good. Oh and Mr Grey. Detective Clark will be over around 12 to interview us."

"Him again?" Christian asks exasperated.

"Yes unfortunately. He was still looking into Hyde's case when he got out." Taylor catches my worried expression. "No need to worry, Ana. It was all an act of self defence."

Self defence? Really? I should believe it but I can't.

"Baby, don't worry about it. Honestly. I'm not, I trust Taylor with my life as all know. We can get through this. Now let's get through the morning first." He smiles.

"Ok." I reply. Start with the morning and work through it. Yeah, I think I can do that. Now to devour this food!

**A/N: And here's another! Time to write more notes for the next one. I've had to split the notes for this chapter into two. I hope you enjoyed the read. Reviews much loved!**


End file.
